Executive Entrepreneurs
by Alexandra Y. Jones
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, the sons of Inutaisho (the owner of the omnipotent Suzuki Corporation) are workaholics, so with "help" of the daughter from a dear friend (Kagome), Inutaisho and Izayoi (his wife) spices things up!
1. The Start of it All

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha... only the plot!

**Chapter 1: The Start of it All**

Twenty-three-year-old Kagome Higurashi took quick strides along the hallway of the Suzuki Corporations. She had an important report to give to the leader of the whole group, Inutaisho. The Suzuki Corporation was a huge company that held branches in The United Kingdoms, United States (the headquarters of the Suzuki Corporation), Tokyo, Seoul, Hong Kong, Beijing, Shanghai, Singapore and many other countries. The Suzuki Corporation was an electronics company that not only dealt with laptops and palm pads, but also computer games and whatnot.

Kagome Higurashi was the manager in the inventory department and also an assistant to Inuyasha who was one of the sons of the late Inutaisho. Despite the fact that Kagome had to deal with a highly moronic spoiled brat, Inuyasha was actually quite intelligent, thus winning the right to be the CEO of this large corporation. The other son, Sesshoumaru, held an even higher position taking up vise president, only half a step ahead of Inuyasha. Inutaisho, the father who appeared to be only thirty years of age, was the ultra mega brain master of the whole group, thus making him the president and the god of the whole corporation. All three men had long silvery hair and strikingly gold eyes that flared and twinkled according to whichever mood they were in.

The headquarters of the corporation stood in the middle of the financial district as the tallest building, reaching up to two-hundred floors, Inutaisho's office being at the very peak of the office building. Kagome Higurashi cleared her throat when she approached Ayame, who was sitting outside the large double oak doors that led to Inutaisho's extremely grand and not to mention gargantuan office. This floor was heavily carpeted with plush royal red carpet that made no sound under Kagome's four-inch pumps that seemed to squish and sink into the carpet. Inutaisho had four secretaries, Ayame Susaki, Gome Chang, Minha Kim, and Jennifer Loop. Ayame stood up and smiled benignly at Kagome. "Why hello Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Suzuki is waiting for you." Kagome gave Ayame a curt, but friendly nod as the secretary pressed a button on her intercom to announce Kagome's entrance. "Mr. Suzuki, Ms. Higurashi is here."

"Ah… Ms. Higurashi, eh? Please let her through." Ayame smiled and quipped an affirmative reply before pressing a red button that sounded a buzz. As if on cue the great oak doors swung open and Kagome stepped into the office. Inutaisho's office was extremely large, considering the fact that it covered the entire 200th floor of the Suzuki Corporations Building. The floor was tiled with large slabs of marble tiles along with forest-green trimmings. Inutaisho's desk was directly across from the great double doors, which Kagome had just slipped in through. Behind the desk were large floor-to-ceiling windows that cast a magnificent view of New York City, Inutaisho's desk was large and broad with a high backed wheelie chair that was made from burnt Siena colored velvet. To the right was a huge collection of books in the built-in bookshelf that stretched across the whole wall. To the left was a door that led to the walk-in closet and a private bathroom complete with a shower, sink, and toilet. Along side the door near the window as a private bar complete with a set of stools and glasses. Along the same area were a recliner and a nightstand with a lamp on it. Directly in front of Inutaisho's desk, were two chairs made from the finest leather and three yards away from that was a set of couches that lined around a glass and redwood table.

Kagome stopped in front of Inutaisho's desk. Inutaisho himself was standing in front of his window marveling the view of Wall Street and beyond. "You called me, Sir?" Inutaisho turned around his long ponytail billowing about him as he turned his head.. He wore an immaculate suit of black and wore a silk red tie, with patterns Kagome could not make out.

"Yes I have, please take a seat." Inutaisho gestured to one of the two chairs in front of his desk. Kagome thanked him as she sat in the one to the left. Inutaisho had moved away from the window and set himself in his master chair. "You know you are the manager in the in inventory section of the Suzuki Corporations, am I correct?"

"Yes."

Inutaisho gave a slight nod before continuing, "I have been observing your progress in work, and am delighted to see that you have been working quite well… in fact, VERY well. Thus I have come to the conclusion of promoting you." Kagome nearly fell out of her seat in shock. "You shall be joining Inuyasha as co-CEO, and I trust you have brought the files that I have requested?"

Kagome nodded again, too shocked to speak. Nonetheless, she placed the black folder before a smiley Inutaisho. Inutaisho flicked through the pages skim reading its contents and nodding every now and then in approval. "That is all, and you need not to go to your old office to gather you things. I have asked Ayame to give special instructions to bring your things up the 197th floor. You may go now." Kagome bowed respectfully to the benign Inu youkai before walking out of the office barely able to breathe and keep herself steady from the growing excitement within her. Just as she reached the door, Inutaisho also added, so much without looking up from the folder he was holding up, "Oh and, you are no longer an assistant to Inuyasha. That should keep you out of the stress." Kagome thanked the President and the Chairman of the corporation as she left. She had just been promoted to a very high position after five years of hard, hard work. Kagome smiled to herself as Ayame received a bag of cinnamon rolls from the Cinnabon delivery boy. She smiled remembering that Inutaisho had a thing for sweets.

"So you have been promoted, that's good of you, I hope you enjoy being co-CEO, especially since your office has it's own shower and closet." Ayame told the woman who was fighting to keep herself from jumping with joy. Ayame gave Kagome another smile before she knocked on the great oak doors. Kagome pressed the down button on the elevator. The silver doors slid open to reveal a boy with long whitish-silver hair and two dog-ears that poked out from his head. He wore an iron-gray pin-strip suit with a forest green tie. "Ah… if it isn't the _wonderfully_ AND newly promoted co-CEO of this company… out of all the other people in the company, why you?"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome half groaned at the arrogant boy, "I don't want to hear another word of complaint from you. You've given me enough headaches for the past three years."

"FEH! You, co-CEO…? I'd rather work with Sesshoumaru than you."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she brushed past the irritated Inuyasha who had stomped away towards his father. Kagome couldn't keep herself from smiling uncontrollably as she pressed 197 on the elevator. Her own office that covered the entire floor along with a private secretary, bathroom, and whatnot! Her life seemed to be on a roll after she had suffered so much from High School and College. The elevator resounded with a slight ting indicating that this was the floor to Kagome's new office. The doors slid open to show a huge foyer with a secretary's desk that was at the side. The floor, like Inutaisho's floor, was covered in plush red carpeting. The secretary was already there, sitting behind the desk waiting patiently for her. She was a bit shorter than Kagome and had ruby red eyes.

When she laid her eyes on Kagome, she immediately jumped up and introduced herself as Kagura Tomako. "It's nice to meet you." Kagome said. Kagura immediately sat down as Kagome pushed the doors open. The room was nearly identical as Inutaisho's office, only the windows were not floor to ceiling, and the floor was covered in forest green carpeting, which was where her desk was and the rest were of large black marble tiles with white diamonds as a pattern. The chair was black, comfortable, but not as wide as Inutaisho's chair, and the bookshelves were empty. The bar was smaller and unlike the smooth green marble counter on Inutaisho's bar, she had a charcoal-colored quartz counter, yet the place was still heavenly compared to Kagome's old office. Yes, her old office was still pretty spacious, but the floor was covered with ugly gray linoleum, and the desk was made from metal, not chocolate brown oak.

Unlike Inutaisho's office, she did not have her own private kitchen, and a balcony, and she did not have a separate computer desk. But she did have a smaller desk that served as an area for her own fax machine. On the desk and around it were boxes that contained her own possessions such as a silver picture frame that depicted her father who had passed away when she was six. She actually had a lot of things that she kept in store in her old office, such as mountains of books and what Inuyasha called junk. In fact, she had so many things, she didn't even have space in her old office, thus making it look smaller than it actually was. Sighing contently to herself, Kagome set herself to work by unpacking her books first. She had rolls and rolls of books that ranged from boring economics textbooks, to silly lovey-dovey romance books, and as Kagome got down to business, she shouted to no one in particular, "YES! I CAN DO IT!"

* * *

The doors of Inutaisho's office were thrown open by the hotheaded Inuyasha. He stomped across the marble floors and slammed his hands down on his father's desk. "OLD MAN! WHY DID YOU PROMOTE THAT WOMAN!" The burnt Siena chair swiveled around and Inutaisho himself was sitting in it munching on minute-donuts. "AND WHO SAID YOU COULD EAT THOSE!" Inutaisho gave a sheepish grin as he stood up and dusted the crumbs off his immaculate black suit. Just as he did that, the door was again thrown open by another young man with silver hair and golden eyes. His hair came down to the back of his knees and seemed to billow about him like a cloak. Ayame was hovering around him trying her best to keep the young man from entering, but immediately cringed when the young man shot her a condescending glare.

"Father, I demand to know the reasons why you have been dim-witted enough to promote a lowly HUMAN to become the co-CEO of this incorporation! Of course you have…"

Inutaisho put up one hand to silence his son "Sesshoumaru," he started solemnly, "Care to have a donut?" Sesshoumaru's face tightened as Inutaisho held out a box of donuts that he had been eating when Inuyasha had burst into the office. Sesshoumaru glared at his father and told him no. When his offer had been denied by his eldest son, Inutaisho offered some to his younger son, who glared equally as angrily at him as his eldest son. "I take that as a no." Inutaisho quipped, his cheery voice not wavering. The man shrugged and popped another donut in his mouth and munched happily.

"Father, I cannot understand why you would be eating DONUTS when you've just promoted a lowly HUMAN as a co-CEO!"

"Oh Sesshoumaru, don't be an ant in pants! Please take a seat, you too Inuyasha." Scowling, the two brothers slid into the chairs opposite of their father. Inutaisho pushed his chair back a little and put his feet up on top of the desk showing not the usual patent leather shoes from Prada, but a pair of fuzzy brown and white puppy slippers. Sesshoumaru's lips immediately tightened and Inuyasha stifled a snicker. "Now, just because Ms. Higurashi is human, doesn't mean that she has the full credit and talent to help us run a business. Besides, I assure you, we do have over thirty different bases in the world. With just the three of us, it shall prove to be hard to control. And," Inutaisho added quickly intervening Inuyasha, "I believe that you have been through the most toughest of the work, Inuyasha. Thus, I found it quite compatible for you to gain some help from Ms. Higurashi. As for you, Sesshoumaru, please refrain from screaming at the poor girl. Just because she is human, doesn't mean that she has the energy to keep up with the fast pace of our work."

"I OBJECT!" Inuyasha shouted, "I AM NOT… NO, I WILL **_NEVER_** WORK WITH THAT VILE WOMAN! I'VE HAD EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL, EVERYTHING!"

"You, little brother, did not have everything in control, I would like to point out the fact that you fell asleep during the last conference yesterday. Of course your half-human blood could not keep up with the work you had to do."

"Yes, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru is right… minus the half-human blood thingie," Inutaisho added hastily under Inuyasha's glower, "I hope to remind you that I have been keeping tabs on you, and as far as the reports go, the only thing you've been surviving on for the past three years were black coffees and no sleep. I will not stand to see you break down like you did the other day."

"B-b-but…"

"No buts, my dear son, and as for you, Sesshoumaru, please refrain from teasing your younger brother, it's not nice of you. It is most un-gentlemanly of you to do that." Both brothers snorted before glaring at each other then looking away. "Now, I shall enjoy my donuts as I read this wonderful report done by none other than Ms. Higurashi. You are both excused." Inuyasha opened his mouth to complain, but was cut off when Inutaisho's cell phone let out a shrill ring. "Suzuki. Ah… Tama! Did you get the files for me?" Inutaisho shooed his sons away with the wave of his hand. The two brothers scowled, knowing Inutaisho's stubbornness would get their negotiations nowhere. Just as Inuyasha was about to stomp away from the desk, the snapping of Inutaisho's fingers were heard, indicating that he wanted Inuyasha to stay a bit longer. Taking in a deep breath, Inuyasha turned to wait for his father but needed not to wait any longer when his father had whipped out his fountain pen to scribble a note on a post-it. Inutaisho ripped the post-it off and stuck it on a folder before wordlessly pushing it over to Inuyasha. Then, covering the mouthpiece of his cell phone, told Inuyasha that he was excused.

Scowling, Inuyasha stomped out of the room growling about having to work with his archenemy, the folder tucked neatly under one arm. Ayame stood up and smiled reassuringly at the boy who shot her a glare that clearly read, _get the hell away from me before I bite your head off!_ Ayame nervously stepped away from the angry boy. Sesshomaru came up behind him at a slower, leisurely pace. It was not until the elevator doors slid shut when Inuyasha looked at the note on the folder. It read, _Inuyasha, please organize this report for me, and make sure that you attend the nine-o'clock meeting for me. Also, do not forget to check up on Sango and Miroku's situation. Thanks, Dad._ Letting out a huge sigh, Inuyasha got off the elevator to his office.

The moment he got off the elevator, his eyes landed on Kikyou, his secretary, who was furiously typing away on her computer. Inuyasha had about two secretaries, but Myiami was worse than Kikyou in that she rarely appeared. Inuyasha made a quick mental note to have her fired. "Kikyou!" He snapped irritably, "I shall ask you to switch some of my schedules to Ms. Higurashi's schedule." Kikyou jumped spilling her coffee over the desk and ruining half her paperwork. Inuyasha looked none too pleased to see that happen and added in cruelly, "I suggest you get your nerves checked some time, this is the tenth time this month you've done that. Be glad I didn't have you fired." Without waiting for her annoying coo, Inuyasha strode across his foyer and roughly pushed his doors open and slammed them shut behind him. Letting out a sigh of annoyance, Inuyasha tossed the folder on his desk and sat down.

His office was actually elaborately decorated for a man who worked so hard. The walls were painted maroon that went well with his royal red carpeting, which his desk stood on. The rest of the floors were covered in thick slabs of pinkish quartz. Even his redwood desk had a slightly reddish tone to it. Opposite to his desk near the door was a huge screen, as large as a cinema screen that was covered up with a movable bookshelf filled with the most boring books anyone had laid eyes on. Otherwise, his office was pretty much the same as Inutaisho's.

Inuyasha wasted no time in calling Kikyou in to transfer some of the schedules to Kagome. He reached over an irritably jabbed his intercom. "Kikyou, please come to my office with my schedules."

"Yes, Mr. Suzuki." She squeaked on the other end.

Before she could say anything else, Inuyasha clicked the intercom off and opened his folder looking at the contents in the folder. He turned to his computer and tapped in his password to rid himself of the boring black background screen saver with a stream of curse words falling vertically down the screen much like the matrix, and promptly continued to type up a report based on the lasted RPG computer game they had made. He had been typing for thirty minutes when he realized that Kikyou still had not come with his schedule book. Growling to himself, Inuyasha reached over to his intercom literally slamming his finger onto the button. "KIKYOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? COME IN WITH MY SCHEDULE BOOK, NOW! I CALLED YOU THRITY MINUTES AGO,** SURELY** IT WOULDN'T TAKE YOU THIRTY MINUTES TO FIND MY SCHEDULE BOOK UNLESS YOU LOST IT!"

"Yes, yes, Mr…" He didn't hear the rest of Kikyou's sappy apologiesbecause he clicked the intercom off angrily. Kikyou was the worst secretary in the whole office...with an exception ofMyiami. The door opened slowly, as Kikyou crept into the room gripping onto Inuyasha's huge maroon-colored leather scheduler. She immediately stopped in front of Inuyasha who was typing away on his computer. With his demonic senses, Inuyasha sensed her long before she approached his desk.

"Kikyou, please read out my schedule for me." He said, now a bit calmer.

"Yes Mr. Suzuki. Erm… at eleven, you have a conference with Miroku in the conference room on the ninety-ninth floor with Sean Brenet. At twelve, you have a lunch meeting with Mr. Bolshisky at the Plaza hotel. 13:50 A short conference with your father, 13:55 a meeting with Sesshoumaru on the cellular phones…"

"Stop there. I want you to transfer my lunch meeting to Ms. Higurashi, and the conference with Sesshoumaru, we don't seem to get anywhere when we work together. Did you write that down?"

"Yes, Mr. Suzuki."

"Good, continue."

"As you wish, Mr. Suzuki," Kikyou cleared her throat, 14:30 you have a daily round with your father and Sesshoumaru to check the ware houses…"

"Pitch in Ms. Higurashi. I cannot stand her being lazy while the rest of the executive officers slave away." Inuyasha drawled lazily as Kikyou scrambled to scribble in notes.

"16:13 a confrontation of Ms. Sango Yuri on the new Inuyasha game that has is in the middle of being processed, 16:56 another Dinner meeting with Mr. Greene, 17:29 another dinner meeting with Mr. Travis from Gekho Limited, 18:59 Another dinner meeting with Mr. Al Trivioni. 19:34 an over-view on the Cellular phone progress, 20:09 the rubber duckie thing…"

"Pass the 17:29 dinner meeting to Ms. Higurashi and the over-view with the cellular phone progress."

"Yes sir." Kikyou said as she scribbled notes on her notepad. "Shall I continue?"

"What the hell do you think?"

"I'm sorry sir. At 21:14 you have another small conference with Sesshoumaru and your father, 22:45 a press conference, 23:34 another press conference, and at 00:56 you have paperwork to do. Finally, at 1:13 you have to sort out the paper work again."

"Really?" Inuysha cocked an eyebrow with sarcastic bemusement. "Pitch Ms. Wretch in with the conference with my father and that doofus, and give that damn 22:45 press conference to the same wretch. And I would like to spare myself from the early morning paperwork, so give the 1:13 paperwork to the wretch. That is all."

Kikyou nodded as she hurried to scribble down all that was necessary. She was about to leave, when Inuyasha barked at her that he was not finished. "_Please_,dotype up those damn contracts, I've given them to you a week ago and haven't heard about them since. You may go now." Kikyou paled slightly as she nodded nervously before she slipped out on her way back to her station outside Inuyasha's office. Suddenly a feeling of mistrust made Inuyasha narrow his eyes suspiciously athis retreatingSecretary and snapped at her retreating form, "Show me your notes. I will not stand to see you make another mistake." Trembling, Kikyou returned and handed the huge scheduler to Inuyasha, who yanked it out of her nervous clutcheswith his clawed hands.

His golden eyes were clouded withsarcasm and disbeliefas they moved from left to right while heskimmed throughthe contents. The eyes stopped, and he scowled, "Did I not ask you to pass the 17:29 dinner meeting at Le Fleurs to Ms. Higurashi? And since when did I tell you to give Ms. Higurashi the meeting with Miroku?" Scowling, Inuyasha pulled out his Mont Blanc fountain pen and furiously corrected Kikyou's mistakes before haughtily tossing it back at her. "Do your job correctly before I have you removed from Suzuki Corporation, and do not forget to fax the schedule to Kagura, Ms. Higurashi's secretary. That'll be all. Now get out before I throw you out!"

Clutching the maroon planner in her hands, Kikyou backed away apologizing in a half cooing way. Inuyasha shot her a glare, which promptly shut herup. The door shut with a silent click, and sighing to himself, Inuyasha turned back to his work and let out a furious scream when his screen-saver was back. He had wasted his precious time for working on that irritating woman! Inuyasha banged his head on the keyboard letting out a string of cusses. What he needed right now was a good vacation away from the dirt and the smog of New York City, away from this shabby office, away from Sesshoumaru and his condescending ways, and ESPECIALLY away from Kikyou and her annoying cooing. Blowing his white-silver bangs out of his face, Inuyasha regained his composure after thirty solid minutes of banging his head on the keyboard. He calmly lifted his wrist to look at the time and freaked when it read 10:58. Swearing profusedly, Inuyasha grabbed his laptop and his brief case and streaked out of his office to get to his eleven o'clock private conference with Miroku Houshi. _Damn, damn, damn! Kikyou seems to be wasting my time every ten seconds!_ He thought angrily to himself as he burst out of his double oak door and pressed the down button of the elevator six times in a row. "COME ON…" He growled between grit teeth. A little PING announced that the elevator had arrived and Inuyasha dashed in. "Have a nice…" Kikyou started but was cut off by the sound of the elevator doors sliding shut. "Day."

* * *

The sound of Kagome's intercom ringing made her jump. She immediately peeled herself away from her books and pressed the red button. "Yes, what is it Kagura?"

"Ms. Higurashi, I have got your schedule from Kikyou upstairs. Shall I transfer them to your palm pad?"

"Yes please. Afterwards, bring it to me."

"Yes Ms. Higurashi." Kagome blew her bangs out of her face as she pushed the last of her books into the bookshelf, which were almost genuinely was the last of her things she needed to rearrange. Letting out a sigh of relief, Kagome moved to rearranging her photos on the dark mahogany hall table on the side. What fascinated her the most was the huge screen near the door. It was obviously like a television, but she didn't know the actual use of it. Inutaisho and all other executive workers probably had this thing. Kagome did not need to guess any longer because: "Ah… Kagome!" Kagome screamed as the large screen suddenly burst into life, with Inutaisho's HUGE face in the screen. So THIS was the purpose of these big cinema screens.

"Yes, Mr. Suzuki?"

"I trust you are happy with your new office?"

"Yes I am."

"Good. Now I have called on you to… darn! Myoko, stop eating my donuts, they're MINE! NO! MINE! BAG DOG! DOWN! DOWN! NO! GET THEM… GIVE THEM HERE! HEY! RELEASE YOUR JAWS FROM _MY_ DONUTS! ARRRRRGH! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kagome sweat-dropped as Inutaisho's face vanished from the screen and shower of minute donuts filled the screen. "Erm… Mr. Suzuki?"

"Right! Anyway, I loved that report you gave me on the robotic rubber duckies, but I'm afraid that I am going to have to take you out on that subject. I'm sure that Kagura would be coming in with your new schedule right about…" Inutaisho looked at his watch, "Now." Just as he said now, there was a knock on the door. "Well, good luck on your new project my dear, good bye!" The screen turned blank and was replaced with the emblem of the Suzuki Corporations symbol."

"Come in." The door opened and Kagura came in holding Kagome's palm pad. "Ah, so you've gotten me my palm pad. Have you copied all my schedule onto it."

"Yes I have Ms. Higurashi."

"Thank you." Kagome took the palm pad from Kagura and flicked through it with her electronic pen. She frowned at all the work given to her.

**12:00:** Lunch meeting with Mr. Bolshisky Le Fleur  
**13:55:** Conference with Sesshoumaru Suzuki (cell phones)  
**14:30:** Warehouse/ Factory check up w/ Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Inutaisho  
**17:29:** Another dinner meeting with Mr. Travis from Gekho Limited (Dinner place: The Ritz)  
**19:34:** Over-view on the Cellular phone progress (meeting place: Inutaisho's private conference room)  
**21:14:** Small conference in Mr. Inutaisho's office  
**22:45:** Press conference Hyatt Hotel  
**1:13:** Paperwork regarding cell phones and robotic dog.

NOTE FROM INUYASHA: "REST AS MUCH AS YOU CAN UNTIL NOON, BECAUSE YOU HAVE HELL OF A DAY AHEAD OF YOU. IF YOU SCREW UP IT WILL BE YOUR HEAD ON A SILVER PLATTER!

"ONE… _ONE_ THIRTY IN THE MORNING?" Kagome screamed in disbelief. She was about to scream her head off but stopped herself. No, no, no… she had work to do. "Really?" Kagome sneered after reading the note at the bottom of her scheduler, "Oh yeah? We'll see who can work harder! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! TO WORK!" Kagome yelled pumping her fist in the air. Unfortunately, Kagura hadn't left yet, and she blinked at the crazy new CEO. Kagome laughed nervously and sent Kagura away. She rolled the sleeves of her blouse up and decided it was time to get on with her work. Since the financial district was pretty far from the Le Fleur, Kagome decided now was the time to get going. She pulled on her ink-black blazer and her coat along with her scarf and packed her brief case up. After arranging her address book, fountain pen, and a ballpoint pen in her coat, she grabbed her brief case and her laptop bag before she breezed out of her office with her keys.

"Kagura, I shall be at my twelve-o'clock lunch meeting with Mr. Bolshisky, if there are any calls for me, please direct them towards my cell phone."

"Of course Ms. Higurashi, will that be all?"

"Yes, that'll be all." With that, Kagome pressed the elevator button ready to go off to her lunch meeting. The doors slid open and much to her distaste, Inuyasha was slumped inside it with an irritated look on his face. "Inuyasha…" Kagome scowled, "I would like to ask you_why_ you gave me the 1:13 morning paperwork."

"So? What's wrong with you staying up all night? You used to do that all the time before you became a CEO. Slacking off are we not?"

"Who said I was slacking off? It's just that I'm annoyed that you accidently-on-purposely dumped a lot of work on me!"

"FEH! Things are not as hard as they seem,_and_ I hate it when you talk back to me like that!"

"HAHA! I'm at the same level with you so I can argue with you all I want! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"It's not funny." Inuyasha grumbled… "Dad… out of all the eligible workers,why did youhave to promote _her?_ I'd rather watch Kikyou file her damn toenails in front of me during a conference than work with HER!"

"WHAT?" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha, "OH YEAH? I'd rather be cleaning out Buyo's kitty litter rather than work with you!"

"Really? Then why don't you ask dad to take you off the CEO position?" Kagome glared at her partner as she pressed B3. Although Inuyasha didn't use a very big vocabulary around her, Kagome knew he was beyond intelligent. In fact, all of Inutaisho's sons were beyond intelligent. They were almost inhuman… actually they WEREN'T human! They were all youkais, or at least half-youkai since Inuyasha was half human. Kagome grumbled to herself about annoying, spoiled youkai sons as she waited patiently for Inuyasha's floor to pop up. Quite unluckily, his floor was ninety-fifth floor, and they were at the 193rd floor.

To make matters worse, right in the 193rd floor, Sesshoumaru stepped in glaring at the two who stood as far as the could from each other. "Get out of my way whelp." He snapped coldly, literally shoving Inuyasha towards Kagome. Kagome shot daggers at Sesshoumaru who glared back at her. "I cannot believe that something as lowly and disgusting as you would_dare_ to glare at me. Remember that I have to power to get you removed from this entire corporation."

"Ah-ha! Is that so Mr. Fluffy-flea-bag?But alas, my poor, smelly, wet dog! You cannot do that since all the firing and hiring is done by none other than the great Mr. Inutaisho Suzuki… and only him alone! And he does not simply kick people out because they have been disrespectful to something as racist such as yourself!" Kagome shot back mimicking Sesshoumaru's way of speaking.

"Excuse me girl?" Sesshoumaru hissed, clearly annoyed as he jabbed fifty-nine on the elevator button. "How DARE you get the nerves to talk back to ME!" With that, he childishly kicked dust at Kagome's Dolce & Gabanna shoes.

"HEY! Do you have ANY idea how much those cost?" Kagome shouted making both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru roll their eyes. Kagome angrily kicked dust back at the annoyed Sesshoumaru getting some dust on Inuyasha's shoes. Luckily, Inuyasha wasn't as picky as Sesshoumaru when it came to appearances. All he did was snort: "FEH" and averted his gaze so that he could stare out the glass elevator at the marvelous scene of New York City. "And if you think you're so high and mighty, then get out of here!" With that, Kagome pressed 130 on the elevator (the next stop) and when the elevator doors opened, pushed Sesshoumaru out of the elevator.

The rest of the trip in the elevator was silent as Inuyasha and Kagome didn't exchange another word. Inuyasha got off at his floor and Kagome waited for B3. When she did get to B3, she stormed out and towards her silver BMW. She jabbed the unlock button on her key and the sound of the car doors opening was heard. Kagome jerked the door open and savagely placed her brief case and her laptop bag into the passenger seat, tossing her coat on top of those. Without further ado, Kagome brought the car to life, and zoomed away in the scariest speed ever, leaving nothing but the sound of squealing tires behind.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was inclined to punch the elevator doors repetitively until he promptly broke it, but he was met with the shocked glazes of the workers who had been buzzing away inside their cubicles and the photocopying and Printing sections of their floor. They were all surprised to see that someone who was at a lower status thanSesshoumaru had actually forced him out of the elevator. Sesshoumaru shot a glare at the workers who immediately snapped back to their work. The office activity was actually quite different from other offices from large corporations such the Suzuki Corporation. Some of the office workers were in roller blades as they whizzed around the office with papers and such in their hands while othersused their wheelingchairs to getfrom place to place.Some people had taken to multitasking between feeding their pet dog, which they had dragged with them from their apartments and their office work.

This went as far as Inutaisho was in command. As long as they got their job done by the deadline, they were able to whatever they wanted. Sesshoumaru growled as two office-workers multitasked between editing their reports and playing a card game. Above them was a large, glass, floor-to-ceiling window that gave the Director of Inventory a good view on the workers from her office. In fact, the Director of Inventory was that Higurashi woman's best friend. She too held a great responsibility in the corporation, and like all other workers, multitasked, yet got her job done on time. "Have you all got staring problems so that you even ogle at your superiors like that or do you need to get your eyes checked?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly, his hard golden eyes surveying the scene before him, "Get back to work!" Immediately all the office workers looked away from the angry vice-president, second-in-command man and went back to their usual multitasking. The dainty _ding_ of the elevator signaled that it was time for Sesshoumaru to check on those pesky, stubborn Bank managers. He rubbed his temples with his delicate clawed fingers dreading to meet such an awful group.

* * *

"MIROKU!" The twenty-four-year-old Inuyasha barked at a man about the same age as Inuyasha. He had a small ponytail tied at the base of his neck and wore a white Armani suit. He was rubbing his cheek as he had just been slapped by Sango, another fellow worker of the Suzuki Corporation (the director of Inventory). Inuyasha took massive strides towards his comrade-_slash_-employee. Miroku straightened himself in the conference room. The ninety-ninth floor was the conference room floor. In fact, Floors 98, 99, 100, 101, and 102 were the conference room floors, the hundredth floor being the auditorium where speeches were made.

"Ah… Inuyasha! You're here! You're a bit off track, you know."

"I KNOW!" He barked angrily making Miroku's hair fly back from the impact at whichhe was screaming at.

"Whoa, cool it Inuyasha, no need to be all pissed you know… is it because a babe like Kagome is your co-worker?"

"SHUT UP! And since when did you think that that wretch was a babe? She stinks!"

"Sheesh Inuyasha, you really need to get into some Anger Management class. In fact, I was kind enough to find this lovely anger-management adfrom the world's most beautiful lady inFifth Avenue on my way to work!" Inuyasha growled and snatched the flyer out of Miroku's hand and promptly dropped it inside the trash. Sango rolled her eyes. "Aww… Inuyasha, do you have any idea how hard it was to find classes for anger management? I mean, they barely had room for anyone!" Miroku gave out a sigh, "What's with this world lately? Why are everyone getting so angry! We must all be bubbly and happy, mustn't we, my dear Sango?

SLAP! Sango had slapped his across the face and was glowering at him. "If perverts like you were pulverized from this world, then it would be a much brighter place!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the pair. Miroku was basically known the village pervert, Sango was a diligent worker with a fiery temper and was also Kagome's friend. Inuyasha sighed loudly as he watched Miroku make a grab for Sango's rear end only to be kicked in the face with one of her Chanel pumps. "Stay away from me pervert, why did Inutaisho have to keep someone like you here anyway?" Sango lowered her leg and straightened her black suit jacket. She then proceeded to pick out a thick manila folder filled with the necessary files. "Well, now that we've taken care of Mr. Pervert here, I think you can go on with our business."

"Since when did you become boss?" Inuyasha growled as a fat man waddled into the room followed by seventeen other office workers. Sango shrugged as she made her way to her spot at the conference table. Inuyasha scowled for the hundredth time that day.The brown-haired lady was certainly getting on his nerves. Nonetheless, Inuyasha took his seat smack in between Miroku and Sango while Ayame came around with a tray containing a bottle of water and Perier fresh from the refrigerator. Inuyasha straightened his tie and humphed as the rest of the conference members took their seats. The fat man immediately grabbed a remote control from a small table near the front of the conference room and switched the projector on. Immediately, the room darkened as the machine lowered itself from the ceiling and the projector slide inched down from the front of the room.

Meanwhile, the fat man had moved to the center of the room and was inserting his UBS stick into the back of the projector. Inuyasha stifled a yawn. It was the same fat man a month ago, and he was flat out boring. In the end, during the mind-numbing conference a month ago, Inuyasha and Miroku were playing a game of online battleship while Sango started to work on her other work. Half of the conference members had either fallen asleep or had chosen to take refuge in their cell phone games. The other half had enlightened themselves in flinging bic-pens caps at each other across the room while passing notes around. Of course there were also workaholics such as Ginta and Hakakku who furiously scribbled notes down in their pads. It was these types of peoplefrom whicheveryone else wouldquickly copynotes from to get their work done.

Inuyasha repeated to himself that he would focus on working, as the fat man scurried over to the front, tripping over a chair leg along the way. Miroku snickered as the fat man hastily straightened his suit and glared at the person who was apparently sitting on it. It happened to be Kouga, a wolf-youkai who was excellent at multitasking. Kouga had long black hair, which he had tied up into a ponytail and sky-blue eyes glinted hard whenever someone picked a fight with him. Inuyasha wasn't on the best of terms with Kouga, and they argued every time they met. "Got a problem?" Kouga snapped. The fat man had begun to visibly sweat and gave his hasty apologies. Inuyasha yawned again and drawled, "No need to apologize to Mr. Flea-Bag, just get on with your presentation."

The fat man obeyed and took up the switch that maneuvered the slides. By this time, the lights had gone off and some of the workers had already started to doodle. The fat man cleared his throat and started his presentation. "Good morning ladies and Gentlemen, I am Sean Brenet…"

"What the heck is this? Is this some circus or something? We all know your damn name from your fucking name tag!" Inuyasha barked critically from his spot. Sean flinched. "Hurry up! I haven't got all day!"

"Y-y-yes s-sir! As I was saying, I have found an excellent way to take over the toilet industry, and kick Toto out of the bathroom business. I have been conducting research on toilets and found that we can create computerized Vidae toilets. This includes warm toilet seats for the winter…"

Inuyasha yawned. Oh kami, was the man going to rant about computerized Vidae toilets… _again?_ He had spoke about those last month! And the month before that! Several groans came from the co-workers as Sean blissfullydroned on and on about warm toilet seats. Suddenly, Inuyasha's Tachi-messenger flashed at the bottom of his laptop screen as Miroku sent him an instantmessage reading: "God! Does this guy have an obsession about toilet seats or something?" Inuysha sniggered.

INUYASHA: Obviously. Why did I have to waste my time sitting in this goddamn conference room listening to a fat-ass talk about warm toilet seats?

MIROKU: How long does this conference last?

INUYASHA: I should have forced that Kagome here… anyway, we're stuck here until lunch time.

Inuyasha watched Miroku cringe in horror. One hour with Sean Brenet was like getting one ofhis legs pulled.

MIROKU: Unfortunately, I am not sitting next to Sango to grope her rear-end. How depressing!

INUYASHA: Pervert. Well, to get your mind off of heated toilet seats and Sango's ass, lets play a game of… STARCRAAAAAFT!

MIROKU: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH! STARCRAFT! I'LL DEFINITELY KICK YOUR ASS THIS TIME!

INUYASHA: Fat chance Pervert.

And so Inuyasha and Miroku dwindled the time away trying to kill each other in Starcraft. Obviously Miroku was very poor at the game and was losing heavily to Inuyasha. "MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! I AM INVINCIBLE—" Inuyasha immediately shut up when both his and Miroku's bases were destroyed and the GAME OVER flashed at them. "What the hell just happened?" Inuyasha shouted angrily, waking up half the conference members who had hastily grabbed their pens or their soundlessly ringing cell phones thinking that Inuyasha was furious at them. Sean literally jumped three feet in the air, which was quite possible sincehe was a rabbit-youkai. In the chatterbox below the game a message appeared:

SANGO You both suck at this game, I WIN!

Inuyasha and Miroku glared at the triumphant Inventory Director who had leaned back with a smug look on her face. Some people had just realized that they had put their spectacles on upside down and were fixing it while Sean trembled up front. Inuyasha flashed a glare at the poor man and barked for him to carry on. Once the lullaby of Seans voice started, Inuyasha mouthed to Sango: _I will seriously kick your butt!_ And so… THE BATTLE WAS ON!

After losing three straight games from Sango, Inuyasha pushed his laptop away from him and sulked in his seat. Miroku had done the same as Sango put on a triumphant look. And so… Inuyasha had taken the time to doodle on his notepad, most of them being pictures of a Sesshoumaru Piñata with himself (Inuyasha) cracking it open to a shower of Ramun. It didn't take him long to finish the drawing before Miroku poked him and shoved a game of Hang Man in front of him. There wereten slots for the letters and clue below it that read: THING. Inuyasha smirked as he yanked the notepad out of his friend's grasp and scribbled "SANGO'S BUTT". Then he shoved the notepad back to Miroku. Miroku frowned and scribbled a note on it saying: HOW DID YOU KNOW? Inuyasha wrote that Miroku was predictable and didn't forget to add: MY TURN to the note.

Miroku shrugged as Inuyasha put in forty blank slots, not including the blanks, at the bottom, he added the word: PHRASE. It obviously was: SESSHOUMARU IS THE BIGGEST BASTARD IN THE WORLD. But Miroku didn't know and so began the game of Hang Man. Miroku, being almost as smart as Inuyasha himself, guessed all the vowels first. He wrote in A on the side, immediately gaining two letters. Then he wrote E, again earning four slots. After six guesses, he filled the blank out as: SESSHOMARU IS THE BIGGEST BASTARD IN THE WORLD. Inuyasha smirked as they started the game anew. And when they were bored with Hang Man, they reverted to games like connect five or tic-tac-toe, Inuyasha losing in more than half the games.

As the presentation ended, Inuyasha and Miroku had brought large packs of matches out from their brief cases. It was not that they smoked or anything, they carried these matches around to play little games to dwindle their time away on boring presentations such as Sean's. They had started to create a city of matches when a rubber band catapulted towards one of their towers shattering it. Inuyasha and Miroku immediately set daggers at Sango who get out a silent whoop of joy. She had her finger pointed towards another one of their towers a rubber band ready to slam into it. Sango smirked and tossed her head back in a fake and silent evil laughter. Then, as if in slow-mo, the rubber band neared Inuyasha and Miroku's precious towers of matches. Before he knew it, Inuyasha jumped in front of his towers shouting, heaven-forbid, OUT LOUD: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Unfortunately for him, not only had his sudden movement given him a thwack on the nose from the rubber band, but he had also knocked down all his towers AND gained attention from the other workers as the lights slowly came on. Inuyasha blushed furiously as he grabbed his matches and shoved them into their respectful box. With that, he ran out of the conference room, humiliated.

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled while he awaited his packet from the small Kitsune that ran the recording industry for the advertisements. He had been waiting for the most important video that held the fully completed and edited video-clip of the latest ad for the electronic rubber duckies. Finally impatient with the tiny yet surprisingly intelligent Kitsune, Sesshoumaru decided to save his ten-hour tirade he would deliver tothe Kitsune for later convienient timesbecause he was called to his father's office. Sesshoumaru approached the foyer of his father's office and noticed that only Minha was there. "Is my father in?" He asked icily.

"Yes Mr. Suzuki. Please enter." With that, Minha informed his father on the telecom. "Sir, your son is here."

"Ah! Good!" Sesshoumaru heard his father's voice chip. "Let him through." Minha got up and opened the doors herself as Sesshoumaru coolly strode past her. But his father was nowhere to be seen. Sesshoumaru tripped over his feet in shock landing face-first into the ground. "MY BOY!" Inutaisho's voice seemed to magically float around the room until Sesshoumaru's senses told him that it came from his left. The sight had shocked him to his very bones.

There, standing before Inutaisho's giant-screen was the little squirt! He was holding the control for Playstation 3 as they played a game of Tomb Raider. The small Kitsune looked no older than six and was dancing around on his tiny fox-feet yelling that he was winning. The Kitsune's bushy foxtail swished from side to side as Inutaisho sighed in defeat. "SHIPPOU!" Sesshoumaru snapped, irritated beyond words. "What are you DOING here? I asked you to be down in my office with the video at 11:30 and you end up not showing up?" He hissed softly, freaking poor Shippou out. "Do you have any idea how humiliated I was SEARCHING for you, and you were here ALL ALONG playing TOMB RAIDER with my father?"

"No need to blow up my son! I simply asked him to stay! Andas for those videos, which you are so eager to see, I have askedGome take them downto your office." Sesshoumaru's eyes twitched slightly.

"Why have you called me father?"

"Ah… I called you for a simple favor."

Sesshoumaru stiffened. The favors that Inutaisho gave his sonswere not very pleasing to him, since it usually involved running down to cheap places such as Dunkin Donuts or Starbucks for a little something to eat or drink. "Y-yes?" He stuttered a little apprehensive about the ordeal.

"I wanted you to join us in a game of tomb raider!" Inutaisho shouted triumphantly. Sesshoumaru fell to the ground with a thud, one leg up in the air twitching ever so slightly. His father was, according to him, mad. Inutaisho believed in mixing leisure with his work and sometimes wore roller blades to the office to play a game oftag with some other office workers who had happened to wear roller blades themselves before he ascended to his office. Sometimes, Inutaisho would play Ping Pong on his desk using a bunch of simple outdated calendars as the net when one of the workers came in with an important file. Then, they would play a round or two of Ping Pong while discussing the business at the same time. This was what Shippou and Inutaisho were doing while Shippou whipped Inutaisho's ass in Tomb Raider.

"Father! I will not play such a silly game with that little kid!"

"Why not?" Inutaisho asked cheerily as he tossed a third panel at Sesshoumaru, who easily caught it. "As long as we're on the job, nothing can go wrong! Begin the game Shippou!" Shippou saluted stoutly and the game resumed. In the end, within five minutes flat, Shippou had busted both Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru's butts in Tomb Raider.

* * *

Kagome smoothed her hair and straightened her black Coco Chanel pencil skirt as she nimbly made her way back to her office. She had already sent Kagura home on her way back from her 22:45 press conference with CNN, BBC, MBN, and the other newscasters. The only thing she had left was the paperwork. Kagome opened the doors to her new office and immediately strode over to her large, black built-in file cabinets where she kept important paperwork. Deftly using her keys, she unlocked the cabinets and withdrew her needed files before retreating to her desk. Kagome was a diligent worker and hated leaving things to the last minute. Besides, if she got her work over and done with then she might have gotten a chance to go home at a little over 00:00, if she was lucky.

Without a moment's hesistation, Kagome took off her suit jacket and hung it up on her coat hanger along with her coat, hat, and scarf. Then she rolled up her pink-tinted Versace blouse sleeves before taking her computer off sleep-mode. Most of the people on her Tachi-Messenger list were offline, since they were either at home sleeping or out somewhere partying, since tonight was Friday. Kagome sighed. It turned out that even the late-workers and workaholics such as Ginta and Hakkaku had left early. Besides her, the only person left in the whole building was Inuyasha, and maybe even Sesshoumaru, who had the rumor of being a ruthless worker as well, working even on Saturdays and Sundays. Kagome shuddered before browsing through some of the documents. Suddenly she stopped before an article on computerized Vidae toilets that had warm seats for the winter.

She just stared at the file for a while before bursting out laughing until her stomach ached. "Heated Toilet seats? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She slapped her palms down on her table laughing at the very prospect, but found it to be a good idea. She scanned the cover page of the packet to find the name of Sean Brenet. _Hmm… I should call him to my office to elaborate on this toilet idea…what's this?_ Kagome stared at the date in shock. This poor man had been trying his best to get this idea into the hands of Inutaisho for three years! _WOW! THIS MAN IS DRIVEN ON HEATED TOILET SEATS! _Kagome thought to herself in bemused amazement. A man driven like this should be checked on. On Monday, she was going to get Kagura to find files of this Sean Brenet man. In the meantime, she started on a report that she would give to Inutaisho regarding heated toilet seats. With these heated toilet seats, they would definitely earn a profit, since there were no such thing as them yet.

After working on her report regarding heated toilet seats, Kagome switched to the topic of cellular phones. In the meantime, she called Kagura's cell phone. All she got was the answering machine. "Kagura, this is Kagome Higurashi. I would like you to fetch me all files possible on the name of SEAN BRENET, S-E-A-N B-R-E-N-E-T. Pull out all those files and give them to me by the end of Monday. Also, prepare a conference in conference room 5 on floor 101,a week from today, I want to find out about this. Thanks." After hanging up, Kagome readjusted her glasses before resuming with her work.

It was about 23:40 when Kagome had finished her work when a loud crashing noise came from below her room. Kagome jumped scattering her paperwork all over the floor. Was there a spy or a Brigand in the floor below her? Kagome shuddered. She stood stock still clutching onto the papers she had gathered after she had dropped them. The noise came again: _CRASH! BANG! TWANG!_ She was sure someone was downstairs. What was Inuyasha doing at this time? Didn't he hear it? Kagome swallowed hard as the noise ascended up the flight of stairs. Ever since the building had been deserted, it seemed that Kagome could even hear the conversation of the people walking along the streets a hundred and ninety-three floors below.

Suddenly Kagome's office door was thrown open and in stumbled two figures who were wearing bright yellow rain coats without any shoes and a yellow fishing hat over their silver hair. Their hairs were tied into ponytails and they held GUNS! Kagome froze in shock as the taller one flashed past her while the other one pulled the trigger…

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Kagome let out a blood-curdling scream when she realized that the bullet was only water. Kagome blinked at the figures and realized they were only Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"DIE UNDER MY OH SO POWERFUL WATER GUN!" Inuyasha shouted squirting more water at Sesshoumaru who dodged easily.

"Oh yeah? TAKE THAT!" Water squirted out from Sesshoumaru's water gun and hit Inuyasha square in the forehead, "How is that rubber duckie thing coming along?"

"Shitty! Kouga fucked up on the advertisements again… DARN! Oh yeah? Feel the wrath of my Tetsusaiga! How about the video that you ordered from Shippou?" With that, Inuyasha unsheathed a large sword and swung it at his brother splashing water everywhere and soaking the older one AND Kagome who was now furious.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY OFFICE? GET OUT NOW!"

"Woman, if you do not close your mouth I shall get you fired!" Sesshoumaru growled clearly upset that he had lost. He averted his attention to a now triumphant Inuyasha. "Well, Shippou never showed up, and I had to search for him, but father called me up for a discussion on the factories. Tell me, _dear_ brother, I heard from Ginta that you ruined your conference with Sean Brenet by trying to protect your tower of matches."

"So? I heard that yesterday you fell out of your seat because you fell asleep in the middle of Kouga's presentation!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did… it was all over the office yeaterday evening."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did NOT."

"Did TOO."

"DID NOT!"

'DID TOO, TOO, TOO!"

"EXCUSE ME, there's another PERSON in here at the moment, and you've just ruined my files on the latest Inuyasha game!"

"Human, you will refrain from interrupting us in our private conference."

"CONFERENECE? THAT was a conference? I'll show you a REAL conference!" Kagome shouted as she rushed into her bathroom grabbing a pair of purple trainers from DKNY. When she emerged, she was wearing her trainers that had a belt around her waist holding tanks of green goo. In her hand she held a paintball gun. "THIS is a REAL conference!" She shouted hefting the paintball rifle to her shoulder and aiming at an unsuspecting Inuyasha. "TAKE THAT!" Kagome pulled the trigger and the paint got Inuyasha smack in the back of his head.

"OW! HEY! What's that game called?"

"Guerrilla Warfare!" With that, Kagome set the paintball gun at her feet.

"WHAT? I never heard of that!"

"Of course you didn't! Sango and I used to play it when we had our own little late-night conferences!"

"So THAT explains the paint smudges that mysteriously appeared on some mornings! Well, how do you play it?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

"Simple. We all take a stop watch and set the time to a thirty minutes, within the time allotted, each of the players find hiding places in the office, then, once thirty-minutes are up, we hunt each other down!"

"I thought you were a workaholic like Mr. Fatty-man and Ginta!" Inuyasha complained.

"Nope, not when it comes to late night working! At night, I multitask. Speaking of workaholics, I thought you two were workaholics!"

"I am NOT!" Inuyasha yelled hotly as Kagome went over to her closet to take out two more paintball rifles. She tossed each one to Inuyasha. Inuyasha got a red-colored paintball, while Sesshoumaru got a white colored one.

"If not, let's begin the game." Kagome said slyly as she slapped her palm pad to her hip so she could work while hunting Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru down. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru took their paintballs and adjusted their time to 30 minutes. The three of them lined up at Kagome's office doors, "Ready, set, GO!" Kagome shot forward and down the stairs. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru took the elevator. And so their game of paintball began. Kagome decided that the best place hide was in the cubicle-filled office floors. Once thirty minutes were up, Kagome raced around the building to search through every nook and canny for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

* * *

The door of a multi-million apartment in the middle of one of _the_ slaziest places in New York City was kicked open by a black high-heeled foot. Kagome sighed as she stumbled into her apartment carrying two bags of work: her laptop and her briefcase. (Thanks to her family's originl wealth combined with her own money she had earned for the past six years, she managed to pull off an expensive apartment) Her brown eyes scanned the dark room warily as she stumbled into the room trying to get her shoes off while simultaneously untangling herself from the evil vines of her shoulder straps that were attached to both her laptop and her bags. If she hadn't learned the lesson of taking an advantage of her car to overloading herself with bags, she certainly learned now. _Geez, I swear that I'll only carry my laptop bag around!_ She thought bitterly to herself as she finally managed to drop her keys on the hall table _and_ take her shoes off without dropping anything. She groaned as the key slid off the table and landed on the marble floor with a loud _cling!_ She didn't want to wake her cat Buyo up, since he got very grumpy when "rudely" intervened from his fat cat slumber.

Kagome froze at the door listening intently for any signs of her fat cat stirring. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome congratulated herself for getting a lazy cat that rarely woke up even if there were bombs going off outside her apartment window. Sighing contently, Kagome lowered her computer bag on the floor gently and sniffed about her a look of disgust passing her face. Hopefully Kaede her home assistant slash maid didn't forget to clean up Buyo's kitty litter. It took her a while to figure out that the smell was coming from her since her shirt had dried. Many thanks to Inuyasha… she had wet her blouse and her skirt, thus ruining it and making it give off the worse stench she had ever smelled in her life: the smell of air-dried clothes in clumps. For a moment, Kagome thought about not taking a shower considering that the time was 2:30 in the morning, but the stench was too much, and so donning a white and pink striped towel that was draped over the hall table as usual, Kagome headed to her master bathroom where she would get herself cleaned once and for all.

The apartment was very tastefully decorated, yet not so overly embellished. The walls around her were white along with white and pinkish patterned marble floors. The atmosphere in Kagome's apartment gave off an ethnical modern feel. The entrance and the hall that lead the person from the door to the family room had the wall on the side removed and replaced with a tank that had a giant floor-to-ceiling fish tank filled with the world's most exotic and colorful fish. The floor of the family room itself was a mix of huge white slabs of marble and rosewood. A marble fireplace that was once in the center of the wall adjourning the entrance was removed and replaced with a huge flat-screen television from The Suzuki Corporation itself. Next to the television was a stack of red, blue, and gold Arabic cushions and on top of that was the control for the television.

Adjacent to the wall with the television, were huge windows that opened up to a nice balcony on the outside. In the space that connected the hallway with the family room, there was a marble and quartz fountain embellished with flowers, water-spitting fishes, and mermaids holding jars. For the time being, the fountain had been shut off as Kagome sharply turned away from the hall that continued on to the guest bedrooms. She sauntered past the fountain and towards the kitchen made from oak-wood, quartz, and metal refrigerators. She wanted to get a drink of water before she shuffled up to the second floor of her apartment for a short but sweet warm shower.

After she had satisfied herself, Kagome made her way back towards the long halls filled with doors and hallway lights. Her bunny slippers made no noise as she shuffled towards the other end of the hallway. A moderately sized spiral staircase that led to the master bedroom loomed into sight. Excited that she would finally be able to smell and feel clean again, Kagome ran up the spiral staircase forgetting about the sleeping Buyo and her home assistant. She came up through a hole in the ground of her most favorite place in the whole apartment: her room. It was too dark to see anything and Kagome didn't even bother turning on a light as she nimbly made her way towards the door that led to the master bathroom. She only paused to turn on a weak sensor lamp that cast a faint orange glow in the room and to turn on the bathroom lights.

The bathroom had a huge mirror lined with two sinks and a cabinet beneath the counter that held medicine and along with other hygieneal items, which will not be mentioned. It also had a huge circular tub with a lot of knobs and button on it with a separate shower. The toilet, however, was nowhere to be seen since it was in a separate cubicle. Kagome got out of her smelly clothes and dropped them into a laundry hamper near the entrance of the bathroom. She took a quick shower and got into a pair of clean pink pajamas with cute piggy figures printed on them before happily jumping into her bed. Thank goodness tomorrow was Saturday! Then she would be able to sleep in and do all sorts of things that she wanted to do. Furthermore, she got to get away from the craziness that always seemed to be happening at work. Although it was great to play poker over the conference table when one of the presenters got boring, but sometimes Inutaisho and his crazy game of Tag on roller blades was sometimes too much.

* * *

Inuyasha tried to unlock the front door to his apartment, but found that it would not open. Not caring that there were probably some people trying to sleep, he began screaming obscenities whilst kicking the door with his foot. Stepping back and sucking in a deep breath to calm himself, Inuyasha calmly reinserted the key into the lock and let out a whoosh of relief as the door swung open to his VERY red apartment. The walls were covered in a deep-red color, and the carpeting was a maroon color. Despite all the red, Inuyasha's apartment was actually very, very modern. He also had a liking in plants and had a huge tree growing out the middle of the foyer, which he named the Goshinbaku. He loved the tree very much, and it had actually originated from his birthplace but he had it transferred to his apartment when he first moved into New York City. "MR. SUZUKI!" Cried a tiny voice.

Growling to himself, Inuyasha looked around the room for his tiny flea-demon servant: Myoga. He didn't see anything, so instead he FEH-ed and stomped about the apartment about stupid paintball games and how he would never play it again. "MYOGA! GIVE ME A GLASS OF WATER!" He shouted, not knowing where his useless servant was. Scowling in frustration, Inuyasha barged into the kitchen, which had red-tiles and a lot of red and black and white plates and porcelin. He roughly yanked the door of his gigantic stainless-steel refrigerator and out of sheer exhaustion, poured himself a glass of vinegar without knowing it. He hadn't put the cup to his lips yet, since he sulked around his apartment towards a mahogany table that had his telephone and answering machine. He sourly pressed the play button on it as he undid his tie and unbuttoned his collar. Just as Kikyou's voice came on his answering machine, Inuyasha lifted his glass to his lips and took a sip of the vinegar without realizing the sour taste in his mouth. "MY CUTIEEEEEEE!" Kikyou's voice screeched across the empty apartment. It was then when he realized that he had vinegar in his mouth, not water.

His eyes bulged as he spat the contents out of his mouth yelling: "shit!" The vinegar sprayed all over the room and fell onto the wooden floor of his modern family room. "MYOGA! Get someone to clean that!" He shouted rudely as Kikyou's voice continued to screech around him. He flattened his ears against his skull and scowled as Kikyou began talking about how much she loved him and how he would always be hers and no one else's." If only you could skip messages on a damn answering machine, Inuyasha would have immediately skipped her message and gone on to the next one. When Myoga STILL had not appeared, Inuyasha scowled and went to the kitchen to fetch a rag. If the damn old-fart wasn't going to clean his mess, let alone acknowledge him (besides yelling his name whenever he returned home), he might as well not bark the damn thing's name.

Sighing miserably to himself, Inuyasha mopped up the floor and tossed the rag away so that one of his servants would pick it up the next day. He should have gotten himself a better servant, why was it that he always got something stupid and useless as Myoga? All Myoga did was suck his blood out and call out him name, thus irritating him. He really needed a new servant. And since Myoga and Inutaisho were so close, he would flick the damn thing back at his dad and happily sit about with a better servant. Pushing the Myoga thoughts out of his mind, Inuyasha turned and stalked into the master bedroom where his walk-in closet awaited him.

Although his walk-in closet was FILLED with expensive Armani suits and designer brand clothing, he always wore his red haori and pants, not trainers or pajamas. In fact, he had an extensive collection of the same red outfit he always wore whenever he was home. He also went barefoot all the time, no socks, no slippers and loved to sleep up in the Goshinbaku instead of his huge King sized bed of white silk bed sheets and a fluffy, red goose feather quilt. But lately after an accident of falling out of the Goshinbaku one too many tines, Inuyasha had taken a habit of sleeping in his bed like any normal person… err… make that youkai. Anyway, Inuyasha kicked open his covers of his bed and flopped down on it snoring very loudly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru had calmly opened his front door to reveal a room bathed in while and silver; all white and silver, nothing less, nothing more. The theme of his apartment was a modern look with cool-looking silver-colored stools that lined his white bar and the curtains were white as well. The man coldly stalked into his apartment passing his huge stereo system with killer speakers and tossed his snow-covered coat on the floor. Usually, Sesshoumaru was very neat and orderly, but since he had a submissive servant by the name of Jaken, he was able to drop his things onto the ground because he knew that Jaken would zip out from one of the many doors, stairs, and halls to retrieve his things. 

Sure enough, a green toad-like thing shot out from the kitchen and immediately picked up the jacket in which Sesshoumaru had so carelessly dropped on the ground. Jaken was a misfit in Sesshoumaru's posh home, in fact, he stood out so bad from the surroundings since he was green (skin included) all around and the background was all white and silver (as just mentioned before). "Mr. Suzuki, how was your day?" The timid Jaken asked. Sesshoumaru chose to ignore his bulbous-eyed imp and calmly glided into his bedroom, which was also white. He got into his pajamas and slid into his equally as large and colorless bed before falling asleep immediately amongst the huge white blankets.

* * *

_This chapter was long, and since some people don't know the "Army time schedule" or the "European Time schedule", I have added a chart below that should help you with the timing._

_13:00-1:00 in the afternoon (AM)  
__14:00-2:00 AM  
__15:00-3:00 AM  
__16:00-4:00 AM  
__17:00- 5:00 AM  
__18:00-6:00 AM  
__19:00-7:00 AM  
__20:00-8:00 AM  
__21:00-9:00 AM  
__22:00-10:00AM  
__23:00- 11:00AM  
__00:00- Midnight._


	2. Match Makers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha... OK?

**Many thanks to: Sibby and Lost soul... only two reviews? Do I really suck at writing?

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Match Makers**

Kagome stretched and smiled. Saturday was very sunny and the snow on the outside looked beautiful. She had slept in and was feeling a bit groggily as she sat up in her colorful sheet of blankets. One of the first things that came into her mind was a nice breakfast with her two maids: Kanna and Kaede. The second thing that came floating into her mind was a nice steaming cup of coffee from the nearest Starbucks. The third thing that came into her mind was work and the answering machine, which she had neglected to answer when she came home worn from all that action-packtion in The Suzuki Corporation office building.

Deciding that the answering machine was first, then checking up her schedule on her palm pad, Kagome went downstairs to listen to her messages. The first one was from her mother who was calling from Britain about how much fun she was having and the second one came from Sango, who was giddily talking about the newest, exotic sushi bar down in fifth avenue. That was about it, so Kagome shuffled into the kitchen to be greeted by Rin the younger one of her maids and Kaede who was frying some eggs and bacons.

"Good morning sunshine, ye have woken up very late."

"I know, Friday was nuts, since I had so much to do."

"Friday? But Ms. Higurashi, today is Sunday. You've slept right through Saturday."

"WHAT!" Kagome screamed, scaring Buyo, a fat orange and brown and black-patched cat. The cat sulked under one of the white breakfast stools and hissed at her. "Oh no… I've missed out on my shopping appointment with Eri… she's going to be ANGRY!"

"Do not worry Ms. Higurashi," Rin's cute and happy voice intervened, "I have already taken care of that yesterday, Ms. Geko will understand."

"Thank you Rin." Kagome said as she let out a sigh of content, "Ah…" She stretched once more and happily sniffed the aroma of her promising breakfast before she scanned her palm pad. "Hmmm… no wonder Sango called yesterday, she called to remind me of our 12:00 meeting so she could buy a pair of new black pumps because she broke her other ones on Friday from hitting Miroku with it. And… after that, we are going to have some coffee and I'm free for the rest of the day! EXCELLENT! I now get to stay home and watch reruns of James Bond! YAY!"

"Shall I prepare your movie before ye come back?"

"No, no, Kaede, I'll be fine."

Kagome took a seat in front of the elderly lady who had just passed a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast in front of her. Kagome thanked her and grabbed her fork and her knife and began to pig out. Rin, in the meantime, had placed a glass of orange juice next to her along with the plate of butter and the jam.

Much to Kagome's demise, her peaceful breakfast was interrupted by the loud shrill noise of her cell phone. "Rin, could you please get me my cell phone pronto?" Rin obeyed with a cheerful quip as she disappeared into one of the many doors that led to Kagome's study. She strolled over and handed Kagome her phone. Kagome frowned when she realized that Inuyasha was calling her. As far as she was concerned, Inuyasha never called her phone unless he wanted to poke in some more work to make her life miserable. Kagome didn't answer the phone, just to make the aggravating, workaholic dog-boy angry.

Kaede and Rin stared, puzzled at their mistress will the phone continued to ring until it fell silent. Then, ten seconds later, it started up again, filling the serene morning in an almost angry shrill. Kagome groaned about annoying co-workers before picking it up on the tenth ring.

"WHY THE FUCK DON'T YOU ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE?" An angry voice screamed on the other end. The voice was so loud that Kagome had to hold the phone away from her ear, and her two maids visibly flinched under the long string of cusses and insults. "HELLO? ARE YOU THERE? I KNOW YOU'RE THERE, BUT YOU'RE JUST IGNORING ME! HELLO? HELLLLLO? EARTH TO STUPID WRETCH! OOOY! I'M TALKING TO YOU! WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU, YOU LISTEN TO ME! ME, ME, ME!" Kagome waited for Inuyasha to stop screaming and calm down.

"Have you calmed your senses now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first of all, I need to tell you that patience _is_ virtue." Kagome replied sweetly, she could almost see Inuyasha's face color turning beet-red on the other end. "And second of all, why are you being awfully cranky on a lovely Sunday morning such as today? Learn to laugh, it's good for your…"

"I don't want to hear you making up jack-assed cheery morning crap. I called to tell you about another meeting with dad, Miroku, Cocky-Bastard, Sango, Kouga, and your own overly-happy ass. And it's TODAY, and it will start at eleven." Of course sometimes Inuyasha gave his older brother rude epithets such as Cocky-Bastard or Moron.

Kagome felt her stomach drop to her toes as her wonderful Sunday was ruined thanks to another plow of work with the Inutaisho Corporation. "Eleven? When will it end?"

"It will end at seven AM."

"WHAT? How can a meeting be EIGHT hours long? That's impossible!"

"Stop complaining Wretch. Now get your ass on a roll! It's ten thirty and I don't want you to be late, since dad never starts the conference without leaving anyone out! Meeting's in dad's office, be there!"

And without so much as a goodbye or waiting for a reply, the click on the other end proclaimed that the conversation had been terminated. Sighing loudly to herself, Kagome shoved the last of her toast into her mouth before gulping it down with a big wave of orange juice. "Kaede, I guess I have to go to work today after all! Well, forget the late night James Bond movies, I'll probably be doing work when I come back." Kagome called as she tore down the hall to wash her face and brush her teeth and then get dressed. Ten-thirty? Why didn't Inuyasha just call her or leave a message on her cell phone or e-mail or answering machine? _Damn him!_ She scowled as she threw open the double doors of her huge walk-in closet. It was filled with the most expensive and tasteful clothing of New York. Shirts, jeans, pants, skirts and suits hung around her everywhere, none of them being non-label brands.

"Kaede, would you please stuff all the folders on my desk into my brief case?" Kagome called from her room as she dressed quickly in her white pantsuit from Valentino and a crisp pale-blue blouse. She stubbed her toe and cursed under her breath as she hobbled down her spiral stairs grabbing things left and right as she ran out of her apartment. Kaede handed Kagome her brief case while Rin handed her laptop bag. "Thanks!" She called out as she struggled to put on the same pair of Dolce and Gabbanna pumps.

But the wet feeling in her toes made her freeze dead in her tracks. Her shoes were wet thanks to Inuyasha and his water-squirting sword! "Kaede! Can you please be sure to order a new pair of Dolce and Gabbanna shoes for me? These are ruined!" Swearing that she was going to gain her vengeance on Inuyasha, Kagome pulled on a pair of kitten-heeled Versace knee boots. "And make sure they're the same exact pair!"

Kagome dashed into an elevator that was about to close on her and luckily made it in time. "B2…" She grunted savagely to a surprised and horrified Elevator lady. She rushed out of the elevator once she got to her floor and ran to her car, while simultaneously pressing the unlock button of her car. Tossing her stuff into the backseat, Kagome started the engine and tore out of the garage at break-neck speed. By the time she got to the Suzuki Corporations building she was already thirty minutes late.

_Okay… just be cool and you won't humiliate yourself!_ Kagome thought to herself as she got into the elevator and pressed 200. Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes begging for the elevator to fly up to the two-hundredth floor like the wings of time. Kagome checked her watch and groaned when she realized that she was already almost an hour late. "DAMN THAT INUYASHA!" She screamed as the doors of the elevators slid open revealing a very shocked boy with long silvery hair and dog-ears on top of his head. "Oh my… holy…" Kagome covered her mouth.

"What did just say to me?" Inuyasha growled at her cracking his knuckles.

"Ah! So our sleeping beauty is here!" A cheery voice boomed. Kagome nearly cried in relief to see Inutaisho come bouncing out on… a bouncing ball? Yes, Inutaisho was sitting on a huge lime-green ball that had a handle attached to it. It make the Guru of the company look quite awkward since Inutaisho was wearing a straight-edged silver-gray suit and black dress shoes made from the finest leather in Italy. "Inuyasha, do not be rude and escort the lady so we can start our wonderful conference!" Without waiting for his son's reply, Inutaisho bounced back into his office.

"Dad…" Inuyasha snarled through grit teeth, "Get OFF that THING!"

"Please, my youngest, expand your vocabulary!" Was the only sing-song rely Inuyasha got from his father.

"I can't BELIEVE he actually said that!" Inuyasha grumbled as he yanked Kagome roughly out of the elevator adding with a sharp bark: "Don't just stand there, MOVE!"

* * *

When Kagome entered the conference room everyone was already there. Her friend Sango looked angry beyond words because her shopping day had been rudely interrupted and she was forced to wear a pair of white round-toed heels. Inutaisho had gotten off his bouncy ball and called Ayame who came calmly into his office. "Oh my, It's 11:55 already! I guess we'll have lunch first. Now, all of you have a choice for our lovely lunchie! Choice A is we stay here and eat some greasy Chinese food, and choice B is we go off to have some nice sushi or something. What will it be?"

"NOTHING!" Inuyasha shouted angrily jumping up and down. "We will all sit here and have our conference if that means that we all have to starve to death!"

"Inuyasha, have you forgotten that I am the leader of this corporation?" Inuyasha grumbled staring down at his toes. "However, I do agree that we did waste a lot of time. And no, Ms. Higurashi, I am not blaming you for our mindless diddle-daddle. Whether you were here or not, it would have been the same. And now, Ayame, I would love it if you got me fifty large Whopper burgers, sixteen boxes of cheese puffs, forty bags of extra-large French fries…" The rest of the group gawped as Inutaisho counted off his fingers thinking of anything edible for takeout foods. By the time Inutaisho had finished giving orders to Ayame, every single one of the participants of their conference had nodded off to sleep.

Two weeks later, Inuyasha grumbled as he got out of his Lexus, grouchier than ever before. No matter how hard he tried, he still hadn't gotten over the Sunday Conference disaster that happened exactly a week ago. _Another Sunday conference squandered from sleeping! Thanks to dad and his appetite._ He let out a frustrated yell and kicked his wheel with his toe attracting stares from fellow workers who had come for work. Pain shot up from his toe as the CEO jumped up and down grabbing onto his toe as though in extreme pain. The sound of a girl clearing her throat forced Inuyasha to whirl around only to come face to face with Kagome and her friend Sango. The two of them had just emerged from Sango's Mercedes Benz and were now looking at him with a great deal of curiosity. "What are _you_ looking at? Got a problem?" He snarled as the two girls neared him.

"Speaking of early morning problems," Kagome quipped cheerily, "It seems as if you _do_ need to spare some time for Anger Management classes after all!" The two girls giggled hysterically as they waved goodbye to the irritated CEO, his face as red his haori pajamas. Snatching up his briefcase, Inuyasha literally ran over to the two girls who were about to get into the elevator. With a rude remark ("MOVE!"), Inuyasha pushed past the girls making them stumble on their immaculate high heels. Satisfied with his small token of vengeance, Inuyasha smirked and straightened his gold-colored tie before giving his floor to the elevator operator. The two women entered the elevator, Sango looking very shaken and Kagome looking murderous.

Inuyasha smirked at her before reaching into the pocket of his black pinstripe suit for his palm pad. Inuyasha pretended to examine his schedule for the day as Kagome barked her floor number at the poor elevator operator, who cringed under her glare before she shakily pressed the buttons on the elevator. Forgetting about Kagome and her raging beauty, Inuyasha began to check his schedule. He frowned slightly when he realized that Sesshoumaru had left him a message asking him to attend the conference on toilet seat heating systems. Since when did the warm toilet seat reach Sesshoumaru anyway?" Just then he vaguely remembered shoving a bunch of files at Kagome the Friday before his disastrous Executive Sunday Conference. Somehow, he must have forgotten to destroy Sean's packet and it had gotten into the files he had rudely shoved into Kagome's arm after lunch.

_No wait! I remember _specifically_ asking Kikyou to shred Brenet's foolish ass-heating toilet seat and to dispose them. Then, when I asked her if she had done it a few minutes later, she told me she did. So then how did they get into Kagome's stack of work? Unless… unless Kikyou had neglected to execute his specific orders._ YES! That was it! And then, thanks to her stupidity, she had mixed it up in Kagome's work pile. Of course he should have forced her to show the contents of the remains of that stupid idea, or at least he should have double-checked his absent-minded secretary, but he hadn't. How stupid of himself! Inuyasha started to bang his head against his palm pilot hard. He didn't notice that people were staring at him until he realized the elevator was awfully quiet.

Inuyasha stopped smashing his palm pilot against his head and looked up to see people gawking at him. "Oh man, you do need therapy." Sango said dryly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT?" Inuyasha screamed freaking the heck out of Naraku the fidgety computer programmer. The elevator operator pressed the emergency-stop button on accident provided that she was trying to press 100 on the elevator when Inuyasha exploded. The elevator jolted to a stop causing everyone, including Inuyasha, to stumble over and fall down. The unfortunate Naraku had spilled his coffee on Inuyasha's shirt, making him yowl in pain.

"WHY DID YOU STOP THE DAMN ELEVATOR YOU CRAZY WOMAN?" Inuyasha roared at the poor elevator operator who was now cowering in the corner. "Are you trying to kill us or something?" He bellowed looming over the terrified Elevator operator who had now proceeded to roll up into a ball as Inuyasha cast a huge shadow over her, "Well, woman? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? RELEASE US… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"Yes, yes… of course, I'm sorry sir!" The woman scrambled to her feet and made failing attempts to press the emergency-stop button because she was shaking so much.

"STOP SHAKING AND JUST PRESS THE DAMN BUTTON ALREADY!" Inuyasha shouted pushing past the other people in the elevator, he almost reached his destination, when a hand gripped his ears atop of his head and yanked him backwards forcing him off balance. By this time, the Elevator Operator had finally managed to press the emergency-stop button again and the elevator resumed in it's ascending path. Inuyasha, however, didn't notice that. "Hey, what the…" Inuyasha started surprised, but he didn't need to wait any longer because the face of Kagome Higurashi loomed into his face.

"Leave the poor lady alone! It's not her fault she pressed the emergency-stop button."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were the one who suddenly scared all of us to death including the elevator operator who was trying to press 100, but the sudden burst of that short temper of yours made her visibly flinch, thus making her hit the emergency-stop button."

"Are you saying this is MY fault?"

"Technically." Kagome said smoothly as the elevator operator got the elevator going again.

"WHAT? How can that be my fault? You were the one who was staring at me as if I were some walking zoo!"

"Well if you didn't start smashing your palm pilot to her forehead then nobody would have stared at you in the first place."

Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth both in shock and loss of words. At the same time, the elevator doors slid open and a familiar cheery voice filled the room, the voice of Inutaisho. "Hello my little pets!" He boomed as he roller bladed into the elevator, "Are we all programmed to get to work?" Inutaisho's greeting was met with as a chorus of yeses and nods. Inuyasha shrunk into corner hoping that Inutaisho wouldn't see him to humiliate him. Unfortunately, Inutaisho was a full inu youkai, and picked his scent up faster than he could run. "Ah… there's my little munchkin! Excuse me, excuse me… coming through!" Inuyasha froze as the now smiling employees made way for the Suzuki Corporations' Kingpin, leaving Inuyasha defenseless.

"Kagome! My little pet! How are you two? Having a little fun are we?"

"Um…" Kagome started uncertainly, "Hello, Mr. Suzuki, how are you?"

"Never better! Oops!" Inutaisho bubbled as he spilled some of his caramel frappucino onto Inuyasha's shirt as the elevator suddenly jerked upwards again. "Oh well, better send that to the dry cleaners ASAP!" Inutaisho gave out a hearty laugh and gave the now grumbling Inuyasha a friendly slap on the back. "Drats, now I have to go get more coffee! Oh well, I'll ask Gome to do that for me! Oh, and Kagome, this is your floor!"

"Wait! I want you to get off at my office today, I have some issues to discuss with you." Inuyasha snarled at Kagome. Both Kagome and Inutaisho raised their eyebrows at Inuyasha.

"Why congratulations to you, my son! You finally learned the art of intellectual talking! As a treat, I shall give you a gold star!" With that, Inutaisho wiggled his eyebrows at Kagome indicating that she should get off while he kept Inuyasha busy.

"FEH! I don't want a crappy sticker… OY! WOMAN! Where the hell are you going? I asked you to come to my office!"

"Darn! My son doesn't have a very large vocabulary after all, but I'll give you a golden star anyway, if you keep the day up speaking like a true business man, then I shall give you ten more!" Then Inutaisho blocked his son's path from the hastily retreating female CEO by reaching into his pocket and pulling out a page of stickers. He slapped two gold stars on Inuyasha's left chest, and by the time Inuyasha managed to wrestle around his father, the elevator doors closed and it continued to ascend.

* * *

Inutaisho hummed happily to himself as he waltzed out of the elevator on his roller blades as he bid the elevator operator goodbye. "Hello Ayame…" He sang as he danced past her humming a small tune. Ayame smiled at him and bowed to her.

"I have placed the contracts on your desk as ordered."

"Excellent!"

"Oh and Mrs. Suzuki is waiting for you." Inutaisho had almost reached the door when he fell over with one leg in the air. All the other secretaries, except Ayame, suppressed their giggles before rushing back to their seats.

"I-I-Izayoi?"

"Yes. She seemed greatly perturbed about something, although she refused to tell us what it was. Anyway," Ayame continued as she grabbed the now fearful Chairman and pushed him through the oak doors, "She has asked me to hold all calls and visits from fellow workers, she says that she had something very important to tell you. Have a pleasant day Mr. Suzuki."

Inutaisho stumbled through the doors of his office while he tried his best to hide his feet from the scathing eyes of his wife. Izayoi was standing at the floor-to-ceiling windows looking out the window as the morning sun began to rise above the New York City skyline to awaken the city. She had very long black hair and although she was forty-seven, she still managed to retain her petite figure. Inutaisho nervously fidgeted, and if he wasn't wearing his roller blades, he would have been shifting from feet to feet, but he didn't so he just stood stock-still. At any rate, Izayoi sharply turned to face her husband flashing her marvelous violet blue eyes at him. The sun's radiance seemed to make her white skin glow, making her appear twenty years younger than her true age.

"Ah… Izayoi! What a pleasant surprise!" Inutaisho said nervously trying to give her a casual wave to distract her from looking down at his feet. "What brings my pretty wife to my humble office?"

"HUMBLE OFFICE?" Izayoi screamed, making the Chairman jump out of his skin. "HOW CAN YOU CALL THIS OFFICE _HUMBLE_ WHEN I WAS NEARLY KILLED BY A PAIR OF CO-WORKERS PLAYING HOCKEY ON THE FIFTH FLOOR? AND JUST TELL ME, WHY YOU'RE WEARING THOSE RIDICULOUS THINGS ON YOUR FEET?"

"Please, please, my dear, you do understand that we do get our job done nonetheless."

"Inutaisho, take those roller blades off! I have come here to discuss a very important matter."

"Wasn't the roller blade hockey the reason why you came up here?"

Izayoi laughed for the first time that morning, making her face light up even more making her more beautiful than before. "Oh please Inutaisho, you wouldn't believe that I came all the way here just to discuss _that!_ Of course not! I came here to discuss Inuyasha's love life!" Inutaisho grinned sheepishly as he roller bladed over to his closet to take out a pair of hand-tailored Italian leather shoes.

"Well, fire away my love." He said as he roller bladed over to his couch to change his shoes. Izayoi smiled fondly at her husband before she joined him on the couch.

"Inuyasha is twenty-seven years of age and I'm getting worried sick for him! All he ever does is work, work, work, no fun!"

"Is that so? How come I didn't notice that before?"

"BECAUSE…" Izayoi snarled making Inutaisho flinch slightly in fear, "YOU were too busy playing tag on roller blades and playing video games when you were supposed to be watching out for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru! In fact, I'm worried about Sesshoumaru as well! All they do is work, and I can barely remember the last time they ever had a girlfriend!"

"And your point is…?"

"My point is, Inutaisho, that we should at least make an effort to find them a suitable…"

"Mate?"

"Wife."

"Mate, wife same thing."

"Anyway, I feel that this time we _must_ interfere!"

"I would love to do that my darling, but I don't think neither of them like having an arranged marriage."

"Inutaisho, Inutaisho, Inutaisho…" Izayoi said sighing as she wagged her finger in his face, "I am _not_ talking about an arranged marriage. What I'm talking about is match making our dear sons until they choose the ones they want to spend the rest of their lives with."

"Feh! I can hardly imagine Inuyasha with a wife, he's too dense when it comes to love."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Inutaisho freaked out and was about to run away from his wife, but Izayoi grabbed him by his neck and started shaking him back and forth. At the same time the door opened with a very nervous looking Gome, directly behind her was Sesshoumaru who had one eyebrow raised in slight amusement.

"Father, what exactly are you doing?"

"Son!" Inutaisho cried out, "Please save me from Izayoi's wrath… she shall kill me with her demonic strength!"

"I see… I came to give you these insignificant resumes, I have no desire in hiring another assistant given that the other one nearly ruined my laptop by drooling all over it. In addition to that, I caught her snapping candid photos of me." With that, Sesshoumaru stepped up to the couple and casually dropped a manila folder filled with eager resumes for his assistant. "Hello Izayoi."

"Hello Sesshoumaru, is your job coming along fine?"

"Indeed it is." With that Sesshoumaru turned away from the shocked couple, but he suddenly stopped and turned around, "Of course I wouldn't mind if that Higurashi girl was my assistant, she seems to be the only one immune from my handsome features." As Sesshoumaru said those last lines, he flicked a lock of his shiny silver hair, both Inutaisho and Izayoi laughed nervously at the older brother who stood vainly before them. "Alas, the only problem with that girl is her sassy mouth." Without further ado, Sesshoumaru glided smoothly out of Inutaisho's office, leaving the two parents blinking at each other in wonder.

Once they were positive that Sesshoumaru was gone, Izayoi suddenly released Inutaisho's collar, sending him plummeting to the ground face first. "I GOT IT!" She triumphed with one fist raised in the air, "We'll try Kagome!"

"Are you sure you want to bring Sesshoumaru and Kagome together? I was thinking more along the lines of bringing Kagome and Inuyasha together."

"Well, if Kagome and Sesshoumaru fail, then we'll see how well she goes with Inuyasha."

"Oh… I don't know, Kagome doesn't seem to like Sesshoumaru very much… in fact, I think Inuyasha and Kagome have something in between each other. They seem to click together… the perfect picture!"

"Like I said, we'll see how Kagome goes with Sesshoumaru, and when they fail, we'll see how everything comes out with Inuyasha. Besides, I was thinking about setting him up with Kikyou."

"KIKYOU? I don't want her to be my daughter-in-law! You should have heard her scream! She sounds like she could kill even a banshee with her squeaky voice! Suppose Inuyasha went deaf because of her?"

"Inutaisho…" Izayoi growled, "It's not polite to say things like that about other people."

"Yes, yes, of course!"

* * *

Kagome sighed. When Inuyasha found out that Kagome had authorized Sean to another conference, he had rushed over to her office without a moment's hesitation and by the time he burst through her office doors so much without knocking, he realized that he could have called her up to his office. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS CONFERENCE?" He yelled while taking gargantuan strides towards the Higurashi woman. Kagome, who was poring over her notes while typing furiously away at her desktop computer, acted as if she had not acknowledged him.

"I fail to find any flaws in Mr. Brenet's notes." Kagome said calmly without taking her eyes off her LCD monitor. By this time, Inuyasha was already at the other end of her desk.

"This is madness! Mere _madness!_ Heated toilet seats? Yes, it may be a good idea, but we—no, the _world_ does not have the technology to pull off something like that…"

"My, my Inuyasha, you actually sound as smart as you look."

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT WRETCH! DO YOU EVEN _COMPREHEND_ HOW FUCKING BORING THAT SEAN GUY IS? I MEAN, HE'S LIKE A FUCKING LULLABY!"

"Inuyasha, I'm sure Sean isn't that bad. Besides, aren't all presentations _supposed_ to be mind-numbing?"

"FEH! THIS GUY IS _EXTRA_ORDINARILY BORING! I'm going, oh and just so to save your hide from that bore, take this, it should keep you occupied when he starts talking about chilly asses for three hours. And whatever you do, DO NOT leave it here in your office unless you want to regret it." With that, Inuyasha turned and stomped out of the room muttering incoherent curses to himself. Kagome blinked down at the Xerox Copy box in front of her. Whatever was Inuyasha talking about anyway? Shrugging to herself, Kagome continued to type steadily away on her computer until curiosity finally got the better of her.

Cautiously, she placed the box on her lap trying to guess what her partner could've possibly placed in it. Finally, she tore the lid off the box and in it were millions of… rubber bands? What was she supposed to do with all these rubber bands when she got bored during the conference? _Stupid Inuyasha, what does he expect me to do with a bunch of rubber bands?_ Sighing to herself, Kagome checked her watch and decided it was time to go to her meeting. She had fully intended on leaving the box of rubber bands behind, but subconsciously, she left her office room carrying it with her.

* * *

Inuyasha was right. This man _was_ boring! No, not just boring, but unbearable! Kagome sighed as she surveyed the members of the conference room. Inuyasha's eyelids were becoming heavy, Sesshoumaru had already fallen asleep next to him, Sango seemed intent, but she was really keeping an eye out for Miroku's wandering hand. Miroku was doodling on a piece of paper while Inutaisho was engaged in a game of connect four with Kouga, the head of the Advertisement department. An hour had already passed and Sean still hadn't moved on from the problem of the current people. Kagome had, at first devoted all her attention to him, then she tried, and then the started to doodle. In the end, she gave up and sat around watching Inutaisho silently pump his fist in the air after making a tenth row of straight four blacks. Suddenly, Kagome felt a kick beneath the table.

She noticed that Inuyasha no longer looked sleepy and was staring straight at her. Satisfied that he got her attention, he tore out a page from his notepad and folded it up into a paper airplane. Kagome cocked her head wondering what he was doing while he used his pen to scribble something down on one of the wings. She tore her attention away from Inuyasha and tried again to concentrate on Sean, but wasn't succeeding.

Suddenly, the paper airplane landed in front of her with Inuyasha's messy half-script half-print words saying: READ ME. Kagome unfolded the paper and a note on it read: _Got that box?_ Kagome looked around and thought she hadn't brought "the box" until she looked under her chair and sure enough, it was there. So that was why Inuyasha gave her those rubber bands! Kagome wasted no time in grabbing her own pen and writing: _Yeah, how many do you want?_ Then crumpled it into a ball and flicked it across the room at Inuyasha. Inuyasha opened her note, read it, and held up five fingers.

Flashing him the thumbs-up sign, Kagome tore out a page from her notepad and transformed it into a paper airplane. Then she stuffed five rubber bands into it before letting it take flight. She, herself, grabbed one rubber band and carefully arranged it around her thumb and index finger. When finished, she admired her handiwork before pointing at the sleeping form of Sesshoumaru in front of her, aiming for the navy blue crescent moon on his forehead.

_WHIZZZZ! THWACK!_ Kagome silently whooped as Sesshoumaru slowly opened one golden eye. Although he didn't react, he sure looked pissed. Inuyasha was next to him, oblivious to the damage Kagome had just caused. He was too busy making a chibi Kouga with his five rubber bands. One of Inuyasha's fangs peeped over his lower lip while he had the tip of his tongue sticking out in the upper right-hand corner of his mouth. The cold golden orbs briefly searched the conference room for the culprit before they slowly closed again. How boring. Kagome was expecting for him to jump up screaming in pain or anger, but he didn't. _Leave it up to Sesshoumaru, I wouldn't be damned if he didn't scream even if he got hit by a bullet train._ Kagome thought dryly.

Wondering what else she could do with a bunch of rubber bands, Kagome fished her hand into the box beneath her chair and grabbed a fist-full of rubber bands. She then began to knot them up until they became tiny pelts. Kagome smirked and arranged one of the rubber band pelts in between her forefinger and thumb. She searched the room for a perfect suspect until her eyes landed on a triumphant Inutaisho who was about to squash Kouga's chances in forming a row of four red chips.

_Ready, aim… FIRE!_ Kagome flicked the rubber band pelt at Inutaisho's hands that were mockingly passing about the top of the yellow and blue Connect-Four contraption while Kouga watched tensely, knowing the consequences. The pelt hit his thumb forcing him to release it in the wrong place far from Kouga's row of three. "YEEEEEES! I WIN!" Kouga shouted happily. He grabbed his red chip with excitement and "slam-dunked" it into its correct slot. Inutaisho sulked and glared around the room to find the criminal, but Kagome had already hidden her pelts. Annoyed that he didn't find the culprit, Inutaisho grudgingly started a new game. This time, his golden eyes flicked across the room while he played.

Kagome smirked, while Sesshoumaru closed his eyes again. She decided to try her luck at hitting Sesshoumaru's moon on his forehead again. Positive that Sesshoumaru had fallen asleep, she flicked the pelt at him, but this time, his hand quickly shot up to his forehead and he flicked the pelt away from him. The pelt flew towards Inutaisho this time, but Inutaisho had his eyes open and, faster than Sesshoumaru had deflected Kagome's pelt, released his light whip, screaming at the top of his lungs, "DIE EVIL PELT!" In a flash of blue, the poor pelt disintegrated into nothing but dust. Not only was the small pelt destroyed, but so were all the things that his long light whip touched. Inuyasha, who was now working on a Kouga face with his rubber bands, ducked without looking, and Sesshoumaru jumped up landing gracefully on the table. Miroku calmly turned his head to the side, pushing Sango away from him to save her. Sean, who had now gone completely over the edge with his presentation made wild gestures moving out of the way of the light whip without realizing it.

Unfortunately, the projector wasn't saved as Inutaisho's light whip sliced neatly through it making it crash down in the middle of the conference table, which was, god forbid, mahogany. Inutaisho's light whip had also succeeded in creating some holes in the walls and slicing some of the chairs in half and breaking the windows.

Kagome and the rest (excluding Sean, and Inuyasha who was putting the finishing touches on his mini-Kouga) glared at Inutaisho who was standing in his chair with one foot on the table, his right arm extended up towards the ceiling as his light whip slowly dissipated into his two fingers. "HAHA! NOBODY MESSES WITH THE CONNECT FOUR KING!"

"DIE SESSHOUMARU'S NOSE!" Inuyasha screamed as he clamped his hand on Sesshoumaru's nose. Sesshoumaru merely glared at his younger brother.

"Father, do you have any idea what you've just done to our conference room?"

"Huh?" Inutaisho put on a confused face, but it quickly melted off his face and reformed into a sheepish look as he realized he just demolished half the room. Inuyasha, who had fallen over in his chair because Sesshoumaru had shoved him, stood up.

"Geez dad, mom's gonna kill you." Right when he said that, the door opened and Izayoi's head popped in as the lights went back on, or the ones that somehow managed to survive Inutaisho's light whip. Inutaisho gulped.

"What the… INUTAISHOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO THIS THREE-MILLION DOLLAR CONFERENCE ROOM?"

"Good luck dad." Was all Inuyasha said as he jumped up to his feet to leave the conference room. Kagome had also stood up as she discreetly swept the remaining rubber band pelts into her brief case. And slowly, one by one, each members of the conference left, leaving Sean, who was shaking in terror in the corner to face the wrath of Izayoi.

As the group of six calmly walked away from the conference room, they heard Izayoi screaming: "EVIL PELT? DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT ONE MEASLEY LITTLE PELT WOULD HAVE CAUSED THIS DISTRUCTION?"

* * *

"How did your conference go, Inuyashie?"

"How many times do I have to ask you not to call me that, Myiami?"

"I'm sorry sir."

Inuyasha FEH-ed haughtily and was about to go into his office when he suddenly froze at the door stiff as a board. He stood there for a while before returning back to the secretary that barely came to work. He put his face in front of her and scrutinized her, "Myiami? You _actually_ came? What a miracle! First dad ruins our conference room, then Kagome creates the greatest feat of smacking Sesshoumaru dead-on in his forehead with her rubber band and _now_ you manage to somehow show up! What has gotten into this mad, crazy, merry-go-round world? Eh… oh, and I do not want you to disturb me in any way unless I call on you." He babbled into the blushing secretary's face before putting on a disgusted face and marching away.

Inuyasha tossed his brief case onto his desk and began to shuffle through it, searching for some paperwork. When he found none, he clicked his brief case shut and sat in his chair before promptly turning to his computer to do some more work. Little did he know that somehow, after excusing a scared Sean, his parents had made up very quickly. Now, Inutaisho and Izayoi were squashed together in front of his door watching him through the keyhole with worried expressions on their faces.

"Izayoi… now I'm really starting to get worried. He's gone straight to work after magically surviving that awfully boring presentation… I mean, after that ENLIGHTENING presentation of course," Inutaisho nervously corrected when confronted with Izayoi's flashing glare. Meanwhile, Kikyou and Myiami were blinking at the two.

"Inutaisho? Izayoi? What are you doing here?" A girl's voice came from behind them. The two nearly yelled out loud and turned around to face Kagome Higurashi who had a puzzled look on her face. She was standing there holding onto her coat with a scarf around her neck with a handbag slung on her shoulder.

Immediately, Myiami shot out from her seat and began hovering around Kagome telling her that Inuyasha didn't wish to be disturbed. Kagome flashed her a glare and hissed, sounding oddly like Sesshoumaru, "Do you have any idea what the time is? It's 13:35, and Inuyasha hasn't eaten anything since breakfast."

"But, but…"

* * *

Inutaisho and Izayoi watched in awe as Kagome shoved past Miyami and threw open the door to the lion's den. They knew that when Inuyasha meant, "do not disturb", he _really_ meant it. "Inuyasha! Why are you sitting there working? You haven't eaten anything all—"

"GET OUT! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" Inutaisho cringed as a brief case, a cell phone, a palm pilot, pencils, erasers, a shoe and a paperweight flew out of the open doors. "MYIAMI! I THOUGHT I ASKED YOU TO HOLD ALL CALLS AND VISITORS!" Myiami was now visibly shaking, hardly able to speak. What astounded the parents the most was Kagome's bold voice.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kagome screamed, "I CAME HERE TO GO TO LUNCH WITH YOU, BECAUSE _I_ CARED, AND THIS IS THE TREATMENT I GET? I'M OUT!"

"FINE! WHO WANTS TO EAT LUNCH WITH A WRETCH LIKE YOU?"

"OKAY THEN!"

"OKAY!"

"GOOD!"

"OKAY!"

"OKAY!"

"GOOD!"

"ALRIGHT! AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, I'M GOING TO GO TO MYOKO'S TO GET SOME SUSHI!"

"SO?"

"SO? SINCE IT'S FAR AND I DIDN'T BRING MY CAR, I'LL BE TAKING YOURS!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT? GO RIDE WITH SANGO!"

"SHE ALREADY WENT OUT TO LUNCH WITH MIROKU, YOU DOG TURD!"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME DOG TURD? HOW CARE YOU, YOU INSOLENT GIRL! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND YOU ARE MOST DEFINITELY _NOT_ GOING TO USE _MY_ CAR!"

"TOO BAD, SINCE I ALREADY HAVE YOUR KEYS! AND, MR. HOTSHOT, YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO SEE IT FOR AN HOUR, UNLESS YOU PLAN ON JOINING ME!"

"ARE YOU THREATENING ME?"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO IF I SAID I WAS?"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! WELL YOUR PITIFUL BLACKMAILING DOESN'T WORK WITH ME!"

"WE'LL SEE! GOOD BYE! I'M GOING TO CRASH YOUR CAR AND FLATTEN THE TIRES WHEN I COME BACK!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!"

"YES I CAN!"

"CAN NOT!"

"CAN TOO!"

"CAN NOT!"

"CAN TOO!"

"CAN NOT, NOT, NOT!"

"OH YES I CAN TOO, TOO, TOO!"

"YOU CAN'T BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE THE CAR KEYS!"

"I DO HAVE YOUR KEYS!"

The sound of a set of keys jangling was heard and the sound of heels clicking across the marble floor was heard, as Kagome emerged from Inuyasha's study looking shaken and angry indeed. Sure enough, she held his keys in her hands, twirling it around her index finger as she raged across the foyer of Inuyasha's office and into the elevator.

"OY! Wait! Get back here, wretch!" Inuyasha yelled running after Kagome as he clumsily pulled his coat on. "STOP!" He ran into the elevators just as the doors slid shut. Inutaisho and Izayoi looked at each other. Kagome was definitely the one for one of their sons. Now, the only thing left was to see which ones of their sons were to be with her.

* * *

Inuyasha growled to himself as he eased the car around the bend to Myoko's, one of the jazziest places on earth. He cast a sidelong look at Kagome who was leaning back in her seat next to him with a look of triumph plastered on her face. Scowling to himself about annoying, stubborn female CEOs, Inuyasha pulled his Lexus up to the main entrance where a door boy immediately leapt forward to open their doors. Upon seeing Inuyasha's haughty face, he immediately paled and bowed to him, "Welcome to Myoko, Mr. Suzuki." He said humbly. Inuyasha simply peered down at him through his nose before coolly stepping away from his car to escort Kagome into the restaurant. A smartly dressed woman immediately straightened herself up while fixing her hair upon seeing Inuyasha. "Have you made your reservations, Mr. Suzuki?"

"No, she did." Inuyasha said nodding curtly at Kagome. The woman's polite look slightly faltered to a slight sneer when she laid her eyes on a calm Kagome. Inuyasha flashed her a glare making her straighten up again and put on her fake smile.

"Have you made any reservations, miss?"

"Yes, I do believe I asked Kagura to reserve a table under Higurashi Kagome." The woman expertly flipped through her booklet of reserved tables. Much to her dismay, she found Kagome's name. "Ah here it is, please follow Jenna to room nine." Kagome nodded as she turned to follow Jenna who had come bustling out of the restaurant. She had a set of earphones in her ears and a microphone attached it, making it look awkward with her sky-blue kimono. As Inuyasha turned away from the woman, he flashed her a glare and hissed, "The next time I see you mistreating one of my employees, I will promptly have you removed." Making sure that he had the woman stiffen in fear, he stalked away.

Inuyasha took his shoes off along with Kagome as Jenna slid open a traditional Japanese private dining room. She placed a pitcher of water and two menus on the low table as Inuyasha and Kagome arranged themselves on the floor, tucking their feet into the small hole under the table. Kagome immediately opened her menu to scan through the sets while Inuyasha did the same occasionally tossing glances at her over his menu. Finally, Kagome lowered her menu and asked him what he wanted. Inuyasha looked away and said whatever she wanted. After arguing a bit over who could eat what they wanted, they came to a conclusion of choosing what they both wanted.

So much without looking up from his menu, Inuyasha reached out with a clawed hand to smartly tap a buzzer that called one of the waiters/waitresses. A woman dressed in a red Kimono and a white obi silently slid the sliding door open with a polite smile. "Shall I take your order?" She asked politely. Inuyasha calmly ordered and with the sharp flare of his golden eyes, sent the waitress out, trembling. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome stared wide-eyed at him. Did she notice the difference? He hoped not.

Usually, Inuyasha acted just as composed, haughty, and confident as his older brother to a lesser extent, but in front of Kagome, he was the whining, immature irate ape… err… make that dog. Inuyasha closed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest clearing his throat at the same time. He slowly opened one eye to see what Kagome's reaction was, but her face didn't really show any signs of emotions. Well, at least she wasn't looking at him. He hoped that she didn't think he was like Sesshoumaru. _That cocky bastard…_ he thought to himself, _He thinks he's king of the world or something._ Inuyasha lifted the pitcher and poured Kagome a glass of cold tea before then poured himself a cup as well. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't know that you knew how to pour tea for others first."

"Woman! You know very well who my parents are. Do you honestly expect them to let me get away without learning manners?"

"Really? They taught you manners? Wow! If they taught you manners, how come you're always rude, cocky, mean, and ignorant? You sure you got a masters degree from U Penn?"

"WHAT? Me? COCKY? Okay, I get the mean, rude, and the ignorant part, but I do _not_, I repeat, I do _not_ understand the cocky part of your lame-ass observation! I thought Sesshoumaru was the cocky one!"

"Well, Sesshoumaru's cocky-_er_, and you're just plain cocky!"

"FEH! Not like you're any less cockier!"

Just as they were about to engage in their scary throwing-things-at-each-other war, a slight knock came from the door, and Inuyasha immediately dropped his mean, rude, and ignorant personalities. "Yes?" The door slid open and the same woman who took their order before came in with a tray of appetizers.

"Your food shall be arriving shortly." She said before backing out of the room and leaving. Inuyasha shrugged and picked up his chopsticks. Kagome did the same, but she hesitated.

"Well, what are you doing? Ladies first." Kagome raised another eyebrow but took a piece of the appetizer and so their lunch started. It was actually a very fun and interesting lunch. In between plates of the finest and most expensive sushi, and deep-fried shrimps and vegetables, Inuyasha and Kagome discussed a bit about their business before that collapsed into an entirely different type of conversation. They talked about Miroku and his hindquarter-rubbing habit and ways to heal it. They also talked about how Inutaisho built Suzuki Corporations out of scratch and a bit about Sean and his boring speeches.

* * *

Sesshoumaru leaned back against his chair in a small, yet pricey café letting out a satisfied sigh. He had just finished a solitary lunch in New York's finest restaurant and cast cold shudders at any women who he had caught laying eyes on him. Bored out of his mind, Sesshoumaru checked his email from his laptop finding that he had no messages except for a reminder from Jaken about an up-coming dinner party for Dan Filander. Dan Filander was actually a close friend to Inutaisho, and the dinner party was actually for his birthday. How he hated parties, he hated it when people came and bothered him. Alas, he knew Inutaisho would force him to go to the party and find a temporary mate for the party.

That was one of the worst things about a huge dinner party accompanied by a ball. _Of all the things you can do on your birthday, why did the fool choose a dinner party?_ He asked to himself, his eyebrows knitted together in annoyance. Anyway, other than the reminder from Jaken, his email account was empty... typical. Sesshoumaru checked his watch to see that he still had a good hour and thirty minutes left of lunch. He sighed out loud and checked the messages on his cell phone, again nothing but business contacts. Fighting the lonely feeling that formed at the back of his throat, Sesshoumaru muttered, "Good, no irritating fools to bother me about mindless titter-tattle," before he flipped his phone shut.

Deciding that he should get back to work early, Sesshoumaru rose from his seat in the café leaving behind a meager amount of tip on the table before gliding out of the café. As usual, Sesshoumaru shot all the women a glare as they drooled over him. He lived a lonely life especially after his mother had died when he was only seven. The only things that happened in Sesshoumaru's life was work, sleep little, frown, glare, and work; nothing more, nothing less.

Frowning slightly about the nippy air around him, Sesshoumaru unlocked his apartment door and pushed it open. Jaken was not here because a relative of his had passed away, thus leaving the poor vice-president all alone inside a huge apartment. Sesshoumaru leaned over his answering machine with a slightly hopeful manner that at least _someone_ called him. Much to his delight, there was one call for him. Forgetting to remain calm and cool, Sesshoumaru excitedly pushed the play button and frowned immediately as his father's voice filled the room about him finding a suitable girl. In fact, Inutaisho was bubbling about having found a perfect girl for him and was asking him to at least give her a try. "…Remember, come see me first thing tomorrow morning in my office no later than seven."

* * *

Letting out a loud sigh of frustration, Sesshoumaru dropped onto his couch thinking about who this woman was that he was to try out again. He remembered when he was a bit younger, his father had tried to get him to go out with the neighbor's daughter, by the name of Nina Welsh. However, that relationship ended up in a disaster, provided that they had too much in common, including their personalities. Both of them had to have nearly everything go their way, and Sesshoumaru had tried to keep the relationship up for the sake of Inutaisho, but he couldn't take it any more. So, they clashed and got into a very big fight, with Sesshoumaru storming out on her. In fact, that was three years ago, so long ago that Sesshoumaru had forgotten what they had argued about. The only words he remembered from their bitter separation were: "If you walk out on me now, you'll never be able to see me again." Sesshomaru had stopped, and, without turning around told her, "Do whatever you wish," before stalking coldly out on her.

Nina had told him that he would regret it and that he would be a sour lonely man for the rest of his life. Yes, she was right about the sour and the lonely part, but he certainly didn't regret it, especially when he ran into her at SAKS to buy Izayoi a birthday gift exactly a year ago. She was with a new guy he didn't know, and she was bossily dragging the poor guy around telling him to do this and that. This was a couple days after Inuyasha and thrown a fit at her for being, as he politely put it, a bitch, and she was once again on her own.

They had run into each other when they both reached for the same diamond necklace. At first he didn't recognize her, she had become more beautiful than he remembered and hadn't he known about her sour attitude, he would have regretted losing her. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here? The last time I saw you at daddy's birthday party, you were without a date! Did you find one, or are you struggling to keep one?"

"What happens in my love life is no longer of your concern, woman." Was all Sesshoumaru said before ignoring her completely to ask the sales lady for the price of the necklace. Nina looked greatly agitated since nobody ignored her like that. And when no one was looking, shoved him out of the way so he humiliatingly stumbled over to the side. Crows of laughter erupted from the passersby as Sesshoumaru calmly stood up dusting the dirt off his pants. Outside, his ice-like mask barely flickered, but in the inside he was boiling in anger. He silenced the crowd with his cold glare before moving on to another store. "Take that! Never mess with Nina Welsh!" Came her triumphant reply as Sesshoumaru coolly walked away.

Yes, it was awfully humiliating, and to make matters worse, Nina had found so many ways to embarrass him whenever they met in public affairs, Sesshoumaru had stopped all sources of entertainment includingconcerts, exhibitions, and parties. He onlywent to parties when forcefullydragged to themby Inutaisho.The last thing he needed was to run into Nina at Dan Filander's birthday party. She was bound to humiliate him there. Sesshoumaru rubbed his palms into his forehead as he leaned forward in his couch. If Nina wasn't at any of these social events, then he would never be humiliated. But somehow, Nina managed to pop up in nearly all of his public events. He secretly thanked her for herbimboness, otherwise, he probably would have been humiliated in front of his inmates during important business conferences.

Sesshoumaru sighed once more before he slowly got up from his position on the couch. Tomorrow night was going to be a long night. Sesshoumaru hoped that he would fall ill that day and not go, but right now, the only feeling he was getting was nervousness. Without breaking his thick porcelin mask of apathy, Sesshoumaru decided to forget work for the night and fell into his bed in exhaustion without changing into his pajamas.


	3. Vengeance shall be Mine

**Disclaimer:  
**ME: "I do not ooooown Inuyasha…"

INUYASHA: SHUT UP!

ME: Make me!

INUYASHA: cracks knuckles

ME: eep!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Vengeance shall be Mine**

Kagome quickly made her way up to Inutaisho's office. She wondered why he had called her so urgently. Maybe he was sending her to Hong Kong to check up on the business that went on there. When she came into Inutaisho's office, she found the usualcheery chairman sitting at his desk for the first time ever, and Sesshoumaru was standing in front of him.

Upon seeing Kagome, Inutaisho stood up and spread his arms out. "Kagome! Please, please, take a seat! Sesshoumaru, how long are you going to stand like that? Take a seat!" Sesshoumaru had turned around to see Kagome rushing up to Inutaisho. _Oh no… what if he's sending me on a business trip with Sesshoumaru? EEEP! No way!_ Kagome thought trying to push out all the horrifying thoughts of being stuck with a boring, expressionless vice-president. Forcing a bright smile, Kagome thanked Inutaisho before taking a seat; Sesshoumaru followed suit, only he didn't say anything.

"Now, the reason why I asked you two to see me was to," the sounds of strange clicking noises inside Inutaisho's mouth betrayed any idea that he wasn't eating any candy, "See me is because I want to put you two on a mission Seoul. We have a very important meeting with KTF on a small joint venture of MP3 playing cell phones…"

"WAIT!" Kagome shouted shooting up in her seat, "Why don't you send Inuyasha with Sesshoumaru over instead?" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at her comment.

"Kagome, you do understand how much the two of them would fight in the faces of the executive officers in KTF, do you not? There is nothing more humiliating than my own two sons bickering over nonsense things such as "halflings" or "halfwits" in public... and I assureyou it happens a lot.Anyway, when observing you, I found that you are just the right one to go with Sesshoumaru seeing that you are very, how should I put it, tolerant of my son's vanity." Sesshoumaru scoffed at his father. "Now, please take a seat. This is a very important task, so I should recommend you work together as a team to get this done. Your business trip is in approximately a month, so you have plenty of time to conduct any researches on this project. And I am taking both of you off all other projects that you have onyour handsin our company. That will be all. You are excused, Ms. Higurashi. Sesshoumaru, please stay a little longer."

Kagome stood up and bowed to Inutaisho before shakily leaving his office. _Me? Working with Sesshoumaru? _Sesshoumaru? _Of all the people, WHY Sesshoumaru?_ A sudden knot tightened in her stomach when she remembered all the times she shoved Sesshoumaru out of the elevator when he had gotten into a huge dispute with Inuyasha in the elevator. Oh god, now she had to work with Sesshoumaru? Kagome was horrified.

"Sesshoumaru, don't you think Kagome would make the perfect date for Dan's birthday party?" Inutaisho asked calmly as he happily relished a huge slurp from Jamba Juice.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, son. Would you like me to repeat myself?"

"Father, I hardly find that Kagome woman attractive, much less her mouth," Sesshoumaru sneered, almost too much, "And may I also remind you that she has forced me out of the elevator more than onetoo many times."

"And you didn't murder her for it like you would have done if anyone below your status did that to you? Did you?"

"Of course I… I…" Sesshoumaru trailed off. Of all of the days, why was he suddenly stuttering? He had never stuttered before in his life, ever! "I…"

"And you couldn't possibly have fired her…" Inutaisho put on a false pensive look, "After all, it is I who does all the firing and hiring, but you COULD have complained to me, which is something you didn't do… not until now… well, I wouldn't really call that complaining, since you're only justifying why you find Kagome distasteful!"

"I simply forgot, father."

"Hah! _You_ forget?" Inutaisho burst out laughing spilling some jelly from his donut on his tie. "Woops…" He proceeded to wipe the jelly off his tie but succeeded in getting it all over his fingers. The great chairman sighed at the sticky substances on his fingers before continuing:"Anyway, Sesshoumaru, you do not forget, you never forget. I am glad that neither of my sons forget anything! Are you sure you don't…" Inutaisho shook his finger as hard as he could to get the goop off his hands.

"That's enough father."

"Yes, but you sure you don't, you know, like her do you?" Inutaisho decided that the best way to get rid of the jelly on his fingers was to lick it off, which is exactly what he did. Sesshoumaru put on a disgusted look. "Well of course you do like her, otherwise I'm sure you would have done everything in your evil hands to get rid of poor Ms. Higurashi."

Sesshoumaru nearly laughed out loud. The very idea of him liking a mere human such as this Higurashi woman was laughable. But something at the back of his mind asked him: _Why? Why didn't you take any measures to force this woman out of Suzuki Corporations when you had _every_ opportunity to do so?_ Sesshoumaru couldn't believe it, did he really? A human? Preposterous! He, Sesshoumaru, never fell in love with even demonesses, so naturally, he never even _looked_ in the direction of a mere human!

"Well, Sesshoumaru, since it is true that somehow deep down inside the icy depths of your heart, you have a small little corner reserved for Kagome, and I don't think I need to give you any advice as to what to do today." Inutaisho, in his excitement squeezed his donut slightly making the jelly spill all over his lap. "DARN!"

"Pardon? What are you talking about father?"

"Oh, please spare me of telling you the obvious. You know exactly what to do and I will not say anything else. Now please leave, I will be inspecting Miroku." With a wave of his hand, Inutaisho shooed Sesshoumaru away as he stuffed the donut into his mouth. He had managed totransfer the jelly from his lap to his fingers and was licking them off.Sesshoumaru bowed to his father before turning to leave. "Wait, but there is one thing I must tell you. When you ask Kagome '_the question_' please try to refrain from sounding or acting condescending." Sesshoumaru paused in the position he was standing in.

"That will be all Sesshoumaru."

"Father..." Sesshoumaru said cringing at his father's jelly mess, "I suggest you use a napkin for that, it's disgusting!"

"Thank you for caring for me so much, son! Goodbye!" Inutaisho waved his son away once more.

Bowing one last time to his father, Sesshoumaru stepped out of Inutaisho's study just as Miroku stepped out of the elevator. As he stepped into the elevator, Sesshoumaru wondered what Inutaisho was talking about regarding "The Question". Shrugging it off his shoulders, Sesshoumaru stepped out of the elevator on his floor. But suddenly, he felt his feet magically shift direction making him turn around and glide smoothly back towards the elevator. Before he knew it, he had pressed the down button on the elevator and when he entered the elevator, he told the Elevator Operator in a flawless voice, "Floor 197 please…"

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting on the table of an unused conference room with his laptop sitting on his lap. Around him were stacks and stacks of papers and documents based on one of the biggest contracts that the Suzuki Corporation was ever involved in. The reason why Inuyasha was not in his office was because he was sick and tired of Kikyou breathing down the back of his neck. Kikyou may have been nice to everyone, but there were two thing about her that really ticked him off, well, three things really. First off, the annoying high-pitched voice of hers made his eyes water in pain. Kikyou's voice was worse than that of a banshee. In fact, Inuyasha was sure that if a banshee heard Kikyou's voice, her ears would go deaf as well. Secondly, Kikyou was one of the worst secretaries in the whole of the Suzuki Corporations office building, with an exception of Myiami,thus forcing him to do most of the work. And finally, the number one superfigeliously major reason why he disliked her was her almost insane possessiveness over him. In fact, Kikyou was so possessive over him that she was more than madly obsessed with him, which meant that she never let go of his arm once, AND glared at even the male office workers who approached him with loads of work. 

Today, Inuyasha had somehow, miraculously torn his arm out of her grip and managed to tear into the elevator to take refuge in one of the conference rooms. Inuyasha stopping typing for a while and cracked his back and knuckles before jumping off the table and sitting on a chair like any other regular businessperson would. Inuyasha bit his lower lip thinking about what to write next. Much to his dismay, the ass-heating-toilet-seat man won the approval of Inutaisho. Inuyasha was upset, since it seemed as if Inutaisho wasn't paying attention to the fat-ass like everyone else. At any rate, Inutaisho had somehow managed to listen to Sean and play Connect Four at the same time, thus making him the ultimate master of multitasking. Inuyasha barred his teeth and growled at the helpless packet lying in front of him What was his father thinking?. It was just his luck to get this damn package. He had begged his father to take him off the toilet-case, but Inutaisho had stubbornly given Sesshoumaru the huge KTF program… with KAGOME! Of all the people, why did Inutaisho have to choose Kagome and Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha shook his head and went back to concentrating on his report.

Suddenly, the sound of the door opening jerked Inuyasha back into his surroundings. Someone was coming! Inuyasha hastily grabbed all his things and scooted under the table pulling the chair firmly into place before him. He lay flat on the floor and looked up to see who the intruder was… or rather, intruder_s_.

His eyes widened in shock as he watched Sesshoumaru himself pull a surprised Kagome into the conference room. What on earth was Sesshoumaru doing in a conference room with Kagome… unless… unless… _No, no, no! Clear your head!_ Inuyasha thought frantically to himself. Kagome and Sesshoumaru… haha! That was a good one. Kagome didn't even like Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru wouldn't be caught dead with a human girl friend. Perhaps they have come to discuss about the project they were working on together. Or maybe Kagome had pushed Sesshoumaru out of the elevator once more making him snap, so he dragged her here to scream at her and threaten her or whatever Sesshoumaru did that freaked out the co-workers when he dragged the "disobedient" ones into a spare room to have a little "chat."

"Higurashi, I have some things to discuss with you." Here it was. Inuyasha silently sucked in his breath and held it waiting for Sesshoumaru's quiet but scalding voice to begin the belting. "You shall be accompanying me to Dan Filander's birthday dinner party."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped to the floor. No way… Sesshoumaru didn't just ask Kagome to accompany him to… to… Dan Filander's birthday party, did he? Usually, Sesshoumaru always went stag, so what was up with him suddenly pulling Kagome into a vacant conference room to ask her to accompany him? What's more, Inuyasha was planning to ask Kagome to accompany him to the ball!

"Excuse me? Did I just hear you wrong…"

"No you did not. My words are simple and clear. You _shall_ accompany me to Dan Filander's Birthday party."

"That's not my point, are you asking me to accompany you, or are you simply giving me a specific order?"

"You shall not disobey my command."

"WHAT! THAT'S RIDICULOUS!" Kagome suddenly screamed, making Inuyasha flinch andfeel proud for her at the same time. In fact, Kagome was one of the few women in the office (other than Sango and Kikyou) who didn't faint and die at his older brother's feet. "How can you FORCE me to follow you to the dinner party? What am I, some sort of slave?"

"Yes you are." Sesshomaru said blankly. Althought Sesshoumaru said that without any pitches, Inuyasha knew straight away that he was joking, which was shocking since Sesshoumaru rarely joked. He was really a very boring guy. But Kagome took him seriously and… slapped him across the face. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the same time Sesshoumaru's eyes opened wide in shock. The last time he had was when Inuyasha couldn't remember, since he either didn't remember orwasn't there (as in he wasn't born yet).

"How dare you, you… you… vain little… little… freak!" Kagome hissed, "I am NOT your slave! I am AN INDEPENDENT WOMAN WITH HER OWN LIFE, AND YOU WILL NOT DARE TREAT ME LIKE SOME SACK OF POTATOES! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Kagome was now screaming at Sesshoumaru. She had proceeded to grab ontothe collar of hisshirt and was shaking him back andforth."And the answer to your question regarding the whole accompanying thing is: NO! Because I am NOT going!" Breathing hard, she released him with one hard shove.

It was hard to believe that Sesshoumaru just stood there with one hand on the cheek that had been struck smartly by none other than Kagome Higurashi. Wow! If someone like Myiami had done that to him, he would have punished her mercilessly, or even worse, gotten her fired. Slowly, he lowered his hand while Kagome turned on her heels to stalk out on him. But he, the oh-so-great and almighty Sesshoumaru who never grabbed onto anyone else, except forInuyasha and Inutaisho,had suddenly reached out to turn her around. "You will accompany me to the dinner party, and _that_ is a direct order." With that, he roughly released her hand and glided past her.

_God, he's creepy! Always gliding around like that like a ghost._ Inuyasha thought to himself. He watched Kagome muttering a string of curses before stomping out of the conference room. Satisfied that nobody would come back, Inuyasha slowly pulled himself out from under the table and sat warily on the chair to think. But he didn't think for long, he had work to do. So, reluctantly dropping the subject, Inuyasha bent down to retrieve his laptop and his paperwork from under the table. Resting one hand to his forehead, Inuyasha began shifting through the papers to concentrate on working. The CEO worked throughout the day forgetting lunch and eventually fell asleep promptly in the conference room. He did not notice that Kagome had dropped her USB stick.

* * *

It was 22:00 when Kagome furiously flew through the halls of the Suzuki Corporation building towards the elevator. By this time, all the office people had left, leaving her the only one in the building. She couldn't believe how much of a jerk Sesshoumaru was! How dare he force, no, _command_ her to accompany him to the dinner party. Instead of going down to the lobby, Kagome got off at the 101st floor to the conference rooms. She realized that she had dropped her USB there and needed it to continue work at home. 

She walked briskly towards the conference room at the other end of the hall. The conference room door was opened ajar, and there was blue light streaming through it, indicating that it was occupied. Obviously someone was in there, but who? Kagome cautiously pushed the door open and nearly stumbled backwards in surprise. Inuyasha was sitting in one of the chairs with his back to her. He was sleeping in front of his laptop. Kagome took a step towards him and kicked her USB stick under the table. Cursing silently to herself, Kagome reached down and crawled under the table to retrieve it.

When she finally managed to reach it, she reared out from the table and leaned over to get a look at Inuyasha. It had just occurred to her that she had never seen him sleep before. And so, out of curiosity, Kagome leaned over the sleeping Inuyasha. What she saw surprised her. The face that was usually contorted in fury or depicted a scowl was smooth and serene. Silvery-white hair spilled down his back, some coming down on the table and partially covering his face. The dog-ears on his head were motionless. In fact, Inuyasha actually looked so cute and innocent when he was sleeping. It was a pity he covered it up with a scowl when he was awake. Kagome pulled up a chair and sat in it watching Inuyasha for a while.

She didn't have to wait too long for him to wake up, because his ears twitched slightly making it hard to resist rubbing them. Slowly, Inuyasha's eyes opened up to golden orbs, looking blearily unfocused. At first he didn't notice her, but soon he jumped out of his seat screaming his head off. Kagome fell off her chair and started to scream herself. They spend a good measure of time screaming until Inuyasha abruptly stopped, while Kagome continued to scream a little longer. Nonetheless, she too stopped screaming. For a while, the two of them stared at each other for a long time panting and gasping, Inuyashaclutching his chest to calm himself. Then they simultaneously tried to say something.

"When—"

"How—"

"You go first, Kagome."

"Um… How long were you in this room?"

"Oh uh… I was here since this afternoon."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So uh… you were saying…"

"When did you get here?"

"Ummm... not too long ago," Kagome admitted, "I left my USB stick here and came to get it when I found you here with your laptop and a whole stack of papers surrounding you. DO you have any idea what the time is right now?"

"No."

"It's 22:07 now, you've been sleeping for a long time now."

"22:07? SHIT!" With that, Inuyasha flew out of his seat and began hastily throwing his things into his brief case.

"Inuyasha?"

"NOT NOW!"

"Inuyasha?"

"WHAT… WRETCH?"

"Whoa! Just take a chill pill Mr. Irate-dog-boy! Why are you in the conference room, and not your office?"

"Because of Kikyou."

"Oh."

After that, the awkward conversation wounded down into a heavy, uncomfortable silence. Kagome fiddled with her scarf while Inuyasha, who still had his hand on his brief case shifted from foot to foot. "Umm… you know this morning, you said you didn't have a car…" Inuyasha started. He paused for a while and looked out the window. Steady streams of water ran down the glass to indicate that it had started to rain like mad. "Since it's sort of… uh… wet outside and uh… cold too… umm… I'll drop you… uh… off." Kagome smiled at the now blushing CEO.

"Thank you Inuyasha, that's very kind of you."

"You mean you don't mind riding in my car with me?"

"Inuyasha, I do not believe in the cooties you know!" Kagome said laughing.

"Feh!"

Inuyasha gathered his stuff and together, the two of them left the office. Inuyasha wasted no time clicking his seatbelt. Kagome followed suit as Inuyasha started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. No sooner had they left the parking lot, rain splashed all over the windshield making it nearly impossible to see. Inuyasha scowled, muttering something that soundedinaudibly that sounded oddly like:"crappy" weather as he sped up the speed of the windshield wipers. Kagome sat next to him with laptop bag and her tiny white handbag on her lap. She was too busy fiddling with her palm pilot to notice the impact of the rain.

Inuyasha's car slid through the steady rhythmic drift of the traffic wandering aimlessly when it suddenly occurred to him that he didn't even know where Kagome lived. Because of that, he slammed his foot down on the brakes and the car skidded to an abrupt stop. Kagome screamed in horror thinking that they were going to hit another car or an innocent person. Their heads jolted forward, but the seatbelts prevented them from slamming headfirst into the windshield. Kagome straightened herself now glaring at Inuyasha who still hadn't moved from his earlier position. "INUYASHA! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED OR SOMETHING?" She screamed angrily as she grabbed Inuyasha and started shaking him like crazy. By the time she finished with him, Inuyasha looked dizzy and cross-eyed making her feel a bit bad. "Well, what was your problem?" Suddenly Inuyasha snapped out of his dizzy and dazed state and glared at Kagome.

"WHADDYA MEAN? HOW CAN YOU NOT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT DIRECTIONS? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE?" He yelled back. Kagome recoiled in surprise. So that was the reason why he suddenly slammed his foot down on the brakes.

"Sorry, but… you didn't have to press down on the brakes like that… it could have killed us!"

"So?"

"SO? You mean you don't even care about the other person's life? What would mom say when she found out that I was sent to the hospital thanks to you?"

"You're wearing your seatbelt for crying out loud! Why do you make a big fuss about it anyway?"

"OF COURSE I'D MAKE A FUSS ABOUT IT, YOU CRAZY NITWIT! I HAVE A LIFE, AND THAT'S A LIFE THATINEED TO KEEPTO SAFE YOU KNOW!"

Inuyasha cringed under Kagome's sudden explosion, and chose to close his mouth. Instead he asked her gruffly without shouting, "Well, aren't you going to give me the directions instead of sitting there yelling at me?" Kagome took a deep breath. Inuyasha definitely wasn't very mature. She sighed. She should have been grateful that Inuyasha was wasting his sleeping time or whatever time he had out of the office. Nonetheless, she simply could not letInuyasha's attitude go ignored.

"Inuyasha…" She growled, "How can you be so dense? The least you could do is apologize!"

"Apologize? FEH! Why should I apologize to you? You're the one that's being ingrateful to me!" Inuyasha angrily closed his eyes and quickly turned his head away in a haughty manner.

"GOD! IS IT SO HARD TO SAY TWO WORDS? GEEZ! WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE LIKE YOU? YOU KNOW, YOU'RE NO DIFFERENT FROM SESSHOUMARU! YOU, YOU…" Kagome never finished her sentence because she began to hyperventilate. Kagome had a habit of hyperventilating when she got too angry. And a night like this took her over the edge. She suddenly began taking deep shallow breaths, wheezing at the same time. Inuyasha's eyes flew open as he turned back to Kagome who was trying to get her breath back, but wasn't succeeding. "Bag… I need a paper bag…" She managed to wheeze.

* * *

Inuyasha frantically searched around the car for a paper bag, but found none. Heset the carto park and leaned over to check his glove compartment and every other nook and canny, but came up empty-handed. "Um… look, try holding your breath for ten seconds, I'll be right back!" With that, the panicking half-demon threw open his car door and ran out into the pouring rain to get a bag leaving the car door open. The streets were not empty, but was filled with so many people walking around and laughing under their umbrellas, which was surprising considering the weather conditions. 

_Okay, Inuyasha, think! Where can you get small paper bags? The liquor store!_ Without hesitation, Inuyasha ran a whole block as fast as he could. Using his demonic speed, Inuyasha arrived in front of the liquor store kicking the door open with his foot. "I need a paper bag!" The liquor store was owned by a chubby man with snowy white hair, and a huge tangle of gray beard, he could have passed as a Santa Claus. The old man greeted him cheerily, but Inuyasha, who was in panic, shouted, "Hand me all your paper bags!" The old man raised a bushy eyebrow at him, but nonetheless produced many paper bags. Inuyasha withdrew his checkbook from his suit and took his pen out. "Name!" He barked. The man backed away and didn't answer, but he didn't need to because he had his name tag pinned on his left breast. Inuyasha scribbled the man's name on the check and hastily signed his name before ripping it out and throwing it at the old man.

Without wasting any more time, Inuyasha grabbed the paper bags and ran out of the liquor store and back to Kagome. The old man gingerly picked up the check Inuyasha had dropped and dropped it again when he saw that it was a 200,000-dollar note.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted rushing back into the car. By the time he returned Kagome had calmed down. "Here, your paper bag… uh… bags…" Inuyasha muttered holding out a stack of half-wet paper bags.

"Aww… Inuyasha, did you get those just for me? I won't be needing them now, I guess your "holding-my-breath-and-counting-to-ten" method worked. But since you went through all the trouble in getting them, I'll take them. Besides, you never know when I'll need them."

"It just stopped?" Inuyasha asked feeling stupid. The rain was still pouring over him outside.

"For crying out loud, get inside the car, you'll catch a cold." Kagome said. Suddenly, he felt someone pull him into the car. "Shut the door." Inuyasha absentmindedly obeyed. "And thank you for buying me these." Kagome said holding up the now soggypaper bags in front of her.

"You sure you're fine? You look a little flushed." Inuyasha said inspecting her face. Kagome laughed and told him it was no problem and told him to hurry and get her home so he wouldn't have to stay wet any longer. Nodding in agreement, Inuyasha put the car to drive and sped off to the directions Kagome gave him. They crissed and crossed and turned corners until a huge skyscraper apartment complex loomed into view. Kagome had him stop the car in front of the taller one near the entrance. She adjusted her bags before thanking him one last time.

Inuyasha didn't move for a long time. He sat there still staring at the entrance of her apartment from his position in the car. Kagome's scent lingered in the passenger seat where she once sat. A small tremor in his body brought Inuyasha back into reality. Hastily, he drove off back to his apartment to have a hot shower and nice warm clothes.

* * *

The world was always a bright place for Inutaisho. It seemed as if nothing would be able to clash with his mood, even a failed contract thanks to the stupidity and the incompetence of the business partner. Inutaisho hummed another tune to himself as he weaved through the rows and rows of desks of his employees on his razor scooter. Things seemed to be going perfectly; somehow, Sesshoumaru had gotten Kagome to accompany him. Now the only person he had to "fix up" was Inuyasha. Inutaisho sighed. He wondered why Izayoi wanted Inuyasha to be with Kikyou. Kikyou wasn't too bad in personality, but her screechy voice and clumsiness seemed to make up for her good points. Perhaps the only reason Kikyou was still a secretary was because she was the only one who could fully stand Inuyasha without blowing up on him. 

Suddenly, the elevator doors slid open and an irritated Inuyasha came stalking out of the elevator with Kikyou trailing after him. She seemed to be begging him about something. _So it looks like I don't need to do any fixing after all!_ "Egg-cellent!" Inutaisho chuckled out loud to himself rubbing his hands together. This attracted some curious gazes, but most of the concentration was on the odd couple. "I said NO!" Inuyasha yelled trying desperately to yank his arm out of Kikyou's surprisingly strong grasp. "GET. OFF! YOU'RE RUINING MY SUIT!"

"Inuyasha… please? I've never been to those types of parties!"

"FEH! That's your problem, learn to stay in your place, wretch!" With one final yank,Inuyasha freed himself from Kikyou's grasp.Inutaisho watched, highly amused ashis son stormed awayleaving a half-sobbing Kikyou behind him. Now was the time for him to interfere. Scooting cheerily towards his son, Inutaisho hummed ahappy song before hecalled out to his son.

"YOO HOOOO! Inuyasha!" Inuyasha froze dead in his tracks. "I see that Kikyou is having a hard time to get you to take her out to Dan's dinner party." Inuyasha now stiffened. "Kikyou, I grant you the permission to accompany my son to Dan's birthday." Inuyasha seemed at a loss of words. He gawked at the great Chairman standing there in all splendor and glory. Kikyou's screech of excitement made them flinch.

"Oh thank you Mr. Suzuki!" She screeched. Then she grabbed Inuyasha's arm and dragged him away. This time, Inuyasha didn't struggle against her vise-like grasp. He had a look of disgust mingled with disbelief plastered on his face.

Right before the two of them disappeared into the elevator, Inuyasha finally found his voice and shouted, "DAAAAAAAAAD! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! DID YOU HEAR ME?" Inuyasha stuck his head out through the elevator door screaming:"YOU WIIIIIIIIIILL REGRET IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" before Kikyou's arm poppedseemingly out of nowhere. Inuyasha struggled against herand stuck his head out again, "WE'LL SEE!"before Kikyouyanked him out of sight. He continued to scream and soonInuyasha's tirade was cut off when the elevator doors closed, but Inutaisho could still hear him screaming. Sometimes he found his son amusing, Inuyasha was definitely more fun than Sesshoumaru. Chuckling to himself, Inutaisho whipped out his cell phone to call Izayoi.

He whizzed towards the elevators. One of them had opened up and Miroku and Sango stepped out from it. Miroku had a red hand mark on his face and was rubbing it sheepishly as Sango began talking about some business at the hand. "Hello my Popsicles, how are we doing today? Ah… I see that you have been slapped by Sango once more! You should quit that habit of yours Miroku, before she slaps a hunk of skin off your face!" With one last hearty laugh, Inutaisho wheeled into the elevator that was descending. "Lobby." Inutaisho sang to the now confused Elevator Boy. "Hello? Izayoi! Yes it's me, everything is going according to plan!" Inutaisho laughedevilly making the Elevator Boy cower in terror.

* * *

Office time was over since Kagome didn't have any other things to do, thanks to being taken off her other projects by Inutaisho.Kagome sighed, sometimes she wasn't sure if Inutaisho were sane or not."Kagome!" Kagome was in the bathroom washing her hands when Sango appeared beside her. "You've been invited to Mr. Filander's birthday party, haven't you?" 

"Uh… yeah." Kagome muttered absentmindedly asSango reached over and turned the faucet on to wash her hands. Kagome cleared her throat before asking: "You've been invited too?"

"Of course! In fact, Mr. Filander invited all of Inutaisho's executive officers! Did you know that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are going? Of course they are! They're Inutaisho's sons!Anyway, Miroku asked me in the elevator if he could accompany me to the party!" Sango bubbled without noticing Kagome stiffen upon hearing Sesshoumaru's name.

"Hopefully he asked you that without rubbing your hindquarters… or did Miroku strike again."

"Actually he asked me without the rubbing, but when I agreed, his hand touched it again." Kagome burst out laughing until she nearly fell off her feet. "Oh and did you know that Inuyasha was forced by Inutaisho to take Kikyou out to the dinner party?"

"Really? Poor guy, he's going to suffer!" Kagome smirked. She pictured Inuyasha with Kikyou dragging him across the floor. The last time, they had all gone out to celebrate their employment at the Suzuki Corporation, and Kikyou literally dragged poor Inuyasha across the floor just to dance with him. What Kagome found the most amusing was when Kikyou was leading him across the dance floor. Inuyasha wore a look of pure boredom as he let the excited secretary yank him across the dance floor. Shaking her head slightly, Kagome decided to concentrate on the matter atpresent. "Hey, if you've got a partner, why don't we go get you a dress tonight?"

Sango's eyes lit up upon hearing Kagome's suggestion. "Good idea! It's go! Say… don't you have a partner to the dance?" Kagome narrowed her eyes at her friend making her jump back in surprise. "Geez, you look like you're going to bite my head off, What's wrong?"

"Sesshoumaru, that's what's wrong!"

"WHAT? You asked Sesshoumaru to Dan's dinner party?" Kagome opened to her mouth to explain the situation further, but Sango was caught on a roll. "What were you thinking? You know that Sesshoumaru always goes stag! So… did he reject you? I'll bet that cocky bastard did, he thinks he's too good for everyone. Don't worry Kagome, one of these days, Sesshoumaru is going to regret it big time!"

"Sango…?"

"Come one, Kagome, let's go get that egotistic bastard…"

"Sango!"

"Huh?"

Kagome took a big breath to calm herself. "Sango," she repeated, "You've got the wrong end of the stick. Sesshoumaru asked me to the party, no, he COMMANDED me as if it were some sort of business I had to do." Sango's eyes widened in shock. She stood there facing her friend gawping at her. Kagome sighed, "I told him I wasn't interested, and he told me to obey his 'orders', so I guess I'll be going to with him."

"NO! No way!How will you be able to stand him? Do you have any idea how cocky he is? That's why he always went stag for the last three years! I heard that his last girlfriend had enough of him and dumped him on his ass!"

"Oh well, I guess I'll be going with Sesshoumaru… I was hoping to go with Inuyasha, but Kikyou got to him first."

"Kagome…"

"Well!" Kagome cut in cheerily,"Let's go find ourselves a new dress! I just realized that for something like this, we need something a bit classy."

"Kagome are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, yes! I want to see which types of party-dresses they have now!" Kagome chipped dancing around the bathroom. Several other women had come out of the stalls to wash their hands were staring at her as if she were crazy. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Okay! Let's go!" Sango cried out.

The two women cheered, pumping their fists in the air as they exited the bathroom. "Out of the way!" Kagome said as she roughly pushed someone out of her way.

Sesshoumaru glared after the two girls who had rushed away from him. _Leave it to that vile Kagome woman, she's the only one brave enough to shove me out of her way! I'll fix her later._ Sesshoumaru thought to himself before calmly sashaying into the bathroom. _No body pushes this Sesshoumaru around! _

Kagome and Sango had decided to go to SAKS where they could move around in warmth. Sango had been hovering around a set of pricey dresses. Kagome had helped by pulling some of the dresses off the rack, yet Sango still hadn't decided what to buy. "You sure you don't want this snaky red halter dress? It looks pretty sexy to me." Kagome held up a red dress and frowned slightly as she concentrated on it trying to imagine Sango in it. The poor sales lady came up behind her holding a bunch of "possibilities" in her arms. In fact, there were so many dresses in her arms, she was having trouble standing properly.

Sango plucked out a vomit green dress and frowned. Kagome looked as if she was going to vomit herself. "Sango, but that dress away! It's the color of vomit!" Kagome sighed when Sango ignored her turning the dress over to examine the design on it before pushing it back into it's rack. She finally stood back and said, "Okay, finished reaping through the whole inventory. Now it's time to choose _the dress_!"

"Okay, good. Let's get down to business. So… lot one, we've got the red halter dress, why don't you try it on?" Kagome handed Sango the red snaky halter dress. _God… we really should have brought Miroku along, he's one of the three ladies man!_ Kagome sighed again as she held up a black glitzy Gucci dress with a plunging neckline. _Hmm… maybe Sango should wear this one._ "Sango?" Kagome knocked on the dressing door, "Are you finished yet? I was thinking about this glitzy black dress with a plunging neck line, I think it might really flatter your figure."

"Um… almost… there… yeah?" The door opened hitting Kagome on the forehead. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't know you were there!"

"It's okay. Turn around lets see you." Sango turned around once. The dress looked truly glamorous. Sango might be the star of the whole ballroom! "WOW! This dress does suit you! Here, try on this one." Kagome hastily shoved the black dress into Sango's hands. Sango took the dressfrom Kagome and went back into the dressing room. But the door popped open and she stuck her head out again.

"Umm... Kagome, why don't you choose a dress too?"

"You don't worry about me, _you _have someone to impress while I do not! Besides, why would I want to impress," Kagome wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Sesshoumaru? He's never satisfied with _anything_! God, he's even worse than Inuyasha!"

"Well, try some dresses on too, okay? Just because you're going with haughty, vain, I-think-I-rule-the-world Sesshoumaru doesn't mean that you have to end up looking like a rag doll!" Kagome hastily nodded and shoved a surprised Sango back into the dressing room.

"I'll be fine. Oh, and after you're done, try on this beautiful inky purple vera wang cocktail dress! It looks stunning!"

_Moments later..._

And so the pattern repeated until they came upon a nasty brilliant yellow-colored dress with hot pink and electric green trimmings. Sango was about to reach for it, when Kagome quickly knocked her hand out of the way. "There's no way you're going to wear that! Look at it! It looks like a child's birthday cake mixed with a huge, formless saussage roll!"

"Kagome's right. In fact, I don't think I'd want to grope you if you were in it."

The two girls whirled around to find Miroku standing there with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was yawning with Sesshoumaru grabbing onto his elbow so he didn't disappear. While Sesshoumaru grabbed onto Inuyasha's elbow with one hand hewas examiningthe claws on his other hands, looking very disinterested._Leave it up to Sesshoumaru, _everything_ seems tobore that brat out of his mind!_ Kagome scowled to herself.Kikyou had come with them as well, but shewasn't standing next to them, but was bouncing around in the store at the dresses. "Miroku? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to help my dear Sango choose a dress." Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes. Sango was in a beige and white dress from Emanuel Ungaro. "Ah… that dress looks perfect on you!"

"Actually, Miroku, we've stumbled across _several_ dresses that makes Sango look stunning. So far we narrowed it down to That snaky red dress, the glitzy Gucci dress, the white dress with the 3D butterflies, and this one." As Kagome verbally listed the inventory off, she held up each of the dresses to show her choices.

"Hmmm… lets get down to business shall we Sango?" Miroku snaked his way towards Sango, who immediately snaked away from him, glaring at him mockingly.

"Don't even think about it pervert." Kagome stood there at the bickering but happy couple holding the yellow dress limplyin one hand. She looked like she was in a mess. Her silk black blouse was wrinkled, her face slightly flushed from going through all those dresses. _They truly look happy…_ she thought glumly to herself as Sango slapped Miroku across the face when his hand came in contact with her rear end. Inuyasha stood there looking harassed by an excited Kikyou, who was holding the whole inventory in her arms.

"Get away from me, Kikyou! No! ARRRGH!" Inuyasha screamed as Kikyou happily dumped a huge pile of dresses on his back. Inuyasha fell prostrate on the floor scowling as Kikyou danced around him plucking a dress of his back to whirl around in circles before a mirror. In fact, even Inuyasha and Kikyou looked happy.

"Hello Kagome! Why don't we choose a dress together?" Kikyou asked, oblivious to the empty feeling that Kagome started to feel at the pit of her stomach.

"Woman, are you going to wear that ridiculously ugly dress?" Kagome turned around to face Sesshoumaru who had released his brother when Kikyou dropped her pile of dresses on his back. Seeing that Kagome was not, he stepped forward, "Come, woman." Kagome made a desperate attempt to rush away as fast as she could so she didn't fall as a victim under Sesshoumaru. The only person who called her woman or girl was Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha called her wretch (and on rare occassions, by her name). Kagome wondered if Inuyasha had forced his brother to be nice to her, but Inuyasha was laying flat on his stomach cursing angrily. Kagome stumbled over her heels dropping the yellow sausage-roll-_slash_-child's birthdaycakedress as Sesshoumaru coolly walked away from the bickering couple.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as she managed to stumble along clumsily in her four-inch high heels. "To a boutique." Was Sesshoumaru's cold reply. Kagome tried her best to yank her hand out of his grasp, but he only tightened his hold on her arm, dragging her out of SAKS. Sesshoumaru quickened his pace along Fifth Avenue still holding onto Kagome's arm. He dragged her into a Chanel store, pushing the door open. The sales ladies were sitting around doing absolutely nothing. At first they gave Kagome a bored look without seeing Sesshoumaru next to her, then they started to argue over whose shift was next.

"Women, we are on a very tight schedule here, now move it, before I get each and every one of you fired." Sesshoumaru hissed icily. Upon seeing Sesshoumaru, much to Kagome's amusement, the women stopped bickering and gushed around Kagome who was overwhelmed by the masses of arms and heads around her. "She shall be accompanying me to Dan Filander's dinner party, so I hope you choose her the appropriate dress." The sales ladies that had gathered around Kagome nodded quickly and began throwing the finest dresses at her. The first one was a velvet mono-strap dress with slits up the sides. Kagome felt herself being pushed into the dressing room while Sesshoumaru made himself at home on the largest, widest couch he could find.

One of the sales lady entered the dressing room, scaring her. "What are you doing here?" She hissed, but the Sales lady promptly turned her around to inspect the dress, but found it unsatisfactory. She left the dressing room as Kagome stepped out of the dressing room. Sesshoumaru, who was holding a cup of coffee or something looked up. He frowned inspecting her and nodded. But that didn't mean that he didn'tpoint out the dress made her look fat. Kagome huffed and stomped away from Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru hid a smile behind his cup. He liked making her angry. Kagome had stomped back into the dressing room holding a white dress with a plunging neckline and slits up the sides.

After series of dissatisfaction, frowns, and the shaking of his head, Sesshoumaru was ready to fall asleep. The sound of the dressing door opened and out stepped Kagome. Sesshoumaru gawped up at her, the dress she had was perfect. "Well, girl? What do you think?"

"I'm tired of trying on dresses, I guess I'll go with this one."

"Good. That's done then."

Kagome nodded and went back into the dressing room relieved. Sesshoumaru nodded at the sales ladies indicating that they were going to take the dress Kagome was wearing. By the time Kagome came out, Sesshoumaru was holding out his credit card for the pay. "WAIT!" Came her voice, Sesshoumaru turned around still not withdrawing his credit card.

"Yes?"

"Please, I can pay for it."

"There is no need for payment from you, Higurashi, consider this a gift." With that, ignoring Kagome's protest, Sesshoumaru handed his credit card to the almost eager sales lady. The ladyexpertly toreoutthe receiptfor the credit card asking him to sign it. Sesshoumaru calmly signedit without looking at the price. One ofthe othersales lady was folding the dress neatly in a trademark Chanel box and handed it to Kagome in a crisp new Chanel bag. "I trust you have something suitable to wear with that." Sesshoumaru said without stopping or looking back at her.

"Of course I do. I've got plenty ofthings at home."

"Good."

That was the end of the conversation. Sesshoumaru got into his car and drove off without bidding Kagome goodbye.

* * *

Inuyasha walked briskly down the halls, his leather shoes making no noise on the carpeted floor. He had things to do and things to discuss. So far, the toilet seat project was coming along okay, but not as stellar as he would have liked. Besides, who cares about heated toilet seats anyway?Whaton earth had gotten intoInutaisho anyway?Growling to himself about Kikyou's stupidity, Inuyasha kicked about wondering why his life was always so messed up. He kicked open the door to his office (literally) with his foot scowling obscenities. He walked around and much to his horror, he found his suave and cool looking office in a wreak! A wreak of dolls, streamers, Whinne the Pooh crap, and lots of smiley faces surrounding him. His screen saver had been changed from his matrix-style cuss words to a boring white background that continued to flash a red colored angry face that was shattered to become a big, fat, yellow smiley face. "What the hell?" Inuyasha muttered shocked beyond his own words. He noticed a bunch of stings hanging over him all around him. His shock gradually transformed to that of anger. He glared around the room as he roughly yanked one of the many colorful ribbons hanging around him. It was a balloon with his face on it. It had the most hilarious face on it, but it was angry. 

How dare this person mock him! He quickly released the balloon letting it float back up and grabbed another ribbon, then another and another. All of them had his face on it with different facial expression on them. "Grrrr…. WHOEVER DID THIS, HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH MY TEMPER!" Inuyasha screamed clawing the air with all his strength. He clawed up all the balloons. They all popped around him and just as he did that, Kagome came waltzing out of his private bathroom. "Wretch… it was you…" He growled advancing menacingly towards Kagome who had now become nervous. "What… did… you… do… to… to… MY FUCKING OFFICE! I'LL KILL YOU!" He screeched lashing out at Kagome who had dropped a stuffed doll of a dog she hadn't put up yet. Kagome then turned and ran out of the office with Inuyasha hot on her back. She held another puppy doll in her hand and much to Inuyasha's disgust, it was his puppy doll he played with when he was a child!

"GET BACK HERE!" He screamed at the retreating Kagome. They ran down the stairs rushing down the stairs and out to the busy office workers. Every single worker had stopped what he or she were doing to watch the awkward couple thundering down the hall, Inuyasha as red as a tomato. The workers found it surprising and amusing at the same time, and so they stopped working and playing the usual silly games they played at work. Even their pet dogs stopped what they were doing to stare at Inuyasha and Kagome. "Put my office back to normal you crazy woman!" Kagome just laughed as she ran away from the CEO, thus making him angrier. "Don't make me pounce on you!" Inuyasha shouted making all the office workers buzz with excitement. Kagome, of course, ignored him, so: "Okay! You asked for it!" Inuyasha leaped up in the air making the excited workers end up in a huge rally.

Suddenly, from Sango's office above, Inutaisho's voice came out as if he were broadcasting a soccer game. "Kagome is on the run, she has Inuyasha's favorite puppy doll! Aaaaand… OH! He pounces! Will Inuyasha be able to catch Kagome?" Inuyasha was midway through his pounce when Inutaisho's voice boomed through the office. Inuyasha was so surprised by the sudden burst of Inutaisho's voice, he came crashing down into the ground without catching Kagome. One leg stuckup in the air twitching occassionally."OW! That has _got_ to hurt!"

"Daaad…" Inuyasha groaned into the ground, "Please stop embarrassing me…."

"Why should I? Oh this is so much fun! I should try this on Sesshoumaru! But alas my older son is so boring… Sesshoumaru! Hello! Did you come to watch me torture… I mean… annoy… no… do fathery things with Inuyasha?"

"WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME IS _NOT_ FATHERY DAD! IT'S TORTURE! PURE TORTURE! YOU HEAR ME?" Inuyasha yelled as he pushed himself to his feet. Ignoring the conversation between Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha made one more flying attempt to grab the giggling Kagome and succeeded in pouncing on her, knocking her flat across the floor. He was sitting like a dog on her back as Kagome made failing attempts to pull herself out of Inuyasha's weight. "HAHA! I got you now!" Inuyasha cheered, smiling for the first time in ten years. "Give it to me!"

"No!" Kagome wailed hugging the puppy doll to her chest. Inuyasha, still standing on her back tried to reach under her to snatch his puppy doll back, but Kagome wiggled under his grasp.

Inutaisho had now disengaged himself from his conversation with Sesshoumaru and was waving the microphone around screaming: "HE GOT HER! HE GOT HER! INUYASHA IS LEADING ONE NOTHING!" Sesshoumaru was trying to snatch the microphone out of Inutaisho's grasp, but Inutaisho who had gotten so excited, unknowingly swung the microphone out of Sesshoumaru's way. Finally, Sesshoumaru pounced on his father, and soon father and son were no longer engaged in a conversation, but a tug of war over a microphone. Inutaisho was yanking on the microphone trying to yell frantically and excitedly into the microphone.

"YOU'LL SQUASH IT! Now give it here!"

"If you're so worried about it, then why don't you get off my back?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the woman beneath him. "You think that I look that stupid. Because if that's what you think, Wretch, you're wrong!" With one final attempt, Inuyasha managed to reach under her to make a grab at his puppy doll, but as fast as Inuyasha jumped on her back, Kagome's hand that held the puppy doll captive, shot out so that it was dangling in the air by it's tail. "OY! Don't hold it like that!" The woman giggled as she shook the puppy around by its tail. Inuyasha grabbed the puppy doll and told her that it was over and that she might as well let go of his puppy doll. Kagome shook her head and yanked the doll with all her might, thus ripping the tail out. The two of them froze and said nothing for a while. Inutaisho who hadmanaged to win the tug of war, stoppedscreaming with excitement into the microphone above them fell and the rally that he had just started amongst the workers died down to an eerie silence. Kagome stared in horror at the tiny white tail that was still in her hands, but not the whole doll. For a while, Inuyasha was speechless with shock, then: "MY TAIL! HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY DOLL'S TAIL! THAT'S THE ONLY CHILDHOOD MEMORY I HAVE! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET WHAT YOU DID WOMAN! DID YOU HEAR ME? I'LL MAKE YOU SO SORRY YOU'LL WISH YOU NEVER EVEN _THOUGHT_ ABOUT SNATCHING MY DOLL? YOU HEAR? YOU'LL _REGRET IIIIIIT!_" Then he turned around and faced a guilty Inutaisho who was rocking back and forth on his heels, "AS FOR YOU, _FATHER,_ I KNOW THAT YOU'RE A PART OF THIS... THIS... CONSPIRACY AGAINST ME!"

Positive that both Kagome and Inutaisho got the message, Inuyasha angrily snatched the tail out of Kagome's hand with a: "Gimme that!" Then he leapt off Kagome's back and thundered into the elevator. He practically shouted his floor number to the elevator operator, who happened to be the same one when Naraku spilled hot coffee all over his shirt. She cowered slightly, but managed to press the correct number. Fuming, Inuyasha stomped out of the elevator rudely shoving a surprised Kikyou out of his way. He threw the double doors to his office open, and as Kikyou rushed to see him, slammed the doors in her face.

Inuyasha turned around on his heels and sighed. He looked down at the remains of his puppy doll, which wasn't much. "Kikyou!" He barked. No response. "KIK-YOU! GET YOUR BIG HORSE'S ASS IN HERE NOW!"

The double doors were thrown open as a flustered Kikyou rushed inside _after_ Kagome. Upon seeing the woman, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Kagome laughed nervously and raised a hand in the air to give him a little wave. "What do you want?" Inuyasha snarled. Kagome hesitated for a moment before flashing him her cheeriest look. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the woman before him. "Get out." Kagome bent down and picked up the remains of his puppy doll. "Don't touch those!" He snapped. Kagome waved the doll in the air and skipped out of the room. "OY! Put that back!"

"Don't worry Inuyasha! I'm just going to reassemble the tail!"

Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha glared after the cheery woman who acted as if nothing had happened. He didn't realize that Kikyou was in the room until: "Yes, Mr. Suzuki?"

"Never mind, get lost."

Giving a scared squeak of an answer, Kikyou stumbled out of the office tripping over her heels along the way. "And Kikyou? Please learn to walk properly; I would be extremely embarrassed if you did that feat when visitors were here. The last thing I want is you clumsily spilling hot coffee all over their front." Kikyou bowed apologetically and rushed out of the office. Sighing to himself one last time, Inuyasha took a seat in his chair. For the first time in his life, he could not concentrate on work. Growling about distracters, Inuyasha made an attempt to get back to work, but instead found himself coming up with a revenge plan. "Okay… if that Wretch wants war then she got it!" Forgetting about his work, Inuyasha tore out his pen and began to come up with a plan that including huge pots of Jjang Myung and a corridor. Smirking evilly to himself, Inuyasha rubbed his hands together. That Kagome woman was going to get it. Now the only thing he had left was to figure out which halls Kagome frequently passed through before lunchtime.

* * *

Kagome quickly made her way towards Sango's office in search for Inuyasha. She had just left Inuyasha's puppy doll with Kikyou, since she wouldn't let him in. Kikyou had even taken measures to grab onto her legs. So, Kagome reluctantly asked Kikyou to hand Inuyasha the puppy doll, which she had sewn the tail back on… or at least Kaede did that for her while she and Rin lay on their stomachs to watch Kaede nimbly sew the tail back onto the doll. The only thing she hoped was that Inuyasha didn't scream at her the next time he saw her. Kagome had chosen a small aisle, since the main aisle was too crowded with people dashing in between desks playing a game of squash. Usually, not very many people passed through the small aisles, and only used it to play putt putting a gold hole at the end of the hall. 

But alas, today was Kagome unlucky day. Down the other end of the hall, someone was rushing down the hall carrying huge bowls of Jjang Myung. She didn't notice it, until: "OUTTA MY WAY WRETCH!" It turned out that the person carrying the huge tubs of Jjang Myung was Inuyasha, provided that he was the only one in the whole office that called Kagome Wretch. Much to her horror, just as he pushed past her, her head bumped into his arms that held the bowls of black noodles above his head. The contents seemed to fall in slow-mo. Inuyasha jumped out of the way and landed gracefully on another worker's desk, leaving Kagome to stand in danger's way. The noodles hit her directly on the head spilling the contents on her head, face, shoulders, and neck. The whole office stood there watching her wide-eyed. From the loud speakers around came an: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! DIRECT HIT! INUYASHA LEADS THE GAME ONE NOTHING!" Kagome glared up at the glass office that contained Sango's office. Miroku was looking down at them and holding the microphone shouting into it triumphantly.

The bowl of Jjang Myung was still sitting on an angry Kagome's head when she realized that Inuyasha had done it intentionally. Inuyasha was rocking back and forth laughing at her standing there miserably in a puddle of black bean sauce and noodles. "INUYASHA!" She screamed, "I'LL KILL YOU!" She snatched the bowl off her head and scooped the Jjang Myung into it before throwing it with all her might at Inuyasha who simply jumped out of the way and landed on top of someone's computer. The Jjang Myung ended up flying towards the elevator doors and, much to her horror hitting, Sesshoumaru directly in the face. Sesshoumaru suddenly froze, the bowl was large enough to cover his whole face. It slid off his face and landed at his feet in a clatter. It was a pity he was a full dog demon because he was able to locate the direction of the Jjang Myung coming towards him by sound. He turned his cold gaze on Kagome who was shifting from one foot to the other.

"Do you _dare_ to throw something so low in my face?" He snarled throwing the bowl back at Kagome with all his might. Kagome ducked and it ended up hitting the wall opposite of her, shattering into millions of pieces. Kagome didn't need to think twice before breaking to a run. Sesshoumaru pounced, landing on the spot where she stood just seconds ago. "AIEEEE! Fluffy's mad!" Kagome screamed before running clumsily in her heels as Sesshoumaru lashed out at her with his claws. "Wait! WAIT! I can explain," Kagome screamed putting her hand in front of her "Just let me..." When Sesshoumaru paused, she quickly slipped out of her shoes before breaking into a run.

"Ha! I even got the world's scariest vice-president, Fluffy-Sama." Inuyasha sneered from his spot that happened to be in the middle of the office room. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were running in circles around him. When no one looked up at him, he leapt up high in the air grabbing onto a hook in the ceiling before swinging right into Sango's office, shattering the windows with his feet along the way. By this time, Kagome and Sesshoumaru stopped chasing each other to realize that the culprit really was Inuyasha… or at least that was what Sesshoumaru found out, since Kagome already knew. Inuyasha frantically pressed the buttons on the elevator. When the doors open, he yelled into the elevator operator's face: "Floors eight, ten, twenty, 200, and seventy!" The elevator operator put on a confused look as Inuyasha dashed away from the elevator towards the stairs.

"IDIOT!" He screamed before turning back into the elevator and pressing all the numbers on the elevator, "If I get caught, I'm going to have your head on a silver platter!" He yelled before jumping out of the elevator and down the stairs. Just as he ran down skipping three stairs at a time, Sesshoumaru and Kagome were coming up. Without much thinking, Inuyasha roughly jumped over them but landed quite gracefully at the landing at the bottom. Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned around as Inuyasha skittered across the landing and into the door from the lower floor on all fours.

"GET HIM!" Kagome shouted, pushing Sesshoumaru at his younger brother. Sesshoumaru stumbled on the stairs before regaining his composure. The two of then were hot on Inuyasha, who had skidded into the elevator. He slammed his finger on the close-doors button just as Sesshoumaru slammed right into the doors. Pumping his fist in the air, Inuyasha whooped as he shoved the elevator operator out of the way to press all the floor numbers. Then flashing a wink at the terror-struck elevator operator, Inuyasha kicked open the top of the elevator with his foot and jumped up on it deftly swinging up to the top where his father's office was, leaving a flabbergasted elevator operator behind as the elevator continued to descend.

The doors of the elevator blasted open to Inuyasha's foot as he flew out from it. Jennifer, who was working on some contracts, screamed as the elevator doors tumbled across the floor as Inuyasha jumped out from the hole. Inuyasha threw open the doors to his father's office knowing that Inutaisho did virtually nothing except for playing card and video games with Shippou, one of the video editors. "Let me borrow your toilet plug." Was all he told a surprised Inutaisho who had just lost another game of Poker.

"Darn! He took my jelly beans!" Inutaisho grumbled glumly at a grinning Shippou who was taking the bet be just won. "What are you trying to do son?"

"You'll see!" Inuyasha said as he yanked the sticks out the plugs. He attached handles to the top and gave them a test on the frosted glass doors of Inutaisho's bathroom door. Satisfied with the result, Inuyasha yanked with all his might to get the plug off, but ended up taking out the whole glass and shattering the edges. "Sorry dad! I'll have that fixed." Was all he said before managing to yank his plug off the glass. Just as he did, the doors of Inutaisho's office were thrown open and there stood Kagome and Sesshoumaru dripping wet in black sauce, red in the face from running up and down the stairs so much and panting. Inutaisho burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard that he bent forward dropping his cards and exposing them to Shippou, who frowned realizing he lost and told him that he decided to fold. Inutaisho didn't notice because he was laughing too hard. Shippou turned around and gawped at the two executive officers panting and glaring. Inuyasha quickly put his hands behind his back. "Uh… hi guys… umm… I hope you had a lovely day…" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Lovely day? Dear brother, do you realize that you just ruined _my_ image?"

"Your image?"

"Face it, Inuyasha, you have nowhere to run and don't think that Inutaisho can save you!" Kagome snarled.

"Really. What if I jumped?"

"Jumped? My younger halfling fool of a brother, you know that you can't survive the jump, your halfling powers cannot save you from a drop like that!"

"Yes, but… what if I had... these?" Inuyasha did a huge backwards summersault in the air smashing the glass of Inutaisho's floor-to-ceiling window with his elbows. Sesshoumaru and Kagome gawped as Inuyasha flew out the window, shards of glass floating around him. He waved the plugs attached to his hands. Inutaisho stopped laughing and scampered across the floor to look out the window.

Inuyasha waved at the four heads that now peeked down at him before he flipped himself upside-down with his head pointing down at the streets. Then with lightening speed, Inuyasha reached out firmly planting his palm on the glass so the plug hit the window to stick. He was dangling from it and waving up at the four dots before he kicked the window with his feet. He sailed into one of the conference room, where a research was going on, and landed on the desk before rolling across the table at shocked researchers. "I trust you're doing your work properly." Was all he said before landing at the other end of the table. Inuyasha straightened himself and took the plugs off his hands before calmly brushing his suit down and walking off in his usual haughty manner.

* * *

For those of you who don't know what Jjang Myung is, it's this black noodle thing that's usually interpreted as Chinese noodles… but I don't think it's Chinese… anyway… this chapter was a long chapter… as most of the chapter… and finally, we see Inuyasha snap! Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! 

And someone asked me if this was a Kag/sess or an Kag/Inu thing… so let me explain. This is both… but Kagome must choose one in the end… and I'm not going to tell you who Kagome chooses, because you have to read the story further, and it's going to ruin the story! Sorry… I just can't tell you!

I'm sorry this chapter sucked, I had a writer's block while writing this… but review anyway! I promise the next chapter will be MUCH MORE FUN! Especially for those of you who like to read party scenes!

Next chapter:** CHAPTER 4: THE DINNER PARTY (PART I)**

_Next to come:_ a pissed Izayoi, preparation to the party, meeting Nina… crazy things happening in the middle of the dance floor, punch messes, and the great reveal of Kagome and Sango's dresses! (I didn't describe the final dresses that Sango and Kagome chose for a reason!)

_The author would like to thank:_

_Susan: WOW! Youre chapters r so long and i hope ull write more._

_Ryine Kuriso To'oname: This story rocks. Is it a sess/kag or a Inu/Kag?_

_Ryuu-nin: When you have time, read my Sesshoumaru story. It's a kind risque.-_

_Strawberryneko: ur story's so funni... lol... plz update soon!... )_

_Shadow Of A Lost Soul: hi! i liked your story! the part where Kagome pushed Shesshoumaru out of the elevator. Please update soon! cant wait!_

_Sibby4ever: Abuse tsk tsk tsk not that that's a bad this i like that kind of thing in a fanfic. To say the least6 i enjoyed your story indeed please update soon for you have gained my interest. your fellow twisted author and new fan sib._


	4. The Dinner Party Part I

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Inuyasha…

**Chapter 4: The Dinner Party (Part 1)**

On the day of the big dinner party Inutaisho was too busy wearing ballet slippers and dancing. "Hello Inuyasha…" He sang as he twirled past his annoyed son. Inuyasha simply grunted a reply that sounded oddly like: "Leave me alone…" Inuyasha was in a grumpy mood thanks to his father. If Inutaisho hadn't allowed Kikyou to accompany him to Dan Filander's dinner party, then he would have been going stag. He'd very much rather go without a date than with Kikyou. Sighing to himself about annoying secretaries and loony company leaders Inuyasha tried to get past Inutaisho who was now gracefully doing ballet steps in front of him.

"Dad… MOVE." Inuyasha grumbled. Another reason why he was so grumpy was because Inutaisho had made a rule that day that would last only once, which was: play all day! Of course the other workers cheered, but Inuyasha frowned. Right now, Inutaisho was trying to stop his son from "disobeying the rules".

Even Sesshoumaru seemed relaxed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and managed to push past his awkward father in pink ballet shoes that contrasted sharply with what he wore, even if it was semi-formal. Usually Inutaisho wore ties with sophisticated designs, but today he wore one of these two-dollar ties off a street vendor that had a farting Bugs Bunny on it. The top two buttons had been undone and the die was tied on sloppily, with his sleeves rolled up. If everyone was going to go bonkers and not do any work, then Inuyasha felt there was no need for him to be in the office. Inutaisho ran after his son, or rather sailed across the room while Kikyou and Myiami giggled at his sight. "Son! Where are you going with your brief case?"

"Where am I going?" Inuyasha said stopping abruptly. Inutaisho ran into his back. "I'm going home, I don't see the point in staying in the office with that Kagome woman running into the room throwing paper airplanes at my head. On top of that, Shippou put some gooey shit on my chair, so I can't sit in it!"

"Well… sit on a box!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his dad. "Why do you want me to stay in the office?"

"Because I have decided that we all go together to my home to prepare! A father does need a moment with his sons, doesn't he? And don't even think about telling me that you have to get your tux, because I had Myoga bring it to our humble home!"

"Well, that doesn't explain why I have to stay." Inuyasha scowled crossing his hands across his chest in annoyance.

"You have to stay because I am staying!" Inuyasha sighed, showing a sign of defeat as the giddy company leader grabbed his brief case and plonked it down on his desk.

"Now, now… why don't you go have some fun and rest your head!"

"Fun… I'll probably get an even bigger headache from all the screaming and yelling from the office floors! They're so loud, I can practically hear them in the elevator!"

"Yes, but I've fixed some exciting events on each floor!"

"Let me guess dad," Inuyasha scowled raising an eyebrow sarcastically, "The 190th floor is the disco floor, then there's the floral floor, and then the glow-in-the-dark floor… don't think that I don't know that. You always do that when you're about to go to another fancy party." Inutaisho huffed and pouted. Inuyasha frowned as his father shoved him into the elevator motioning Kikyou and Myiami to follow.

"Floor 190, please." Inutaisho chirped to the elevator operator.

As they neared the 190th floor, the sound of a fast song blared around them. Inuyasha grumbled about one of the huge office parties Inutaisho fixed on party days. The elevator doors slid open and it seemed as if most of the office workers were there. Colored lights had been put up, and all the office tables had been removed and replaced with small round tables where workers sat around all dressed either casually or semi-formally. Inuyasha was the only one fully dressed in office attire. In the middle of the room a dance floor had been set up and people were hamming it down with their dance moves. Inuyasha looked up at Sango's office that had also been cleared and replaced with huge music systems, and Miroku was sitting in the middle as the DJ. He wore sunglasses and wore a cap backwards on his head, jamming down with the song.

Sango and Kagome were at the dance floor shaking it down. "Have fun son!" With one last hearty pat on his back, Inutaisho twirled away from Inuyasha who watched him twirl to his now blushing and giggling mother. Inuyasha glared around at the room, hoping that his morose attitude affected other people. Much to his disappointment, people pretty much ignored him. Kouga was sitting next to Ayame whispering sweet nothingness into her ears. Inuyasha watched her giggle and made fake gagging noises. He turned his attention back to Sango and Kagome. Ginta and Hakakku had joined them in dancing. The four of them were laughing happily.

Inuyasha slumped his shoulder to run away, but someone grabbed onto him. "Dammit, Kikyou, GET OFF!" He shouted whirling around only to face an angry Izayoi. Inuyasha gulped. He knew she was there to scream at him for destroying nearly half the office. Izayoi's violet eyes flashed angrily as she quickly grabbed Inuyasha by his ear and dragged the whimpering pup away towards Inutaisho who was making graceful ballet moves. Inuyasha slouched as Izayoi called for his father, but the music was so loud, she was unheard. When Izayoi released his ears to cup her hands and scream directly into Inutaisho's ear, he took the chance to flee.

Since Izayoi was human, she could not catch up with her son and had no choice but to let him vanish into the crowd. She was going to scream at him when they returned home to prepare for Dan Filander's party.

Inuyasha continued to run until he was positive that his furious mother was no longer on his back. Much to his luck, he had run into a pissed Sesshoumaru. A string of women had been following him around begging him for a dance. Upon seeing Inuyasha before him, Sesshoumaru smirked evilly. Inuyasha backed away from his brother who had now told the girls to dance with Inuyasha. Before he knew it, all of them were on top of him screaming and fighting each other with their manicured talons. Someone had grabbed onto his ear and was yanking it with all her might while another one got his arm. Inuyasha tried to shake the women off him, but his attempts seemed futile, and attracted more people to cling possessively onto him. One of the girls grabbed him by his front while simultaneously snapping her jaws aggressively at another one who had grabbed onto his suit jacket. "Ladies!" He thundered in his most murderous voice, "That is enough! Release me at once!" But his thundering command went ignored. Inuyasha grudgingly made a mental note to punish these foolish women beyond words.

* * *

Kagome was having fun as she swung around on the dance floor. She wore a pair of low-rise black jeans and a glittery turquoise halter with a black butterfly across the front. She wore a pair of strappy six-inch heels that went well with her outfit. After politely thanking Ginta for the dance, Kagome made her way towards an empty table… or a table she thought was vacant. It wasn't until she was seated at the table when she realized it was occupied by a furious and seriously mangled Inuyasha. He was furiously trying to comb the tangles out of his usually smooth and silky hair with his fingers. In fact, he seemed to be the only one dressed up as if he were going to work. His shirt was crumpled and some of the buttons were missing, his tie lay on the table in front of him in an utter mess. It was torn and very much resembled a rag. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted over the noise, "What happened?" Inuyasha looked up and blinked at her. He said something, but she couldn't hear him, so she leaned over and shouted, "I can't hear you! I don't have your demonic senses!"

"RAN INTO SOME RABID SESSHOUMARU FANS IN THE OFFICE!" He yelled into her ear.

"OH!" She yelled over the noise, "ARE YOU OKAY?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY? THEY NEARLY KILLED ME WITH THEIR IMMACULATE NAILS!"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO HELP?"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

"COME ON! DON'T BE A BABY! I'M AN EXPERT AT THIS STUFF, CONSIDERING THE FACT THAT ONE OF MY MAIDS IS AN ORPHANED SIX-YEAR-OLD LIVING WITH HER GRANDMOTHER IN MY APARTMENT!"

"FEH!" Was all Inuyasha said, but he let her comb through his hair with her brush, which she produced from her purse. She found his hair was extremely silky, a lot silkier than Sesshoumaru's ever looked. Kagome giggled silently as she ran her brush through his hair. Inuyasha winced when she ran over a bump in his hair. "OUCH! WATCH IT!" He shouted at her.

"Sorry, this is going to hurt a bit." Kagome grabbed the ends of Inuyasha's silky hair and yanked it to get rid of the tangles, but she did it as gently as she could. Inuyasha flinched under her attempts and seemed as if he was going to scream at her again, but he didn't. And so the music continued to blare around the generally peaceful looking couple, with Kagome going over his hair with her brush and Inuyasha flinching ever so slightly. As Kagome managed to undo a lot of the tangles, and soon the rough brushing changed to smooth strokes. Much to her surprise, Inuyasha's hair was a lot longer than it looked. Several minutes later she put her brush away and shouted cheerily, "ALL DONE!"

"Already?"

"YEP!"

"Thanks." Inuyasha muttered before sulking away towards Sango's office that had been converted into the DJ room. Kagome chuckled as Miroku seemed to be enjoying his role as the DJ. He was wearing huge headphones over his ears and rubbing the records that had been spinning on it while he half-danced over it. Kagome watched Inuyasha disappear into the crowd. She looked down at the brush in her hand and realized that some of his silvery strands were stuck in it. Smiling to herself that she had somewhat of a decent conversation with Inuyasha for once in their lives, Kagome waved her hands to catch her friend's attention. Sango, who had just come off the dance floor turned her eyes around the crowd searching for her friend.

"SANGO! OVER HERE!" Kagome yelled as loudly as her voice could as she jumped up and down waving her hands over her head. Sango finally noticed her and came pushing and shoving through the crowd to her friend.

"KAGOME! WHERE WERE YOU?"

"OH… I WAS WITH… NEVER MIND, I WAS JUST SITTING AROUND BEING BORED. LET'S GO GET SOMETHING TO DRINK!"

"OKAY!"

"SO… WHAT DOES YOUR DRESS LOOK LIKE?"

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'M GONNA SHOW YOU MY DRESS! YOU CAN SEE IT WHEN WE'RE AT THE DINNER PARTY!"

"THIS IS SO EXCITING! I HEARD THAT DAN FILANDER'S BIRTHDAY PARTIES ARE A BLAST!"

"WHERE'DYA HEAR THAT FROM?"

"INUYASHA TOLD ME! I ASKED HIM!"

"OH! GEEZ! I FEEL AS IF WE'RE GOING TO THE PROM OR SOMETHING! IN FACT, I'VE NEVER FELT LIKE THIS ABOUT A PARTY SINCE OUR SENIOR PROM!"

"YEAH! I THINK IT'LL BE BETTER THAN THE PROM! I MEAN, BACK THEN WE DIDN'T HAVE MILLIONS AND MILLIONS OF DOLLARS!" By this time, a bartender was standing near them.

"ORANGE JUICE!" Kagome yelled at the bartender who came to take their order.

"BLUE LAGOON!" Sango yelled at the bartender who nodded in comprehension over the noise and left.

* * *

"Izayoi… are you still plotting on bringing Sesshoumaru with Kagome?" Inutaisho whispered into his wife's ear. They were in the limousine that was taking them to the huge mansion that Inutaisho lived in with Izayoi. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were sitting in front of them, Inuyasha was still complaining about having to go with Kikyou, while Sesshoumaru blankly stared out the window. Izayoi irritably waved Inutaisho away from her and gave him her scary warning glare. Inutaisho immediately shut up.

"Inuyasha… stop complaining, be glad that I excused you for destroying 2 million worth of repair!" Izayoi shouted. Inuyasha hung his head in shame. Sesshoumaru smirked ever so slightly. He was glad that Inuyasha was getting in trouble. The thing was, Sesshoumaru was standing in the middle of the crowd after finally have disposed of those pesky squealing women. He was watching Inuyasha sulk with satisfaction, until Kagome joined him at the table. At first it seemed as if she didn't notice him, then she did and she also noticed that he was in a wreck. Much to his disappointment, instead of laughing at him, she had said something to Inuyasha and then took out her brush to help untangle his hair. He didn't know what it was, but he felt a huge pang of jealousy wash over him.

Surely… surely, he, the great Sesshoumaru, didn't fall in love with that Kagome Higurashi woman, did he? Sesshoumaru shook his head and stopped by a snicker. "Hey, got mental problems?" Inuyasha sneered, but was immediately cut short by Izayoi's piercing glare. Sesshoumaru smirked once more, this time enough for Inuyasha to notice it.

Kagome came home happy as a clam. The huge office party hosted by Inutaisho proved to be extremely exciting, the drinks were excellent and the music was groovy and fun to dance to. Kagome danced into her apartment greeted by Kaede and Rin who was bouncing around the place on a yellow bounce-ball. "Hello Rin, Kaede." Kaede rushed to Kagome's side "Did you remember to call up my hair dresser?"

"Yes, Ms. Higurashi, she shall be here shortly." Kagome nodded.

"Ms. Higurashi, I know you'll look very pretty in your dress! I thought it was very beautiful!" Rin said happily. Kagome smiled at the little orphaned girl who was bouncing uncontrollably around the place. Kaede had now taken measures to tear the little girl from the bouncing ball. Kagome thought they were so cute.

"No Kaede, leave Rin, it's okay."

"Yes, Ms. Higurashi." At the same time, the bell rang and Rin bounced away towards the door. The door opened and in rushed an ovely excited woman with a funky hairdo with bright highlights in them.

"Ms. Higurashi! I've heard! I'm sorry I am late! Please, come in ladies." The hairdresser came rushing into the apartment with three women behind her. "Right this way Ms. Higurashi."

"Very well Staci." Kagome said. She sighed; she knew how vicious Staci and her assistants got when it came to party situations. Scowling at the enthusiasm of her hairdresser, Kagome reluctantly followed Staci into her bedroom door. Before she was roughly yanked up her spiral stairs, she asked her maid dryly, "Please, Kaede, don't tell me that you told them who my date was…" Kaede laughed nervously, indicating that she had already told the wild hairdresser.Kagome sighed. Oh well, the harm was already done; there was no need to yell or scold. She knew she regretted telling Kaede to call the dresser. The moment Kagome got into her bedroom, the three assistants pounced on her and stripped her of her clothing to drag her into the bathroom where Staci had a hot bath of rose petals and bath-bombs and salts ready for her. Immediately one of the assistants wrapped Kagome in a huge plush white robe and instructed her to sit in a chair in the bathroom while the tub filled.

The bathroom's air waffled with the scent of sweet aroma of roses and vanilla as the assistances crowded around Kagome to start filing her nails and her toenails into perfection. As they did so, Staci stood in front of Kagome telling her, "Okay, since Sesshoumaru's your date tonight, I'm going to make you look like a million!" Kagome opened her mouth to say something to her hairdresser, but Staci had already left her to gather her scissors and other accessories to prepare her client to become the star of the show. Kagome sighed a millionth time that day. Once Staci got into her frenzied mode, there was no stopping for her.

Once done with the filing, Kagome was taken to the tub where she could relax. For a brief moment, Kagome happily let sleep come to her. She had nothing to worry about since the party started at 18:00, but right now it was only 14:40, so she had plenty of time. Kagome inhaled a huge whiff of the vanilla and the rose before she fell asleep.

* * *

About an hour later, after escaping the clutches of his "crazed" father, who was waltzing all aroundhishome, Sesshoumaru managed to escape. So now hestood in front of Kagome Higurashi's apartment door. He had asked her earlier for the directions to her apartment, and finally managed to get to her. From the other end, he could hear someone bouncing around on something. The sound of hushing was heard and the door was thrown open, thus smacking Sesshoumaru on the forehead. He was furious! Nobody smashed his head with the door. Sesshoumaru looked around and frowned. There was nobody there. "Down here!" A little voice shouted. Sesshoumaru looked down to see a little girl no older than seven standing before him. She was holding onto the handle of her yellow bouncing ball, which indicated that she was the one making all the noise. She also bore a strange resemblance to Kagome… perhaps her child? No, there were no traces of Kagome's scent around this child. She gave off a completely different scent from Kagome.

"Who are you?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked blandly.

"I won't answer unless you tell me who you…"

"RIN!" An old voice croaked. An old lady with long gray hair emerged from behind the little girl. "I'm sorry Mr. Suzuki… Rin is usually not this rude, please forgive her."

"Well, why are you just standing there, let me in." Sesshoumaru snapped. An old hag jumped slightly and grabbed Rin to pull her away. Rin was glaring up at him and had attempted to block his path. The hag offered him a drink, but Sesshoumaru haughtily told her he didn't need a drink. Rin frowned, and much to the horror of Kagome's hag, placed herself firmly in front of him, glaring at him. Sesshoumaru stared blankly down at her, then gave her the scariest look he could muster. Rin, however, was unfazed.

"I'm not going to let Ms. Higurashi go with a bigmeanie man like you!"

"Really?" Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow, "And how are you going to stop her?"

"There's no need for speaking with Ms. Higurashi! She already hates you anyway!" With that, the little girl ranaway for himwhile the hag looked as if she was going to pass out. "See? Look at this pretty picture Ms. Higurashi drew of you!" Rin had returned and was proudly holding up a cardboard plaque with a figure of a person on it. If the person in the drawing didn't have the moon and the stripes on his face, then Sesshoumaru would have never guessed that the drawing was a portrait of himself. Sesshoumaru's calm demeanor cracked as he stared in horror at the picture Rin was practically flaunting at him. "It's you! I can tell since both of you have a moon on your foreheads!" Sesshoumaru reached out to tear the picture in two, but faster than he could run, Rin backed away from him. "You can't touch my picture, meanie! Ms. Higurashi gave it to me! Wanna see something else?" He could tell that Rin was enjoying the horror on his face.

Before he could stop her, Rin disappeared once more into the many doors and came out holding what looked like the backside of a dartboard. "Tah-da!" Rin flashed thing she was holding. Just as he had predicted, it _was_ a dartboard, only a picture of himself off the cover of a magazine was torn out and covered the score boards. On his forehead, Kagome had written a 50, and on each of the eyes she had written 40, the nose had 30 points, the lips 20, and the chin 10. Sesshoumaru held his breath when he noticed that there were many holes on his forehead and eyes, indicating that Kagome had hit them with a bunch of darts. "Now, does Sesshoumaru want to go with Ms. Higurashi?" Rin stood in front of him holding the dartboard in front of her while flashing an innocent grin. If she wasn't holding the dartboard, Sesshoumaru would have thought she looked adorable. Rin frowned and whined, "I like Inuyasha better! He's funnier!"

"WHAT? That whelp came here?"

"No! I ran into him when Ms, Higurashi took me out for ice cream." Before Sesshoumaru could say anything, Rin bounced away from him. As the same time a voice came:

"Rin, are you harassing another one of our guests?" Sesshoumaru could hear Rin sarcastically saying that she wasn't doing anything. He snorted in disbelief. A high-heeled foot popped out from the edge of the hallway, while Sesshoumaru impatiently checked his watch, scowling that if Kagome didn't hurry up fast enough, then they were going to be late. He always wondered why women took so long to go to one measly little dance. But compared to Nina, Kagome was very early, considering the fact that Nina took just about three days to finish. In the end, he concluded that women loved to take just about forever when it came to parties. Finally, Kagome stepped out from around the corner of her hall. Sesshoumaru heaved a sigh and looked up annoyed.

"It's just about time woman! Do you understand that…" Sesshoumaru trailed off to gawp at Kagome who had stepped out. "Wow." Was the only word he could find to describe Kagome standing before him. She looked like a dream come true. (A/N: sorry! I couldn't help doing that!)

* * *

Inuyasha cringed as Kikyou continued to babble happily beside him. They had chosen a dress for her, which was, actually very beautiful and very expensive. Kikyou's hair was piled on top of her head and she wore a snaky cream-colored dress with diamonds sprinkled across the stomach, her make up was immaculate, and if it weren't for her annoying sense of possessiveness and her squeaky voice, she would have passed as beautiful. Kikyou wore a diamond necklace around her neck that sparkled in the light of the traffic as Inuyasha drove towards the Filander's gigantic mansion that was just outside of New York City in the midst of the country. Inuyasha hoped that Kikyou stayed silent as he guided the car towards the mansion that loomed into view. Much to his relief, Kikyou didn't say anything except stare wide-eyed and open mouthed at the mansion before them. It was so large that it could almost pass as a castle.

Of course Inuyasha had been there so many times that he hardly batted an eyelash when they drove up to the magnificent gates. Besides, Inutaisho lived in an even bigger place that was a castle or rather a palace. The doormen at the entrance of the splendid house approached them as Inuyasha pulled to the curb and stopped leaving the keys in the car. "Don't scratch her, if you do, consider your head mine." Was all he said before offering Kikyou an arm out of sheer politeness. Kikyou giggled before taking his arm, making him roll his eyes. She started topaw at his tux. Immediately, Inuyasha dropped her hand and hissed, "If you touch me one more time, I'm going to… to…" He thought about the most scariest thing for Kikyou, "Ditch you here, and never come back." Kikyou immediately stopped as Inuyasha straightened his jacket and his bow tie before gliding smoothly into the mansion much like Sesshoumaru. Kikyou had reattached herself onto his arm making him sigh, only he wasn't as loud, since he was in a social event.

The ushers came beside them and Inuyasha let them take his coat and scarf. Kikyou, not knowing what to do, looked around to see that everyone let the ushers take their coats, so she followed them. As Inuyasha was taking his coat off, a voice ten notches higher than Kikyou's called out to him: "Well, well, well… if it isn't Mr. Dog-Ears!" Inuyasha growled as he flattened his ears to his skull and turned around. Sure enough, there stood Nina Welsh. She was really a picture, it was too bad she was rotten on the inside.

"Nina… good to see you. I hope you're living the shittiest life any bitch like you could ever live." Ignoring him, Nina strutted towards him. her hips swaying. She smirked as she attracted the eyes of many young men who had come with their dates (Inuyasha was the only one who ignored her). Kikyou next to him resisted squeezing Inuyasha's arm. Nonetheless, she shot a possessive glare at the bitch who came swinging over to them. Nina had long red hair that was knotted up with the back of her hair hanging down her back. This was the first time Inuyasha was actually relieved that Kikyou was standing next to him. Although Kikyou was clumsy, ditzy, annoying, and freakily possessive, at least she had her looks and her personality. In fact, Kikyou very much resembled Kagome. The only difference was that Kagome's eyes were larger, and Kikyou's skin was deathly white, whereas Kagome's skin glowed a healthy white, much like light.

"Inuyasha… came stag again this year. Pity… someone as handsome as you coming alone. You know, if you hadn't broken up with me like your stupid vain brother, I'm sure all the men would envy you!" Nina shot Kikyou a glare, not knowing she was Inuyasha's date.

"Feh! Speaking of vanity, you and Sesshoumaru aren't very different. In fact, you're thirty million times worse than he can ever be, including his top-notch cockiness. It's a pity that opposites attract," Inuyasha said dryly, "I know you still want that cocky bastard…" He leaned coldly over Nina and growled into her ear, "If you weren't such a bitch, he could have stayed by your side." With that, Inuyasha stepped away from Nina who was starting to redden. She glared at Inuyasha's retreating back. If only looks could kill… but she took that back when Kikyou approached her.

"You're Nina, right? Well I've got news for you his perfect bitch…" Nina smirked. There was nothing better than a little competition (with her beating the opponent, of course) that would raise her spirits.

"Let me guess," She drawled in a bored voice, "Stay away from my man? Geez, too bad Inuyasha hates my guts. I quite surprised that he actually came with a date."

"Wrong." Kikyou hissed, "You've screwed up with your eyeliner." With that, Kikyou flounced past her. Nina quickly fumbled for her mirror and checked her eyes. No, Kikyou was wrong, her eyes were immaculate as usual. Nonetheless, the false alarm that Kikyou gave her made her redden in anger. But after flashing a couple of a million-dollar-smiles to the men, who practically melted at her feet, she felt much better.

* * *

"You will not touch anything in my car." Sesshoumaru said blankly as Kagome humphed next to him in his car. She was stunning, she was the greatest creation on the face of the earth, no better, in the whole universe. Now, he was sure that Nina wasn't going to harass him as much as she usually did. Even if she did, she wouldn't be as triumphant as she used to thanks to Kagome and her fiery tongue. Sesshoumaru flicked his golden eyes at the figure next to him as they approached Dan Filander's mansion.

* * *

Nina was happy. Although she had a little competition this year, she had no problems surpassing the two women who were the contestants for the most beautiful women in the ball. Despite this, Nina still frowned a bit, last year, she was the only one who was the item of the ball. This year, there were two competitions. One of them was the one who had given her a false alarm on her eyeliner, the other one was a girl with long dark brown hair. She wore a snaky red dress that had slits up the side showing off her long leg. The back of her dress formed an X, showing her smooth, graceful back. Nina humphed at the smooth, flawless skin of the girl, who was holding a glass of champagne. Her hair was down, and curled lightly, but her jewelry wasn't nearly as shimmery as Nina's. Nina breathed a sigh of relief. If she had nicer jewelry than herself, then she would have been as good as herself. She was standing next to another quite handsome man that had a tiny ponytail tied to the base ofhis neck. He wore his tux and was holding himself properly.

"Why hello…" She said seductively, the girl stiffened at her sight, "You must be Inuyasha's friend Miroku… my, you are handsome." She let herself move a little too close for the girl's comfort. Miroku smirked, then she felt a hand on her rear end. At first she was surprised then she laughed and left. A satisfying slap resounded behind her indicating that his girlfriend had slapped him. That gave her another reassuring boost in her ego. But what Miroku said about her brought her ego smashing back to the ground.

"No need to get so mad Sango… what a slut! I wouldn't go after a woman who lets any random guy she doesn't even know rub her butt… no wonder Sesshoumaru dumped her on her ass." Nina heard the Sango girl laugh behind her. She turned around fuming, but Miroku and Sango disappeared into the crowd. But a cold voice came from behind her. Yes, she knew this voice better than nearly anyone else with an exception of Inuyasha, Inutaisho, and Izayoi.

"Why hello, Nina." Nina turned around, her slutty midnight-blue dress shimmering from too much diamonds on it. Sure enough, Sesshoumaru was standing behind her, no emotion on his face. Nina gave him her best cat-ate-the-cannery smile, but his face remained cold and emotionless. "Looks like you let another stranger touch your ass… and not only any random person, but the village pervert." Much to her delight, Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Sesshoumaru… have you come alone again. It's a pity, you should have stayed with me…" she trailed off when she realized that she was talking to the air. Sesshoumaru had disappeared… well not exactly, because Inutaisho was standing next to him.

"Why hello village pervertess… I mean…" He laughed nervously when Izayoi appeared beside him. She was grabbing his ear and glaring at him… "Heh, heh… I mean Nina…"

"You will NOT start with humiliating me with your strange epithets!"

"I'm sorry my dear."

"Nina, please forgive Inutaisho, he has a terrible habit that he must fix." With that, Izayoi dragged him away from the two. "Sesshoumaru, do not forget to bid Mr. Filander happy birthday." Sesshoumaru nodded at the retreating wife of Inutaisho before silently disappearing towards Mr. Filander's direction without bidding her farewell. Nina watched him disappear into the crowd, and that was when she saw her. The girl who rivaled her looks, her exquisiteness, no the girl who surpassed her in every way. When she first saw her, she thoughtshe stood there alonenear the refreshments table, but she waslaughing and talking to someone. Some of the people moved out of the way to revealInuyasha! At first she thought she was the woman who was with him in the beginning and thought she had changed into different clothes to make her more jealous, but she noticed her eyes were larger and wider. Her skin was white, but unlike the other one, it seemed to glow like white light. Nina arched an eyebrow.

The dress she wore was immaculate. She could tell it wasone ofChanel'smost expensive dresses andstraight off the runways of Milan.It was a long black gown with a plunging neckline, with many slits up the side that came up halfway to her thigh. It twinkled in the light, and the jewelry was perfect and shimmered along with her skin. Perhaps it was her skin that made her jewelry shimmer so brightly. He shoes were flawless, and she was taller than Nina herself. Her hair was put up into knots and hung around her in silky whisps. Her make up was also immaculate, and her nails neat andall orderly. She had gotten them French-tipped, whereas Nina had chosen a metallic midnight blue color. As the girl walked, the dress seemed to flow in harmony. Nina felt like screaming, she knew what this feeling was: jealously. How dare this woman show up to _her_ party (A/N: Ahem woman, but this is Dan Filander's birthday party, not yours, so shut up)!

* * *

Kagome stood at the refreshments table laughing with Inuyasha who she had noticed. She was relieved that he was the first familiar face other than the ice-cube Sesshoumaru. She first spotted him by the refreshments table, of course with those ears of his and his already noticeably silver hair made him stick out. Today, he had put his hair into a high ponytail, just for the sake of neatness, otherwise there weren't very many differences from the office Inuyasha and the formally dressed party Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" She called over the buzz of the noise. Sesshoumaru told her that he was going to bid Dan Filander happy birthday and offered her arm, but she lied that she had to go to the bathroom, so after receiving instructions from Mr. Fluffy-ice-cube, Kagome ran in the direction of the bathrooms, but turned abruptly away, twisting and turning careful not to run into Sesshoumaru again.

Unfortunately, she had done that so many times, she was lost, and was even desperate to find Sesshoumaru, since there were a couple of guys coming a little too close to her. Of course, when she first came, people did stare at her, but were silenced with Sesshoumaru's piercing stare. At any rate, she looked frantically around for any familiar faces, and saw Inuyasha by the refreshment table gulping down at least fifty cups of punch before he started to walk away. Luckily, she caught his attention, and although he didn't have Sesshoumaru's cold stare, his fiery eyes and the low growlfrom the back ofhis throat kept the men's eyes off her. "So… did you bid Filander Happy birthday with Mr. Ice-box? Or did that cocky bastard ditch you like he usually does to women on the dance floor?"

"You mean Sesshoumaru did have dates?"

"No, he didn't… well… did you?"

"Um… no…" Kagome blushed, "I couldn't face Mr. Filander next to Mr. Fluffy-Sama."

"Oh… let's go."

"Go where?"

"Where else?" Inuyasha snapped, attracting stares. He glared around him, and when making eye-contact with whomever, forced them to look away and act as if nothing happened, "To say happy birthday, you… wretch!"

"WHAT! How dare you!"

"Sorry, sorry! Come on Kagome." Kagome smirked as she let Inuyasha lead her across the floor towards Dan Filander who was up front with Inutaisho. Sesshoumaru was near them with his arms coldly folded across his chest, and was tapping his foot impatiently on the floor as he checked his watch simultaneously. Kagome put on a nervous expression, but Inuyasha released her arm quickly and told her to follow him. Kagome nodded as the two of them approached the trio of Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru, and Dan Filander. Dan Filander was slapping his knees with his hands laughing as Inutaisho had cracked a joke. Another man joined the two of them, and both of them shouted a greeting over the hum of the noise before rejoicing in laughter and a sip from their crystal glasses.

"Where were you?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

"No need to get pissed Fluffy_-Sama,_" Inuyasha snorted chortling silently at the new epithet he learned from Kagome, "She got lost and I found her. She told me she was looking for you, so I led her here."

"I didn't ask you." Sesshoumaru snarled slightly pushing his younger brother out of the way. Inuyasha shrugged nonchalantly and tried to sneak away without Inutaisho noticing him, unfortunately, he was found.

"AH! Inuyasha! Come here, boy! Did you say Happy Birthday to Dan?"

"Yes…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Did he really say Happy Birthday to you, Dan? That rascal loves to lie." Dan laughed.

"Yes, he did, no need to be suspicious of your son, just because he's so surly!" With that the three men burst out laughing and Inuyasha scowled. "Inuyasha, I didn't notice that you tied your hair for once in your life!" Dan continued to thunder, "It makes you look more handsome." Kagome watched Inuyasha scowl and reach up to untie his hair, when a white gloved hand slapped his hand away.

"Don't even think about it, Inuyasha!" Izayoi popped up from behind him glaring daggers at him. Kagome suppressed a giggle. Izayoi was actually very beautiful, looking even younger than before in a forest green dress that had a modest front, but exposed her back that seemed to have frozen in the time of her youth. "Excuse me for his impudence, we are trying our best to fix it." Izayoi joined the three of them in laughing, only she did it more quietly and flashed her violet eyes at her son who looked embarrassed. He had put his fingers together and was looking up at the ceiling whistling. When Izayoi, slapped his arm, he howled in anger and stomped off, leaving Izayoi to apologize constantly for him. Although she was smiling, her eyes flashed angrily.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, catching the attention of the three men who were slapping their hands on their knees as their wives (the two other women other than Izayoi joined them recently)glared at them. "Ah! Sesshoumaru!" Inutaisho boomed again. Kagome felt butterflies form in her stomach and was glad she didn't eat anything yet. No wonder Inuyasha acted so gruff. She wondered how he managed to keep the fifty cups of punch in his stomach. "You should all remember Sesshoumaru… my oldest son." Each of the men nodded, "And this is Kagome Higurashi, the co-CEO of my business. Kagome, I introduce you to Daniel Filander and Charles Welsh." Kagome bowed in her best way that her nanny had taught her so many years before.

"Hello Mr. Filander, Mr. Welsh, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kagome said, her insides feelings as if they'd come tumbling out in just any minute. "Happy Birthday Mr. Filander."

"Oh please, spare me of that, you may call me Dan like Inutaisho does, I hate it when people call me that! It makes me feel awfully old."

"Charmed," Was all Charles said, taking her hand to kiss it. Now Kagome felt like running away like Inuyasha. But Sesshoumaru stood rooted to the spot.

"And this is Anita Filander and Gertrude Welsh." Both women smiled charmingly, but Kagome swore she saw Gertrude give her a once-over before smiling at her. Then Sesshoumaru sprang into action. He grabbed her by her arm and yanked her away telling them that Kagome should be very thirsty. Gertrude tried her best to keep Kagome there so she could get a good scalding from her tongue, but Sesshoumaru dragged Kagome away.

"Aww…" Dan said as he watched the two disappear, "They make the cutest couple… but I think Inuyasha would suit Kagome better, don't you think, Inutaisho?"

"Yep!" Inutaisho chipped. Then he stepped towards his wife and whispered, "I told you so…" But the only thing he earned from that was a sharp nudge in his ribs. This had his two friends burst out laughing.

"So… did you say anything inappropriate that made Izayoi hit you like that?" Dan laughed, but was also sharply cut off my the flare of his wife's green eyes. "Okay, okay!I'll shut up." With that, the three women disappeared into the crowd, making the three men sigh in relief.

* * *

Inuyasha hated formal parties. He was sick and tired of the constant how-do-you-dos and allthose charmed-shit. Grumbling that he was going to figure out how to get himself sick the next year to avoid the birthday party, Inuyasha shoved past a bunch of lovely-dovy couples who were on the dance floor with a rude, "Outta my way!" Inuyasha stormed across the dance floor with high hopes of losing Kikyou, who was constantly on his back. When he finally lost her, Inuyasha slowed to a stop. He was weaving through the partiers in their immaculate suits and their glimmering dresses. His bow tie was starting to bother him, and by this time, he had irritably taken the hair tie out and made a mental note to retie it at the end of the party. He sighed for the umpteenth time knowing that he was stuck in this shithole for another say… five hours.

Whenever eager girls approached him for a dance, he lied about him being on his way to the bathroom and skittered away in the direction of the bathroom. Eventually too many girls had approached him, and so he decided to stay near the bathrooms in order to avoid the waves of women that charged towards him. Inuyasha grumbled as he squeezed past a rather large woman with a thin man with long silver hair and a flash of a navy blue crescent moon on his forehead. Inuyasha smirked; it was Sesshouamaru. Inuyasha made sure that he was in a more prominent position for his older brother to see and smirked. Sesshoumaru glared at him as he snatched two glasses of champagne off a random waiter that passed him. Mouthing, _"I'm gonna go see Kagome so that the other guys don't harass her"_ Inuyasha ducked into the crowd. He knew that Sesshoumaru was trying his best to disengage himself from the fat woman's grasp, and he found it amusing.

But a horrible sight forced him to stop dead in his tracks. Somehow, Nina-the-bitch had gotten to her first. She was sneering at Kagome and jeering. Inuyasha's grip tightened around the champagne glass. However, Kagome seemed to be taking it pretty well, because she had just pointed out that Nina had a loose string near her boobs. Nina glared at her and told her not to lie, but Kagome reached into her purse for a pair of tiny silver scissors. She clipped them together twice, and Nina, overreacting as usual, shouted that Kagome was trying to kill her, thus attracting attention from people around her. Satisfied that with the amount of attention she had attracted, Nina stepped back and admired her "masterpiece" as Kagome hastily put away her scissors. Now was the time for him to interfere.

Inuyasha confidently strode towards the pair and forcefully made him trip over someone else's leg. He hid a smirk of satisfaction as the glasses of champagne he held tipped and spilled over the front of Nina's dress. Kagome had turned around to see who had done the best thing in the world. Inuyasha nearly dropped the champagne glasses, but managed to do a flip in the air before landed gracefully on his two feet. Nina screamed as loudly as she could while Inuyasha straightened himself putting on an act of confusion and surprise. "Nina! I'm so genuinely sorry! Whatever can I do to make it up for you!" With that Inuyasha purposefully leaned over so that he indeed saw the small bit of string that formed at the lining near Nina's bust line. "Ooh! Look! You have a stray string here!" Inuyasha yelled, pointing at the stray string that lay flamboyantly on her dress. He yelled loud enough so that everyone heard. Nina put of a look of horror and looked down. Sure enough she saw a string there. "Shall I remove it for you?"

"Yes please…" She whispered her face pale with horror and embarrassment. Fighting a smirk and succeeding, Inuyasha reached over and calmly plucked the string with his claws, but wound up pulling out the string, tearing apart the whole front of the dress. Inuyasha stood there in stock-still holding onto the bit of string in genuine shock. The dress had been cheaply put together! How stupid and low of Nina. She was flaunting herself like some number-one model and she wore a dress that came out from the dime store. To make matter's worse, Dan Filander had put millions of dollars into the budget to create such an exquisite party, and she dares to wear a cheap dress to the party? The woman was worse than he could ever be!

"What the hell…" Inuyasha muttered holding onto the string in surprise. But soon his shock gave away to a secret hidden triumph and anger (he was mostly angry). "OY! DID YOU GET THIS DRESS FROM THE DIME STORE OR SOMETHING? HOW CAN YOU _DARE_ TO WEAR YOUR CHEAPEST GOWN TO DAN'S BIRTHDAY PARTY?" He shouted half in satisfaction and in genuine anger. Nina glared at him, and the rest was too fast to describe. In a flash, Nina had grabbed the punch bowl and poured it over his head. It splashed down on his head and shoulders. Inuyasha had somehow managed to push Kagome out of the way so that she didn't ruin her Chanel dress. Blinded by fury for ruining his hand tailored tux that costed over a hundred-thousand dollars, Inuyasha bent down and tore off one of the flaps of her dress. It tore off with ease. Nina gasped in horror pointing at him accusingly and shouting for more attention. Inuyasha could tell that the only hopes she had now was to humiliate him, but he wasn't going to let her off the hook easy.

Inuyasha brought the cloth up to his face to examine it carefully. The sequins seemed poorly put together upon closer inspection, the sequins were the cheapest of the cheapesttheblue paint on it chipping. he also noticed that the quality of silk was terrible. Inuyasha looked up from the cloth he was holding. "Ladies and Gentlemen, do you realize that this dress is a complete scam?" He started solemnly, "This woman had cheated and squandered her way in our society. How _dare_ she wear such trash to the great Dan Filander's birthday party? Dan Filander deserves better, no, so much better than this slut of a bitch coming to his birthday party, which he had put so much money together to create just to make guests such as herself happy, and she repays him by wearing a ten-dollar dress to it. Nina, do you realize the crime you've just committed."

"WHAT? YOU HAVE THE STRENGTH TO RIP OFF THE FLAP OF A TEN THOUSAND DOLLAR DRESS, YOU WORTHLESS HALF BREED!" The room was deathly quiet. Kagome, who was being helped back to her feet by a few of the guests, stopped half way through getting up. Inuyasha stiffened. Nina smirked satisfied with humiliating Inuyasha, "You know that? Nobody's going to ever like a stupid halfling like you, not even the filthiest of the filthiest humans! Do you know why?" She was now screaming, "It's because you're the walking shame and filth of the earth, you know that?" Inuyasha looked away from her, his bangs covering his eyes. Laughing manically, Nina spat on his shoe. Much to Inuyasha's surprise, Kagomehad just about stepped over and was aboutto slap the bitch smartly across the face with all her strength. The crowd was abuzz with whispering comments. Although Nina was a demoness herself, she did not possess the superiority of hearing because she was a cat demon. Inuyasha heard people whispering things such as: _That cheap slut actually has something to say after the crimes she committed?_ Or _how rude of her, I wonder what her parents taught her…_

But before Kagome got to her, Sesshoumaru was behind Nina. He sharply turned her around and punched her in the cheek releasing some of the poison in his hand. "How _dare_ you call my brother a halflining," He whispered his voice icier than before. "If I ever catch you saying such vile words to my brotheragain, I will kill you." Nina lay on the floor before him, holding onto her cheek and sobbing as bloodslowly trickleddown her hands. Kagome and Inuyasha stared in shock as Sesshoumaru turned on his heels and left without a word. Without further delay, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and dragged him towards the wash room.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Kagome took Inuyasha by his hands and proceeded to drag him towards the toilets when she came face to face with Inutaisho. Inutaisho no longer had his usual cheery look on his face, his face had somehow transformed into a hard porcelain mask as he glared down at his youngest with ice-cold eyes. Kagome stopped.

"Release him." He said coolly. Kagome immediately dropped Inuyasha's arm, "I have some things to discuss with him. Come, Inuyasha." Inuyasha gulped, boy he knew he got it.

Inutaisho led him out to the patio as people hastily moved out of his way. "Sesshomaru…" He called coldly. Sesshoumaru silently followed his father, casting the shocked and scared Nina on the floor his iciest glare. "Sesshoumaru!" Inutaisho snapped, "Don't think I didn't see that!" Sesshoumaru stared silently down at his feet. The only person in the whole world that made Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru look down at their toes with embarrassment was Inutaisho.

Once they were led out of the ballroom, Inutaisho whirled around, his hair rippling behind him. He glared at the two of them as they braced themselves waiting for the explosion. Sure enough, "I CANNOT _BELIEVE_ HOW YOU BOYS BEHAVED!" He thundered. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru flinched before muttering their apologies. Inutaisho took a deep breath before resuming in a calm voice, "No, I do not want you to apologize to me. I want you to apologize to Nina both for humiliating her and for hitting her. What were you boys _thinking?_ Do you realize that I have a reputation to keep?"

"But… but… she picked on…"

"Inuyasha! I will not hear you and your damn excuses!"

"Yeah, but she picked on Kagome! I don't see what I did wrong! I just saw a bit of sting sticking out from her dress and tried to snap it off! How was I supposed to know that her cheap-ass prostitute dress came apart with one gentle tug of the string!"

"Inuyasha, don't push the limit…"

"BUT SHE OVERREACTED! SHE DUMPED A WHOLE TUB OF PUNCH OVER ME!"

"Save it," Sesshoumaru said calmly, "He won't believe you."

"As for _you_," Inutaisho snarled to Sesshoumaru, "You were just as bad! I am greatly disappointed with you! After all these years, I thought you were calmer and more reserved, but no, you punched her, a woman! What's even worse, she is the _daughter_ of _my_ friend! You also allowed _poison_ to flow into your hand! Do you understand how dangerous our poison is?"

"She asked for it." Was all Sesshoumaru had to say. Inutaisho looked up at the sky to cool himself.

"You two, follow me. This crime will not go ignored." Inutaisho turned on his heels as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked at each other before following him.

* * *

Inutaisho had to keep breathing to keep himself from laughing. And once he was sure they were far enough, he burst out laughing, slapping his knees in the process. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru blinked at him. Wiping tears of laughter away from his eyes, Inutaisho said. "Good job boys… she really deserved it. I see that you've developed an eye to distinguish cheap things from expensive things…" Inutaisho wheezed through bursts of laughter.

"Anyway… don't do that again, I nearly let my face crack. Now, about Nina, I want the two of you to apologize to her. Despite the fact that she did far more damage to you, you still must apologize. Are you both clear with that." His two pups nodded before him. "Good! Now, I have to put of this fake glum look until people help me lighten my mood." With that Inutaisho put on his scary look again before striding away from his two flabbergasted sons.

"Dad!" Inuyasha called to Inutaisho. Inutaisho turned around again, "Did you do that because of mom?" Sesshoumaru snickered slightly.

"Partly yes, and partly no." Inutaisho said grinning sheepishly. "By the way, Go get yourself cleaned."

"I'm going home."

"No you will not." And he left before his littlest pup could manage to persuay him.

The halls stared at Inutaisho as he swiftly made his way towards Nina, who had taken a seat and been given a cup of brandy. "I am deeply sorry for the harm my two reckless and impudent sons have befallen on you." Nina gave a fake laugh and told him not to worry about it. What made Inutaisho the greatest businessmen in the world was his ability to read other people's minds. He could definitely read right through Nina's mind. And what she was thinking was completely different from what she said, and she was aware of it. "My sons shall apologize to you." With that, Inutaisho left. His two friends, best friends, hurried over to him. Charles apologizing over and over about his daughter's error.

"Inutaisho, I'm deeply sorry for what my daughter did to Inuyasha."

"No, Charles, it served him right."

"Ahem, Inutaisho, you know… his suit was ruined from the little splash… so uh… wouldn't it be okay if I lent Inuyasha a tuxedo?"

"No," Inutaisho said coldly, "Let him suffer the consequences of his impudence and stupidity." Dan and Charles flinched under Inutaisho's cold reply.

"Look… I know he created a scene, but that doesn't mean…" Dan started.

"No," Charles interrupted, "The one that caused the scene was Nina. I'll see to it that she is punished severely. I shall be cutting off her allowance for three months and shutting down all her credit and debit cards."

"Anyway, don't you think he's been punished enough with the frozen,"Dan said sounding a bitworried,"Punch all over him? I mean, he could catch a cold even if he does possess quite strong demonic powers..."

"No." Was all the reply the man got. Dan and Charles looked at each other and then at the back of Inutaisho. He was definitely angry.

"Look, do it for me, since it's my birthday." Inutaisho let out a loud whoosh of air and turned around, his face still twisted into his angry expression.

"Fine."

"And don't forget to smile too." Charles added. Inutaisho made failing attempts to smile, so his two friends put their heads together to think of the funniest joke they could come up with in attempt to get their friend laughing.

* * *

"Come on, Inuyasha…" Kagome said as Inuyasha came grumbling into the ballroom. People were still staring at him. He was covered in a thin layer of ice that froze when the remaining punch crystallized on him. Inuyasha tried to shake her off, but she persisted. "Inuyasha, don't be so stubborn! I know you have a robust body, but that won't save you from catching a cold!" Kagome dragged the complaining Inuyasha into the bathroom and shut the door with her foot. "Sit here." She instructed. Inuyasha reluctantly sat in the chair as Kagome brought up a towel to rub the ice off his hair. Inuyasha recoiled and sneezed very loudly.

At the same time a knock came from the door. Dan opened it and stuck his head in. "Inuyasha, why don't you borrow these?" Inuyasha grumbled about not needing the clothes, but Dan had to force it upon him. "Go upstairs with Albert and take a hot shower, okay. Look, we all know how much of an attitude Nina has, even her father knows that, don't beat yourself around the head just because Inutaisho went so harsh on you." Inuyasha grunted a reply as Albert led him from the bathroom to one of the many guest rooms. Where he left shutting the door behind Inuyasha.

Cussing about bitchy women, Inuyasha tossed his things on the floor before stomping into the tub to take a long hot bath. He wasn't getting out any sooner. Besides he felt a bit dizzy, so maybe a good long shower would do the trick. Inuyasha sneezed loudly and rubbed his nose as snot slid out from his nose. Dammit! Inuyasha rubbed his nose lightly before blowing his nose. He slid into the tub and rested his head against the sides, grumbling, "It was so fucking cold, about time I got into something warm…" before falling asleep.

* * *

Kagome tried her best to look as if she was having fun. She had danced several times with Sesshoumaru, and other polite men, but she couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha's condition. Sesshoumaru noticed it in her eyes when they danced together. It was much different from before Inuyasha was bathed head-to-toe in punch thanks to Nina. Kagome seemed to keep her eyes on the exit of the ballroom, which he had seen Inuyasha stumble through with Kagome. When he saw that, he couldn't help feel empty and lonely. He wondered what had gotten into him lately. Kagome seemed tense in his arms, and she had started to turn down the dance offers she received from a whole string of men.

Sesshoumaru noticed with a smirk that as long as Kagome was around, Nina was no longer popular. Now he stood alone giving every single girl that glanced in his direction a condescending glare. Kagome had disappeared somewhere, probably to Inuyasha. Kikyou was nowhere to be seen either. Sango was with Miroku in a corner talking, both looking seriously concerned. Tonight, the main topic at hand was Nina's rash behavior. Again Sesshoumaru had felt uncertain. Why had he interfered with Nina when she taunted Inuyasha with his ethnicity? For some reason, he had felt a surge of anger pump through his veins when Nina screamed those offensive words to Inuyasha. And then, without second thought, he felt himself turn the bitch around and punch her.

The sound of excitement buzzed again. Something else was happening. Sesshoumaru straightened in time to see Kagome rushing towards Izayoi who was with Inutaisho and his friends. He wondered what was going on. Kagome seemed frantic and was pushing her way through the crowd. The buzzing began. Sesshoumaru began to push his way towards the frantic Kagome, but she had already reached Izayoi. She leaned over and whispered something into her ears making the woman pale slightly. Suddenly, it occurred to Sesshoumaru that something was wrong with Inuyasha. Without further or do, Sesshoumaru pushed through the crowd towards the exit of the ballroom. He didn't get to see Izayoi flash Inutaisho a glare before following Kagome off the landing and out the exit.

* * *

Kagome could not fight the worry within her. Something was wrong with Inuyasha. He sneezed one too many times, and his face looked weak. She rushed out the exit and up the stairs to the room where Inuyasha was in. She had a bad feeling about this. Kikyou had seen her and followed her. Kagome threw the door open to one of the guest bedrooms and rushed past the bed where the clean tuxedo was laid out. The sound of water running was heard. _Please… please don't let anything bad happen to him…_ Kagome prayed to herself. Kikyou looked pale as well. For a moment, the two women paused in front of the door silently begging that nothing had happened to Inuyasha. Trembling, Kagome knocked on the bathroom door. "Inuyasha…?" She whispered, "Are you in there?" No response.

Kagome and Kikyou looked at each other and paled. "INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted more loudly, "ARE YOU IN THERE?" When she was met with silence, Kagome threw open the door and screamed. Kikyou also started to scream, only she held onto the last note. Kagome dropped to her knees and immediately shut the faucet off. The floor was wet from the water that spilled out from the tub. It was tinted red for some reason, and when they got closer to him, they figured out that the mystery of the red-tinted water came for the nose bleed. "Oh god! INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed once more. Kikyou rushed to her side, and together managed to heave Inuyasha out of the tub. Together, they dried him with a towel and when they got him into the bed, Kagome placed her palm on his forehead and unintentionally withdrew her hand. "He has a very high fever…" She whispered more to herself. Then without much thinking, told Kikyou to stay with Inuyasha before running frantically out the door to get Izayoi.

The doors of the double doors were thrust open by a frantic Kagome. She stood there, her brown eyes filled with horror and shock as they scanned the room for Izayoi. The finally landed on the woman who was standing amongst Inutaisho and his friends, laughing, oblivious to the accident her son had. She tried her best to keep herself normal, but the steady panic rising in her throat didn't help her keep her steps steady. She noticed Sesshoumaru at the other end of the Ballroom looked bored. He turned his head towards her and stared at her, his eyes clouded with confusion. Tearing her eyes from Sesshoumaru, Kagome practically ran towards Izayoi. The rest of the people had stopped dancing to watch her push people out of the way mingling her apologies and "Coming through" along as she made way towards Izayoi.

Izayoi looked down at Kagome who was rushing up the stairs. Kagome stopped panting slightly before leaning down and whispering, "It's Inuyasha, he doesn't look too well." Izayoi paled slightly and rushed after Kagome casting Inutaisho a glare over her shoulder. Inutaisho stiffened slightly but didn't move.The two women dashed down the stairs of the ballroom and out the door. Sango, who was with Miroku, had joined them asking questions about what was going on.

* * *

I know… it was corny making Inuyasha get really sick like that, but hey, he was out in the middle of winter covered in punch thanks to Nina and her bitchy behavior. How else would he be… even if he does have demonic powers, he isn't invincible whether he's full demon or not! Now all of you know that this is NOT a Kikyou bashing thing… or at least a major one, since there's an even more annoying woman.

**NEXT CHAPTER: CHAPTER 5: THE DINNER PARTY (PART II)**

Next to come: Inuyasha is stuck in the room until the dinner party is over and Izayoi screams at Inutaisho… Sesshoumaru has a little contemplative moment and Nina reappears in the Suzuki Corporations… why did she pop out? Find out in the next chapter!

Sorry but this chapter was sort of serious, and so will the next chapter, but don't worry! Our favorite Hanyou will be the good old sassy rude dog-boy in chapter six, so bear with me for a couple chapters!


	5. The Dinner Party Part II

**Disclaimer: **I need not to say it, since you all know what I have to say.

A/N: Hello my pretties! Sorry for not updating in almost a week… I had school stuff and things like that, so it was hard for me to do all this stuff. Anyway… this chapter isn't as humorous as the other one's but there is no need to worry, because the next chapter should be the most hilarious one I have ever written! Anyway, enjoy this story! (Reviewers: please do not flame me on Inuyasha getting better that fast, he's half demon, for god's sake!) Anyway… I skipped most of the party, since Inuyasha was out cold for some time. Who wants to read like six chapters of what happened in one stinking party anyway? So please enjoy my little lollipops:))))))

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Dinner Party (Part II)**

He stood in darkness for a while trying to decipher what was going on. "Hello?" He called out to no one in particular, "Anyone there?" The only response Inuyasha got out of the darkness was silence. He wondered then if he were dead, after all, he had read hundreds and hundreds of books based on psychology and near-death experiences (books his mother called rubbish). Some of them said that death was really nothing to fear and that it simply was floating around in the dark before the memories came swimming over to you like a slide show or a video clip. Inuyasha frowned. He did not see any goddamn video clips or slides of his life. Huffing to himself about finally being left alone, Inuyasha started walking. He continued to walk in one direction heading nowhere in particular until he saw a beam of light.

_Hmm… wonder what that is…_ He mused to himself as he ran towards that direction before yelling out, "Hey!" The light seemed to grow brighter and brighter as he got closer and soon he had left the darkness behind him and was now surrounded in a bath of white light, blinding white light; a flash of darkness. Then another. Then slowly blurry images began to from around him. He blinked again, was he up in heaven or something? Blink, blink…

The blurry figure sharpened until he was able to recognize it… "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Inuyasha screamed leaping up. He thumped his head against the other person's head, the head happened to belong to Inutaisho.

"Welcome to heaven, my pretty little sunshine!" He boomed. Inuyasha groaned, so he wasn't dead. For a second he didn't want to die, but now, being harassed by his father, he wished he was back in the blackness.

"How hilarious…" He muttered dryly to his father who beamed down at him. "What? Why are you smiling?"

"For no reason, just to annoy you!"

"Well, dad, you just succeeded."

"I see you are now fine again! Just in time for the big dinner bash!" Inutaisho quipped standing up and humming around as he danced around the room. The room came back into focus and he realized that he was lying buck naked in bed, in a guest bed. Inutaisho was spinning around the room on his toes and was wearing… my, did those look like bright yellow, glitzy fairy wings for a six-year-old? And just what on earth was Inutaisho _doing_ holding onto a plastic rod with a crudely made, silver foil star? As if he could read people's minds, Inutaisho hummed happily, "I am your guardian angel, my son! Your fairy god father!"

"Guardian angel?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically sitting up in bed and crossing his arms across his chest, "I thought they had those shitty bird wings or whatever. What the heck are you doing in a child's fairy wing?"

"Woops, wrong word! Anyway… hurry, hurry, get dressed. You've been sleeping for an hour. In the mean time, Dan so kindly got a maid to dry clean your tux! Isn't it spanking?" In a florish, Inutaisho flashed the growling CEO his tux before tossing it at him. Then he spun out of the room. Only this time, he looked more like a tornado than a hairy giddy father or whatever the hell Inutaisho was talking about. _Speaking of rationality…_ Inuyasha grumbled as he got into his tux.

Once fully spruced up, Inuyasha stomped down the stairs that were all too familiar thanks to his many childhood visits to the Filander's estate. He stalked across the marble floor and past the trickle of the modernized indoor waterfall towards the dining hall, remembering some of his childhood along the way. He remembered when the Higurashis and the Welshes came over. Nina and Sesshoumaru were too vain to do anything else except for scowl and Souta (Kagome's younger brother who was now sixteen) was too young. Inuyasha remembered cruelly splashing Kagome in cake batter. This was the very hall they had run across with Kagome's tiny fingers curled up as if she were a youkai as she chased the maliciously laughing Inuyasha.

He smirked. That was the best moment he ever had of his childhood. Of course Izayoi didn't let this go unnoticed and spanked him beyond words. She had dragged him around the exact same corner that led to the dining room. And from that corner, he remembered the tiny smirk Kagome wore as she peeked around the corner to watch Inuyasha's torture.

Snorting: "KEH!" Inuyasha shook his head to rid himself of those memories before fighting the urge to kick the doors open with his foot. When he somehow managed to break his constant habit of kicking open doors (temporarily), Inuyasha coolly glided into the hall taking big strides with his super long legs. Dan Filander sat at the other end of the table with Inutaisho at his right and Izayoi at his left. The guests sat across from each other in man-woman order. Those who had dates sat across from each other and the ones that came stag sat across from any random person of the opposite sex. _Damn Filander and his damn man-woman pattern shitdisorder…_ Inuyasha grumbled to himself before haughtily taking a seat next to Kagome. He really had no choice but to sit there since Kikyou was sitting next to, gag, Sesshoumaru.

With the most polite "excuse me" he could muster, Inuyasha took his seat. Izayoi flashed him a glare and he realized he hadn't tied it up like he had when he first arrived. Oh well, who wanted to have a gargantuan hair tie crushingtheir hair together against their scalp anyway? Obviously, most of the women didn't mind. But that really wasn't of his concern. The plates and glasses were organized in a systematic way, that clearly irked the CEO. What was the point of all these forks, knives and spoons? Spoons would be spoons and forks would be forks. Besides, if Inuyasha hadn't been trained to eat in a sequence like this, he personally wouldn't have been able to distinguish the difference between a salad fork from a steak fork or a lamp chops fork. _Damn rich people with their picky eating habits…_ He thought to himself before smiling as politely as he could. Dan beamed at him in an Inutaisho fashion. That smile _must_ have been their secret handshake or their club trademark or something. All the women around Inuyasha blushed and giggled or gave him a tiny wave. He tossed his head away and coughed lightly in order to hide the loud: "KEH!" he usually snorted when annoyed or when showing that he could have cared less.

Next to Kikyou was Miroku and across from the lecher and next to Inuyasha was Sango, looking radiant… almost unrecognizable, since she _was_ the Inventory Director. The Inventory Director was a very plain woman who liked to wear her hair in one style: a ponytail. Of course, Kagome was worse than her… since he knew her since childhood. When not going out, she was grubbier than himself. Again another flash of a childhood memory passed through his mind. They were in Egypt on vacation and Sesshoumaru had lied to them about magic gold from ancient Egypt hidden inside the flowerbeds of the hotel. He told them that it only appeared at night, and so attempts in daytime proved futile. Once you found it, it was yours forever and no longer vanished, but brought great wealth to whoever got it. Excited, the two of them sneaked out in the cover of the night swearing that one of them would be the victor.

The two of them clawed at the flowers in desperation to find the gold first, and when (miraculously together) they dug about three feet into the ground Kagome hit something hard. Inuyasha had shoved her out of the way claiming that he was going to become the wealthiest kid alive, but Kagome landed a fist in his cheek knocking him off his feet. Before they knew it, they were rolling around in the dirt wildly swinging their fists and gnashing their teeth. They were so intent on fighting that they didn't notice the sun rise nor the horrified gardener who had found them in the middle of the ditch, Kagome sitting on Inuyasha's back and rubbing his face in the dirt while Inuyasha kicked at her shin. By the time Izayoi and Mai (Kagome's mother) came, Inuyasha was strangling Kagome while she had somehow managed to climb up on him and sink her teeth into his ears.

The two mothers screamed in anger and plucked the two already dirty children out of the ditch, Kagome by the waist and Inuyasha by the scruff of his miniature red haori.

Pushing the memories out of his mind, Inuyasha focused on the dinner that had just began Dan Filander had raised his glass for a toast and Inuyasha figured how drunk everyone would be, since there were about forty people in the dining hall. So that would mean forty rounds of toasts… Inuyasha hated alcohol and made a mental note to chuck it under the table. There was no way he was getting himself drunk. Getting drunk were for unfocused, lazy buffoons, staying alert and sharp were for smart, hardworking people like himself.

"I thank all of you for coming to my birthday party! It shall indeed be the most greatest memories in my life!" With that Dan gave Inuyasha a wink before toasting and everyone took a sip. Inuyasha didn't mind a sip, just one, since he did agree that it was rude of him to not drink a toast from the birthday guy himself. The rest, he was going to pretend to sip before tossing it under his table. When everyone had their sip, the dinner started. Now _this_ was something he had always been waiting for: food. He loved food, and although he skipped sleep for work, he could never skip his meals. Unfortunately Dan just _had_ to make this a formal dinner and not a buffet where Inuyasha could stuff himself face-first into the food. He impatiently waited for he plates of food to pass around the table once, and nearly put his elbow up on the table to get into his claw-tapping position when he got intolerant.

Finally, everyone had filled their plates and the feasting began. Again, tedium came upon the usually free-spirited hanyou. He had to cut his meat politely with a fork and knife and chew slowly. _WHY? GOD, WHY? WHY A DAMN FORMAL PARTY?_ He screamed to himself while Kikyou tried to engage herself into a conversation with him. Inuyasha ignored the woman across from him and waited for the perfect moment to splash the rest of his wine under the table on the floor.

Kikyou had given up on trying to talk to him and had now engaged herself in a polite conversation with Sango and Miroku, while Sesshoumaru was speaking with Mrs. Welsh and Kagome with Izayoi. Flicking his golden orbs left and right to see if anyone was paying attention, Inuyasha lifted his wine glass to fake a sip. Once satisfied that no one was looking, he quickly lifted the tablecloth with his foot without looking awkward and poured some wine under the table. That ought to do. Flicking his eyes again, Inuyasha sighed with relief to see that nobody had caught him. Sesshoumaru was starting to look exasperated with Mrs. Welsh and Kagome was still laughing with Izayoi. Kikyou had now flashed Miroku her glare indicating that his hand went to a forbidden place. Sango was now politely speaking to Nina's date _and_ gaining a glare from Nina herself who hypocritically hated it when _her_ man spoke to another girl, when she did the same, only worse, flirted beyond the horizon.

Nina had changed out of her dime-dress into an expensive one that was forced upon her by Charles Welsh. She was one of the people Inuyasha feared the most at dinner parties since she was normally the one who loved to attract attention to her latest victim by screaming out their errors. It was quite a hobby for her. Relieved that he had not caught the bitch's attention, Inuyasha went back to eating.

"Hey Inuyasha…" It was Kagome.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You did have a high fever…"

"Well, wretch… I mean, Kagome, I may be half human, but I still have my father's blood running through my veins, which means that pesky little colds can't kill me."

"Darn. I wished you died right then and there." Kagome said dryly while she rolled her eyes at her "friend". Well, the truth said was they were friends, even during the days where they fought each other. After all, they did hang around each other all the time. Sesshoumaru hung out with Nina, although he didn't like it.

"Oh, sorry to burst your bubble, but I didn't die. In fact, I am very alive and well thanks to you and your catfight-starting abilities."

"WHAT? Me start catfights? Since when?"

"You sure as hell are stupid! Remember, before that Nina bitch poured punch over my head in courtesy of my trying to help you?"

"Well, _hello_! I wasn't the one that strutted over to that vile woman! She strutted over to me! What was I supposed to do anyway? I have every right to stand in this place as you do, you moronic freak!"

"WHAT? YOU WRETCH!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"TAKE THAT, YOU… YOU… IMPUDENT DOG-BOY!"

"I _AM_ A DOG, YOU IDIOT!"

"I KNOW THAT! THAT WHAT MAKES YOU SUCH A MORON!"

With that, the two of them glared at each other gritting their teeth. Inuyasha, of course, growled at Kagome who flashed her chocolate-brown eyes at him in return. Luckily they weren't yelling so loudly… actually they were. And quite thankfully, if Inuyasha would ever thank her, Nina had managed to choose a new victim for her screaming humiliation scheme: Kikyou. Thus, most of the attention was with Nina who had now proceeded to yell out that Kikyou was a lowly secretary. Kikyou's face had turned red and Charles looked humiliated beyond words while some of the other guests buzzed about what an attitude Nina had.

And in order to get away from Nina's attention, the two of them dropped the subject hastily. Much to Inuyasha's dismay, Nina flashed him a triumphant look that gave him the shivers. Oh god, she was going to start humiliating him again. She smiled evilly before screaming, "I can't believe Inuyasha actually brought a lowly _secretary_ and, not to mention, a human to daddy's friend's dear birthday party. Isn't that such a scam?" She shot Inuyasha a smirk and shifted her gaze to Sesshoumaru, who was on the edge of rolling his eyes as Mrs. Welsh started talking about something. Inuyasha guessed it was about his relationship with Nina and how they ought to get together again. "As for Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru's head snapped up and cast it's icy glare at the annoying, vile woman who had straightened herself in her seat in a sickeningly sweet aura of triumph. "He brings another human into the family. Geez, I guess all this human loving thing _is_ hereditary. After all, Inutaisho did lower himself to marry a stupid, low-life human."

That was really too much for Inuyasha. He slammed his fists into the table, making the dinnerware shudder under the force before standing up. His golden eyes flared like fire and danced with fury, "How dare you!" He shouted, now attracting more stares. His eyes flashed red for a moment and for once in her life, Nina actually emitted fear for the hanyou. Before he knew it, "IRON REAVER, SOUL STEALER!" A flash of yellow sliced across the table, leaving nothing but smoke and a huge claw dent in the table. Izayoi hadfainted in horror of her son's attitude, but Inuyasha didn't care. "Mom is _not_ a disgrace to the world, YOU are! And you even venture out to insult my dad? Well let me tell you this, you slut of a bitch, YOU are the disgrace! LOOK at you! Look at the way you dress, the way you act, do you not know that every time you stand up to make a little scene everyone scowls? Do you not know that every time you try to insult someone, people insult you instead? Do you not have a brain or something? Of course you don't because all you live on is the allowance from your parents, men, and material goods! You know, you're just like a kid, FUCKING GROW UP, DAMMIT!"

With a rough push of his chair, Inuyasha stomped out of the room, leaving a flustered Nina behind him. He suddenly stopped and turned around glaring at the woman, "And as for Sesshoumaru and Kagome, the only reason why he ever came out with her was because she is kind, tolerant, polite, and knows when and when not to shut her mouth unlike yourself. Don't you EVER insult Kagome and I won't tolerate you picking on even Sesshoumaru. You know, I'm really disappointed in how little you know about Sesshoumaru especially since he _was_ you fiancé that didn't appear at your pathetic wedding. Who would want to marry a slutty socialite like you anyway? Frankly speaking, you're no different from a prostitute." With that he turned around again and stalked out of the room. He could hear Izayoi apologizing profusely about his "attitude" problem and all this load of crap. Speaking of which, there were two people in that room that _really_ needed an attitude change. Those two people were his cocky older brother Sesshoumaru and that whore Nina. Frankly speaking, Inuyasha thought the two really deserved each other. At least they'd learn how to treat other people properly once they figured out they had exactly the same attitude problem. The only difference between Sesshoumaru and Nina was that Sesshoumaru was scholarly and "polite" in his own twisted sense. Nina, on the other hand was incredibly stupid and down right rude.

Of course Sesshoumaru wasn't very polite when it came to people lower than their status, but at least he ignored them. Huffing to himself about the "politeness" of Sesshoumaru Inuyasha stomped out the dining hall. He definitely couldn't leave the party since it was rude to walk out on someone else's birthday party. Even he had a sense of politeness, although most of the time either Izayoi or Kagome told him that he ought to fix his attitude. Grumbling about wrong people being reprimanded, Inuyasha knew he couldn't go outside since it was too cold, so he went to the only place he could go so the other party guests didn't see him: behind the curtain in the ballroom where Inutaisho usually hung out. Nobody bothered to look behind it. Once when he was a child, Inutaisho and Izayoi brought him along with them to a dance party Dan was throwing. Sesshoumaru was the "goody-goody two shoes" and sat still on a chair in the nursery to read a book, but Inuyasha hated the Nursery room. He liked to read as well, but the pastel blue walls and the yellow and pink and green decorations set him on wit's end.

So Inuyasha decided to spy on the adults. This was when he first met Kagome in person. Of course he had heard a lot about the girl from his parents but never met them. He was about four at the time and was in a very miserable condition, of course he was, since he had been tied to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had actually willingly done that to him so he didn't cause trouble. Kagome was actually only three when he first met her and Sesshoumaru had been seven and was already acting as if he owned the world, or at least Inuyasha. At first Inuyasha thought they were the same age because she came skipping perfectly into the room. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as the little girl bounced over to the pair. After all, they were the only ones there, provided that Inutaisho had come early.

"_Hi! I'm Kagome Higurashi! What's yours?"_

_Inuyasha scowled and crossed his arms across his chest. "Ew! Get away from me, you'll give me the cooties!" He hoped to make the girl cry._

"_Humph! You're mean!" Kagome stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha._

"_KEH! Well you're ugly!"_

"_You're uglier! You have nasty grandpa hair!"_

"_WHAT!" Inuyasha screeched reaching over to grab a fistful of the little girl's hair. In the process he lifted Sesshoumaru clear off his seat making the miniyoukai glare at him, granted that they had been tied together by Inutaisho in hopes that they would get along (he did it when Izayoi wasn't looking... LOL). "TAKE THAT BACK WRETCH!" He snarled as he grabbed Kagome's hair._

"_OWIE! LET GO, DOGGY POO!"_

"_Make me!"_

"_Okay!" Kagome swiftly shot her foot at Inuyasha's shin and gave it a sharp kick, forcing him to release her hair. She put on a smirk of triumph before skipping away to play with a bunch of dolls that had been stuffed in the corner and occupied by Dan Filander's only child and daughter: Angela Filander._

"_Get back here, wretch!" Inuyasha yelled, baring his milk fangs. He ran towards the two girls dragging Sesshoumaru behind him. Sesshoumaru had a look of exasperation and ran in the other direction forcing Inuyasha with him. "HEY!" Inuyasha shouted as he sank his undeveloped claws into the ground. They made long claw-marks on the wooden floor as Inuyasha desperately tried to go in the other direction of his annoying brother but failed and ended up in the spot they once were. Meanwhile Angela and Kagome simply stared at them for a while. Then they burst into silent girly giggles. Oh how he hated it when Inutaisho tied Sesshoumaru to him, it made him feel like a prisoner!_

"_It's not like I like to be tied to you, but it's to make sure you don't act dumb." Sesshoumaru said calmly as he flipped a page from his book "Besides, it's father who tied you to me. Personally, I don't care if you fell off the balcony or something. In fact, if you did or drowned in the pool I'd be so much happier. Life would be so much quieter without something like you running around like a headless chicken screaming. What's more, Father says that you have great potential in becoming a co-leader in his job…" Sesshoumaru frowned slightly, wrinkling his brow in confusion, "To be honest, I don't see how an overly energetic moron like you can take over Father's company… you're just too, too stupid, that's all."_

"_KEH!" With that, Inuyasha clawed at the strip of cloth tied around their waists, but it was futile. So he had no choice but to sit there and scheme. But Inuyasha was a very brilliant child, (quite the contrary to what Sesshoumaru thought of him) and was bursting with ideas _I'll show him how smart I really am!_ Inuyasha thought fuming to himself.. In fact, he was so smart that he was already in grade school. Smirking to himself, Inuyasha knew one thing that would free him from the clutches of his older brother: questions. Not just any old questions, but stupid pointless questions, because that was what Sesshoumaru hated the most. He knew how much his brother hated it when people asked him irrelevant questions, especially those situated towards himself (Sesshoumaru)._

"_Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked in his annoyingly innocent voice, "Why do you look like a girl?"_

"_I don't look—"_

"_Yeah you do, remember that last time we went to buy sneakers with mommy and the saleslady gave you the pink and yellow sneaker with the power puff girls on it?"_

"_No I do not."_

"_Yeah you do! You're turning red! AND to add to that, just yesterday when mommy and daddy went to get mommy a dress the weird woman mentioned that they had plenty of neat little ball…"_

"_Shut up! Just get away from me!"_

_The smirking little boy with his tiny dog-ears ran off thanking Sesshoumaru for freeing him from his prison. Sesshoumaru let out a frustrated yowl and told him to get lost._

Inuyasha stomped behind the curtain and huffed in the place behind it. It seemed so much smaller than he remembered, yet it was still large enough to hide his adult-sized body well. The longer he sat in the curtain, the hungrier he got and of course the less angrier he got. Sighing to himself Inuyasha wondered why he was always the one that was cursed into situations like this. Life just was unfair for him. _Sure… blame the hanyou…_ Inuyasha growled to himself glaring up at the ceiling as if daring to see the spirits that watched over the people. "Diddya hear that?" He growled out loud softly to the skies. And when he got no reply, he simply muttered, "KEH! Fine, ignore me all you want, you bastards! Ignore me like you always had… damn spirits…" Flattening his ears against his head, Inuyasha sighed.

* * *

After politely excusing herself, Kagome ran out of the dining room in search for Inuyasha. He was nowhere to be found and when she asked the car-key keepers, they still had his keys and his car in the lot, so that meant that Inuyasha was still around somewhere, she just wasn't looking hard enough. Kagome sighed out loud. Frankly speaking, when Inuyasha burst out like that she was completely on his side, in fact, even Sesshoumaru was on his side, she saw it in his eyes although he had masked his face up with a hard mask. Kagome racked her mind for all the possible places Inuyasha could have gone, but ended up not remembering anything. _Come on Kagome! You should know this place by the back of your hands, you've been here millions of time with mom._ Kagome sat on the stairs to think about where Inuyasha could have possibly gone. The only thing that came to her mind were sweet, cute memories…

"_Doggy-boy? I'm bored!"_

"_KEH! That's your problem wretch!"_

"_Is not!"_

"_Is too!"_

"_Is not!"_

"_Is too!"_

"_Is NOT!"_

"_Is TOO!"_

"_IS NOT!"_

"_IS TOO!_

"_IS NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT TO INFINITY OF THE INFINTY!"_

"_IS TOO, TOO, TOO, TOO TO THE INFINTY OF THE UNIVERSE!"_

_By this time, Kagome and Inuyasha were nose-to-nose glaring each other down. Inuyasha was about seven now and Kagome six. They were tossed in the nursery room once more and hated it. They were old enough to at least stay home with a babysitter. Sesshoumaru was in the corner of the room looking grumpier than ever, neither Inuyasha nor Kagome blamed him. Heck, they'd hate it if they were forced inside a nursery room if they were ten. Sesshoumaru had now averted his gaze from out the window to Inuyasha and Kagome, both ready to smash each other to bits "Do you know why I'm bored, Dog Turd?"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Just answer my question!"_

"_NO! You have to answer mine!"_

"_I asked FIRST!"_

"_Fine! Why?"_

"_Because of you!" Kagome shouted and poked him in the face. Inuyasha looked dumbfounded and blinked at her confused. "The reason why I'm bored is because of you! You fail to bring funness into my life! You're a boring Dog!"_

"_AM NOT!"_

"_ARE TOO!"_

"_AM NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT!"_

"_ARE TOO, TOO, TOO, TOO, TOO, TOO, TOO, TOO, TOO!"_

"_What do you want me to do anyway? What's there to do to lighten your mood? Go play with Angela!"_

"_Angela has a cold, you silly dog!"_

"_Play with Nina then!"_

_Kagome wrinkled her nose in disgust before screaming, "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I HATE HER! SHE LIKES TO PUT ON FAKE NAIL POLISH AND PLAY MODELS! SHE'S MORE BORING THAN YOU AND SESSHOUMARU PUT TOGETHER!"_

"_I'm not boring." Came a drafty voice behind them. Sesshoumaru had haughtily jumped off his stool and glided towards them, floating a good three inches off the floor._

"_Are too! Right Inuyasha?"_

"_YAH! YOU'RE BORING! YOU REMIND ME OF NARAKU THE FREAKY BABY!" With that, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her out of the nursery room. "You think I'm boring huh? Wait till you see my secret hideout! From there we can spy on our mommies and daddies!" The very aspect of spying on her parents made Kagome jump up and down with joy and together they ran out of the nursery room, or at least made a leap towards the exit, when Sesshoumaru used his recently formed demonic speed to block them._

"_You can't go! Father told me to keep all of you in here!"_

"_Move, you big oaf! You're so boring that you need to make other people boring too!"_

"_AM NOT!"_

"_ARE TOO!"_

"_PROVE IT!"_

"_You're blocking us from having our fun of spying on our mommies and daddies. Of course, you yourself are so boring you probably wouldn't dare to think about what we're going to do! Right Kagome?"_

"_Yup! Yup!"_

_Sesshoumaru glared at the two children before him._

"_Well, I'll give you a chance to prove yourself to be un-boring. You come with us, and cause all the havoc we're about to cause, or you stay here and put everyone to sleep by blankly staring out the window or reading your stupid Encyclopedia Brown books." Inuyasha took a step back and smirked at his new strategy. Sesshoumaru seemed to be thinking hard. "I knew you were so boring!" Inuyasha yelled jumping up and down with excitement._

"_Shut up, whelp! I'm coming too!" With that, Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha's arm and dragged him out of the nursery room, and Inuyasha, who was still holding onto Kagome's wrist dragged Kagome along with him. Sooner or later they stopped in front of the great double doors that led to the ballroom. All of them were too short to reach the knob. Besides, if they entered through the front doors, then they would be noticed. So, Inuyasha, once again taking over beckoned the other two to follow him. He led them to the grand staircase that led up to the bedrooms above. Near the side was a door that was locked. Inuyasha dug his hand into the pockets of his red pants and fished out a paperclip. Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru blinked at him wondering what on earth he was doing. Smirking, Inuyasha unbent the paperclip and inserted it into the lock. After a bit of wiggling and rattling, the soft sound of the lock clicking indicated that the door had been opened._

"_WOW! YOU REALLY AREN'T BORING!" Kagome yelled, but Sesshoumaru quickly covered her mouth with his hands and motioned for her to be quiet. Kagome nodded silently as Inuyasha pulled the door open, and the three children wiggled inside what was once a supply room. There was a musty carpet on the floor and nothing else. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, while Kagome danced around with excitement. Inuyasha bent over and tossed the carpet to the side and it revealed a trap door. Kagome squealed with delight while Sesshoumaru pondered about why he didn't notice things like this before._

_Luckily, the trap door wasn't locked, so Inuyasha yanked it open and cold air splashed into the three children's faces. "Ready?"_

"_Yes!" Kagome hissed with excitement. She had been grabbing onto Sesshoumaru's arm in fright when the cold air hit her, but now she was digging her nails into his arm with excitement. Sesshoumaru tried to release himself from the excited girl's grasp, but it proved to be useless. "Let's go!"_

_Inuyasha jumped down first and Kagome immediately released Sesshoumaru and jumped in after him without thinking about how far down the ground was. It was not until she was in midair when she let out a small squeak of fight, but that was silenced seconds later when she landed on her bottom square on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha lay beneath her with his arms sticking out in front of his and his eyes were swirling around. A silent whoosh sounded next to them indicating that Sesshoumaru had jumped in after them._

"_Get off my back, Wretch!"_

"_I'm not a wretch, Dog Turd!"_

"_Whatever. Follow me." Kagome forgot about being angry with Inuyasha and grabbed onto his arm, itching with anticipation, while Sesshoumaru looked around a bit sniffing the air every now and then. Inuyasha simply looked ahead and walked straight without looking around or smelling the air. Obviously, he had been here before. He stopped at an entrance and leaned over to pick up a flash light that had been set up earlier. "Our journey begins here." He said chuckling softly._

"_OOOOH! Cool! Will monsters pop up here?"_

"_No, silly! We just can't see in the darkness… we're going to a secret spot on the other side of this hallway. There, we'd be able to see everything that's going on… EVERYTHING!"_

"_Foolish boy." Was all Sesshoumaru muttered, "I smell rats."_

"_WHAT? RATS?" Kagome squealed in fight, immediately hopping on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha, being too young to support Kagome's weight swayed back and forth trying to regain his balance._

"_OY! How much do you weigh? You ought to lose weight!"_

"_Shut up! I hate rats!"_

_The beam of the flashlight made crazy patterns as Inuyasha continued to sway back and forth until he fell over. Once he fell over, Kagome immediately released him and launched herself onto Sesshoumaru's back, but Sesshoumaru didn't sway since he had gained some demonic powers. But what he did do was try to pry Kagome off his back without much luck. Inuyasha, in the meantime dusted himself off and stood up leading the way. Sesshoumaru had no choice but to follow him with Kagome clinging onto his back._

Then perhaps he was there. Kagome ran over to the ballroom and threw open the doors. She rushed across the great marble floor and up the flights of stairs that led to the area Inutaisho and Izayoi usually hung out along with the four other parents. Kagome stopped in front of the huge tapestry that hung down before her. Hopefully Inuyasha was in there. It had been a while since she had last come to her secret hiding place. Probably the last then she had ever been here was when she was ten. When Inuyasha turned twelve he announced that he was too old for sneaking around the adults and in their journey in the nursery room changed to the pool or the sitting room where they sat together by the fire in the winters to play a game of monopoly.

"Inuyasha?" She called out softly.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha's gruff voice spat from the other side of the tapestry. "… Oh yeah, I nearly forgot, Wretch?"

"Inuyasha, come out for a second, you're too old to go around hiding in our secret hiding place."

"Who said I was hiding?"

"Then what do you call sitting behind a tapestry and not coming out?"

"Well, I responded, didn't I? Isn't that good enough?"

"No. Come out Inuyasha. I need to tell you something."

"Like that would work. Get lost and let me think!"

"Wow! You actually _think_? Don't you usually rush at things without using your head?"

The tapestry was thrown aside as Inuyasha ran out from it looking angry. He glared at her and Kagome simply smirked. It was too late for her friend to realize that Kagome had tricked him into coming out by poking his weak spot: his temper. Kagome sat at the top of the stairs and patted the vacant spot next to her. "Sit." Inuyasha glared at her and didn't move. "Well, you really are predictable, did you know that?" Kagome asked ignoring the fact that her suggestion was rejected.

"So?" He spat, still not moving.

So… you should really learn to be unpredictable."

"KEH! Why should I care?"

"Suit yourself. You sure you don't want to sit next to me?"

"Whaddya think, Wretch?" By this time, Inuyasha was standing next to her and looking away at the same time, his eyes closed in irritation. "You think I wanna sit next to something like you?"

"Whatever, it's not like you're the one who defended me from that horrible woman in the dining room."

"That's… that's… because I can't stand her, and that's it, and only it!" By this time, Inuyasha was sitting next to her but at a distance, he had crouched down on his heels with his hands on the ground, in the position of a sitting dog. It looked a bit awkward, since Inuyasha was dressed in an expensive tuxedo. "Don't think I did that just for you!"

"Anyway… remember when we were young?"

"No." Inuyasha spat humorlessly, although she knew that he remembered every single episode of funniness they had whenever they were together. He inched away from her before adding gruffly, "Why should I?"

"I think you should… I remember whenyou just entered puberty, Inutaisho had a priestess put a rosary around your neck in order to subdue you. Too bad it came off once you turned eighteen… I really would have loved to say the word."

"Well too bad for you! Since you can't sit me anymore! HAHA!"

"And then there was Sesshoumaru who would always lie to us about magical gold and other stupid things like that!"

"If I hadn't been so damn stupid… no, if you hadn't been so damn stupid then we would have NEVER gone outside to dig up the flower beds and then punch the hell out of each other over a piece of concrete!"

"So you do remember!"

"What? I… well, I only remember the best parts! Such as me biting the heck out of your little Mr. Teddy bear!"

"THAT'S MR. FLUFFY TO YOU, INUYASHA, AND I LOVED THAT DOLL! IT WAS THE ONLY MEMORY I HAD OF DAD, THAT IS IF I DO HAVE MEMORIES OF HIM!"

"Damn teddy bears…" Inuyasha muttered to himself, "Well, it wasn't as satisfying as when I bit the hell out of Sesshoumaru's pelt! HAHA! Don't you remember that? RIGHT before Christmas eve, you and I decided to steal Sesshoumaru's pelt, only we called it Fluffy-thing back then, and I bit the heck out of it until half the fur was gone and you put in oil paint and tied ribbons and bells to it! Then we wrapped it up inside a nice box, and you put: _To: Sesshoumaru, from: Inuyasha and his Sidekick._ Then he opened it and you should have seen his face!"

"Yeah! I did see his face and then he tore after you while you scampered over the couched and he destroyed nearly everything in the house and both of you got punished severely by your mom. I can't believe Inutaisho was _proud_ of you! I can imagine the lecture Izayoi gave him once she was through with you two!"

"And remember when we were around eight, Nina was flaunting around the pool in her new 'bikini' and then you stuffed ice-cubes down the front of her swim suit, and she went crazy!"

"She was so crazy she didn't even know where she was going and she fell in the pool!"

"And she was a cat demon, so she didn't like water and couldn't swim and ended up thrashing and screaming in the shallow end until we pushed Sesshoumaru in to save her, but he didn't!"

"Yep! He didn't save her! He glared at us and crawled out of the pool, dripping wet in his white and flower-patterned haori, grumbling about annoying siblings! And all the while Nina was screaming her head off saying that she was going to die, when all she needed was to stand up. So you barked at her to just stand up and when she did you pelted her with ice cubes!"

"SO? She deserved it! Besides, the only thing I care about that part was when dad came out and pushed me into the pool and told me to save that bitch."

"You had no choice…"

"No, I didn't have a choice, but once dad was gone, I jumped back in the pool with her and dunked her senseless and locked her dripping wet in Sesshoumaru's room. Then when dad asked me about what had happened I threw the blame on Sesshoumaru AND got away with it!" By this time, the ballroom had filled up with people, but none of the two old friends noticed since they were too busy laughing it off about their past. And they didn't notice a lone figure at the entrance of the ballroom staring at them with intense gold eyes.

* * *

The room was abuzz with some people dancing away, someone was at the piano playing a little tune. For a once, it actually seemed pretty normal, until his gold eyes fell on two laughing figures sitting at the top of the stairs. Of course he knew who they were! One was definitely Kagome, since she seemed to stick out just about everywhere and the other was Inuyasha. Both of them had looks of merriment in their eyes and didn't seem to pay attention to anything else but themselves. He growled. Shouldn't Inuyasha be with Kikyou, being dragged about here and there? Obviously, he wasn't since he was up with _his_ date laughing about something. Laughing with Kagome was _his_ job, not his slobbering half-brother who had somehow ridiculously sprouted dog ears atop of his head.

Scowling to himself, Sesshoumaru swiftly turned on his feet only to come face to face with someone that made him regret that he had ever done that. Nina stood behind him, all in splendor and glory even after her attempts to humiliate Inuyasha had backfired. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Move." Nina pretended that she didn't hear him and sidled up to his shoulder, much like a prostitute. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes slightly, but still retained his hard mask that glared down at the woman in front of him. The moment Nina placed her hand seductively on his shoulder, Sesshoumaru's hand shot out and smacked it away. "Don't touch me." He said curtly, flashing her his scariest glare that would have immediately frozen anyone who saw it.

Unfortunately, Nina seemed unperturbed about it, and continued to sidle up to him, this time passing over his personal space. He was starting to lose his patience. "Bitch," he spat, sounding very much alike to Inuyasha, "You are trying my patience. Get off me."

"Sesshoumaru…" She cooed in her high squeaky voice that rivaled, if not, surpassed Kikyou's own squeaky voice. "Don't you miss me…" He flinched at her voice slightly wanting so bad to clamp his hands over his ears. "I missed you…"

"Well I didn't. Now get off me."

"But _I_ did, and _you_ can't do anything about it!"

"WOMAN!" He thundered, now catching some curious attention from a few people. Once he did, he quieted down, but that didn't mean that he didn't harden his voice, "If you do not release me at once, I will gut you out like a fish."

"Pft! You couldn't possibly do that to me! You know you love me and I love you."

"I will count to ten. If you do not leave me by then, I shall slap you across the face."

"Try me." She cooed yet again, giving him her cheek so he could slap her. Without hesitation, Sesshoumaru raised his hand in the air and brought it down with a hard, _slap!_ Nina was immediately brushed off him and ended up on the floor, eyes wide with disbelief, and a hand on the area Sesshoumaru had slapped her. It was reddening slightly, and would have probably been bruised. Without hesitation, he turned away from her, his hair waving slightly in momentum with his movements, and stalked away from the surprised cat demoness. Nobody seemed to have noticed, it wasn't like they cared either. Nobody cared about the slut, not even Kikyou.

Sesshoumaru made his way towards Kagome and Inuyasha, determined to split them up with his favorite "polite" phrase: move, and also a slight push. He had gone no further than six steps when the two of them stood up. Inuyasha had offered his hand to Kagome for a dance. No way… his brother was too stubborn to get all soft and ask a woman out to dance. What was his brother thinking? Did he manage to fork out his scent and did that just to annoy him. Most likely, since Inuyasha had a knack for pissing him off ever since he could first move, which was, frankly speaking, when he was only two. Forgetting momentarily about dignity and grace, Sesshoumaru dashed across the dance floor past the masses of dancing couples, so much without an "excuse me" or even his favorite word: move. He dashed down the hall in a mad frenzy, not really seeing anything but a blur of confused people. By the time he reached the area where Kagome and his annoying younger brother was, they were gone. _Probably dancing the night away like Cinderella and her stupid prince._ Scowling again, Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to kick the hand railing with his toe and stalked away. He noticed Nina rushing through the crowd literally kicking people out of her way and quickly turned to go another way, when he suddenly stopped. He turned around slowly and stared for a while at the tapestry that hung innocently before him. That tapestry seemed so familiar, only it's colors seemed richer than before. Had he seen it before in him life? Probably not… then again, why did it seem so familiar?

He took a step towards the tapestry, and heard something strange: wind whistling around as if there was an open end on the other side. Then could this possibly be what he thought it was. His bangs rippled ever so slightly in the wind, so slightly that if he had been human then he wouldn't have noticed it. Quickly surveying the area through the corner of his eyes to see the status of Nina, who had now been blocked by a pair of very fat people… the fat woman that asked to dance with him earlier. He shuddered slightly remembering how much she had stepped on his toes. Nina was too busy yelling at the woman, who had now begun to yell back at her, that she wasn't paying attention to him.

As quickly as he could go, Sesshoumaru jumped up from his spot at the base of the stairs and landed on top of the white sculpture of a naked baby angel and paused. He stared intensely at the wind tapestry. Something was very familiar with it. He didn't know what. He jumped off the statue and landed gracefully in front of the tapestry and pushed it to the side before going in. The light that barely filtered through the tapestry made the area very dark. Then he remembered. This was the spot that Inuyasha had showed him when he was eight. It had been so long ago that he was sure he didn't remember how to open the hidden entrance or locate the door itself. It looked like a blank wall, but he knew it wasn't. Kagome and Inuyasha's scent were all over it, so that meant that they had gone through this entrance.

Suddenly, he remembered. He reached down with a clawed hand and shifted a marble tile that was hidden in the corner of the wall that was sunken slightly. The panel immediately slid open noiselessly. Now he was getting somewhere. Smirking to himself and congratulating himself for being so smart, Sesshoumaru ducked into the darkness following the scent of his brother and Kagome…

* * *

"YES!" Inuyasha shouted triumphantly into the night air. "We're finally out of this hell hole!" He raised an arm to pump his fist in the air with excitement, when a dull thud resounded from behind him. He realized that he had dropped Kagome. "Oops, sorry." He said pretending to be careless. Kagome rode on his back as they sneaked into their secret hiding place and swiftly passed the many hallways to find the route that led outside. Inuyasha snorted at the form of the girl behind him while she quickly stood up so the she didn't get grass stains on her dress.

"So? Now what?"

"I go home and do work! What else is there to do in this stupid place anyway? All you do is eat, dance, drink, and talk. How boring can that ever get? Besides, if I stay here I have to pretend to be polite and all that shit, when I'm not. And frankly speaking," He continued cutting Kagome with, "I cannot stand sitting there chewing slowly when my stomach is growling. I like to eat fast and not chew."

"But it's healthy to chew your food before swallowing."

"Whatcha see me as? Human? Okay, I may be half human, but I'm still considered non-human according to those damn weaklings out there! And I've been swallowing my food without chewing for centuries and I ain't dead yet. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home and eat some tasty Chinese takeout food."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"WHAT! WHY YOU…"

"No need to heed my half-witted brother's words, _I'll_ take you back. Kagome and Inuyasha whirled around to find themselves facing the familiar voice that used to make them giggle with glee when they were young. Sesshoumaru was standing behind them in all splendor and glory. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as his friend suppressed a giggle.

"Do whatever you want, you cocky bastard, I'm going."

"WAIT!" Kagome shouted, but Inuyasha had already disappeared around the corner towards the parking lot in order to retrieve his car key. Along the way he pulled out his phone and dialed Kikyou's number.

"Kikyou… get out of the party, we're going home."

"Okay!"

Without waiting for a reply, Inuyasha shut his phone. He wasn't in the mood for hearing his temporary date's high-pitched squeals for now. Nonetheless, he still was her date and couldn't leave her. The only good thing about Kikyou was that she obeyed him without an argument, which was very smart of her, or else, Inuyasha would have kicked her in her hindquarters out of the company. By the time he got his car (he shoved the waiter away and told him he would like to drive his own car) and pulled up to the front, Kikyou was waiting for him. He didn't bother to get out of the car to help the secretary in; instead, he rolled the window down and screamed at her to hurry her ass up because he had work to do. Kikyou scampered down the stairs and towards the car. She tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. Inuyasha growled and started to bang his head against the steering wheel while Kikyou fumbled with the car door. The woman was so much stupider and useless than he had ever thought of her to be. Finally after banging his head repetitively on the steering wheel, Inuyasha snapped his head back up and narrowed his eyes at the woman who continued to fumble with his car door. "Woman," He scowled, "Are you really that stupid enough so that that you don't even know how to open the car door?"

"But Inuyasha…" She whined.

"It's MR. SUZUKI TO YOU, BITCH!" Inuyasha snapped. Kikyou immediately shut up. "Now just open the damn door and don't you dare tell me that it's locked, because I know you're just trying to get me to open the fucking door! Because I'm on to EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR PETTY LITTLE WAYS TO GET ME TO DO OH SO GLITTERY LITTLE THINGS FOR YOU! NOW IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR, I'M GOING TO LEAVE YOU BEHIND!"

Kikyou stopped fumbling with the car door and immediately jumped into the car, while Inuyasha let out a whoosh of his breath. Frustrated with Kikyou's annoying antics, Inuyasha slammed his foot down on the accelerator and zipped off as fast as his car could go. Kikyou started screaming her head off, but Inuyasha ignored it. As his car shot forward, his cell phone rang. "Pick up the goddamn phone for me, I'm driving." He said darkly to his now cowering secretary. The trembling woman reached over and answered Inuyasha's phone.

"H-h-hello? This… this… is Inuyasha Suzuki's phone… h-h-he's…"

"Ah! So Inuyasha's driving eh? Pity, he should have stayed longer! Anyway, I'd like to talk to my son."

Upon hearing that, Inuyasha slammed his foot on the brakes and the tires let out an earsplitting screech. Kikyou started screaming, but was cut off when Inuyasha's clawed hand snatched the phone out of her hands. "Shut up, bitch." Was all he said before answering the phone. "What do you want dad?"

"Inuyasha, I don't mean to get hung up about manners and all that junk your mother keeps on… OUCH! Why'd you do that for… oh! Okay, okay, okay! I'm sorry… ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Inuyasha blinked at his cell phone.

"INUYASHA!" He sighed. Izayoi had gotten on the phone. This was going to be a long conversation and a waste of phone bills. "HOW RUDE COULD YOU POSSIBLY GET? I AM HUMILIATED BY YOUR ACTIONS, NO! I AM _DISGUSTED_ WITH YOUR BEHAVIOR! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KIND OF A SON I HAVE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT DINING TABLE WAS? YOU JUST CLAWED IT UP AS IF IT WERE MADE OF LINOLUEM! INUYASHA? INUYASHA! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME OR NOT… SHUT UP INUTAISHO!"

"Yes… yes… I'm listening."

"WELL? EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"Look mom, I can't stand Nina for one second and I won't stand her for one second. Be glad I actually managed to stand her for three hours! Besides, the party was already half finished, why should I stay any longer when I've got to go to work tomorrow and I have other reports to look at and edit?"

"Are you telling me that you are not the least bit sorry of what you did to Nina?"

"KEH! Technically, yes. It's not like she was the one who liked to…"

"INUYASHA! YOU WILL NOT USE KEH ON ME!"

Inuyasha cringed slightly as Izayoi babbled on and on about his manners. Izayoi ended up repeating herself and Inuyasha held the phone away from him. He handed it to Kikyou and told her to hang onto it while his mother continued to rant on and on. Heaving a heavy sigh, Inuyasha floored the accelerator again and the car shot forward. Kikyou opened her mouth to scream, but the stressed, workaholic CEO simply clamped his hand over her mouth and shot her a death glare while driving single handedly. Izayoi, oblivious to her son ignoring her ranting, continued to make a big fuss while her son ignored her completely. He even ran ten red lights.

* * *

Tapping his finger impatiently on the steering wheel, Sesshoumaru waited for the light to change to green. If there wasn't a police car next to him, he would have gladly ran the red light. Through the corner of his eyes, he watched Kagome reach into her clutch bag and took out ten rubber bands. Humming to herself, she put the rubber bands around her hands and they started fidgeting. Under the dim streetlights, he had to admit that she looked gorgeous as ever. A loud honk and a curse behind him made him snap out of his reverie to notice that the light had just changed. "THE LIGHT'S GREEN! MOVE!" Sesshoumaru was about to open his window and give the guy his scariest glare, but decided he wasn't worth the time and simply drove off.

"Tah-da!" Kagome held up her two hands to reveal that she made a Sesshoumaru face and an Inuyasha face. "Isn't it really good! Now I'm going to make them argue like the always do during one-on-one conferences!" Kagome cleared her throat and wiggled her left fingers around making the Inuyasha head speak: "KEH! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard in my life!" She then made the Sesshoumaru side answer making her voice as low as it could possibly go: "How dare you! This Sesshoumaru _never_ has stupid ideas!" And so it went on. Sesshoumaru was fascinated with the way she was able to make the elastic eyebrows wiggle and frown along with the mouth. This woman was certainly very talented. He forgot he was on the road and watched Kagome make the Inuyasha head leap up and bite the Sesshoumaru head. "TAKE THAT! You better keep your eyes on the road."

"Huh?" Sesshoumaru calmly turned his attention back on the road and swerved out of the path of a gigantic truck in the nick of time. Kagome swayed to the side, but didn't seem to notice. Maybe she was used to reckless driving, since Inuyasha was the master of reckless driving… Kagome sometime rode in his car with him. Kagome hummed an unknown theme song while "Inuyasha" and "Sesshoumaru" started jumping at each other trying to snap each other on their heads with their "jaws". Finally, her little game got out of hand and the elastic bands got tangled into a ball. "Oh well, they both died. Ladies and gentlemen, today's moral of the story is: Sibling Rivalry leads to disastrous consequences!" Sesshoumaru humphed as he drove away towards Kagome's apartment… women… he mentally shook his head. He wondered if Izayoi was screaming at Inuyasha right now. She probably was, and Inuyasha probably got Kikyou to hold his phone.

He snuck another glance at Kagome through the corner of his eyes. She had given up with the rubber band and had stuffed it back into her clutch purse with a heavy sigh. Then she curled up to the side of the car and fell asleep.

* * *

"Izayoi… Izayoi… please… you don't need to scream like that!"

"WHAT? Are you on Inuyasha's side then? That behavior in the dining room was _completely_ uncalled for!"

"Yes, but I think the bitch, I mean, Nina deserved it! She insulted us!" Inutaisho immediately shut up when his wife shot him a dirty look. "Okay, okay, I'll shut up!" He squeaked as Izayoi went back to screaming at Inuyasha. Inutaisho rocked back and forth on his heels whistling an innocent tune. Sometimes his wife went a little overboard with manners. Inutaisho was secretly pleased that Inuyasha burst out like that, even if it really was uncalled for. He was about to do the same, even if he knew the consequences very well.

The dinner party was over and they were in the limousine driving back to their home. Inutaisho looked up at the sky and hid his smirk. Tomorrow was Friday and he had a feeling something very interesting and fun would happen… The only thing he needed were a stack of bebe guns, a white board, some forts (possibly the office desks), and a scorekeeper… He decided he would buy a stack of bebe guns from a nearby toy store. He mentally rubbed his hands together with glee and let out a tiny evil snicker. Izayoi's violet eyes flashed momentarily and he immediately snapped his jaw shut. He might as well keep out of his wife's way. There was no one else in the world that could ever calm her down once she was on a roll, not even Inutaisho.

That's all folks! Stay tuned for the next set of craziness that would make everyone pee in their computer chairs from laughing so hard… well, that's a bit gross to talk about, anyway….

* * *

Next chapter: **CHAPTER SIX: HEADACHES**

Events to come:

Bebe gun fight in the office and Inuyasha runs after Kagome in a fit of furry! Sesshoumaru bashes his head against anything near him (including people) just because he found out he likes Kagome… ahem… make that loves… Izayoi makes a huge scene in the middle of Wall Street when she catches Inutaisho doing something he shouldn't (no, he's not cheating on her) and I won't tell you what he did that made her so angry! You have to read it! Oh and I didn't put the office scene of Nina popping out… it's in like chapter seven or something like that! Sorry for all those who were anticipating for our bitchy antagonist to make her grand entrance!


	6. Headaches

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha… the usual… the usual…

INUYASHA: Of course you don't!

SHIPPOU: She didn't? I thought she did own us!

INUYASHA: You dumb ass! We belong to nobody! You can go ahead and belong to that Takahashi Rumiko woman, but I belong to myself!

SHIPPOU: Wha? It was Takahashi Rumiko that owned us? I thought it was Sugarsweetcandy who owned us!

INUYASHA: (screaming) I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE BUT MYSELF!

SUGARSWEETCANDY: (kicks Inuyasha out of the way) Yeah you do, you belong to Takahashi Rumiko, now shut up.

SHIPPOU: Wow… he can really fly!

INUYASHA: I'LL KILL YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Headaches**

Inuyasha impatiently tapped his clawed forefinger on his steering wheel cursing under his breath. He withdrew his hand from the steering wheel to check his watch and scowled. He was already five minutes late. _Damn traffic, and damn rush hour!_ He scoffed to himself. He had been sitting in his car for about thirty minutes without budging an inch. The sounds of honks blaring were heard and someone in front of him had stuck her head out of the car to yell cusses at a jaywalker that stealthily passed the police car.

Assuming that his car wasn't going to budge an inch, Inuyasha reached into his breast pocket for his cell phone. First he dialed Kikyou's office number, but was only met with the constant ringing of her phone. In the end, he deduced that she had either (a) fallen asleep at her desk _again_ or (b) was very late herself, which wasn't unusual of her. Inuyasha hated it when he was late, and he hated it even more when he was stuck in traffic with people screaming at each other to move when they knew very well that they couldn't. Probably one of the worst things ever in a traffic jam were a group of teenagers crowded in their car with their music turned up very loudly. It was even worse that he had every sensitive ears; since all that Marylin Manson was giving him a headache.

Finally losing his temper (he managed to break a record of staying calm for one solid minute), Inuyasha rolled his window down and reached over to rap on the window of the teenagers' car with one clawed finger. One of them, a girl with long black hair and heavy black eye makeup, flicked him off. She was what one would have called the stereotypical Goth or at least a Goth-wannabe. Inuyasha sucked his breath in. Nobody flicked him off and got away with it. With one eye twitching, Inuyasha rapped on the window harder this time with his knuckles while putting on his _nobody-fucking-messes-with-me-and-gets-away-with-it_ look. The girl rolled her eyes but she and rolled her window down.

"What the fuck do you want freak?"

"Impudent girl!" Inuyasha thundered, "Lower your music! Your stupid singer's screaming is killing my ears!"

"What the hell kind of ears are those? It's not Halloween you know, and the answer to your question is no, dorkus." She was the typical rebellious teen who thought the whole world evolved around her.

"Look, _BITCH_, if you don't lower the _fucking_ volume, NOW, then I am going to break your goddamn stereo!" The girl ignored his comment and turned to someone next to her, whispering into his ears. If she had thought that Inuyasha couldn't hear what she was saying (which was: "Look at that guy, he thinks he's so tough when he isn't"), she was completely wrong. Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly taking in her offensive words. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" He screamed at the girl scaring her out of her pants, "DID YOU JUST CALL ME A FUCKING KIDDY? IF YOU THOUGHT THAT I COULDN'T HEAR THAT, WELL YOU'RE FUCKING WRONG BITCH!" With that, he reached over from his car, taking his body out from his car window, and into the other car. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" With one swift swipe, he clawed the stereo into millions of pieces and kept on going until not even a wire was left. Satisfied that he had now scared the shit out of the two annoying teens, Inuyasha returned to his car. "KEH! Never mess with _me!_ If any of you have the wit left to mess with me, I'll make you like your pathetic stereo player, understand?" Both kids nodded silently in horror. With that, Inuyasha got back into his car and rolled his window up muttering about annoying people. "Kids these days…"

Inuyasha glared ahead of him wondering how long he was going to be stuck in traffic. He started to tap his fingers on the steering wheel. They haven't budged an inch since ten minutes ago. Sighing, to himself, Inuyasha stared wistfully at the opposite lane that had cars moving freely. Suddenly a bus passed him. It had an ad of a horse on it with large lettering that said: "HANSON'S HORSE RANCH" below that it said: "New York State… a mile out of New York City" and it gave the name of the town the ranch was in along with the address. Inuyasha tapped his chin with a claw and got an idea. Finally, when the lane with the annoying rebellious teenagers moved, He quickly turned his steering wheel and made a rough and illegal u-turn speeding out of New York City towards Brooklyn Bridge.

* * *

Inutaisho looked left and right to see if Izayoi might be there, although he highly doubted it. Satisfied that he didn't see her, Inutaisho happily entered the tiny toy store. It was musty and dark provided that not very many people went there. But Inutaisho seemed to like it there. Although the store seemed musty, dank, and old, it sold the most awesome toys. "Hello!" Inutaisho chirped to the storeowner. The storeowner was a chubby man with white whiskers and little round spectacles. 

"Hello, Inutaisho! What would you like to take today? The water guns again?"

"Hmm… I don't know… I was thinking more like bebe guns."

"Ah! Which ones would you prefer? I think you'd be interested in these." The old man slid a shining bebe gun towards Inutaisho. "It just came in yesterday. Isn't it a beauty? Well, there are these as well." Again another set of bebe guns slid across the glass counter.

Inutaisho um-ed and ah-ed not knowing which bebe-gun to choose; finally he chose the one that the storeowner first showed. "I'll take those." Smiling, the old man slid it towards him and told him to take it for free, since Inutaisho was one of his regular customers. "No, no, please spare me from feeling guilty. I need about… hmm… let's see, there's Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Kikyou, Kouga, Shippou, Ayame, _maybe_ Izayoi, Kagura, Naraku, Miroku, Sango, and umm… me. So that makes… thirteen? Nah, I'll just take twelve… Izayoi would only hit me." The smiling old man turned and disappeared into the storage room.

Minutes later, he emerged with eleven sets of the bebe-gun Inutaisho chose, and before the two could start arguing about payment, shoved the president of the Suzuki Corporation out of the store. Inutaisho blinked at the sudden amount of light he met. He shook his head sadly, the old man really ought to let some sunlight into his store. Humming a little tune to himself, Inutaisho resisted the urge to dance back to his office. He was so excited that he didn't pick up Izayoi's scent. Thus, when she approached him, he was caught off guard.

"Inutaisho…" She hissed grabbing him by the ear. Inutaisho froze in sheer terror while Izayoi dragged him off to a corner. "Just _what_ did you buy?"

"Erm… I uh… decided to buy umm…"

"I do not mean to sound condescending, but don't you think you're too old to buy bebe-guns?"

"Who said I was buying bebe-guns?"

"My dear husband," Izayoi half snarled, "you sound overly innocent, I hope you realize that. Do not worry, I will not take away your stupid bebe-guns… but I will find ways to keep you from going back into the toy store. You're too old for it, and I highly doubt that neither Inuyasha nor Sesshoumaru would appreciate bebe-gun fights! Unless…" Izayoi's violet eyes narrowed down as she glared at Inutaisho who had begun to sweat profusedly. "Unless… you're planning on playing a game of Guerrilla Warfare."

"G-G-Guerrilla Warfare? Please honey, do not underestimate me…"

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?" Izayoi yelled making the fearsome inu taiyoukai flinch, "WHY ELSE WOULD YOU BUY A WHOLE SACK FULL OF BEBE-GUNS? TO GIVE OUT TO ORPHANS? IT'S NOT EVEN CHRISTMAS YET!"

"Ah… but Christmas is coming up isn't it?"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Inutaisho jumped three feet in the air. Now he knew where Inuyasha got his temper from… yet Izayoi was patient and Inuyasha wasn't. _Hmm… I wonder…_ Inutaisho thought to himself only to be interrupted by the comment of a very angry Izayoi:. "WELL? EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"My dear Izayoi, there is no need for suspicion… because… oh! Look at the time, I should be in my office now. Goodbye my dear!"

"WAIT! Get back here!"

Without hesitation, Inutaisho leaped out of the way. Izayoi ran after him, but thanks to his demonic speed, her human strength was nothing and within minutes, she was out of his sight. Inutaisho let out a sigh of relief. He skidded to a halt at the entrance of the Suzuki Corporation building and as about to enter the edifice when he heard shouts of excitement. Curious, he stopped and turned around. There in the distance he saw Inuyasha sitting on a horse that was galloping madly. He had his brief case strapped around his shoulder along with his computer bag. Inutaisho gawked at his son who was gritting his teeth as the horse ran and ran like a mad dog.

The horse ran past the building while Inuyasha swore a million times a minute before emphatically tugging on the mane, provided that he did not have a bridle or reins. The horse reared up and stopped. Inutaisho watched in amazement as Inuyasha tugged on the mane steering the horse to turn around. The horse snorted and trotted back to the building. "Good, you damn horse. DO you know that you're fucking crazy?" was all he said to the horse. But when he tried to get off the horse, his heels dug into the horse's side and it galloped straight into the building with Inuyasha on it's back letting out a string of curses. Inutaisho eventually got over with his shock and grinned. So maybe Inuyasha _did_ have some Inutaisho-ism in his bloodstream! Inutaisho nearly cried from happiness. Now he knew Inuyasha was truly his son… not that he doubted it, but… well sometimes a workaholic son sometimes made a father very worried.

* * *

Inuyasha glared at the horse. The damn thing had smashed through the glass doors and into the building. It ran in a frenzy into the elevator neighing like a madman and scaring the Elevator Operator beyond his wits. If he thought the elevator would calm the thing down, he was wrong, because once the elevator started to ascend, the horse began to rear and kick, and at the 178th floor, dashed out with Inuyasha still on it's back. It ran around the place kicking down papers, smashing the photocopy machine, and scattering paper. "STOP, GODDAMMIT!" Inuyasha roared yanking with all his might on the horse's mane. Quite unfortunately, he tore out a fist-full of the horse's mane, thus being reared off the beast's back and onto the floor on his rear end with a loud THUMP! 

He sat there on his butt blinking weirdly while holding onto a fist of the horse's mane. The horse glared at him, baring its overly-large teeth and snorting through it's nostrils. It was just his luck to be stuck with a goddamn horse that had gone mad. Frankly speaking, he was too much in a hurry to play picky-picky on the horses. He regretted buying the horse to the point where he wished that he were still stuck in traffic. Now he had to ride the damn thing to get to his car, which was parked in New Jersey. Sighing loudly to himself Inuyasha brushed himself off and stood up. Oh well, as long as he was at work, he was fine. Besides, the office workers were well capable of bring the damned thing to its senses, right? Wrong.

Although the office workers attempted to keep the thing in control, it tore past them ripping up to Inuyasha who had his back facing the beast making sure his office attire was left without a speck of dirt. Please with himself, Inuyasha was about to take a step towards the elevator when he suddenly changed his mind and jumped off of where he once was, making a full summersault in midair before landing albeit gracefully on a desk. The horse changed its course and dashed at Inuyasha, who, contrary to running away ran straight for it, with his fist posed to punch it with all his might. The horse raised itself to stamp on top of him, but he parried and grabbed the horse by its mane once more and yanked it to the ground with ease… but not too hard (unless you know that the definition of "not so hard" in Inuyasha's dictionary).

Once the horse was brought under control, Inuyasha snatched Naraku's apple and gave it to the horse. "Eat that and shut the fuck up." He growled. The horse seemed delighted to be offered food and munched happily on the apple. Naraku, the silent weirdo, whined that Inuyasha took his apple only to be shut up when a fist landed on his head with a loud: BONK! "Shut up Naraku. Take care of this horse for me. I don't have time to tame that piece of shit." With one last "KEH!" Inuyasha stormed into the elevator.

After barking his floor number to the elevator operator, Inuyasha slumped against the wall of the elevator adjourning the elevator operator. Sighing to himself about annoying things he stared blankly out the glass elevator to watch the sun smile brilliantly down over the city. As he stared down at the city below him Kagome seemed to haunt his mind. He shook his head vigorously. Now was not the time to be thinking about Kagome right now. _Clear your mind, dammit! Since when did you care so much about that wretch anyway?_ He thought in hopes to persuade himself from realizing that he was in fact in love with Kagome. _I couldn't possibly… oh my god…_ growling to himself about his stupidity, he stormed out of the elevator leaving a very confused and terrified Elevator operator; he didn't know that he was talking to himself out loud.

* * *

Inuyasha had been working for three hours straight never taking his eyes away from his palm pilot, notepad, laptop, phone (and cell phone), and endless reports on new ideas. He intended to keep it that way when something small and hard hit him on the ear. His ears twitched before he glared up from a particularly long report. But he didn't need to do so, since his nose identified the intruder as Kagome. "What?" He snapped glaring at the woman before him. Kagome grinned and held up a bebe-gun. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and returned to work while sucking his breath in so that he didn't lose his patience, which was frankly speaking, thinning. Letting out a crackle of a poorly crafted evil laughter, Kagome fired another bebe-pelt at Inuyasha, this time hitting his other ear. THWACK! Inuyasha yowled in anger slamming his fists into his desk. "WOMAN!" He thundered, golden eyes flashing fire, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" Kagome did a victory dance and ran out the door. 

"WOMAN! IF YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHAT THE _FUCK_ YOU'RE TRYING TO DO, I'LL FUCKING TEAR YOU FROM LIMB TO LIMB! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Nope!" After on last giggle, Kagome turned and fled down the stairs. Inuyasha groaned in exasperation and banged his head against Kikyou's desk after every swear word he uttered. Inuyasha lifted his head out after the tenth bang and seethed. Kagome definitely wasn't going to get away with it. In a fury, Inuyasha flew into the elevator in which Kikyou had just stepped out of. With a rude shove and a string of cusses, Inuyasha tore past the devastated literally screaming at the cowering elevator operator to press all the buttons in the elevator. When his command was ignored, Inuyasha pushed past Kouga and jabbed at all two hundred floors. Every time he stopped at a floor, Inuyasha would stick his head out and sniff the air before promptly sticking his head back in.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Hey mutt! What the hell are you looking for?"

"Shut up and do your job you mangy wolf!"

"You stupid dog turd, I was asking you a question! No need to explode on me! What are you looking for… or rather, _who_ are you looking for?"

"Who I look for does not concern your nosy self, now shut your blabbering mouth and mind your own damn business!"

And so the process of Inuyasha sticking his head out of the elevator to catch Kagome's scent repeated, even after Kouga flounced out of the elevator on the hundred and fiftieth floor. Finally, at the hundred and thirtieth floor, Inuyasha caught a strong whiff of Kagome's scent. He immediately stalked out of the elevator and dashed around the office. Much to his distaste, the office was completely empty and dark, which meant one thing: the workers who were supposed to be doing their job weren't doing it. Inuyasha made a mental note to punish each and every one of these workers. First, he would have to get his incredibly stupid secretaries to gather the names of the people who worked in the hundred and thirtieth floor. But he would have to wait for several weeks thanks to Kikyou's lack of brain cells.

But at the moment, Kikyou and her incompetence was not the issue. What _was_ the issue was Kagome and her blasted bebe-gun. Nobody dared to hit him with those stupid plastic things, ever! And… especially his ears, provided that they were the most sensitive part of his body other than his nose. The slight sound of shuffling came from Inuyasha's right, and then the sound of the plastic gun's trigger clicking. This time, Inuyasha jumped in the air and dodged the incoming plastic pelt. It bounced off a computer and skittered across the floor. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. He knew Kagome was in here, because he could smell her nearby, but Kagome wasn't the only one who was there. He could also make out the scent of his father (sneaky old man…), Miroku, Sango, and several other workers along with Inutaisho's secretaries. In fact, all the people whom he connected with in work were there, with an exception of Sesshoumaru. "DAD!" Inuyasha barked angrily, "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVE HERE?"

The sound of his father chuckling was heard somewhere in the office room. Inuyasha glared around before barking that this was not a twisted version of Hide and go Seek. After shouting at all the "guilty" ones to come out, Inuyasha swiftly swiped away a wheeling chair where Naraku the weakling hid, trembling. Inuyasha seemed to grow taller than Naraku, his golden eyes flaring with anger. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WHEN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TAKING CARE OF MY HORSE _AND_ DOING YOUR JOB?" Naraku trembled beneath the seething CEO, stuttering occasionally. Another sound of a bebe pelt whistling through the air came into his ear. Inuyasha, not taking his flaring eyes off the trembling Naraku, raised one hand and caught it. "I'll deal with you later…" He snarled softly, "Return to your station in working, and I'll think of a punishment for you." Shaking, Naraku exited the room, fleeing as fast as he could possibly go.

Inuyasha savagely tossed the pelt onto the ground and it bounced about harmlessly. "Alright, as for the rest of you, I'll tear you all from limb to limb…" He paused for a moment before adding,"Except dad!" Inuyasha marched across the aisle, gruffly shoving things aside to peek behind it or under it. A blur of pink flashed by him, but Inuyasha simply stuck out one leg, and sure enough, Ayame tripped over his leg holding onto one of those plastic guns. "You…" he snarled, "Get back to work! And I do not care if dad's the one that gives you orders. Don't tell me that you have nothing to do either. If you have nothing to do, you will sit at your desk like a proper secretary and wait for _any_ calls." Huffing to himself, Inuyasha yanked Sango out from behind a cubicle by her leg letting her dangle upside down. Luckily, she was wearing an iron-gray pantsuit. Sango's hair fell over her face and onto the floor along with her pearl necklace.

"Woman," He started, "If you have nothing to do, I'll give you something to do. Check on all the warehouses and factories. Then write me a fifty-pagereport on them by the end of the day. Dismissed." When he was through, hedropped her carelessly on the floor. After easily wrenching out Miroku, Kagura, and Shippou (he wound his arm back and threw him into the elevator), Inuyasha kicked open the door to the head of the floor's office. In there, Inutaisho was standing in front of the desk that had been cleared and replaced with a huge poster-paper. On it was the mapping of the hundred and thirtieth floor from a bird's eye view. There was a legend that held the color codes of Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Kikyou, Kouga, Naraku… and the list went on until all eight people were there. Right where the elevator was, was a quite hideous picture of Inuyasha, with a funnily drawn angry expression on his face. Standing behind the desk were Inutaisho, Kagome, and to Inuyasha's surprise, Sesshoumaru. Inutaisho jumped looking a bit surprised.

Inuyasha wasted no time in stalking across the room and snatching the plastic toy gun out of Inutaisho's grasp. He took out the EZ clip and tipped it so that it was upside down. Much to his father's dismay, all the bebe pelts in the gun spilled out and scattered across the floor like the beads from a broken necklace. The scowling hanyou then glared at Kagome before snatching her own bebe-gun away and crinkling it into broken plastic bits. "Woman…" He growled, "How dare you hit _this_ Inuyasha with a stupid bebe-pelt!" Kagome gulped as Inuyasha smirked, proud of the look of terror in her face. He released his fist and a shower of broken plastic pieces fell onto the ground with a loud clitter-clatter!

"Temper, temper, dear son," Inutaisho began, "There is no need for you to simply ruin our fun by sending the key players to the game to their work!"

"_FUN?_" Inuyasha echoed disbelievingly, "Whoever heard of having _fun_ in an office?"

"Even though he is the worthless hanyou I know, I could not agree any less than him father." Sesshoumaru spoke up calmly. Inuyasha flashed a glare at his older brother who promptly returned the glare at him.

"Oh, if _you_ agree with me so much, then what are _you_, the oh-so-great Sesshoumaru-_sama_ doing here? Huh?"

"I was brought here against my free will by father."

"KEH! Like I'd really believe you, you hypocritical imbecile!"

"Oooh!" Kagome exclaimed clasping her hands together, "That was the very first big word I heard from you! Inuyasha, I'm so proud of you!"

"THAT ISN'T THE POINT!" Inuyasha exploded, "NOW GET BACK TO WORK AND DO WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO!"

"Yes, but I've got a flight to catch tomorrow."

"So? Doesn't mean that you could run around making a fool out of yourself swinging around a mere toy, and hitting my ears with those damned pelts of yours!"

"Why you…"

"Now, now, my dearies, please calm down! We are civilized business people and we should settle the manner in a... erm...diplomatic way! Yeah! A diplomatic way..." Inutaisho balanced apencil he had beenholding when Inuyasha burst in on them on his nose before continuing,"Now, Inuyasha, state your case."

"Daad… this isn't the court! Don't think you can settle the manner in your playful ways!"

"But Inuyasha, that's how this business has been working for the past eighty years!" The pencil slipped out from between Inutaisho's nose and upper lip and fell on the floor with a loud clatter. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and Inuyasha sighed.

"Dad…" Inuyasha groaned.

"Now, tomorrow you, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru have a flight to catch. I'm sending you all on a business trip to Hong Kong to check up on those robotic dogs _and_ to see if everything is running smoothly in the Hong Kong branch. Mr. Ling-woo Hwang, the CEO of the Hong Kong branch should give you background on how everything is coming along. At the same time, Inuyasha, while Kagome and Sesshoumaru are working on their jobs, I expect you to fully bring the heat-toilet seats into full gear. I'm sure that everyone in Hong Kong would go mad over them provided that the toilets in Hong Kong aren't so superb…" Inutaisho wrapped his arm around Inuyasha, leaning on him dramatically. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his father. Inutaisho didn't seem to notice it and half-dragging his disgruntled son, went over to his older son and wrapped his free arm around him.

Sesshoumaru made vain attempts to escape his father, but alas, he was too slow and much to his disgust, and found himself being squeezed against Inuyasha. Inuyasha gasped for breath clawing the air dramatically. "Awww… such a cute family!" Kagome cried out sweetly. She raised her digital camera and took a shot, annoying both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. "You know, this ought to be on photo! When are we ever going to see such a happy family reunion?"

"This so-called 'family reunion' was _forced _upon me by dad!" Inuyasha barked shooting daggers at Inutaisho, who still hadn't released him.

"As much as I hate to admit it, the fool is correct."

"Oy! Who are you calling a fool?"

"You!"

Just then the glass door of the office was thrown open and in ran Naraku. Inuyasha shot him a glare, but Naraku held his hands up to reveal a simple round ball. It was pink, and glimmered in the light. "Mr. Suzuki! I've finally found it at last! The key to make Suzuki Corporation the most powerful technological company ever!" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked at each other and then back at the seemingly worthless piece of ball or glass or whatever it was in Naraku's hand. Inutaisho raised an eyebrow while Kagome put on a look of interest. Inuyasha scowled. Kagome always found even the most idiotic ideas interesting, say, for example, heated toilet seats. Now she was ogling at a stupid pink ball of what was probably glass upon first inspection. "This," Naraku gasped, "Is what I shall call the Shikon Jewel. It has special capabitilies to make a very old computer become faster and more powerful. So far I have made several of these along with Midoriko and gave it some test runs, and it seemed to be a miracle!"

"Foolish wretch!" Inuyasha spat. Kagome stopped ogling at the Shikon Jewel that was being proudly displayed in Naraku's hands and glared at Inuyasha. What was that woman thinking? He wasn't even speaking to her! _That's because you've been calling her wretch for over eighteen years._ He thought to himself. "What the hell are you looking at? I'm not talking to you!" Kagome put on a look of shock, but Inuyasha ignored her and snatched the ball out of a now surprised and horrified Naraku. Inuyasha glared at the pink ball and held it up to his face. Using one claw, he delicately tapped the surface several times before bringing it to his ears and tapping on it again. It didn't sound like glass, but neither did it sound like anything else Inuyasha had ever seen. But it did sound distantly close to a diamond, a very expensive diamond. Inuyasha placed the jewel before his eyes before bringing it up to his nose to sniff it. It didn't smell like glass either. "Hmm… now that you've gained my interest for once in your scrawny little life, tell me, what is this made of?" Inuyasha asked as he returned the Shikon Jewel to a shocked and happy Naraku.

"I would love to explain this to you! The Shikon Jewel is made from a special substance called Hextra-silicone; it is a form of diamond but is mixed with some other element that is still unknown to us at the moment. But what we do know about the Hextra-silicone is that it is plentiful and can be made very easily by natural causes."

"And how did you gain such information?" Sesshoumaru inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh… to be honest, it was when I was in high school…"

"So… explain." Inuyasha barked now sounding quite similar to Sesshoumaru.

"Well, you see, I wasn't very popular in high school and on my way home from school, I was crossing a make-shift bridge because there was something wrong with the sewage system and…"

"Hold it." Inuyasha said calmly, "You don't need to say anymore if you feel uncomfortable about it."

"No, Mr. Suzuki," Naraku started, "I'm fine. Anyway, something was wrong with the sewage system, so it was left open so that corrections could be made with it. So I was walking by, and some of the kids pushed me in there. And that was when I found some pinkish substance. I didn't know what it was, and did some scientific experiments on it, but nothing too elaborate. it wasn't until recently that I found that it could do miraculous things!" Inutaisho seemed thoughtful. After all these years of watching his father skateboard across the auditorium stage, Inuyasha was actually very surprised and also felt a bit disturbed at the same time. Obviously, his father was not a very serious man, thus, when he did become serious (which was very rare of him), everything seemed strange to him.

It seemed as if Naraku was in the same boat because he also looked a bit disturbed and was sweating and his eyes looked as if he were praying to the heavens to ensure that Inutaisho was not coming down with anything. Kagome, in the meantime, did a little O of surprise with her lips and Sesshoumaru questioningly raised an eyebrow at his father. Obviously, Inuyasha's world _had_ been turned upside down that day. In fact, his world seemed to be so topsy-turvy that a slight headache was starting to form from his temple. Inutaisho was _not_ a workaholic like him and Sesshoumaru, he was the light-hearted dad that loved to decorate other people's offices or cubicles (in the case of regular workers) with huge plastic roses and stuffed sunflower dolls complete with pictures of Garfield the cat and other fluffy, childish things. Inutaisho looked horrifyingly scary scanning Naraku's report with calm cool business-like eyes. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked at each other and then back at their father. They blinked twice before Inuyasha muttered, "Punch me as hard as you can."

"Do the same to me." And so, just as Inutaisho looked up from his report, he saw both his sons land a fist on each other's cheeks. Sesshoumaru rolled away in the direction of the door and Inuyasha slammed into the desk that prevented him from doing the same thing that Sesshoumaru had just done. Sesshoumaru lay against the door unconscious while Inuyasha stood up and shook his head vigorously while rubbing his eyes. Naraku, in the meantime,let out a little squeak and hit behind Kagome, who simply stared at them, her large and beautiful chocolate-brown eyes wide in shock. Inutaisho also looked surprised and raised an eyebrow at his two sons.

Inuyasha slowly got to his feet and rubbed his eyes. Then he blinked several times to squinted at Inutaisho as if he needed glasses. Much to his shock and dismay, Inutaisho looked very angry. Obviously, he wasn't dreaming. "NO! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A DREAM!" Inuyahsa yelled whilst banging his head on the table as hard as he could. "I." _Bang!_ "WILL." _Bang!_ "WAKE." _Bang!_ "UP." _Bang!_ "ON." _Bang!_ "THE."_ Bang!_ "FLOOR."_ Bang!_ "NEXT."_ Bang!_ "TO." _Bang!_ "MY." _Bang!_ "BED!" _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ He could have done more, but the two slim hands of Kagome slipped under his arm and across his chest as she made attempts to yank the now frenzied CEO away from any harm. Occassionally, she would say things such as "breath", or "calm down" or things like that. Inuyasha's vision was slightly blurred from all the banging right after being punched by Sesshoumaru.

Much to Inuyasha's relief, Inutaisho went back to his usual, effervescent mood. But that didn't stop him from thinking of getting some psychological repair from a psychologist. Sesshoumaru was still lying next to the door in the position he had been when he rammed into the wall. His legs and feet stuck up oddly still in the position of the roll he was in after Inuyasha's punch and his arms were sprawled out to the sides. He also had swirly eyes, which meant that he was knocked out. Hey, at least Sesshoumaru didn't need a shrink, now that he got to think that Inutaisho's serious expression was only a dream. _Why me?_ Inuyasha thought, slightly annoyed. He had stopped all attempts to slam his head back into the desk and now hung limply in Kagome's arms.

"Son?" Inutaisho asked, his voice slightly concerned, "Are you alright?"

"No… no… I'm going insane! I need a shrink, fast!"

"Whatever for?" Inutaisho looked extremely inquisitive as he paced around the room trying to figure out what exactly was wrong with his son that made him ask for a shrink. Inuyasha felt a warm hand on his forehead, which indicated that Kagome had placed her hand on his forehead.

"Hmm… he doesn't have a fever…" She murmured to Inutaisho.

"Son, I can get you whatever you want, be it girls, cars, or houses, but I cannot get you a _shrink_. You are not insane… actually, maybe you are!" Inutaisho chuckled to himself about thinking up such a clever joke. Inuyasha heard Kagome sigh in exasperation behind him. "You refuse to let me buy you a car, or get you engaged, or even place you in one of the most powerful position in this company, out of all of those things I can get you, you ask for a mere shrink. Come with me, Inuyasha…" Inutaisho stepped up and took Inuyasha by the arm from Kagome, "We need to talk. Kagome, please untangle Sesshoumaru from the entrance and nurse him for a while. Naraku, please give those files to one of my secretaries and have her place them on my desk." Without further delay, Inutaisho led his son out of the office once, Kagome had miraculously managed to untangle Sesshoumaru from his mishap.

"So, _you're_ going to be my personal shrink?" Inuyasha spat rather rudely. Although he sounded rude, it was unintentional.

"No, I will not, _nor_ will I get you one. Inuyasha, remember when you were first employed to Suzuki Corporation?" Inuyasha nodded dully and he grudgingly dragged himself along the aisle towards the elevator. "I offered you your position as CEO and you rejected it."

"So?"

"So, that means that I know that you are generally a hard working person and that you won your way to CEO through your work, not through your connections to me. I'm very proud of you, _but_ you need to learn how to relax."

"KEH! Relax, schmrelax! How can I stop everything I do and suddenly jump around and become a comedian?" Inuyasha hissed in pain and dabbed his cheek gently with his fingers. Why the hell did Sesshoumaru have to release his damn _poison?_

"Inuyasha, I don't _want_ you to have a real mental break down. I mean, I heard that those shrinks are perverts! They think that by massaging your back would make you better!"

"Dad…" Inuyasha growled in annoyance, "A shrink is slang for a psychologist. What you were talking about were professional massagers."

"See my point? You didn't even get my joke!" Inutaisho pouted at his son, who had now taken to rubbing his temples with his claws. Inuyasha was certain that they day was going to get worse. First, he wakes up late, second, he's stuck in a traffic jam, third, a bunch of annoying teenagers got on his nerves, fourth, he rode a _horse_ to work and now had to go back to get his car, fifth, Kagome pelted his ears with a bebe-pellet, fifth, he ran into Kouga, sixth, he was stuck with the world's stupidest secretary, and seventh, now _this!_

"Dad… I need a vacation… I haven't had one in ten years."

"Certainly! Shall I get you off the business schedule and put you on a plane to Singapore?"

"NO!" Inuyasha shouted, "I have to do the work!" With that Inuyasha stormed away only to run into trouble number eight of the day. Meanwhile, Inutaisho sighed, his son was obviously not going too well.

* * *

Sesshoumaru felt a damp cloth over his head and slowly opened his eyes. At first his vision was a blurry mass of black, peach, and white, then it slowly began to clear until the blobs shaped into a woman with long black hair and stunning chocolate eyes, wearing what was obviously a suit from Chanel. Sesshoumaru knew that there was only one person in the world who bore those warm, gorgeous chocolate-brown eyes: Kagome. He almost felt inclined to reach up and touch her face, but his pride, as usual, got the best of him. Not that Kagome wore a look of concern or anything… well, actually, she was concerned, but it wasn't that of the relationship between a couple or lovers, it was that of pure friendship and acquaintances, nothing more. Besides, Sesshoumaru somehow felt that nagging feeling that Kagome had feeling not for himself, but for his younger, worthless half-brother Inuyasha. Inuyasha, he was the lucky one. Inuyasha would have probably thrown Kikyou at him and told him to use her as Kagome's substitute. They did, after all, look very similar… _similar_, not the same, not one-on-one, but similar. Kagome's eyes were larger, and her features were softer. Her skin, unlike Kikyou's deathly white skin, was a healthy white glow. 

How he envied Inuyasha. Although Inuyasha and Kagome argued years upon ends, which started from hair yanking and fists to name calling, and now to arguments over which electronic product was best to sell. Somehow, Kagome and Inuyasha seemed to click together and fit snuggly into a nicely shaped pea pod, even when arguing. In the meantime, Kagome seemed so awkward when she was with himself. It just wasn't fair, life was never fair for Sesshoumaru. Not until he overheard Izayoi's plans in bringing Kagome to him and Kikyou to Inuyasha. Nevertheless, the tight knot of anxiety never left the pit of his stomach, although he never let it show. Sesshoumaru sat up shaking his head slightly. Then he felt a glass being pushed into his hands.

"Drink it. You were knocked out cold when Inuyasha punched you." Kagome said kindly. Sesshoumaru, although extremely thirsty refused, he would not let himself weaken to a mere mortal. He glowered at the cup and pushed it away from him. "Sesshoumaru, it should help." Kagome said sternly.

"I do not wish to drink something that a mere human such as yourself has offered to me. And I do not need this _rag_ on my head." With that, Sesshoumaru plucked the hand towel off his forehead and flung it at Kagome as if it were infested with SARS or AIDS. Kagome seemed deeply insulted; perhaps he had gone a little too far with flinging the hand towel at her. For a moment, Kagome seemed as if she were going to blow up, which was, frankly speaking, what Sesshoumaru was waiting for. He had to admit to himself that Kagome was most beautiful when angry. He braced himself for the explosion, but it never came. Instead, all that came out from Kagome's mouth was a _whoosh_ of her breath. Now _that_ was a real disappointment for him. He was sure that if Inuyasha was in his place, Kagome would have simply slapped the towel back on his forehead and screamed at him as she forced the water down his throat. Lucky Inuyasha… or maybe it was because of his "reputation" he had built up? Whatever it was, Kagome didn't blow up on him.

Instead, she stood up looking slightly annoyed, but not enough to be angry. "Okay, I guess since you have the strength to fling my so-called _rag_ and refuse a _nice_ glass of water offered by the _polite_ and oh so _loving_ Kagome, I guess you are fine. I'm going to find Inuyasha. He had a nasty wound on his cheek thanks to _your_ poisonous hands!" The annoyed woman left the room muttering to herself. Although she was muttering, Sesshoumaru caught every word of it, provided that his ears were very sensitive: "Sheesh! Just be nice to him for one second and he just _has_ to get all cocky! Inuyasha's right, Sesshoumaru _is_ a cocky bastard." Humphing to herself, Kagome left the room leaving Sesshoumaru with his thoughts.

Once the annoyed CEO was gone, Sesshoumaru grabbed the glass of cup he rejected, and downed it in one huge gulp. Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha! He was sick of it. That was all Kagome thought about! Sesshoumaru growled to himself. No matter how hard Izayoi works to bring himself together with Kagome, Kagome's heart would always belong to Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru glared at the glass cup. If Jaken had been there, then he would have taken his anger out on him, but Jaken was away visiting his family members and the only thing he had was the glass cup. Sesshoumaru raised his hand to dash the delicate thing against the wall when he suddenly stopped. _Wait. This cup was held by Kagome! And it still smells like her, if I dash it then…_ Sesshoumaru quickly looked left and right before cuddling the cup babyishly against his cheek. If anyone had seen that, they would have burst out laughing, but nobody was there… nobody, except Myoga who was too small even for Inutaisho to sniff out.

* * *

"OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! WHAT THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? KILL ME?" Inuyasha's anguished screams echoed across his office and out the door to where Kikyou was sitting doing her job, which was highly unusual of her, since she spent most of her time filing her nails. Inside Inuyasha's office, Inuyasha himself was sitting on a couch and next to him was Kagome. She was holding up a cotton swab that was soaked in Iodine and was trying to dab Inuyasha's wound on his right cheek. The glaring Inuyasha made a grab for Kagome's wrist, but she proved to be faster and jerked her arm away from Inuyasha. "GIVE THAT HERE, WOMAN!" Inuyasha continued to yell as he flailed his arms to snatch the swab out of Kagome's hand. 

Unfortunately, Kagome swatted his hands away from her and somehow had managed to tackle him by dodging his swiping claws. The swab landed right in the middle of the wound making the poor hanyou howl in pain, and so the process repeated itself. "Inuyasha, stop being such a baby and sit still!" Inuyasha glared at Kagome, who sighed. She had somehow managed to pin his hands down on his lap with her knee and was bending over him. She proceeded in dabbing Inuyasha's cheek with the cotton swab and when he screamed, she would yell right back at him and poke the swab as hard as she could into his cheek making him howl more before ripping his hands out from under her knee to snatch the ominous swab out of her hands. Kagome drew herself away from the annoyed and very angry Inuyasha and dropped the swab in the garbage can that was nearby. Kagome leaned a bit back to examine her handiwork, not enough Iodine.

"Are you done with that nasty Iodine stuff?" Inuyasha whimpered, no longer sounding angry or annoyed, but purely vulnerable, sad, and scared.

"I'm really sorry, but you'll need some more Iodine."

"NOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW! WOULD YOU CUT OUT YOUR DAMN JABBINGS, GOD DAMMIT!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha, her eyes ablaze. Then, so much without thinking, she slammed the swab right into the middle of the wound and dragged it downwards. The look on Inuyasha's face was priceless as he screamed himself senseless for the thousandth time, only after that he didn't scream at her and continued to scream in pain. His hands were up and twitching in pain as he shot out of his seat, still in that position. For a moment, his screaming had stopped, but his mouth was still open in a silent scream and is fingers still twitched. He stood there like a marble statue, and didn't move even when Kagome tried to pull him down. But his body was too stiff and still frozen in position. So, Kagome laid him down on his back, and dabbed his cheek more softly until there was so much Iodine that it looked as if it were to overflow.

So, using a dry cotton ball, Kagome lightly mopped the excess Iodine from Inuyasha's face and dropped it in the garbage can. After that, using a Q-tip, she put some Aloe Vera medicine on it before placing the bandage over it. "There. All done, now you don't have to go through all that pain." The moment Kagome had finished, Inuyasha sprang to life and flew up on his feet standing on the couch without realizing it.

"Do you know how much that hurt?" He screamed at Kagome who frowned at him slightly.

"Shouldn't you be grateful for that? Drink some water and calm down, geez! I was only trying to help!"

"Trying to HELP? Are you sure you weren't trying to send me to HELL-P?"

"What are you talking about? _You_ were the one that provoked me to poke you like that! _And _I remember _specifically_ telling you that it was going to hurt!"

"W-w-well… I didn't NEED YOUR HELP!"

"WHAT? WHY YOU…"

"WHO WANTS TO HAVE A CRAZED CEO LIKE YOU BREATHING DOWN THEIR NECK TO SCREAM AT THEM JUST BECAUSE THEY FLINCHED SLIGHTLY IN PAIN ANYWAY?"

"_FLINCHED?_" Kagome echoed in disbelief, "You _flinched?_ You call screaming so loudly that the skies are going to collapse _flinching?"_ Kagome laughed sarcastically. "Tell me you're kidding!"

"KEH! Who said I screamed that loudly?"

"Oh gee! I wished I had a tape recorder or a video camera on me so I could have recording your facial expression to see what you really looked like! Flinch? PAH!"

"Go ahead! Do that next time! Who's stopping you anyway?"

"OKAY THEN, I WILL!"

"OKAY!"

"OKAY!"

"Stupid woman, always getting on my nerves!"

"GETTING ON _YOUR_ NERVES? WHO'S THE ONE WHO KEPT ON PASSING PRESS CONFERENCES AFTER PRESS CONFERENCES AT ME? HUH?"

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?"

"DO YOU THINK I DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SCREAM?"

"YEAH, I THINK YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SCREAM BECAUSE YOUR SCREAMING KEEPS ON HURTING MY EARS, STUPID!"

"STUPID? OH SO I'M STUPID, HUH? HEY! JUST BECAUSE I'M HUMAN DOESN'T MEAN THAT _YOUR_ SCREAMING DOESN'T HURT _MY_ EARS! YOU'RE NO DIFFERENT FROM SESSHOUMARU! BOTH OF YOU ARE ARROGANT, VAIN, COLD, MEAN, AND JUST PLAIN ANNOYING! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I BOTHERED!" Kagome then turned and stomped away from the annoyed and angry hanyou towards the elevators.

"FINE! WALK AWAY! SEE IF I CARE!"

Kagome ignored Inuyasha's screaming behind her and stomped out of the office, steaming mad. She wondered how she was gong to even stand both brothers when they went to Hong Kong. Although Inutaisho reassured her that she was going because she was one of the most convincing negotiators, Kagome couldn't help wondering if she was only being sent to keep the two from flying at each other's necks. Flustered, Kagome stomped into the elevator only to run into a solid block of a body. With an _oof_, Kagome landed on her rear-end only to find herself looking up at Miroku.

"Kagome! Oh geez! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Kagome mumbled as Miroku helped her to her feet. Kagome dusted herself off, muttering to herself about ingrateful sons. Then she shot Miroku a glare that made him jump back in shock.

"What? I didn't grope you! I swear!" Scowling one last time, Kagome left the confused man scratching his head and wondering just what was wrong. "Women these days…" He muttered to himself, remembering what Sango had done to him, "They all seem to be on PMS, I swear…" Shaking his head in depression, Miroku entered the great office where Inuyasha was childishly ripping the bandage off.

"FINE!" He shouted at the bandage as if it were all it's fault, "Scream at me all you want! I don't need your stupid bandages anyway!" Inuyasha glared at the bandage that lay helplessly on the floor hoping to shoot laser out of his eyes to zap it to dust, but those lasers never came. Sighing to himself he picked it up and put it back on his face. How on earth was he supposed to walk around and see how everyone else were doing with this huge wad of cotton gauze on his face? What was worse was that he had to go to a meeting in about thirty minutes! Inuyasha checked his watch and prayed to every single god in existence that he would at least heal in the next five minutes, he was at least half demon after all. The sound of someone clearing his throat was heard and Inuyasha whirled around to find him facing Miroku who had a look of amusement on his face.

"Don't blame the bandage, Inuyasha." He said with a smirk. Inuyasha growled, annoyed as his ears twitched with anticipation. "It's not like the bandage wanted Kagome to scream at you… besides, you just hurt the bandage's feelings."

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha asked, his voice dangerously low and his right eye twitching madly, "But this _bandage_ is a _THING_ and it does not have feelings! What is wrong with everyone in this place?" Inuyasha sighed melodramatically as he waved his hands in the air and droned on and on about the strange behavior that constantly went on in the building. "Did you know Miroku, that once when I came to work, the security guard was drilling a hole in the ground with a jack hammer laughing like a maniac?" Miroku pretended to cough into his fist hoping that the now deranged CEO didn't notice that he was laughing. Inuyasha ignored the fits of false coughing coming from Miroku, although he knew that Miroku was trying hard not to laugh. "And when I asked them what they were doing, they had already laid out a green carpet and were playing Putt. Can you believe that? PUTT, THEY WERE PUTTING IN A FUCKING OFFICE THAT NEED TO HAVE SURVEILLANCE TWENTY-FOUR SEVEN!"

By this time, Miroku couldn't hold his laughter in any longer and burst out laughing and spraying spit all over the flabbergasted and disgusted CEO. Scowling, Inuyasha wiped the spray of spit off his face with a look that could have murdered anyone on the spot if looks could kill. "You know what? If you're going to keep laughing like that I'm just going to go to my meeting with Mr. Leibowitz, if you want to laugh go laugh with dad." Scowling to himself one last time, Inuyasha stomped out of his office while simultaneously snatching his briefcase along with his coat and his scarf. Inuyasha kicked the laughing director out of his way and barked some orders savagely at Kikyou who had been dozing off at her desk. She jerked awake and lost control of her wheeling chair and was emptied out of it and onto the floor with a very loud and embarrassing thump. "If you sleep like that one more time, I'm going to get you fired no matter what, and I don't care if there isn't one bitch who can't stand me besides you!" Muttering to himself about incompetent secretaries, Inuyasha stormed into the elevator.

"Good morning, Mr. Suzuki, which floor would you like to…"

"B6!" Inuyasha snapped to the rather startled elevator operator, "Actually, make that the Lobby." Inuyasha dug his hand into his suit withdrew his cell phone and quickly rung up Naraku. "Naraku, get my damned horse down to the Lobby ASAP." He said smoothly into the phone once the jittery and nervous Naraku answered it. Naraku gave Inuyasha a horrified squeak of affirmation and hung up so that he could get Inuyasha his horse. Inuyasha sighed and placed his cell phone back into his suit pocket and rubbed his temples with his fingers. _Why the hell did I have to ride a damn horse to work?_ He grudgingly wondered to himself, _right, it was all because of my fucking alarm clock and that fucking ball shit._ Life was just getting rougher and rougher by the minute.

The elevator operator cheerily announced the Lobby and bid him to have a nice day. Inuyasha shrugged it off with a "KEH!" and went to retrieve his naughty horse from Naraku, who had somehow managed to keep the thing in check. Inuyasha dreaded going out in the middle of the streets riding a horse, and if the rendezvous point hadn't been too far, he would have gladly walked there. But alas! The Plaza Hotel was too far to go on foot and arrive in one piece without being tired. Inuyasha forced Naraku to bring the horse out onto the streets and mounted it with Naraku bribing the beast with an apple. "Okay, good. Now get back to work, you have a presentation to make on the Shikon Jewel in three minutes. Naraku let out a squeak of horror and rushed back into the office, his long, wavy hair billowing behind him. "Okay, horse, you and I are going to THE PLAZA…" Inuyasha shouted into the horse's ear. "Okay? The PLAZAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Inuyasha screamed his head off as the spooked horse bolted down the street, it's hooves thundering across the street. "GET OUT OF MY WAY! ARRRRRRRGH! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE!" Inuyasha screamed all the way down the street.

The screaming continued to come from Inuyasha as curious people turned around to see the CEO clad in a black suit with his briefcase with him. Some of the shopkeepers even came out to see what was going on, and a band of Chinese tourists stopped and began pointing at him shouting excitedly to each other in Chinese before snapping pictures after pictures of him. Not knowing what to do, Inuyasha swatted the horse as hard as he could with his hands just to get it to stop or at least slow down, but instead the horse neighed very loudly before breaking into a full-on gallop. "I'll strike a deal with you! If you stop I'll buy you boxes and boxes of apples, and oats! Just fucking stop dammit!" Upon hearing Inuyasha's promise, the horse's ear twitched slightly as it jumped over the decorations of a hotel and skidded to a halt in front of a hotel sending Inuyasha straight into it head-first.

Inuyasha landed on his stomach with an: _oof!_ His arms were spread out, with his feet in the air connected together and his eyes swirling around. Shocking hotel people and customers gathered around him muttering away amongst each other. "Why that little…" Inuyasha let out a string of curses into the ground and pushed himself off the floor and stood up to glare at the horse that was now nibbling peacefully on a bush while several bellboys flailed their arms and tired to drag the thing away from the bushes. The horse grunted and seemed to roll it's eyes and turned to nibble on some flowers.

"Ah! Mr. Suzuki!" Inuyasha whirled around and stared in horror at Mr. Leboiwitz who had come up to him grinning cheekily. Mr. Leboiwitz looked around the same age as Inuyasha and had brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing an immaculate suit gray with a red and gold tie. Inuyasha immediately straightened up and fixed his suit with one expert tug and smiled at Mr. Leboiwitz. Somehow, in its craze, the horse had brought him straight to The Plaza. _Hmm… some apples and oats for you…_ Inuyasha mused to himself as he shook Mr. Leboiwitz's hand.

* * *

Kagome sat in front of her suitcase. The two-week business trip meant that she had to take a little more clothes than usual. How she hated carrying a heavy luggage! Kaede was bustling around in her walk in closet while Rin happily bounced slightly on Kagome's bed. Kagome had just taken a shower for the night and was wearing, this time, her pink trainers from DKNY. Her hair was wet and spread across her back. She had attempted to pack her bag, but Kaede shoved a chair at her and told her to take a seat. So there Kagome sat on a stool with a mug of warm milk in one hand as Kaede expertly packed in her suits. The first one to go in was her favorite black one, then a beige pantsuit, then an iron gray suit, and a white suit. With that, Kaede packed one black blouse and one white blouse along with her other trainers, two jeans, and four shirts. "There, all ye need is yer sneakers and a pair of sandals with your two pumps." Kagome nodded and thanked the woman as she placed the rest of the necessary items into the bag. 

"Thank you, Kaede, but really, I could have packed all that by myself." Kagome smiled at the old woman before her who told her it was really nothing at all. Rin, who had gotten bored with jumping up and down on Kagome's bed jumped over to her with a toothy smile.

"When are you coming back?"

"Two weeks from now."

"Why can't I follow? I swear I'll be good!"

"Rin," Kaede said wearily, "You can't go, this is not a vacation! Remember, Kagome would never leave you behind if this was a vacation, but Kagome must go do work in Hong Kong. You, naughty girl, will stay here with me and keep the house in order until Kagome returns. And if you are especially good, I shall convince Kagome to take you to Coney Island."

"Really?" Rin's eyes turned big as dinner plates and looked all sparkly. "Can you really take me to Coney Island?"

"Of course I can Rin. In fact, when I come back, I'll be back on a Saturday, so I can take you out the next day so you could have as much fun as you want all day!"

"WOW! I'LL BE THE BESTEST KID EVER! Can Inuyasha come as well with Sesshoumaru?"

"Umm…" Kagome gave a nervous laugh before she looked at Kaede who stared back at her with a look of exasperation on her face. Kagome could not imagine neither Inuyasha nor Sesshoumaru strapping themselves down on a roller coaster and screaming their heads off. It was just plain wrong! Those two boys never had an ounce of fun in their lives ever since they became pre-teens. "Look Rin, Inuyasha _hates_ amusement parks and I don't think Sesshoumaru likes them that much either." Rin looked downcast, making Kagome feel immensely guilty. "Look, we can force at least just Inuyasha to come. You stay here and think of something that will command him or force him to do exactly what we want him to do. Is that a deal?"

Rin's face immediately lit up and she smiled as wide as she could and quickly nodded her head. Kagome smiled back and ruffled her hair fondly before picking her up. "Now, Rin, it's time for bed, I need to sleep early so I can catch my plane tomorrow. Okay?"

"OKAY!" So the three women left Kagome's bedroom and towards Rin's bedroom. It was a rather cute room. Although the room's walls were white and bare, in far corner to the right Kagome painted a tree on and with the help of her next-door neighbor, installed fake branches that suck out from the sides and spread across the room. The floor was covered with a green carpet that very much resembled grass and Rin's bed, which was brown with orange and white checked blankets, lay underneath the branches. On the branches, Rin had hung up old Christmas ornaments with the help of Kaede and there was a desk directly across from her bed, which had a computer on it. Rin's school bag hung on the chair and a closet was on the same wall as the door. The window was large and spacious that gave away a breath-taking view of the city, showing off all the twinkling lights of Manhattan and the rest of New York City.

Kagome laid Rin down in her bed while Kaede took a book off the shelf and sat down to tell Rin her favorite story: _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_. "Good night Rin." Kagome said giving Rin a kiss on her forehead. "Good night Kaede." Kagome nodded to Kaede who had opened the book to the part she and Rin had left off the other night.

"Good night Kagome."

* * *

So now the next chapter's going to be set in Hong Kong and on the plane! Fun times ahead! Wait for more humor to come your way in **Chapter Seven: Inuyasha in Hong Kong**. I'm really sorry that this chapter sucked like hell and it wasn't as funny as my other chapters, but not to worry! Hopefully, in the next chapter, things will really get funny, I just have to think of something really funny for a plane ride and the streets of Hong Kong! Love all of ya who review! 

INUYASHA: (lying in the ground all mangled up) I hate you… stupid reviewers always laughing at my misfortunes…

SHIPPPOU: Ooooh! BIG WORD! BIG WORD! (Shuts up and ends up lying on the ground with spiral-eyes and a large bump on his head)


	7. Inuyasha in Hong Kong

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha!

ME: Review! Or else!

SESSHOUMARU: You can't do that.

ME Why not?

SESSHOUMARU: Because I said so.

ME: I don't have to listen to you, and yeah, I know I'm not supposed to say that, because whether people review or not is up to them, not me.

SESSHOUMARU: That's not what I mean, AND you have to listen to me, because everyone listens to me, Sesshoumaru.

ME: Inuyasha doesn't.

INUYASHA: DAMN STRAIGHT!

* * *

**Chaper Seven: Inuyasha in Hong Kong**

Obviously for Kagome, the plane ride was not a pleasant one, despite the fact that she was flying first class. Inuyasha sat next to her glaring out the plastic windows at the creamy white puff of clouds below them. Kagome shifted slightly in her seat while straightening her pink shirt. "Inuyasha, are you going to sit there and continue to glare out the window like that? No offense, but you look as if you're going to break the window to pieces."

"That's exactly what I was trying to do." Inuyasha said calmly as he pulled his eyes away from the airplane window. Kagome found the situation a miracle, because for the first time, Inuyasha actually looked calm and didn't shout at her for once in his life. "I watched a TV program yesterday based on people with psychological powers and was trying to practice it on the window." He returned glaring at the window and stared at it for several minutes before heaving a loud sigh and pouting as he slumped in his seat. Inuyasha drummed his fingers on the armrest while muttering that they hadn't been given breakfast yet.

Behind the two, Sesshoumaru sat reading a book while shooting glances at Kagome, who seemed to sparkle in the white light that bathed around her. The sound of the table being put down was heard, which signified that Inuyasha was probably going to work. "Inuyasha…" He heard Kagome scold, "Stop being a workaholic and learn to have some fun in your life, come on, I bought a pack of cards so lets play poker and bet favors." Sesshoumaru had enough. He abruptly stood from his spot and placed the book on his chair before approaching one very smug male CEO and another disgusted female CEO.

"Poker? Huh?" He said as he leaned on Kagome's chair, still standing. Sesshoumaru tried his best to keep his calm posture, while inside he was seething. Why hadn't Kagome invited _him_ to play poker with her? Things just weren't fair. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's body stiffened. What the hell was he thinking? No! He was not going to let a simple mortal woman wrench his heart out like that! NO! Sesshoumaru suddenly started to bang his head on Kagome's chair. But she didn't seem to notice, because she answered in a chirpy manner:

"Yup! Poker, poker, salsa poker!" Kagome quipped cheerily as she started to shuffle the cards.

"KEH!"

"Wanna play too?"

Bingo! Sesshoumaru immediately stopped banging his head on the chair. He was itching to say yes, but as usual, his pride got the better of him. So instead of saying politely, _yes please_, he told her: "I will not dedicate my time in playing such stupid games with the likes of you." _Dammit! Why did I have to say that?_ He thought angrily to himself.

"Then why are you standing there?" Inuyasha challenged with a sneer. Sesshoumaru went back to banging his head on the chair. Inuyasha smirked, but said nothing.

"Excuse me, sir, are you alright?" A stewardess was standing behind him looking overly concerned.

Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped banging his head on the chair. "Yes I am!" He said through grit teeth, trying to control himself from grabbing her and head-butting her over and over. Luckily, he managed to survive the tempting feeling of his head bobbing up and down in the momentum of the head-butting movements. Instead, much to his pleasure, he said quite calmly, "I am just here to watch you get your hindquarters kicked by Kagome."

"Like that's going to happen!"

"We'll see Inuyasha, we'll see!" Kagome said, her eyes burning with ambition and confidence.

"Okay then! The game is ON!"

Kagome shuffled the cards in several different ways before expertly handing Inuyasha his set of five cards and giving herself the same amount. She smacked the rest of cards on her meal-table and stared at the cards. Inuyasha's golden eyes flicked across the surface of his cards before he announced: "Okay, I'll bet first."

"Who said you could bet first!"

"I said so!"

"Okay."

"Okay, I bet personal slave."

"Hey! You can't do that! You can do things like getting an extra load of work or getting coffee and buying lunch for a week, but not unethical things such as slavery! It's against the law!" Kagome emphatically move her arms while Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her. Sesshoumaru simply raised an eyebrow at her, but Kagome didn't notice them.

"So? Why don't you do one of those too?" Inuyasha snapped, finally annoyed with Kagome's little humanitarian speech. "Oh, and you can't bet personal slave because I betted that first. You can only bet it if you win the game."

The smug CEO smirked at Kagome's reaction to his comment, but she only sighed and said, "Forget it. I bet living vacuum cleaner." Inuyasha glared at her, but didn't add any of his wisecrack comments. Instead, he concentrated on his cards while flashing a glare at Kagome's poker face. Kagome frowned with the cards in her hands and plucked out two of them dumping them in an empty pile before the two of them. Kagome took two cards from the stack and stared blankly at it.

Inuyasha wondered what her cards were before he quickly scanned the cards he had. Royal flush… Inuyasha shot a glance at Kagome who was blinking at her cards. "Okay, show your cards." She said as the two of them laid their cards out on the table.

"YEEAH! I WON!" Inuyasha screamed jumping up in the air and dancing in his spot. Several other first class flyers turned to stare at the jubilant CEO that danced around merrily. Several people scowled as they turned away from the excited CEO (most of them being at least forty years of age) muttering about kids these days. Kagome had a priceless look on her face as Inuyasha grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm and began dancing around the aisle not really noticing or caring if Sesshoumaru bumped his shin against the chairs and knocked over wine glasses. In the end, he happily tossed Sesshoumaru away from him in attempts to make him twirl away like Inutaisho always did, but instead, Sesshoumaru went flying across the plane and into the economy class section. He ended up in a heap against the fair wall horrifying most of the stewardess as he slowly stood up swearing fifty times a minute.

* * *

Kagome trudged wearily into her hotel room, it was about 22:30 and she was extremely exhausted. After a huge yelling contest with the desk person in Cantonese about room reservations, Kagome finally managed to point out his error and was given the keys to her room, one of the finest in Hyatt. The desk person, along with a bellboy, bowed constantly while asking her to forgive him. The room was spacious and clean along with a wonderful large bed and finely polished mahogany. Kagome had the bellboy place her suitcase on the luggage rack before shooing him out. She clicked open her luggage and pulled out a pair of pajamas she had packed in at the last moment. She wondered what Inuyasha was doing but shrugged it off as she shuffled into the bathroom with fuzzy penguin-slippers and her cute light blue pajamas with penguin heads printed on them.

She wearily brushed her teeth and washed her face before she blinked at the mirror. Kagome Higurashi had to admit that she did look like a complete wreck, her black-blue locks stuck out in a wild mane, her usually healthy white glow was now deathly pale like Kikyou's skin, and she had bags under her eyes. This was the exact reason why she didn't like traveling by plane. Always, for some reason, she looked like a complete disaster whenever she stepped off the plane. Sighing to herself, Kagome fretted over how Rin and Kaede were doing. She was especially worried with Rin in school. Although the little girl was bright and was at the top of all her class, she would always soil her reputation as the "class clown" or by playing nasty tricks on not just the students but on the teachers as well.

Pushing the mental image of Rin dropping an eggplant on the principal's head in the staircase, Kagome opened her luggage and immediately hung uip all her suits and placed the shoes in the shoe rack. She left the jeans and the shirts with the several pairs of socks, underwear, and bras. She sighed as she looked at her palm pilot. She had a busy day ahead of her so she placed the palm pilot on her desk and curled up in her bed and fell asleep… for a moment.

* * *

Inuyasha hated sharing his apartment with Sesshoumaru. It was like a nightmare come true. What was worse was that apartments in Hong Kong were generally very small, thus making apartment sharing with his older brother completely agonizing. Sesshoumaru went on a ten hour tirade about how Inuyasha had humiliated him right out of his socks while Inuyasha had carelessly dropped his keys in the key pot before making a beeline towards his room that was covered in red, and only red. He slammed the door in his brother's face before he immediately got out of his casual clothing and into his usual fire rate haori with his red pants. Tugging the knots on his shirt one last time, Inuyasha laid down in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He, like Kagome, had a busy day ahead of him. Luckily for him, Friday was a day off along with Sunday. Inuyasha started to plan out what he was going to do on Friday and Saturday. He was going to lie around lazily flipping through the channels of rapid Cantonese and then he was going to order a huge pot of take-out noodles and eat them in his lap while reviewing his e-mail and reports that usually came with the e-mail. Yes, a perfect day of working alone in this apartment was nothing but pure bliss to him. Sesshoumaru, no doubt, would be out most of the time sitting in a café reading a book or sitting in the bookstore browsing through books, or whatever he did whenever he was out.

"INUYASHA!" Sesshoumaru's voice shouted at the other end as the rhythemic pounding continued, "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Obviously, Sesshoumaru had finally blown the fuse, which wasn't very surprising for Inuyasha. Usually, he always tried his older brother's patience and was pleased with the results. One time, Sesshoumaru had thrown a flowerpot at him, which ended up flying out the window and killing an old lady's dog. In the end, Sesshoumaru had to pay for her loss while shooting glares at Inuyasha, who wore a smirk of triumph on his face. In the end, the pounding stopped and he heard Sesshoumaru swear one last time before the sound of his bare feet pattering on the ground was heard and ended with a loud slam. Felling content with himself, Inuyasha stretched himself and smirked as he slipped back into pleasant thoughts.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha's reveries were cut short when the home phone gave off a shrill ring. Screaming in shock, Inuyasha bolted upright and banged his head on the floor when he fell off his bed. Cursing to himself, he shouted, "Sesshoumaru! Get the fucking phone!" No response. Growling to himself about annoying older brothers, Inuyasha reached over for the phone but froze when the caller ID identified it as his cousin, Kirara. Inuyasha groaned in annoyance and decided it was best to ignore the phone although he knew that Kirara would keep calling and calling until two hours later. Luckily, she didn't know when he was coming so after the twentieth ring, when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's answering machine went off: "This is Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's residence, we are not in at the moment, please leave a message…" that was Sesshoumaru's voice, then Inuyasha's cut in with: "And if you're Kirara, get lost, because I am NOT going to babysit your kid…" the voice switched again to Sesshoumaru's: "Here's the beep, you know what to do." As if on cue, the answering machine gave off a shrill beep.

"Look, I know how much you find my adorable four-year-old daughter Minah annoying, but really, Inuyasha, she can be very sweet. And yes, like you just complained, I want you to baby sit Minah… with Sesshoumaru I know you're not going to call me back, so I'm dropping Minah off at your apartment at seven in the morning on Sunday…" Inuyasha put on a look of mortification before he grabbed the phone.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

"Ah, so you _were_ here! Humph! I should have known that you were ignoring me as usual."

"Kirara…" Inuyasha moaned, "You can't just drop Minah on my head and run off so you could do your work! I've got work to do myself and I'm not here on vacation! I'm here for work!"

"Yes, but I called your father and he told me that you had the day off on this Friday and on Sundays! And Sesshoumaru scares Minah, so you hsave to be there with him!"

"Well, that's good! The kid needs some discipline! Did you know that last year she drew on my face with permanent ink? It didn't come off for a week! And then six months ago, she _insisted_ on baking cookies and got cookie batter in my hair and on Sesshoumaru's suit and I got all the blame! Me!"

"Inuyasha, that was a bit harsh you know. Kids are always like that! Look, it's not like you were any better than Minah when you were a kid! In fact, you were the one that glue gunned thumbtacks on a board and put it on my chair before I sat down!"

"That-that… well, at least I was smarter!"

"Look, I'm going to drop Minah at your apartment anyway and you better give her some discipline yourself! Smarter… my ass!"

"Well I scream at her and all she does is shove crayons in my mouth! _YOU'RE_ the one that spoils her all the time!"

"Too bad. I'll be there by seven, bye."

"Wait… no! Stop!" Click. The line went dead. Sesshoumaru had shuffled out of the hall in his white haori with red floral printings on it and looked murderous. Inuyasha glared at the phone. If talking Kirara out of it didn't work then it was time to move on to plan B.

"So… who was it?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking thoroughly annoyed, "It wasn't Kirara again was it?"

"Who else would I be screaming at 22:30 night?"

"Of course, your incessant screamings woke me up. Now I can't go back to sleep and wake up at five as usual and leave by six."

"KEH! This time, I'm not going to be the one who baby sits Minah, now you have to get a taste of her nasty drawing skills and crayons in _your_ mouth with cookie batter and juice all over your hair and clothes!"

"Minah does not do such silly things, she is quiet and sits down and does not move around much."

"Oh yeah, sure," Inuyasha said sarcastically, "If you don't want to turn the home into a hellhole then why don't you baby sit her this Friday and on Sunday?"

"I will do nothing of the kind."

"Yeah you will, besides, I have a… a…"

"Well?"

"A… date with Kagome this Friday! Yeah! I have a date with her and I'm going to be out all day!"

"You're lying as usual."

"Who said I was lying? I do!"

"And on Sunday?"

"I uh… need to buy some necessities!"

"Very well then, on Friday I shall look out for Minah and I shall watch Minah through the mornings until you return."

"Yeah, but you don't have anything to do!"

Sesshoumaru shrugged coolly and turned and walked away. "Yes, I will be here, but you will be the one baby sitting Minah while I take care of some business."

"HEY! I'm the one that needs to get my work done!"

Sesshoumaru didn't reply and disappeared into his bedroom. Growling to himself about annoying older brothers and impolite cousins, Inuyasha stormed into his bedroom and flopped on the bed imagining the horrors of Minah. Yes, she was terrifying and he swore that she had horns sprouting out of her head. Inuyasha banged his head against the wall several times until he heard Sesshoumaru screaming at him to cut it out. Inuyasha then flipped open his cell phone to dial up Kagome. At least the meeting on Friday had to be real. The dial tone of the phone went on until Kagome's groggily voice gave out a feeble hello.

"Oy wre—Kagome!"

"Huh? Is this Inuyasha?"

"Yah. It is… got a… got some time on Friday?"

"Friday? You mean on Christmas Eve?"

"Yeah, on Friday. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out or something."

"I can't hear you, why are you whispering?"

"Because…" Inuyasha hissed sneaking a look at his door, "Sesshoumaru's sleeping."

"Oh. So what did you ask?" Kagome sounded more awake and alert now that he got her talking.

"You wanna go out on Friday somewhere?"

"Say that again. I can't hear you Inuyasha, you're going to have to raise your voice a little." Inuyasha growled and twitched his ears hoping that he didn't hear the whispering of the sheets as Sesshoumaru got out of bed, this time to join him in a yelling contest that would last all night.

"YOU. Want. To. Go. Out. With. Me. On Fri-day?" Inuyasha hissed a little louder into the phone.

"I'm really sorry Inuyasha, but I really can't hear you. There's this kid from downstairs that has been screaming all night long."

"GOD DAMMIT! I ASKED IF YOU WANT TO GO OUT OR NOT, GEEZ! ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING!"

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Inuyasha immediately stiffened and turned around. Sure enough, his older brother covered the door with his arms crossed over his chest in an annoyed manner. "Do you realize that there is someone who's trying to get some sleep around the house?" Inuyasha laughed nervously, which was very unlike him, and slipped the phone under his pillow without Sesshoumaru knowing. "Who were you talking to?"

"Umm… the ghost." _The ghost_ had always been Inuyasha's escapism from talking by himself and it worked when he and Sesshoumaru were children, but as they grew Sesshoumaru didn't believe him. The vice president raised an eyebrow in mock belief. Kagome's voice came out in muffled cries, but still, with his own hearing, Sesshoumaru could hear it perfectly.

"Inuyahsa? Hello? Are you there? What's wrong? Hello? Hello—oh my god… there's a murderer in there! A robber! INUYASHA! INUYASHA! CAN YOU HEAR ME! I'LL CALL THE POLICE!" Sesshoumaru looked slightly amused as he coolly crossed the room and despite Inuyasha's desperate pleas, stuck his hand under his pillow and fished out his cell phone before bringing it to his ears. "Don't worry Inuyasha! I'll think of something clever!"

"What are you talking about woman?"

"EEEP! It's the robber! Release Inuyasha now!"

Sesshoumaru put on a look of amusement on his face as Kagome babbled on uselessly about how she was going to make him sorry. "Kagome." He said coolly, "Do you not even recognize my voice?"

"Huh?"

"It is I, Sesshoumaru. Pray tell me why you called my imbecile of a brother."

"Sesshoumaru? What are you doing with Inuyasha?"

"I am simply here because we share an apartment… which was forced by father. Now, answer my question."

"Oh well…"

Before Kagome could answer fully, Inuyasha dove at the phone and yanked it out of a now surprised Sesshoumaru's grasp. "I called her because I forgot to tell her where out rendezvous point. Now get lost." Ignoring his seething brother, Inuyasha turned back to Kagome and acted as if he was having a pleasant coversation. "How stupid of me! I forgot to tell you our meeting place. Meet me in front of the HSCB building…"

"What?"

"I'll see you there on Friday, six o'clock SHARP! Bye!" Inuyasha immediately hung up and tossed the phone on his desk before quickly pulling the blankets over his head begging the entities above that Sesshoumaru didn't catch his scheme. He felt Sesshoumaru's clawed hand on his blanket before he angrily pulled it off. "OY! What's the deal?" Inuyasha shouted as he scrambled up in a sitting position. He snatched the end of the blanket and without warning, gave it a sharp tug. Sesshoumaru didn't seem perturbed by anything and immediately yanked the blanket towards himself making Inuyasha tumble face-first into the ground with a dull thud. "Give my blanket back, dammit!"

"You woke me up and now I can't sleep."

"So? That's your problem, not mine!"

"If this Sesshoumaru cannot sleep, then neither can anyone else."

"WHAT? That is the most stupidest thing that I had ever heard in my whole entire life!"

And so the argument was on, and just as Inuyasha had feared, he and Sesshoumaru spent the rest of the night holding a screaming contest over something as stupid and measly as the blanket they continued to tug on.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and found herself lying around in her bed. Her cell phone lay harmlessly on the night table. She then remembered everything, Inuyasha had called her the other night and asked her if she wanted to go out, then he quickly gave her the time and the place where they were to meet. When she heard that they had to meet by six in the morning, she really couldn't believe her ears. What was he talking about? Six in the morning? Kagome sighed. All her plans on going shopping and soaking herself in a nice relaxing bubble bath with a glass of orange juice or wine came crashing down around her. _That jerk!_ She thought to herself as she sifted the blankets around slowly pulling herself to a sitting position. "Jerk."

She turned her gaze towards the window that was currently covered by cream-colored curtains and stood up slipping her dainty feet into the penguin slippers that made cute squeaking noises as she walked. She stretched her arms and her back as she made her way towards the window before she pulled the curtains open to let a stream of sunlight filter down on her. Kagome opened the windows and stepped out into the balcony that had a folding chair and a table with an umbrella over it. The winds whipped about her, letting her blue-black locks swirl around her dramatically. Luckily, the hotel was up in the mountains a little far from the city itself, which meant that the air was fresher up where she was. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and let the salty sea-air swirl into her lungs and let it out with a satisfying sigh. Letting her eyes swoop over the small yet magnificent city, and at Kowloong, the mainland-part of the city. Kagome smiled. Hong Kong wasn't too bad, it was actually very wonderful, almost as good as New York City.

Deciding that she needed a nice jog, Kagome turned and left the balcony to pull her long hair into a snug ponytail and nimbly got into her pink jogging suits, thick ankle socks, and her sneakers. Smiling to herself one last time, Kagome snatched one of the white hotel towels on her way out and placed it around her neck and tucked her passport and her cell phone into her pocket so that someone didn't steal it while she was gone. The halls were empty, provided that it was only six thirty in the morning, but it didn't matter for her since she was going on a nice jog through the park that was owned by the hotel. She let herself stroll into the elevator, and out of it at the lobby.

The thick smell of earth, sea, and pine trees met her nose as she quickly and efficiently made her way out to the road that led to the jogging course. Immediately, she broke to a light jog that led her away from the huge building and the parking lot filled with cars and some early morning bellboys. The scene shifted to those of lovely pine trees, rocks, flowers and a small stream, which she jogged over and out towards the sea. The slight tingle of flowers filled her nose and Kagome was too happy to think of anything else. In New York, central city was too dangerous to go jogging in, so she was forced to use her treadmill out near her balcony. Never was she able to experience something like this unless she was in a hotel like she was now. The cool air streamed through her hair and out under her ears and through her body. She felt light and ecstatic as a pair of birds fluttered by her.

She jogged until she ran into a fork in the road with one wooden sign that had an arrow pointing down and another one pointing up. The arrow pointing down read: _Beach Walk_ while the one pointing up read: _Pine Woods_. Without hesitation, Kagome chose the path leading down to the beach and light heartedly jogged down the stairs until the ground leveled out to a boardwalk that ran along near the beach. When seeing the ocean, she let out a whoop of joy. The blue green water washed up to the shore, looking like a rainbow of blue ranging from aqua marine, to sky blue, to blue, to baby blue, then to a deep Persian blue. The sand sparkled under the rising sun, which splashed red, yellow, orange, purple and a small thin line of green into the sky. Kagome paused to watch the sun rise in a huge, fiery red ball. How lovely it was. She checked her time and when she found she had a good two hours left for work, she turned and jogged along the boardwalk that eventually led to a rocky area and led her a cliff where the boardwalk ended in a wide balcony overlooking the ocean.

It was a complete splendor! So beautiful that Kagome's breath caught in her throat. The ocean water churned white as they crashed against the rocks below sending a huge spray of water several feet below where she was. Still some of the salty water sprayed on her very lightly. Smiling sweetly to herself about a wonderful morning, Kagome felt invincible. "NOBODY CAN RUIN MY DAY, NOT EVEN INUYASHA!" She screamed out to the ocean, "I AM INVINCIBLE!" Kagome stood, with her legs shoulder-width apart and raised her hands to flex her biceps as the waves exploded against the rocks below. Laughing to herself very loudly and manically, Kagome turned and left jogging back along the beach and up the stairs to the path she followed before. _Hmm… I should bring Inuyasha here with me! It would be so wonderful at night!_ She thought as she jogged out of the jogger's path and into the hotel.

Kagome checked her watch again and realized with relief that she wasn't late. Yes, everything was perfect for her; so far, nothing had gone wrong and Inuyasha hadn't called her screaming at her that she was late although he was an hour early. Without further delay, Kagome unlocked her hotel room's door and entered. Everything was how she had left it, and it didn't matter. She dabbed her soft skin with the towel before tossing it off and draping it on her bed. Next, she turned and took a nice warm shower, humming to herself, leaving her cell phone on the sink so that she could pick it up the moment it rang. When she was done, she dried herself and came out of the shower. She wiped away the steam that coated the mirror with a thin layer of water droplets that clouded it up and stared at her reflection.

Last night, she looked like a wreck, but today, she looked refreshed and ready to start the day. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with anticipation and her white skin had regained its healthy glow. Her hair lay matted on her head, but still, she felt great. Last night after the rather hasty call from Inuyasha, she had slept soundly and woke up feeling like a million. She dried her hair and pulled on one of the white fluffy robes then began blow-drying her hair smiling happily to herself.

Once finished, she turned and picked out her favorite black suit along with a white silk blouse along with a clean pair of underwear and bra. She pulled them on with a pair of black panty hose and put her clothes on. She then fixed her hair in the mirror and put on her pearl earrings and necklace. She then collected her necessary items in her briefcase and pulled on a light coat along with her computer as she whipped out her palm pilot. She immediately switched it on, and scanned her schedule before she pulled on a pair of Versace high heels and walked out of her hotel room.

She hailed a taxi at the hotel entrance and got in telling the driver in Cantonese, "Suzuki Corporations building." The man nodded and told her that she spoke excellent Cantonese for a foreigner. Kagome blushed and told him that she had been learning languages since a very young age. The mad gave her a friendly nod and drove off in the direction of the Suzuki Corporations building. The scene of the hotel vanished into a mountainous scene that changed into a city scene where Kagome could see the early birds up and about, walking around, some with friends, some with their boyfriend or girlfriend, and some scurrying alone to catch a bus or cross the street. This was indeed a very busy city and not very different from New York. The taxi driver pulled up to the Suzuki Corporations building, which was newly built. It was huge, but not as big as the headquarters. It stood up to a hundred and twenty floors and was plated with mirrored glass. The ground floor was high and held up with immense marble pillars and the revolving doors gleamed as they moved on their own, stopping when no one came by.

The driver exclaimed cheerily that they were there and Kagome paid him the money telling him to keep the change as a tip. The driver thanked her and helped her out of the car along with her brief case and computer, tipped his hat and got back into his car and drove off. Kagome straightened her jacket and stepped into the building. The building was magnificent even on the inside. It had a small bamboo forest near the windows and an information desk smack in the center. On either sides of the room were four elevators each, making that a total of eight elevators. It wasn't as much as the ones in the headquarters (sixteen elevators total), but it was still very nice. To the left a little sunken in were the bathroom signs and another one had the emergency escape stairs. Kagome made her way to the front of the desk and greeted the person at the desk.

"Ah! Ms. Higurashi!" The man up front said brightening up, "Mr. Chang has been expecting you. Mr. Suzuki… err… the Misters Suzuki are waiting for you." Just then, Kagome's cell phone let out a shrill ring. Kagome blushed with embarrassment as she answered the phone.

"WOMAN!" Inuyasha thundered from the other end, "You are late!"

"Inuyasha," she said with a sigh, "I'm not late, in fact, I'm thirty minutes early."

"Well…" Inuyasha paused uncomfortably, "I've been here for an hour. Hurry up!" With that, the line went dead. Kagome stared at her phone in disbelief. Inuyasha was just impossible.

"Mr. Chang's office is on the hundred and sixteenth floor."

"Thank you." With that Kagome turned and went to one of the many elevators.

* * *

Contrary to Kagome's condition, Inuyasha wasn't feeling very great. In fact, as he colorfully put it, he felt like shit. He and Sesshoumaru had spent the rest of the night screaming at each other senseless. The screaming went on all the way through the night and into two in the morning with Inuyasha miraculously throwing his brother out of his room and slamming the door shut before locking it. So, strictly speaking, Inuyasha didn't sleep very well, in fact, he only had two hours of sleep before he was up again to prepare for work. Kagome cheerily entered the office giving Mr. Chang a chirpy hello that really annoyed the sleep-deprived CEO. Inuyasha's ear twitched slightly in irritation as Kagome waved at him before she sat down and thumped her briefcase and her computer bag on the floor.

In the meantime, Sesshoumaru was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed and sipping some coffee the secretary Ruri had brought in. Inuyasha immediately slipped his folder out of his briefcase and set it on the table in front of Mr. Chang. "These are the files that we've been speaking about. I will not be here for long, but Sesshoumaru and Kagome will be able to fill you in on the Shikon Jewel."

"Ah, Inuyasha, aren't you going to be on this project?"

"Unfortunately not. Next week, Sesshoumaru and Kagome will be in Seoul consulting Cellular phones with KTF and Samsung. I, on the other hand, am remaining here in Hong Kong about the heated toilet seats. I'm sure father has already sent you some files on them."

"Ah, yes. Of course, I fully understand. Your father told me about the heated toilet seats, and I completely agree that they would sell like mad." Menomaru nodded quite contently. Speaking of headquarter leaders for the Suzuki Corporation, every single one of them were eccentric, just like his father. Inuyasha rubbed his temples with his claws while Menomaru babbled on about how excited he was about the latest technology for toilets. "Inuyasha… you haven't slept a wink haven't you?" Inuyasha scowled letting his right eye twitch slightly. Luckily, Menomaru dropped the subject and turned to Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru simply sneered down at Menomaru through his nose and slightly pushed Kagome forward so that she could give them a brief on their work. Kagome shot him a glare as she tried her best to smile with charm. But being at least hanyou, Inuyasha could smell the sense of discontempt coming off her in waves. Kagome began to give her briefings on her projects. She sounding pretty professional, provided that Inuyasha was more used to her other side. Inuyasha noticed that Sesshoumaru was laying his rare fond eye on her as she spoke. Inuyasha shrugged Sesshoumaru's lovesick expression off and scanned Kagome's report critically.

Suddenly, a loud banging was heard making Inuyasha scatter Kagome's report in surprise. Sesshoumaru had suddenly started to bag him head on the coffee table. Menomaru looked horrifyied and quickly jumped up to keep the vice president from killing off his brain cells. Kagome looked terrified as she backed away from the insane vice president while shooting Inuyasha a pleading look. Inuyasha immediately obliged and stood up towering menacingly over the still mad Sesshoumaru. "CUT IT OUT!" He shouted before giving Sesshoumaru a sharp kick in the face. Kagome looked greatly relieved when Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped.

"Don't kick my face."

"Well don't start banging the shit out of your head on the table. You just disturbed our work process, what's your problem anyway?"

"Stay out of this Sesshoumaru's business."

"Well, next time, don't smash your head on the table like that. Not only did you disrupt me from work, but you also scared both Kagome and Menomaru out of their wits."

"Since when did you give me orders?"

"Since when did you start smashing your head against the table?"

Inuyasha never got a reply, but he did feel Sesshoumaru's hands grab his head and give him a head butt so hard that he saw stars. And he continued to smash his head against his head and paused only once to say: "Now I'm no longer banging my head against the table."

"You asshole!" Inuyasha shouted, pushing Sesshoumaru away from him, "Cut it out! I don't want you to bang your head on _anything_ or _anyone_, understand?" Sesshoumaru reached out to start banging his head against Inuyasha's head, but Inuyasha immediately flew out of his seat and hid behind Kagome. "I mean it! It's not nice to bang your head on things, especially other people."

Sesshoumaru shrugged and grabbed Menomaru and started to bang his head on Menomaru's head. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and sighed in exasperation. Finally, Kagome stood up and gently pulled Sesshoumaru away from a now unconscious Menomaru. "Sesshoumaru, you just knocked Menomaru unconscious, it's enough." Surprisingly enough, Sesshoumaru stopped and dropped Menomaru on the floor without much concern. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Kagome to express his surprise. Menomaru, in the meantime, lay on the floor in an unconscious heap.

Lunchtime was very calm for the three of them. They sat in a small Subway fast-food restaurant and nibbled on their sandwiches without much conversation. Finally, Sesshoumaru put his sandwich down, while Inuyasha and Kagome stared up at him wide-eyed as he suddenly stood up. Both had their sandwiches posed at their mouths, when Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her out of the restaurant. Inuyasha sat there alone wondering what had gotten into his older brother. Very slowly he lowered his sandwich and stared off into space, fighting the lonely feeling that seemed to invade his heart as Kagome and Sesshoumaru vanished into the busy streets of central Hong Kong.

Slowly, he crumpled the Sandwich wrap with one hand and popped the rest of the sandwich into his mouth before getting up to wander around for no reason before returning to his office to continue on with his work.

* * *

"Inutaisho!" A woman's voice thundered through the room. Inutaisho flinched. He knew that Izayoi would explode on him once she found out that he had sent all three of them to Hong Kong. The doors to the dining room was thrown open. "I know you're in there! Come out now!" Inutaisho had been hiding under the dining table for several hours now, despite the fact that he knew Izayoi would eventually find him. Inutaisho wondered if he could dash out from his hiding space. After all, Izayoi might have had problems trying to catch him. Inutaisho sucked in his breath and rushed out of his hiding place upsetting some chairs, but immediately he felt Izayoi's hand clamp around the scruff of his shirt. Obviously, he was never fast enough for his wife.

Nervously, Inutaisho turned around to face his wife whose violet eyes were burning with anger. Inutaisho trembled and dropped to his knees begging his wife not to kill him. "Please Izayoi! I know I foiled your plans, but don't you think Kagome should be with Inuyasha instead of Sesshoumaru?"

"No! Not now, not ever! Sesshoumaru loves Kagome and I'm not sure about Kagome."

"But I'm sure that Kagome and Inuyasha love each other…"

"But…"

"Izayoi," Inutaisho said as he stood up, now turning dead serious, "Inuyasha and Kagome had always been close ever since childhood, even if their relations were always err… eccentric, but they've always been inseparable. When they were children they were always causing trouble _together_ even if they would sometimes try to beat each other senseless, then in Middle School, they always served detentions together. When they got into High School they would always pair with each other and now they're both CEOs."

"That's because YOU made Kagome a CEO."

"Yes, I did, but she has the potentials. Also, another reason why I placed Kagome with Inuyasha was because they work well with each other better than they think."

"Inutaisho, although Kagome and Inuyasha are very good friends, it doesn't stop them from arguing all the time."

"Well, what about Sesshoumaru? Kagome can't stand him and neither can he stand her."

"It's not what you think Inutaisho."

* * *

Sesshoumaru dragged Kagome down the streets of Hong Kong, weaving past a group of tourists who shouted insults as his long silvery hair ruined the scene for their cameras. He dashed across the street, ignoring the red light for the walkers and forcing several cars to screech to a halt. Finally, he pulled Kagome out near on the dock of the Star Ferry. The sun's rays splashed down on her making her face glow so beautifully that Sesshoumaru feared that some random person on the streets would snatch her away. Gripping her shoulders firmly, but not so that she would be in pain, Sesshoumaru asked her if she had time for dinner on Sunday.

"Sunday?" Kagome wondered aloud. She took her palm pilot out and scanned Sunday only concluding with calling Rin and Kaede at four in the afternoon. She also knew that Rin would not stop talking until two hours later, meaning that their conversation would terminate roughly around six to six thirty. "Well… that depends on the time."

"Dinner at seven."

"Well, okay, I guess I'm free, but I have to go back at around…"

"Nine. I know; we have a plane to catch on Monday."

Kagome sweat-dropped and took a step back holding her hands in front of her to signify that she wasn't feeling very fine with Sesshoumaru's sudden demands. Unfortunately she took one too many steps back and fell into the ocean with a shriek. "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" She resurfaced, the beautiful knots in her hair coming loose. Without further ado, Sesshoumaru snatched a pole that was leaning against the wall and held it out so that Kagome could grab it. Unfortunately, the terrified woman was too scared to notice anything.

"Kagome! Grab onto the pole so I can pull you out!"

"Nu-nuh… help me!"

While Sesshoumaru was trying to prod Kagome to grab onto the pole so he could pull her back to shore, a blur of white and black whizzed by him and landed straight into the water. "KAGOME!" The figure shouted as he swam to the terrified woman. He had long silver hair that billowed about him as he swam to Kagome. It took Sesshoumaru several minutes to realize that this figure was Inuyasha. There was no mistaking the two snowy-white dog ears that stuck out of his head. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed the woman before she could do anything else, the last thing he needed was being ducked underwater by a panicky CEO. He pulled Kagome closer to his body and hugged her. "Shhh… it's okay, you won't drown… I've got you… shhh…" Kagome quickly hugged him back, gripping him a little too tightly for comfort. Nonetheless, she had stopped screaming and crying. Inuyasha softly stroked her hair and told her that he wasn't going to let her sink into the sea like that. "Don't worry, I'll always be there for you." By that time, the only sounds were the gentle lapping of water against the port and the sounds of Inuyasha's legs treading in the water. He ignored that fact that his two-thousand-dollar Armani suit was ruined, and hugged her back.

Kagome's firm grip on his arms loosened and Inuyasha decided that now was the time to return to the port. When he returned to the dock, the crowd exploded into claps and words of approval. The coast guard offered Kagome a hand, but she refused to let go of Inuyasha, who actually seemed as if he didn't mind. "What you did was very monumental, stupid, but monumental." The coast guard told Inuyasha. Ignoring his hand, Inuyasha repositions Kagome in his arms so that he held her bridal-style, and crouched down in the water, making Kagome panic only slightly, but he leapt out of the water.

The people watched in awe as Inuyasha sailed through air as if in slow motion. The tiny water droplets around him sparkled in the sun looking like diamonds winking around him. Some of the women placed their hands on their chests and sighed dramatically. Inuyasha landed neatly on his feet next to his brother. He lowered the surprised woman onto the ground and was about to let her go, when she suddenly hugged him. The look on Inuyasha's face was priceless. He didn't seem to know what to do. He blushed slightly before hastily pushing Kagome away.

Kagome tumbled along the desk as Inuyasha abruptly turned away from her. For a while, Kagome was shocked, then her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes, which had a few stray tears left over from her previous traumatic event, narrowed into suspicious slits. "Inuyasha…" She growled, "How dare you push me like that!"

"KEH! You were the one who suddenly grabbed me!"

"Well, how about when I was in the water? You hugged me too!" Immediately, Inuyasha's face slightly turned pink. He opened and closed his mouth not knowing what else to say.

"That's… that… was because… you…" He suddenly lost his temper and shouted at her: "THAT'S SO YOU DIDN'T JUMP ON MY HEAD AND DRAG ME UNDER WATER!" Kagome's mouth opened and closed in shock and horror. The other people around them began to back away as Kagome suddenly seemed as if she was glowing with anger. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice and turned his head away from her, his eyes closed and his mouth adamantly pouting. His right eyebrow twitched slightly. And suddenly, squeezing water out of his hair seemed to important.

"WHAT? WHY YOU… YOU ARE SUCH A… GRRR! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! DAMN YOU!"

"SO?" Inuyasha shouted back, still not looking at her in the eye. Kagome went on a fit as Inuyasha casually squeezed water out of his hair Kagome suddenly started screaming every single obscene language she knew at Inuyasha. Inuyasha pretended she didn't exist as he took his shoe off and held it upside down. A small stream of water splashed out of it along with some ugly looking fish. Suddenly, he felt a high heeled shoe hit his head and he landed flat on his face. "WHAT THE FUCK?" He shouted turning around. The sight he saw immediately freaked him out.

Kagome was standing there as her hair seemingly billowed about her as she glared at him. "You… dare… ignore… me…" Inuyasha grabbed his brother and hid behind him shivering slightly. "TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT! YOU ANNOYING, UNSENSITIVE PIECE OF SHIT!" Suddenly a rain of items flew at the two brothers, Sesshoumaru looking slightly perturbed. Another ruined Chanel high heel flew at them. Suddenly Sesshoumaru snapped back to reality and tried to get behind Inuyasha, who kept of running around in circles so that Sesshoumaru was directly in front of him. Suddenly a huge hook flew at them.

The two of them lost their senses and started to scream quite loudly. They were now hugging each other, rooted to the spot. Luckily, they managed to break away, and the hook crashed into the dock. The coast guards tried to calm Kagome down, but when she glared at them, they immediately backed away, not wanting to be a part of her tantrum.

A rain of strange items flew at the Suzuki brothers as they dodged every single one of them, still screaming so loudly that their tonsils showed. "I HATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! YOU TWO SUCK! DID YOU HEAR ME? YOU SUCK!" By the time Kagome calmed down, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked ruined. Sesshoumaru's usually neatly groomed hair was now tangled with a strange assortment of weird looking fish-hooks, sea-weed, fish nets, remains of a tire, and so on. His suit was slightly wrinkled and stained with engine oil. Inuyasha, on the other paw, was a complete wreck. He had several bruises on his face, and had about thirty rusted cans and ugly looking fish in his hair. On top of that, his hair was soaked in dirty ocean water and somehow, a ruined Chanel high heel hung off his left ear and he had some strange, dirty black stuff smudged over his face, hair and shirt.

Kagome stood there panting, as people ran away from her, clearly petrified. Even the police were terrified and retreated quickly along with the people, leaving Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to their demise. "What did I do?" Sesshoumaru finally asked, glaring at the woman.

"SHUT UP!" Kagome snapped, "That very cocky look on your face just makes me so… so… mad!" Sesshoumaru immediately snapped his mouth shut and decided that it wasn't wise to snap back at her. Inuyasha in the meantime cowered behind Sesshoumaru shivering uncontrollably. "Inuyasha…" Kagome snarled, as she advanced on Inuyasha,. Inuyasha prayed to all the gods that existed in the world, even creating several gods of his own that Kagome wouldn't do something freaky to him. "I don't EVER want to see you again!" With that Kagome stomped past Inuyasha, who looked slightly disappointed that she didn't hit him again.

* * *

Kagome had not spoken to Inuyasha throughout the rest of the day, making him feel extremely bummed out. Sesshoumaru had gone back to their apartment, but Inuyasha decided to take a little walk down the fashion avenue of Hong Kong. Inuyasha wandered down the roads staring idly at the clothing that were displayed. As he walked down the streets, people kept on staring at him in horror. "Yeah, I look fucking ugly with all this shit in my hair, don't I?" Inuyasha asked a passing British businessman who looked as if he wanted to laugh. The man looked horrified and quickly went on his way. Inuyasha sighed. Just his luck; not only did he smell like engine oil, but he also had this repulsive dirty seawater smell about him.

Suddenly, his phone gave out a shrill ring. People were generally surprised that Inuyasha was able to own a waterproof cell phone, and started to whisper among themselves. "What?" Inuyasha snapped into the phone sounding generally annoyed.

"M-mister Suzuki?"

"Naraku? Pray, tell me that father decided to pull me out of here."

"Umm… that is not why I c-c-called you."

"Well?"

"It's about your horse."

"Jesus! Did you think I'd even want to hear about that goddamn thing? It's so annoying, all it does is eat and buck me, why should I care about my horse? In fact, if that thing died, I couldn't have cared any more."

"Well, maybe this may be a… s-s-slightly better… uh… umm… n-n-news… but umm… you know… well I uh… sort of, oh the weather there is perfect, I presume?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes suspiciously, despite the fact that Naraku could not see that, he made it very clear that he wasn't very happy with Naraku by giving him a long, heavy silence. The sound of Naraku clearing his throat was heard on the other end of the phone, "Well… uh… maybe the weather isn't so uh… great there, so uh… yeah! But the weather in New York is absolutely fabulous! The sun is shining and Mr. Inutaisho seems very… uh… well, Mr. Suzuki seems to be more energized than uh… usual…"

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha thundered in a terrible voice. The sound of Naraku falling over was heard on the other end before the sound of feet scurrying back was heard. "Did I ask you to talk about the _fucking_ weather right now?"

"N-no sir, of course not!"

"And I hope you realize that I know that you are evading whatever topic you must bring up when you talk about the damn weather. Now be straight with me, what the… what is going on with my damn horse?"

"Well, your horse… I sold him."

A huge grin of delight formed on Inuyasha's mouth, spreading slowly across his face until his whole face lit up. In fact, he looked much more handsome that way and many of the women on the streets realized that this smelly, dirty CEO was quite handsome after all. "Well! Now THAT is good news! You sold that thing! I do not know how I can thank you, that blasted thing was getting on my nerves for every second." A sigh of relief was heard on the other end of the phone indicating that Naraku was completely relieved. However, the tension came back.

"Then I suppose this next bit of news won't be so pleasing to you."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"Um… ah… well, your horse, I mean, _the_ horse, of course, heh, heh, sort of missed you so the new owner decided to…" Suddenly, a sickeningly familiar neigh split through the busy streets, making everyone scatter. Inuyasha stiffed and slowly turned around to see _his_ horse, no, _the_ horse charging at him head-on, in full speed.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Inuyasha screamed accidentally into the phone as the horse somehow picked him up with its nastily large teeth and threw him on its back galloping madly across the streets of Hong Kong. "No! NO! Stop! I command you to stop! NARAKU, YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BITCH OF A HORSE WAS GOING TO COME HERE? HEY! I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING STOP!" The horse ignored Inuyasha's frantic screaming and continued to gallop madly around the streets even making it's way to the tunnel that ran under the sea to Kowloong. "If you do not stop right this instant, I won't give you any apples or oats!" Immediately, the horse screeched to a halt. "Good horse, very good. Now calmly walk to the nearest supermarket and I'll buy you ten boxes of apples." The horse gave a snort of satisfaction as it slowly trotted its way back to where Inuyasha was.

"Wow. So _that_ was how you controlled that horse of yours." A voice came from behind him. Inuyasha turned around and found himself facing an old man who, like Myoga, had bulbous eyes and had his meager amount of gray hair up in a high ponytail. "Oh, forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Toutosai, Toutosai…"

"Toutosai Yuma, yes, I know you. You are father's friend."

"Well! You must be Inuyasha."

"Yes I am, now please buy your horse some apples, because it interrupted me with my mourning, and I'd hate to see it be cheated."

"You _do_ care about my horse after all!"

"Uh… no, it's just that it suddenly starts bucking and neighing it's ass off, if you don't get what you promised it."

"Oh. Then I'll get it ten boxes of apples… what a waste of money…" Toutosai walked away scowling about buying spoiled horses.

Inuyasha sighed in relief as Toutosai led the horse away assuring it that he was going to buy it apples. Feeling somewhat relieved about escaping the horse, Inuyasha reverted back to walking down the road with a dejected look back on his face. As he passed a Chanel store, something began to bother him, so he reached up and yanked whatever the thing that was bothering him off his head when he realized he was holding onto one of Kagome's ruined Chanel shoes. Although his face was clouded with annoyance from the memories of Kagome tossing things at him after saving her life, Inuyasha's heart and mind told him that he had to apologize to her no matter what. He stared at the display window, and noticed that he was staring at the exact same pair that he was holding.

The image of Kagome going back to work barefooted suddenly zoomed into his mind and he knew he had to apologize. Who knew? Kagome could have hugged him because her shock still didn't wear off. This was it. He had to apologize to her when he found the moment, the faster, the better. Inuyasha nodded firmly to himself, then subconsciously ran his fingers through his messy mane. God, he had to do something about it. Shrugging to himself, Inuyasha quickly made his way to the closest public bathroom, buying a pair of cheap black socks off a street vender. First, he began to take the nasty pieces of junk out of his hair. He stuck his head into the water and did his best to wash out the rancid smell in his hair. He took his suit and shirt off and did his best to wash the stain of gasoline stain on his shirt. Luckily, it was on his stomach. His tie was royally screwed, so he took it off and chucked it. With that, Inuyasha put his shirt back on and did his best to take out the wrinkles from his suit and straightened his pants. When he was done with his suit jacket, he let it hang so it wouldn't wrinkle. He dusted off all the salt that had formed on his suit when the seawater dried up. He checked his belt and luckily, it didn't look too bad. Using a paper towel, he wiped the salt-crystals off it. As for his shoes, he quickly took them off and squeezed the water out. Using many paper towels, Inuyasha dried the shoe up, starting on the inside then working his way on the outside. He took his soggy socks off and tossed them in the garbage.

Because his hair still looked messy, so Inuyasha quickly fished through his pockets, and when he came up with nothing, he reached back into the garbage and took out his ruined tie. Using that, he tied his hair up into its rare ponytail, making him look a million times more handsome than when he had his hair down. In fact, he looked even more like Inutaisho with his hair up. Using some more paper towels, he did his best to dry his hair up, and when it was a little dryer than damp, using his fingers, he rearranged his bangs so that they didn't look so clumped. All the salt in his hair was gone because he washed his hair with water. Inuyasha checked to see if his Omega watch was still running and was satisfied that it was still ticking. Of course, it was waterproof, after all. Satisfied that his watch wasn't ruined, Inuyasha sat on the toilet and pulled the new dry socks on and put on his shoes. He inspected his shoe and was satisfied that it didn't look too bad. Finally, he pulled his collar up so that it made a high collar around his neck. He then pulled his suit on and buttoned the front up so that the stain was covered. He unbuttoned one button and smoothed his suit down, tugging the sleeves of his shirt. With one last dust, Inuyasha looked ready. In fact, if someone didn't scrutinize him too much, he looked quite good. Suddenly remembering that his wallet might have looked a little scruffy, Inuyasha pulled his wallet out. Much to his dismay, the leather had already started to wrinkle. Inuyasha died his wallet the best he could. Frilling his bangs one last time, Inuyasha left the bathroom. It was no use walking into a Chanel store looking like a wreck. Heck, they would have kicked him out thinking he was some sort of bum.

As he took a casual stroll through the department store, Inuyasha quickly grabbed the cologne he usually wore and sprayed himself a couple times. He would have rather died than to have done that, but he didn't have time to go back to his apartment to make himself at least smell slightly better. Inuyasha was about to walk away from the cologne section, when the saleslady leaned seductively in his face. Putting on a nervous look, Inuyasha arched back slightly. "May I help you?" She asked, flashing her tongue out at him. The nervous look on Inuyasha's face rapidly vanished and was replaced with annoyance.

"Excuse me, I do not need help from the likes of you."

"Oh, I'm sure you need help… maybe you like me spray cologne on neck?" Inuyasha's eye twitched slightly. "Or maybe…"

"Woman," He said, his voice dangerously low to almost a canine growl, "First of all, I do not need your assistance, and secondly men do not spray cologne on their neck." With one last cold shoulder, Inuyasha turned and left. He was a busy person. He needed to get those pair of shoes. Sighing and mentally complaining about slutty gold diggers, Inuyasha quickly made his way to the same Chanel store. He eagerly pushed through the doors and was greeted almost immediately by four salesladies.

"Hello, is there anything we can help you with?"

"Yes. My uh… girlfriend just ruined her shoe, and I was hoping that you had the same design."

"Oh? Which design was that shoe?"

"Well, I didn't know how to describe it, so I brought the ruined shoe. Inuyasha held the ruined Chanel shoes at the women. They exchanged looks that clearly read: _Okay…_

"We'll see what we can do. If you could just hand me the shoe, I can go find the model for it. In the meantime, why don't you make yourself comfortable?" The saleslady led Inuyasha towards a plushy black and white couch. Inuyasha nodded curtly and sat down, hoping his socks didn't look too cheap. "This should take a moment. In the meantime, would you like anything? Coffee? Tea?"

"Yes please, I would like a cup of coffee… oh yes, black please."

"Right away."

As if on cue, one of the women disappeared somewhere and the saleslady that Inuyasha spoke to immediately disappeared into the storage room and about three minutes later, one of the remaining three women returned with a steaming cup of cappuccino and placed it front of him. Inuyasha took a sip and waited for the woman to come back out. After what seemed like hours, the woman returned… empty-handed. "I'm terribly sorry, but this model has sold out."

"There's not even _one_ pair left?"

"Yes. The last pair was bought about five minutes ago."

"Jesus Christ, why does everyone go crazy about one stupid pair of shoes?" Inuyasha snapped to himself. "People these days, no work, all play." Inuyasha shook his head sadly, his silver locks dancing. He didn't even notice that when he did that two of the salesladies fainted. "Very well then, I suppose Kagome wouldn't mind if I bought her a different pair of shoes… by the way… who bought the last pair."

"Umm… well…" Suddenly a dreamy look crossed the saleslady's face, Inuyasha began to feel slightly uncomfortable. No, it couldn't possibly be _him_ could it? "He had very long hair, and it was the same color as yours…" The remaining one saleslady (the one who managed not to faint in front of Inuyasha) let out a sigh, "And his piercing gold eyes were so sexy…"

"SESSHOUMARU! THAT BASTARD! HOW DARE HE PICK ON _KAGOME!_ THE BASTARD DOESN'T EVEN _LIKE_ HUMANS! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING BUYING KAGOME THE SAME PAIR, WHEN…"

"You… you're… you're…" The saleslady's eyes suddenly became large and puppy-like. Inuyasha immediately stiffened. He knew that look, he just _knew_ it. "INUYASHA!"

"Uh… umm… actually… I'm uh…"

"Oh my god! What is it with us today? First we see Sesshoumaru and then now his younger brother!" The other one screamed ignoring the ones that had fainted and were still lying on the floor, out cold. "Inuyasha! It's Inuyasha! Can I have your autograph?" Inuyasha blinked at the delirious woman before him.

"Erm… actually, I'm a… uh… I'm an Inuyasha wannabe. My name's actually…" Inuyasha quickly thought of a name, "Inutaisho." Damn him! Why did he think about his _father's_ name? But it was too late he had already said it. _Why didn't I just say Naraku? Stupid Inuyasha, STUPID!_ He thought to himself, mentally slapping his head. "Yeah, my name's Inutaisho."

"Oh? That's funny, you sound very much like Inuyasha… and you look so much like him. Are you sure, you're just pretending? You're using your father's name as a disguise aren't you?"

"Actually, my name is uh… coincidentally the same as the great Inutaisho, father of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha."

"Then why did you suddenly shouted: 'Sesshoumaru! That Bastard!'?"

"Well… I like to imitate Inuyasha at times, you see, I so want to be like him, but I absolutely assure you that I am _not_ Inuyasha, my name is Inutaisho Boushin."

"Oh. Okay. So… how did you get yourself to look like this? I mean, your eyes, your hair, your ears, face structure…"

"It's easy! Have you ever heard of color contacts, hair dye, and the wonders of plastic surgery? With those, you can imitate nearly anyone. In fact, I can run over to the plastic surgeon right now, and I can come back looking like that coc—Sesshoumaru with the simply slice of a scalpel! But I like Inuyasha much better."

"Then your ears?"

"Look, like I said before…" Inuyasha snarled, now getting very angry, hell, he should have told them that he was Inuyasha, then he should have given them his damn autograph and those million of photo shoots. "It's the wonders of plastic surgery." The woman opened her mouth to say more, but Inuyasha quickly cut her off, "Oh, and the same with the voice, it's called voice transplant… yep, voice transplant…" He nodded as he said that.

"You act so much like him!"

"Look! Just let me see the damn shoes already!" Sighing loudly, Inuyasha rubbed his temples with his clawed hands.

"Those claws… are they fake nails?"

"OKAY! YES! I _AM_ THE GREAT INUYASHA, SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, OKAY?" The woman's eyes lit up automatically, and immediately, Inuyasha reacted. "Oh no, _that_ was a joke. Just a joke! You see, when I crack jokes, I sound serious, but you know, I'm not really… you know… heh, heh…" The woman looked at him as if he were nuts.

"Sally, where should I place this picture?" One woman Inuyasha never noticed came walking into the room holding up a picture frame of Sesshoumaru holding up _his_ pair of shoes, those very same pair of shoes that Inuyasha was supposed to buy. "DAMN SESSHOUMARU! WHEN I SEE HIM, I'LL SKIN HIM ALIVE AND THEN FEED HIS INSIDES TO THE DAMN FISHES IN THE SEA! Oh… now _that_ was a joke!" Inuyasha quickly added, when the woman stared at him with her eyes wide.

"Oh! Now Sesshoumaru's younger brother's here! Wow! Why don't you pose while Eunice gets the camera… uh… why is Eunice lying on the ground like that?"

"She passed out on the wrong person. He's just an Inuyasha-wannabe…"

"Yup!" Inuyasha placed his elbow on a rack of clothes and nodded. Suddenly, the rack of clothes moved slightly and he landed on the floor with a thud. At the same time, his phone rang. Inuyasha quickly sat up and grabbed his phone. "Hello?"

"INUYASHAAAAA! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO…"

"OH JOHN! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO CALL ME THAT!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled into the phone. "LOOK, JUST CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME AND EVERYTHING'S COOL!"

"Inuyasha… are you…"

"AH! DON'T PLAY JOKES ON ME, YOU KNOW MY REAL NAME… INUTAISHO!"

"Inuyasha, why are you using father's…"

"OH REALLY? WELL, I HAVE TO GO NOW… BY THE WAY, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME WHEN I'M TRYING TO PICK OUT A NICE DRESS FOR MY GIRLFRIEND? REALLY?"

"Inuyasha…"

"WELL, I'M NOT SURE, OH… YEAH? YEAH?"

"INU—"

"GOTTA GO NOW, I NEED FULL CONCENTRATION NOW! SEE YOU!" Inuyasha immediately hung up and straightened his suit.

"Yeah, that was his name, Inutaisho, quite a coincidence."

"Well, they look so similar, let's take a picture of him anyway and show everyone that…"

"Look, I'm here to get my girlfriend a pair of new shoes. So can we please?"

"Well, okay."

"And NO, I do NOT need your help. I can look myself." Inuyasha quickly added and walked away from the women. He looked around for a descent pair. Since the ones he was looking for was bought by SESSHOUMARU, he had to buy something even better. "Oh, and I need her size." He quickly reached over and snatched the shoe out of the surprised saleslady's hand. Inuyasha looked around; something business-y but sexy and beautiful. Easy-peasy! Inuyasha sighed. He held up a pair of white shoes, but they looked too corny, so he put it back down. He picked up a sandal, but it was too formal, so he reached for another shoe. Finally, he picked up another shoe. It was black and pointed, but not too much, in fact, the toes were like fat triangles. The leather was not too shiny, and it wasn't too decorative. These were the ones. "Do you have the same size as these shoes… erm… make that shoe." Inuyasha held up the soggy, ruined shoe.

"We'll see what we can do." The saleslady disappeared. Twenty minutes later, she returned with the shoes. "Luckily, there is a size."

"Good. I'll take those." Inuyasha tapped his chin with a clawed finger; these shoes were good enough, although Sesshoumaru _did_ get the original pair. In fact, on Kagome's foot, the shoes he chose would have been so much better than her original shoes. Grinning evilly, Inuyasha rubbed his hands together. Oh yes, Sesshoumaru was going to cry. The very prospect of Sesshoumaru sobbing on the ground made Inuyasha burst out laughing in a wild, evil manner. "Mu-ha-ha-ha-ha!" He laughed, as he tossed his head back and held his hands up. "I AM INVINCIBLE!" He suddenly shouted throwing his arms up in the air.

"Uh… sir, I think you can stop now…"

"Oh sorry, that was just a…"

"Joke."

"Yes! A joke! And I do not appreciate your attitude." Inuyasha suddenly snapped, poking the woman before him. The look of triumph vanished from his face and was now replaced with a scowl.

"Of course, I apologize. Now, would you like to buy these shoes by cash or credit card?"

"Credit card." Inuyasha shoved his credit card towards the woman praying to the gods that she didn't see the INUYASHA SUZUKI that was blatantly scrawled across the card. The woman took his card and simply put it through the card-scanning machine. Inuyasha quickly grabbed the card so that nobody saw his name. The saleslady named Sally wrinkled her nose at the sight of Inuyasha's wallet. "I know, it looks very nasty right now doesn't it? Well, some cocky asshole pushed me and my wallet fell into the sewage system. Luckily, some people were working on the sewage system, so I got one of them to get it for me."

"Would you like to buy another wallet."

"Oh, no, no! No way! I have… I mean, I'm very attached to this wallet. There are so many memories with it. Like the time I threw it at Sesshoumaru's head and then he lost his cool for the first time in his whole entire life."

"That was a joke right?"

"Huh? The Sesshoumaru one, no it was… actually, YES! Yes! It WAS a joke! Heh, heh!" Sally gave him this strange expression that clearly read: _you're weird_.

"Please sign this."

"Oh! Absolutely!" Inuyasha grabbed the slip and scrawled his name across from it. It didn't hurt to put his real name down on the slip of paper. Besides, it would have been weird if He wrote Inutaisho Boushin (whatever the heck of a last name he invented this time) when the small typed letters clearly read INUYASHA SUZUKI. Inuyasha quickly signed his name and held onto the paper so that he got his package first. Sally tried to take it from him, but he kept a firm hand on the slip, laughing nervously. He also made sure that his name was covered.

"Excuse me, I _need_ this."

"I need my package first."

One of the other salesladies came and handed him the shiny Chanel bag. As Inuyasha took the bag, Sally asked him, "Now why would you do that?" Inuyasha made sure that he had a firm grip on the handles of the bag.

"Well, first of all, I need to make a clear run…" Inuyasha immediately released his grip on the receipt and tore the copy off as he backed away from her, "Because…" The three salesladies leaned in on him eagerly, now very curious about what he was talking about, "Because…" Inuyasha neared the door…

"You're a phony! You stole the card!" Sally suddenly screamed. Inuyasha literally smacked his head with the bag.

"NO! It's because," He took a deep breath then said very quickly: "IAMINUYASHA! BYE!"

"What?"

"I said… I! AM! INUYASHA! I! LIED! EEEP!" Inuyasha backed out of the door as fast as he could when the mad gleam returned to the eyes of all three salesladies. Suddenly he paused, opened the door again and stuck his head back into the store: "Forgot… tip for believing my lies! BYE!" Inuyasha quickly tossed 20,000 Hong Kong dollars at the women before quickly sticking his head back out to the safety of the outdoor world.

"ARRRRRRRRRGH! INUYASHA! I LOVE YOU!" Sally screamed, "YOU'RE EVEN BETTER THAN SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha ran away as fast as his legs could carry him. He kept on running his head off and when he was sure that he was safe, he stopped. He opened the bag and realized that the box was too light. The night sky of Hong Kong swirled around him as he gaped at the empty box before him. He had to go back now! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed. Inuyasha's screaming echoed throughout the city, it was so loud that it caused several car accidents. "I HAVE TO GO BACK TO THOSE RABID FANGIRLS! NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

LONGEST CHAPTER YET! I hope it was hilarious enough, because the last three chapters weren't funny enough! Anyway, maybe my story got boring, since so little people are reviewing all of a sudden. So maybe this should do the trick. Anyway… next chapter: **Chapter Eight: Sibling Rivalry**. This next chapter would be a hilarious one, and we see more of Kagome in the chapter! Then more chibi flashbacks in this next chapter! Love you all! Please review! 


	8. Sibling Rivalry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, so go figure.

INUYASHA: Damn straight you don't!

KAGOME: Inuyasha… that was rude!

INUYASHA: What? So? What's wrong with expressing myself a little? Can't I even do that?

KAGOME: the least you could do is be polite!

INUYASHA: KEH! Now why the hell should I be _"polite"_ to some loser who's writing about people she doesn't even own!

ME: FINE! I'll change all the names then! From now on, _you_ are out of _my_ focus!

INUYASHA: What? Hey! Are you trying to tell me that you're going to resign your position as an InuYasha fan? You can't do that!

ME: Oh really? Well let me tell you this, I get treated like… crap by my favorite cartoon character, so why should I bother?

INUYASHA: No! I'll be polite! I swear!

ME: Really? Okay then! I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, thank you very much.

INUYASHA: _(groveling on ground)_ Yes, yes, all hail Rumiko Takahashi the great goddess and this lovely authoress demigoddess… _(Kagome glares)_ and Kagome the demigoddess as well!

ME: Now this is life!

KAGOME: Yup! And no sitting too!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sibling Rivalry**

Sesshoumaru was resting comfortably in his apartment when he heard the front door to his apartment slam. He sat at his desk and had his laptop placed on his lap with his feet propped up on the table. To his right was a box of traditional Cantonese noodles, which he had ordered for dinner. He had been watching Hitch from DVD on his laptop. But there really was no need for him to wonder who it was because Inuyasha's scent waffling under his nose was good enough for him. Sesshoumaru made no other moves to get up and greet his younger brother and neither was he thinking of getting up. The sound of Inuyasha's keys falling into the key pot was heard, and judging by the way the keys landed in the small china ceramic indicated how worn-out Inuyasha was. "I'm home…" Inuyasha shouted from the hallway. Again, Sesshoumaru ignored him and continued to watch Albert dance weirdly to Usher's hit song at that time: Yeah. There was a loud pause before Inuyasha added, "Freak!" The sound of Inuyasha's slippers shuffling through the halls were heard as Sesshoumaru lifted his feet off his desk. He placed his feet firmly on the ledge of his cherry-wood desk and pushed off, letting his wheeling chair do most of the work.

Perhaps Sesshoumaru pushed a little too hard off the desk, or maybe he leaned too much on the cushion of the chair; anyway, Sesshoumaru had not gone even half a foot before his chair toppled over making him crash down onto the floor in a very ungraceful heap. Sesshoumaru had his arms up in the air where he was holding his laptop and was lying on his back with his legs still the position of when he fell off his chair. The movie continued to play in his laptop. He swore inwardly to himself when the shuffling of Inuyasha's slippers changed courses from moving to his room to Sesshoumaru's room. The stench of dirty seawater was completely unbearable and made Sesshoumaru literally gag. A black-sleeved suit with a white and gray pinstriped sleeve of a shirt was shown before Inuyasha stuck his head into his room. Now the stench made Sesshoumaru about an inch close to vomiting. But the shock he received from seeing Inuyasha with his hair tied up, voluntarily, in a ponytail saved him from the sickening ordeal. Sesshoumaru blinked his golden eyes at Inuyasha for several minutes before he spoke: "Since when did you voluntarily tie your hair?" Inuyasha scowled darkly before Sesshoumaru noticed that Inuyasha's hair was tied with a soiled tie. "So you've ruined your tie?" Sesshoumaru also noticed that Inuyasha's suit was a bit torn out and his hair was slightly out of place.

"KEH! What of it? Got a problem with that?" Inuyasha snapped. Quite unexpectedly, at the same time, both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's eyes traveled to the black Chanel bag with its familiar white logo on it. Both let out rather childish screams before Inuyasha abruptly shoved his bag behind his back and Sesshoumaru dove towards his bed where the black Chanel bag lay exposed flamboyantly. Time seemed to freeze and stretch out as the two men glared at each other panting from the effort of trying to hide his Chanel bag. When this moment passed, Inuyasha was the first to speak. "I _knew_ it!" Inuyasha yelled while pointing at Sesshoumaru with his finger, "It was you!"

"I do not know what you're talking about." Sesshoumaru said calmly, still holding the bag behind him. "I have no idea why _you_ wasted your time buying something for… erm… Kagome, when… _I_ GOT THE LAST PAIR!"

"Oh yeah? _I_ got the _better_-looking pair of shoes. And they look even _classier_ and prettier! AND it's straight off the runways in Milan!"

"Well… none of the other shoes looked as good as the original shoes Kagome was wearing!"

"Oh yeah? Well you missed out on a pair of shoes that were hidden from view!"

"Prove it!" Sesshoumaru shouted, sounding very much like a three-year-old. Inuyasha didn't answer Sesshoumaru; instead, he reached into the bag. Inuyasha's hand moved as though it were going in slow motion, while Sesshoumaru craned his neck hoping that Inuyasha didn't get the nice pair. Finally, the moment Sesshoumaru had been waiting for came: Inuyasha tore the black shoe box out of the Carrier bag and threw open the lid of the shoe box as if he were tearing open Christmas presents. He had to grudgingly agree that the shoes were indeed classy and simply elegant. The black suede shoes seemed to shimmer before his very eyes and they were _indeed_ much better than the original pair that were on Kagome's feet. Damn Inuyasha and his good sense of fashion… _Wait! I am _the_ Sesshoumaru! I am equally as fashionable, no, MORE fashionable! I'll fix him!_

"HA! I _knew_ these shoes were so much better than the ones YOU got!" Inuyasha quickly reached for the lid on the floor to place it back on the box, but Sesshoumaru was faster. He gleefully snatched the shoebox lid and promptly scrunched it up between his two hands. A look of mortification spread across Inuyasha's face, but it was like seeing the most skilled and beautiful photography Sesshoumaru had ever seen. For a second, Inuyasha simply stared at the remains of his shoebox lid before he went up on an uproar. "How dare you squash _my_ shoebox lid? Do you know how many times you've done that?" Sesshoumaru shrugged lazily making his brother fume even more. In fact, Inuyasha's face turned beet red before he lashed out at Sesshoumaru's bag and tore it to shreds with his claws.

Now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to look offended. For a second neither of the men spoke, then Sesshoumaru opened his mouth and let out a warhoop. Inuyasha in turn, screamed out loud and ran away from his now completely crazed brother. Sesshoumaru immediately dropped the shoebox and ran after Inuyasha with his claws posed to slice him in half. Inuyasha ran around the apartment screaming. At the same time, he turned to toss some furniture on the floor so to slow Sesshoumaru's movement. Furniture throwing, however, proved futile to slowing Sesshoumaru down, because he simply jumped over them, or was too fast. At any rate, the two brothers forgot that there were people who were trying to sleep and thumped and screamed as much as they possibly could.

When everything had calmed down, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were panting, each on opposite ends of the room. In the meantime, the rhythmic thumping from the lower floor continued to drum on their floor, followed by complaints in rapid-fire Cantonese. Somehow, in the mad crazy chase, Inuyasha had swapped the lid of his shoebox with Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru ignored the constant complaints coming from the lower levels of the apartment and gaped at Inuyasha. He didn't even notice that the sneaky devil had somehow swapped _his_ lid with some crappy half-demon infested, _squashed_ shoebox lid. Inuyasha threw his head back and laughed evilly, while Sesshoumaru glared at him from across the room. "How dare you steal _my_ shoebox lid!" He shouted, clearly annoyed. "Furthermore, you stole the very shoebox lid that I planned to give Kagome her shoes in!"

"So? You _squashed_ _my_ shoebox lid, so I find ourselves fair and square. Besides, you can always go get another lid from the store! Is it really that hard?"

"Go to the store and then have these impudent mortals paw me to death with their pens and cameras? I think not, dear brother."

"Hmm… you know, sometimes I really can't understand you." Inuyasha calmly tapped his chin with his clawed forefinger, while pretending to wonder. "One minute, you're ranting about how annoying _mortals_ and _humans_ are, then the next, you're running after Kagome—who is, say, another one of your most hated humans." Sesshoumaru froze. Even if he refused to admit it, Sesshoumaru had to say that Inuyasha was correct. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself? _You_ were the one who claimed that not even one human, no matter how beautiful or how intelligent they were, would ever take _your_ breath away. So what happened? Change of plans?" Suddenly, the horrific thought of the fact that he was indeed in love with a mere _human_ washed over him once more. Of course! Kagome was a human! she was not even half demon either! Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at his brother, who didn't answer him. For a second, they stood there staring at each other. Then, Sesshoumaru suddenly reached out and grabbed a book on the floor and started to bang his head against it. Inuyasha just blinked at him, staring at his elder half-brother, who had now tossed the mangled book behind him and picked up a kitchen applicant and crashed it against his head. "Sesshoumaru… what the hell are you doing?" Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha as he tossed the remains of the blender away from him. Inuyasha cringed as the broken blender crashed into the ground exploding into millions of pieces.

"Why…" BANG! "You…" BANG! "Stupid…" BANG! "Idiot…" BANG! "A human?" Sesshoumaru momentarily stopped banging his head against the stainless steel bowl, which he held in one hand. "What were you thinking? BAKA!" Then he continued to bash himself over his head again.

"Whoa! Sesshoumaru… just, just calm down!" Inuyasha said as he dropped his bag on the floor and snatched the bowl out of Sesshoumaru's hand. "It's okay to like humans, it's just that…" Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha who immediately put his hands up in front of him nervously. Very slowly, Sesshoumaru advanced on his younger brother, his hands raised as if to grab his head and smash it against his own skull. Inuyasha backed away and ended up tripping on a chair he had thrown behind him to slow his crazed older brother. Sesshoumaru quickly reached out to grab Inuyasha's head, but Inuyasha managed to pull away from him. Nonetheless, Sesshoumaru still got his leg and started to drag him towards him. Screaming, Inuyasha kicked his foot at the older brother's face. Sesshoumaru fell over on his back and rolled clumsily across the floor. He stood up and shook his head. Suddenly, he got up and started to bang his head on the kitchen counter. "Whoa… okay, just cut it out!" Inuyasha shouted over the sounds of Sesshoumaru swearing and the banging of his head. "Just chill man! Come on!" Inuyasha had somehow miraculously pulled Sesshoumaru away from the kitchen counter without being head-butted. "You know, you might be mentally traumatized, so maybe a neurological doctor would be good for you." Sesshoumaru struggled under Inuyasha's grasp shouting that he was not crazy, but alas, Inuyasha refused to listen to him. In the end, Sesshoumaru found himself being dragged out of his apartment by his one and only halfling brother.

And very much like a mentally challenged person, Sesshoumaru found himself being dragged down the hallways of his apartment, waking up practically all the residence in their apartment complex with his incessant screams. Inuyasha had now taken to grabbing onto Sesshoumaru's hair, because Sesshoumaru had tried (and succeeded) one too many times to headbutt him. "Release my hair at once!" Sesshoumaru shouted as he felt himself being ungracefully dragged across the plush-carpeted halls. As fast as a finger snap, all the doors of the corresponding apartments opened up. One woman who lived across from them opened up her door, forgetting about the craze of cats and dogs in her apartment. No sooner had she opened her door, her huge Alaskan husky, Labrador, and a whole array of tiny dogs and cats came rushing out from her apartment. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stopped struggling in the hallway to watch the dogs and cats come barking and mewing out of the woman's apartment.

"Oh shit… oooh shit!" Inuyasha shouted, still gripping onto Sesshoumaru's hair in fear.

"Let me go or fucking run, you idiot!" Sesshoumaru immediately regretted the last words he used, because Inuyasha had obviously chosen to run while still holding onto Sesshoumaru's hair. Stars and swirls seemed to cloud his vision as Inuyasha tore down the halls with Sesshomaru still behind him, dragging on the ground. Thus, thanks to Inuyasha's carelessness, Sesshoumaru screamed even louder attracting even more attention than before. "Release my hair now! NOW! NOW! NOW!" Sesshoumaru thundered in a terrible voice.

"Oh shut up!" Inuyasha snapped as he dragged Sesshoumaru along, "You don't want to be run over by those animals do you?" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, but then flinched when Inuyasha ran him right down the stairs.

"You idiot!" Sesshoumaru tried to nurse his back, but being dragged down the stairs made it impossible for him to even move his arms. If only Inuyasha had been grabbing onto his shirt rather than his hair, he would have gladly taken it off to liberate him from such torture. Alas, Inuyasha was grabbing onto his hair. The boy really did have some intelligence in him than he had thought. When Sesshoumaru decided that his incessant screaming would not help, he grudgingly crossed his arm across his chest then scowled and pouted, looking very much like he did when he was a kid. "Just wait until you release me, I'll headbutt you like there's no tomorrow! Got that?" When ignored, Sesshoumaru sighed. Things definitely weren't looking up for him. All in all, Sesshoumaru let Inuyasha drag him down the emergency staircases and into the car.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the neurologist."

"Neurologist? Why the hell for?"

"What the hell do you think? You just… keep _banging_ your head on things!" Inuyasha furiously gestured his right hand towards the scene in front of him. "It would be a miracle if nothing broke, you know!" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at his brother. "Well, miracle number one went right out the window, because you just annihilated our blender…" Inuyasha sighed, "Was the best blender in the world. Do you know how much _memories_ I have with that damn blender?" Sesshoumaru sighed and rubbed his forehead with his temples. Leave it up to Inuyasha and his attachment to the blender, there would be no wonder why Inuyasha was upset at the moment. Sesshoumaru glared off into space on the passenger seat, while Inuyasha put the gear to drive, "I'll miss that blender." Without further ado, Inuyasha floored the gas petal and the car shot out of the parking lot and out of the underground parking lot. He pulled the car out of the small street and soon, they were well on their way to the hospital.

"Jesus Christ! The thing was fifteen years old! It doesn't even work properly!"

"Oh yeah, maybe your _head_ doesn't work properly considering the amount of time you bashed your head with _my_ blender, the kitchen counter, the stainless steel bow, half the collection of mom's china gift set for when we first got our apartment _and_ agreed to live together, the crystal-cut candle holders, flat screen T.V. from Sony, _my_ digital camera, the coffee table, the flower vase Kagome gave you for your seven hundred and god knows when birthday. Oh, and don't forget the oven, stove—you were lucky you didn't burn yourself, by the way—you know… anyway… oh my god!" Sesshoumaru had suddenly started to bang his head against the glove compartment. Inuyasha had brought the car to a screeching halt. For a moment, nothing happened, then Inuyasha grabbed Sesshoumaru by the shoulders and tried to stop him from damaging not only his head but the car as well. Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped banging his head and grabbed onto Inuyasha's head and gave him the hardest head butt he could ever give. Howling, Inuyasha fell backwards towards the door. Sesshoumaru reached out to grab Inuyasha to continue his wild head butting. "Oy! What the hell are you trying to do?" Inuyasha asked his brother, leaping out of the car. By then, they had caused a massive traffic jam, and several people stuck their heads out their windows to see who or what had caused the problem. Some of them glared out their windows while others made emphatic hand gestures and angry remarks. "Are you crazy? Do you want me to turn the car around and take you to the psychologist, because _this_ is something that is extra ordinary!" Finally, Inuyasha leaned in and kicked Sesshoumaru away from him with a gruff: "Outta my way!"

Sesshoumaru felt himself bounce backwards and hit the back of his head against the car door. He froze for a while. How could he possible, in his mad frenzy destroy the very _vase_ Kagome gave him on his birthday? "You know what, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at him. "I think I really am crazy." With that, Sesshoumaru started banging his head on the glove compartment. Sighing to himself, Inuyasha got out of the car and opened the hood of his car. Sesshoumaru wondered what he was doing, as Inuyasha stopped a random woman in a convertible. And just momentarily, Sesshoumaru stopped banging his head on the dashboard to watch Inuyasha lean down to ask the woman a question. The woman looked annoyed, but after Inuyasha had exchanged a few words a look of comprehension dawned on her face. She reached into the passenger seat and withdrew something that looked like a packet of panty hose before driving off. When Inuyasha returned he had a big smirk on his face. He opened the window of Sesshoumaru's side and opened the glove compartment. "What are you…" Sesshoumaru stopped speaking when Inuyasha took out a pair of scissors. He calmly took unwrapped the panty hose and cut it up to sizes. Then, Inuyasha opened the car door, his evil smirk still not going away.

Suddenly, he thought he knew what Inuyasha was trying to do, "You're not trying to…" Sesshoumaru didn't finish his sentence because someone blared their honk and screamed at them. Inuyasha ignored the screaming and suddenly tied the longest part of the panty hose to Sesshuomaru's forehead and with the two medium stripes he tied Sesshoumaru's wrists and legs together. Using the other three uncut panty hoses, Inuyasha had tied him down. In the end, all Sesshoumaru looked like was a mass of flesh, Armani suits, and panty hoses. "Inuyasha, what is the meaning of this ill treatment?"

"_What is the meaning of this?_ Are you stupid? You keep on banging your damn ugly head against _my_ car, further ruining it. I've had enough with my blender and half of my coin collection being destroyed, which took about ten years to collect. It will take me the equal amount of time to _find_ all those coins again. Anyway, if you ruin my car, I have to waste money to buy a new one, and I would hate it to chuck this brand new car, which I got just seven months ago, for another one. Thus, if I tie you down, you cannot head butt everything. Smart move, huh?" Inuyasha let out a sigh of contentment, then slammed his foot down on the accelerator. Unfortunately, before the car moved even an inch, Sesshoumaru clawed right through the panty hose and threw open the car door. He leapt out of the car and out of sight. Inuyasha howled in anger, and turned the steering wheel so that he flew straight off the curb of the highway, sailing ever so gracefully.

Sesshoumaru, in the meantime, began to hop away from Inuyasha, jumping up onto buildings, people's heads, cars and whatnot. He was free as a bird now that Inuyasha wasn't there to take him to the mental hospital or the Neurologist, or wherever he was trying to take him. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru thought of Kagome and decided to find her scent to follow to wherever she was staying. But that thought was cut short when some car bonked him on the head, thus knocking him out cold. He didn't need to guess very much to decide that the person driving the car was probably Inuyasha before he passed out.

* * *

Steam billowed about the bathroom, making it nearly impossible to breathe, but one woman just let out a sigh of relief. Kagome lay in her bathtub muttering things about nice hot baths and smelling nice again. Bubbles towered high in the tub, covering up her nakedness, which really wasn't a problem, provided that there was no one else. The bathroom was covered with the scent of rose petals and perfume while nice romantic music flittered out from her MP3 player, which was placed as far from the tub as possible, but it still did a good job of filling the bathroom up with the sappy music. Kagome sang a small tune along with the music before she shifted in the tub to pull the plug out of the tub. As the water drained from the tub, Kagome stood up and stretched. She carefully stepped out of the tub and dried her body with a towel and wrapped a bathrobe around her. She sat on the toilet seat waiting for the water to drain completely. Once the water finished draining with one last gurgle, Kagome stood up and cleaned the reminiscing bubbles in the tub. When that was taken care of, Kagome unrobed and stepped into the tub. She shut the shower curtains and let the warm water trickle down on her body. Once she had her hair completely wet, she quickly shampooed her hair using Head and Shoulders, which she brought with her in her toiletry bag. She cleaned her body with soap and brushed her teeth and washed her face. Then she shampooed her hair a second time. When she was done, she stopped the water and stepped out of the tub, dried her body, and pulled her bathrobe on.

The door to the hotel bathroom creaked open, letting a beam of orange light shine out and onto the floor and the wall in a thin line, before it opened completely. Kagome stepped out of the bathroom and left the light on, as she went to close her curtains. Once she was sure that was fulfilled, Kagome turned the lights to her room on and flicked the bathroom lights off. She immediately got into clean underwear and pulled on her penguin-printed pajamas. Then she pulled her hair to her nose to sniff it. Luckily for her, it didn't smell at all. Heaving a sigh of relief, Kagome sat down at the dressing table and put on her toner then her night cream. Then she skipped happily and carefully to her bed before she realized that she probably should have taken her MP3 player out of the bathroom. Kagome took the MP3 player out of the bathroom and placed it around her neck. She flung herself onto the soft, fluffy bed and immediately drifted off to sleep.

But she didn't get to sleep for long, because her cellular phone let out a shrill ring. Screaming, Kagome bolted upright, but she jumped up so quickly that she literally rolled across her bed and landed on the floor on her rear end with a heavy thump. Groaning in pain, Kagome sat up whilst rubbing her bottom. The phone continued to ring annoyingly until Kagome angrily snatched the phone up. "Hello?" She barked into the phone, "This is Kagome Higurashi speaking."

"Oh, hello Ms. Higurashi? Do you happen to know two men by the names of Suzuki, Inuyasha and Suzuki, Sesshoumaru?"

"Umm… yes, I do, they're my co-workers." The woman was about to say something, but Kagome interrupted, "Listen, do you happen to know what time it is at this moment? It's ten at night and I am very, very tired. I also have a huge schedule ahead of me tomorrow—"

"Yes, yes, I do understand, but this is the local psychologist of a very well known mental hospital by the name of Ruri Mental Institution." Suddenly, Kagome did not like what she was about he hear. She gripped the phone tightly with her hand, her face going chalk white. "Apparently, we believe that these two brothers are a bit, anyway, we asked them if they had any relatives or someone they knew and Mr. Suzuki told us that you were the only person they know."

"Me? But I'm not even related to them!"

"Yes, we were told that, but Mr. Suzuki told us that you were the closest to him and his brother."

"Wait a minute, which Mr. Suzuki? The one with the dog ears or the one with the moon on his head?"

"Erm… that would be Mr. Inuyasha Suzuki." Kagome sighed, feeling the contented feeling drain out of her body. Inuyasha always managed to ruin her night by creating problems for her. He probably was laughing manically in his little cell. "We ran some testing on them, but they didn't seem to be mentally deluded, except for the older Mr. Suzuki, he was suffering from some sort of trauma, but it isn't serious enough for him to stay here. Also, I suggest you help them find some psychological therapy. They both really need it."

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT THIS ASSHOLE OF MY BROTHER DOESN'T NEED TO STAY HERE? HE DOES! HE BROKE MY FUCKING BLENDER!"

"Ah, and… uh… well, it appears that Mr. Inuyasha Suzuki seems to have an obsession problem with non-animate objects. Would you be kind enough to pick them up? Their car is broken and they shouldn't be driving at the moment."

"Ah… well…" Kagome did not know what to say to the woman, due to complete humiliation, but she sure as hell had a lot in stock coming for the two Suzuki brothers. Boy oh boy where they going to get it. "I am… um… not a residence of Hong Kong, neither do I have a car here. I go by taxi."

"Well, that's even better. The address to Ruri Mental Institution is…" Kagome quickly scribbled the address down in her organizer. She nodded several times before chipping an overtly false, cheery voice.

Once she hung her phone up, she grabbed her hair and screamed, "I THINK I SHOULD BE THE ONE IN THE MENTAL HOSPITAL! INUYASHA AND SESSHOUMARU DRIVE ME CRAZY! AIEEEEE!" Sighing and reminding herself that everything was useless, Kagome stood up and got ready to go. She pulled herself quite reluctantly out of her pajamas and pulled on her bra and a green tank top that had several white and black and darker green words going across it. She pulled on a pair of blue jeans and put her sneakers on. Lastly, she dried her hair and brushed it before picking up her large handbag where she dumped her wallet and her organizer. "Inuyasha…" Shaking her head so that her blue-black locks shook dramatically, Kagome turned on her heels and stomped out of the hotel room, taking her hotel keys with her. She flipped the lights out, and took the "DO NOT DISTURB" sign off the doorknob that was on the inside. She shut the door and tossed the keys into her bag. Then she expertly placed the sign on her doorknob and stalked down the hall towards the elevators. "I will seriously strangle you with my own hands!" The mental image of Inuyasha gagging as his head bobbed back and forth zoomed into her mind. The thought of Inuyasha being choked cheered the foul-mooded female CEO up a little bit… just a little tiny bit.

The sounds of her sneakers squeaking down the linoleum floors echoed around her as she stepped up to the lady at the reception desk. Yes, Kagome Higurashi was now in Ruri's Mental Institute, and she was feeling a bit anxious, crazy people, after all, were not always a friendly bunch nor a very comforting bunch. "Excuse me, I am looking for two men named Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru Suzuki." The sounds of mentally-deranged people screaming filtered out from the doors and the walls separating the reception room from the actual cells. The sounds wailed like haunted ghosts and drifted into the reception room. Kagome shivered trying to keep her goose bumps in check.

"What was that dear?"

"I am looking for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru Suzuki, or more specifically, Suzuki Inuyasha and Suzuki Sesshoumaru. My name is Higurashi, Kagome."

"Oh, of course, Alicia! Could you please lead Ms. Higurashi to room #101?" The lady up front smiled before another woman with her hair put up in a large, black bun came out. Alicia also smiled at her, and Kagome didn't like it. It made her feel as if she was crazy. Alicia calmly led Kagome into the section. The whole room was white with no other color except from Kagome. In fact, seeing white everywhere made Kagome want to go crazy herself. _Room 101? Why does it have to be room 101? All rooms marked 101 were the scariest for me! There's Room 101 from George Orwell's 1984, all my classes in college that were marked with 101 were the scariest, Apartment 101 was the haunted apartment when I was a kid… now this!_ Kagome sighed. Sometimes, she just had to live with it. Hoping that Room #101 wasn't going to be that bad, Kagome followed Alicia towards Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's temporary cell.

Alicia stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall and opened it. Suddenly, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru came tumbling out, looking very guilty indeed. Kagome placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. "Well, well, well, what did you guys do now to force me out of my beauty sleep to bail you out of such a place?" Kagome raised one of her pencil thin eyebrows sarcastically as she gestured around her. Then she placed her hands on her hips and put her face right in front of the brothers. "GET UP!" She shouted. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stumbled up to their feet, but either one or the other was trying to push each other down. In the end, both ended up on the floor. Kagome sighed before she angrily reached down and grabbed the two by the scruff of their necks, like she did to Buyo when he misbehaved. "I do not know what to say about you two!" She shouted angrily. "Let's go." With that Kagome began walking first. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru glared at each other before rushing after her.

Suddenly, Kagome felt two hands grab her wrists simultaneously, and began to be tugged back and forth. "She's MINE!" Inuyasha shouted childishly.

"What do you mean? She's MINE!"

"NO! MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"Are you shitting me? Kagome _never_ got along with you! She always got along with ME!" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru shouted over Kagome's wails of help and despair. Both momentarily stopped tugging released Kagome to put their noses together and snarl like wild animals. Kagome began to turn red and sweat with embarrassment. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were starting to make a scene just outside the mental hospital, which was quite embarrassing. Kagome hailed a taxi and was about to open the door when Sesshoumaru swatted her hand away and tried to open it. Suddenly, Inuyasha shoved him out of the way, making him go crashing into the ground. Grinning, he jerked the car-door open.

"Inuyasha, you aren't supposed to treat your brother like that!" Sighing to herself, Kagome commanded the taxi driver to stay while she rushed over to Sesshoumaru's side. "Are you okay?" She helped Sesshoumaru get up, but didn't notice the smug smirk on his face that set Inuyasha rushing at him with his claws poised as if to tear Sesshoumaru to ribbons. "INUYASHA! NO!" Kagome grabbed his arms and firmly held him back. Inuyahsa struggled under her grip, forgetting she was even there while Sesshoumaru's triumphant smirk melted off his face. In fact, Inuyasha didn't even notice that Sesshoumaru now looked incredibly jealous. In the end, he finally figured it out and stopped struggling. Kagome let out a sigh of relief and released Inuyasha. A low chuckle started from the bottom of his throat, making Kagome cock her head to the left in curiosity. Suddenly, Inuyasha threw his head back and began to laugh maniacally.

Kagome screamed and jumped back clutching onto the closest random lamppost. "Sesshoumaru is jealous! MUH-HAHAHAHAHA! I made Sesshoumaru jealous! I am invincible!" Inuyasha put his hands up in the air as if he were going to flex his biceps. Sesshoumaru now rolled his eyes at Inuyasha, who was still laughing wildly. For a second, Kagome still stuck onto the lamppost, but the amount of attention Inuyasha was attracting was getting her angrier and angrier by the minute. Finally, letting out a scream of rage, Kagome released the lamppost and whacked Inuyasha on the head with her rather large handbag.

"Get in that taxi! NOW!" She screamed as she beat Inuyasha into the taxi with her handbag. Then she heard Sesshoumaru chuckle slightly. One eyebrow immediately began to twitch, as Kagome slowly turned around, her eyes red from the lack of sleep and anger. Sesshoumaru was trying to cover his mouth up with his hands and was failing as he did not notice that Kagome's wrath had just transferred from Inuyasha to him. Upon seeing Kagome, she was pleased to see him freeze like a terrified rabbit. "Oh, you should be afraid of me now…" Kagome snarled, letting the syllables of each word stretch out, "… because I will KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GET BACK INTO THE DAMN TAXI!" Sesshoumaru squeaked like a terrified puppy and quickly jumped into the taxi forgetting that he was sitting next to an equally as horrified Inuyasha, Kagome huffed into the taxi and slammed herself into her chair. "Hyatt Hotel please!" She growled in Cantonese. The trembling taxi driver immediately shifted his foot from the brakes to the accelerator and they zoomed away.

Much to her relief not much was said or done on the way to Hyatt, but when they were halfway there, Inuyasha suddenly realized that Sesshoumaru was sitting in the middle and Kagome was right next to him. Without so much of a warning, Inuyasha lunged right over Sesshoumaru, trying to sit in between Kagome and his brother. Letting out a warhoop, Sesshoumaru blocked the way with his arms stretched out. Then Inuyasha hit him square in the nose, and Sesshoumaru toppled backwards onto Kagome, who found herself flattened against the window, her face squashed humorously against the window. The driver was so horrified he did not know what to do. He was visibly shaking while the people walking down the streets stopped to stare at Kagome who was trying to pry herself out from under Sesshoumaru's weight as Inuyasha choked him. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's foot popped up and kicked him out of the way. Unluckily, Inuyasha's hand flew backwards and knocked the driver's arms, thus making the car spin out of control. The driver and Kagome immediately started screaming, while the driver tried his best to control the car. "DO SOMETHING!" Kagome screamed in English shaking the Driver's neck.

"I'M TRYING MISS! PLEASE CONTROL YOUR FRIENDS IN THE BACK!" In the meantime, the car sqwiggled crazily on the road, making some cars crash. The fighting in the backseat continued, and when Inuyasha's head hit the taxi-driver's hand, the car immediately swerved into the other section of the road. Then Inuyasha leapt up and bit Sesshoumaru's leg, making him howl in pain. The driver, in the meantime, was trying to get the car back into its proper lane and was not succeeding. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru made a kick at Inuyasha's head, but the half-demon simply dodged him and Sesshoumaru ended up kicking the driver's arm again. Luckily, the car swerved back into the proper lane, but was still moving in crazed lines down the road. In the meantime, Kagome had fingernail marks on her face from clutching it with her hands in horror. When the car was back in the normal lane, Kagome stopped screaming in horror, and her attention turned back from caring about saving herself and her friends to the two quarreling pups next to her.

Kagome slowly turned around and set her blazing eyes on Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, who were rolling around in the back trying to punch or kick one or the other. Neither of them noticed Kagome was ready to murder, except for the driver. The driver started to sweat profusely and did his best to control the car. "ALRIGHT YOU NAUGHTY PUPS!" Kagome snarled, "IT'S SPANK TIME!" Kagome reached into her handbag and pulled out a copy of the New York Times. She rolled it up so that it was like and stick and whopped each of them on the head once. "MY LIFE IS ON THE LINE THANKS TO YOU! NOW WOULD YOU TWO GET ALONG FOR ONCE IN YOUR SPOILED, ANNOYING LIVES? WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"No! HE'S GONNA DIE!" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru shouted in unison, as they pointed at each other.

"I'm gonna die?" Inuyasha shouted, sinking his teeth into Sesshoumaru's finger. Sesshoumaru howled in pain and swung his fist so that he punched Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha flew backwards.

"OKAY! I HAD ENOUGH! I AM GOING TO BEAT EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU…" The driver turned around with a look of complete terror plastered on his face, "NOT YOU! CONTROL THE CAR!" With that, Kagome slammed the newspaper down on the brothers' head until they finally got off each other. At that moment, the driver managed to regain control of the car, but it was too late, because they had somehow gotten on the sidewalk and a long, thick, and huge plank of wood was being pulled out from a truck. The people pointed at the car and screamed before they scattered. "Now we have things in control…" Kagome said, but she didn't get to finish her sentence, because she saw the plank as did Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and the driver. All four of them began screaming their heads off as the car zoomed up the plank. Several tourists pointed at the car and began snapping pictures. The crazy quartet continued to scream as the car sailed over about twenty cars and over an intersection, before landing grandly on the other side.

"Okay, can we fight now?" Sesshoumaru asked innocently.

"NO!" Kagome screamed. But her reply proved futile, because once everyone had stopped screaming, Inuyasha swung his fist so that it connected with Sesshoumaru's jaw and the fighting continued. Kagome and the driver sighed wearily. Although Hong Kong was a small city, it was obviously going to be a very long drive. "Sibling rivalry…" Kagome said grudgingly as she placed her elbow on the window ledge and dodged Inuyasha's foot, "Once it starts, you can't stop it…"

* * *

Inutaisho was happily sitting on the couch watching television. Izayoi was in the kitchen doing god knew what when the news headline flashed. The woman began to jabber quickly about a huge accident that had occurred in the main street of Hong Kong Island. The image swirled so that Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and a random taxi driver flashed flamboyantly. Inutaisho's jaw fell to the floor as the woman began to explain how the taxi car that Inutaisho's sons were in had somehow sailed seventy feet over many cars and even three intersections. "IZAYOI! YOU'D BETTER GET OVER HERE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THE ACCIDENT INUYASHA AND SESSHOUMARU CAUSED!" Izayoi emerged from the kitchen with cucumbers on her face. So _that_ was why she was always in the kitchen so late at night. Upon seeing the headline, Izayoi blinked before passing out. She fell with a loud thud on the ground. Inutaisho jumped up to his feet yelling: "Oh my god! You're going to have a baby!" Suddenly, Izayoi's eyes popped open, filled with anger and annoyance at her husband. Inutaisho immediately understood that now wasn't the best time to stay in the same room as his wife. Yelling out a scream of help, Inutaisho bolted out of the family room, as Izayoi popped up like bowling-pin doll.

"I TOLD YOU!" She screamed. Inutaisho clamped his hands over his ears as he ran, but no sooner had he gotten even three steps, she continued, "HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LET THOSE TWO BOYS GO ON A BUSINESS TRIP TOGETHER?" Inutaisho flinched and fell face-flat on the ground. "Now I've got you…" Izayoi advanced on the fallen President and the Chairman of the Suzuki Corporations. Some said that when standing in the presence of the great Mr. Suzuki they felt shivers go down their backs. This was what Inutaisho was going through at the moment. The only difference was that Izayoi was no leader of a huge electronics and computer company, she was the leader of his family and of the biggest feminist group in the United States. This, in Inutaisho's opinion was much freakier than some random company leader. At any rate, hovering above him was a very angry looking wife who had placed her hands on her hips. Inutaisho quickly got up and tried to put on his most charming smile, but all he got was a grim glare from Izayoi. Whimpering like a wounded puppy, Inutaisho backed away…

Moments later, Inutaisho found himself kneeling on the ground with his arms up in the air. Sitting on _his_ recliner in front of him was Izayoi, who wore a look of superiority. She held a Kudos stick in one hand and was tapping the end in her other hand. Whenever Inutaisho lowered his arms slightly, almost as fast as he could move, the stick came crashing down on his head. "Ow, ow, ow!" Inutaisho clutched his head in pain, but that only resulted in bruising his fingers. "Come on my sweetie pie! You couldn't treat me this horribly! I only wanted a nice family reunion with Kirara!" Izayoi's eyes narrowed into slits, Immediately she raised the stick to smack him hard on the head, but Inutaisho managed to catch it. "Now please, my sweet, no need to get angry. I'm sure the business is coming along nicely…"

"Nicely? Yes, the _business_ may be coming along just DANDY, but the _social family_ issue is _not_ coming along fine!"

"Well," Inutaisho bit his lower lip lightly with his fang, "Maybe _that's_ not going very well, but I am absolutely sure that they will get along! I mean, there were times were they _were_ tolerant of each other…"

"Oh and you call letting a taxi cab, with _Kagome_ in it, fly over eight blocks and three intersections tolerant? I wonder how _tolerant_ those two were to make such a peaceful taxi with a calm-looking driver go so crazy that they would just_ fly right _over everyone and nearly get themselves killed?" Izayoi heaved a huge sigh of exasperation, "Explain yourself!"

"Oh please my dear Izayoi, but this is really not something that should be at the matter at hand right now. Umm… I thought that if I erm… stuck Kagome in between those two rascals, then maybe she might have uh… served as uh… a… or you probably don't want to hear about it…" Inutaisho trailed off seeing the murderous glint in Izayoi's eyes.

"No, I want to know what you wanted to say."

"Well! That's, I mean, it's probably a good idea not to uh… tell you…"

"Spit it out!"

"A referee!"

Izayoi's mouth seemed to drop down to her toes, "Oh my _goodness_! I cannot _believe_ you!" Izayoi narrowed her eyes in suspicion making the great god of Suzuki Corporations shiver involuntarily. "Are you trying to…" Izayoi licked her lip in disbelief. Before she let out an angry sigh and placed her hands on her hips. Inutaisho cowered towards the ground while simultaneously shooting cautious glances at his angry wife. Izayoi began to pace back and forth while she sputtered and stumbled on words. Yet, as the circumstances got worse, she slowly stopped pacing. A look on comprehension seemed to dawn on her face, which would have relieved the great owner of Suzuki Corporations. However, instead, it seemed to horrify him more. "I know what you're trying to do…" Izayoi started slowly, "I get all of it! You're still trying to stick to _your_ little plan of getting Kagome and Inuyasha together, aren't you?" Inutaisho was speechless. "Oh, I now know where this is coming. But let me tell you this! What we're talking about is just like… like…" Inutaisho momentarily forgot his fears and raised an eyebrow as he would have done when he was dealing with his fellow employees, "Cooking! Yes! Cooking!" BAM! Inutaisho collapsed into the ground.

"Honey, I fail to see the resemblance between cooking and our sons with their little hodge-podge love mess."

"It's like trying to put pepper into cake dough and sugar into lamb chops!"

"So, uh, who's the pepper, and who's the food?"

"Does that even matter?" Izayoi thundered. Inutaisho seemed to have forgotten about the wrath of his wife and pushed himself off the ground.

"I know… Kagome is the sugar, Inuyasha is the cake dough, and then the lamb chops is Sesshoumaru."

"I agree with Kagome being the sugar, but I think Inuyasha should be the lamb chops."

"Yeah, but isn't it more like Sesshoumaru's a _sour_ dough? Izayoi, you know, you go too harsh on Inuyasha. Let me ask you this, why does Kagome have to go as Sesshoumaru's mate…" Izayoi flashed a glare at her husband, but luckily did not retort.

"Girlfriend…"

"…Whatever, but why does Kagome go so well with Sesshoumaru. I mean in the celebrity magazines, they all say that Kagome and _Inuyasha_ look so great together! And I completely agree… no!" Inutaisho quickly put his forefinger up in front of his wife to indicate that he was not finished, "With these people! I've seen them as such a good match ever since they were about… ever since they first met! They looked completely great together…"

"And they also got into fights… in _public_, and they _still_ do it! I cannot stand them doing that! They're adults and they still act as if they're three! At least when Kagome is with Sesshoumaru, they don't fight in public."

"Oh, ho, ho! Now _that _is where I shall politely add that you are completely wronged! There had been many extremely humiliating events with Sesshoumaru. In fact, I have to tell you all the little events, starting front when they were eenie, weenie children!"

_Inutaisho sighed at the wailing and the howling mess before him. It was nothing more than a ball of white hair, black-blue hair, and flesh. As a small treat, Inutaisho decided to buy the children an ice cream cone each. Unfortunately, both wanted Mint Chocolate, and there was only one scoop left. Naturally, if Inutaisho was alone with his older son he would have certainly given it to little Sesshoumaru. But alas, Kagome was a guest and she also was _usually_ well behaved. Inuyasha stood next to the great Suzuki Corporations leader staring at the scene before he downed his colorfully colored ice cream in one gulp, cone, paper and all. Sighing to himself, Inutaisho bent down and made futile attempts to pull Sesshoumaru off Kagome, who had now gone on a biting-festival. Sesshoumaru howled and clawed at her with all his strength. "MIIIIIINE!" He wailed childishly, now shifting to kick Kagome square in the back. Kagome glared at him with all the hatred she could possibly have in her little body and flew at Sesshoumaru, her fists posed._

"_It ain't yours! It's MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! ONLY MINE!"_

"_Yah! It's Kagome's, not yours!"_

_Much to his surprise, Inutaisho noticed that Inuyasha had immediately stepped up against Sesshoumaru, who shared at least Inutaisho's blood with his younger brother. Kagome, on the other hand, was a complete stranger to Inuyasha, save their strange relationship as friends. Sesshoumaru wailed and kicked his feet in the air and started to throw the biggest tantrum he had ever seen in his life. Inutaisho stood there watching the commotion. Before he knew it, he saw his own briefcase swing on it's own. Inutaisho found it hard to believe, his briefcase was moving on it's own! "What the…" He started to say. The briefcase smacked Sesshoumaru on the head with a loud SMACK! Sesshoumaru went rolling quite cutely across the marble floor and ended up with his bottom stuck up in air. _

_It was then when he realized that it was actually Inuyasha who had swung his briefcase. Inuyasha patted Kagome's back lightly and handed her the half melted ice-cream cone that he had managed to catch when Sesshoumaru jumped at Kagome to eat it. "There ya go! Meanie Fluffy won't eat your ice cream anymore." Sesshoumaru Pushed himself off the floor, he had a red mark where Inuyasha had smacked him alongside his head with Inutaisho's briefcase. Kagome had now decided to forget the fight over the ice cream and was happily munching on it. In fact, she was so content with her ice cream that she didn't notice Sesshoumaru stomping over to her. "Kagome! Spray your spit on the ice cream so that Sesshoumaru can't eat it?" Kagome looked up looking innocent. "No, you idiot!" Inuyasha snatched the ice cream cone out of her hands and sprayed his spit all over it. Sesshoumaru, who's eyes had changed into the shape of ice cream cones suddenly stopped._

"_Ewww! It has half-demon germs!"_

"_So? What of it?"_

"_EWWW! BOY COOTIES!"_

"_WHAT? But I did that so that Sesshoumaru wouldn't want it."_

"_You infested _my_ ice cream!" Sesshoumaru wailed. "Daaaad! Inuyasha infested my ice cream with his half-demon cooties!"_

"_Sesshoumaru… that was not very nice of you. Apologize, now."_

"_NO!"_

"_Sesshoumaru…" Inutaisho continued sternly, "Do it now or else you shall receive a sound round of spanking when we get home. And this time, your step-mother will not be able to save you."_

"_Yes dad… sorry, floppy-ears."_

"_HEY! AT LEAST I DON'T DRAG MY FLUFFY-WUFFY AROUND WITH ME!"_

"_Well you wear your nasty little red stuff!"_

"_Better than a fake, fluffy tail!"_

"_It's not fake!"_

"_Is too!"_

"_I DON'T WANT THIS ICE CREAM! SESSHOUMARU CAN HAVE IT!"_

"_ME? EWWWWWWWW! It has spit on it!"_

"_So?"_

Inutaisho triumphantly crossed his arms across his chest. "Well… well…" Izayoi stuttered, "But… oh fine! I'll have to admit that Inuyasha and Kagome get along better than she does when she's with Sesshoumaru, but let me tell you this, Inuyasha looks better with Kikyou."

"No way!" Inutaisho shouted, reverting back to his childish ways, "Kikyou doesn't go with ANY of my sons! I will never, ever let her near any of them! Besides, Kikyou isn't interested in Sesshoumaru, she's interested in Inuyasha."

"And if Kikyou's interested in Inuyasha, then hook her up with him! Sesshoumaru seemed to like Kagome, so I decided to match-make them."

"Yes, but Inuyasha doesn't even like Kikyou! And neither does Kagome like Sesshoumaru. Kagome and Inuyasha like each other! That's how it is in the office, that's how it is in the newspaper and the magazine, and that's how it is in cartoons! So that's how it's going to be in my plan!"

"Inutaisho…"

"Honey, forget all this fight over who should be with who! We're married, we love each other, we ought to be taking care of ourselves and letting those four deal with each other!" Inutaisho wailed, "What if you want a divorce just because I didn't agree with what you decided to go with!" Inutaisho pouted at his wife. Izayoi glared at him.

"I cannot believe you! Do you honestly think that I'd divorce you just because you don't agree with me over who Kagome should be with? And no, we cannot just drop the subject matter at hand! It's irresponsible!"

"Yes… but we never really went out to dinner in such a long time and talked about us! We never got to concentrate on _us!_"

"Okay, Inutaisho, we'll go out to dinner," Inutaisho's face lit up, "And then we can discuss who's going with who at dinner. Then we can stick in a bit of our own little experiences, happy?" Inutaisho's face fell, but Izayoi didn't seem to notice it. Because she went humming over to the phone to place a reservation at their usual seats. "Then we'll go out and watch an opera just like you wished, or a broad way show, whichever you want." Inutaisho beamed happily. Now this was more like it. They didn't have to think _too much_ about those pesky children that squealed and got on everyone's nerves in a huge love-triangle, or in this case, square. It was just going to be him and Izayoi alone at dinner and doing the things they once did before the children began to attack. Sesshoumaru, at the time was manageable because of the nurses. But after two years, the nurses quit saying that it was virtually impossible to deal with such a hyper kid. Coming to think about it, Inutaisho wondered what made Sesshoumaru become so silent. Maybe he was more like his mother… Inutaisho sighed dolefully. Why didn't his children turn out to be like him?

"Very well, my dear. In the meantime, I will pull Inuyasha out of Hong Kong, since he hates it when Kirara dumps Minah on him, and Sesshoumaru will go to Seoul… _alone_. Kagome, in the meantime will come back with Inuyasha."

"What! No! That will not happen! Sesshoumaru and Kagome are going to Seoul, and Inuyasha's coming right here. OR… send Inuyasha to Seoul and bring Sesshoumaru _and_ Kagome back home, OR, send them all to Seoul, OR, better yet, bring them all home!"

"Honey, we need to deal with the KTF problem right now, and I can't send Inuyasha back, he had business here and some in Hong Kong. He's already been in Hong Kong for several days and doesn't need to stay much longer. And as for Kagome, Sango and Miroku said that they needed to borrow her for a second with the Shikon Jewel project."

"Oh! Why?" Izayoi threw her hands in the air and stomped off. Inutaisho sighed, whenever they tried to make space for just the two of them, the children would always interrupt, even as adults. Inutaisho rolled his sleeved up and nodded determinedly. The only thing he needed to do was to brush them away. The kids were old enough to fend for themselves now. After that, he needed to somehow force Izayoi out of her wild match-making mood. Inutaisho turned and marched towards his bedroom, thinking, _women… sometimes they're hard to control…

* * *

_

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were on their knees with their hands above their heads. Before them was an angry and haughty Kagome. She glared down at the two and shook her head. They acted just like little children! Inuyasha turned and glared at Sesshoumaru who glared back at him. "Why the _fuck_ are you glaring at me for?" Inuyasha snarled. He made a wild attempt to punch Sesshoumaru in the nose and succeeded only to be smacked across the back of his head by Kagome's handbag. Sesshoumaru sniggered next to him and was also silenced by the violent swing of Kagome's handbag. After everything they had gone through, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had somehow ended up in Kagome's hotel room. They were kneeling on the ground, while Kagome was sitting on a sofa with her legs crossed and her arms posed and ready to hit anything that moved even the smallest muscle.

"I just cannot believe you people! Look at you! You're brothers…"

"Half…" Sesshoumaru muttered calmly.

"I DON'T CARE!" Kagome suddenly thundered, "WHAT DOES MATTER IS THAT YOU DO SHARE INUTAISHO'S BLOOD DO YOU NOT?" The brothers nodded grudgingly, "WELL, WHY DON'T YOU _BEHAVE_ LIKE YOU SHARE THE SAME DAD? I MEAN, IS IT THAT HARD…" Inuyasha raised one claw to speak, but Kagome simply screamed, "NO! I DO NOT WANT A WORD FROM ANY OF YOU, EVEN YOU INUYASHA! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO SPEND THE NIGHT LIKE _THAT_ AND YOU WILL NOT MOVE." Kagome got up and was about to stomp away when she suddenly stopped and turned around. "In fact… I will balance a match on the tip of your ear…" Kagome opened up a box of matches and balanced one on the tip of Inuyasha's snowy-white, right-sided dog ear, "And another one on your nose." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyeballs so that both golden orbs pointed straight at the match balanced on his nose. "Now, I _know_ that the two of you are just horrible at balancing matches, so I will know that you moved when I wake up tomorrow. And if I find out that any of you moved, _BOTH_ OF YOU ARE GOING TO RECEIVE THE SAME PUNISHMENT!" With one last flounce, Kagome stomped into her room to sleep. She slammed the door as loudly as she could and soon Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru found themselves in complete darkness.

"Did you know this was your fault?" Inuyasha growled.

"No, it was _your_ fault not mine… wait, who's fault was it anyway?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"No-oh-oh-oh… whoa!" Sesshoumaru made gestures as if he had been trying to keep the match from toppling over. Luckily he made it. "Now _that_ was your fault!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Okay, now it's my fault!" Inuyasha cleanly swept the match off Sesshoumaru's nose with his left hand. Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha who smirked back at him. Then the vice-president tried to knock the match off Inuyasha's right ear, but Inuyasha silently jumped away and landed neatly on a nightstand. He swayed slightly on it before regaining his balance and the match's balance. "HA!" He hissed triumphantly.

"Why you little cheater! TAKE THAT!" Sesshoumaru reached over and flicked the match off Inuyasha's ear. The match seemed to fall off Inuyasha's ear in slow-mo. When the match it the ground, Sesshoumaru childishly threw his hands in the air and shouted in triumph. Unfortunately, a long crack of marigold yellow hit them, then the silhouette of Kagome. The brothers looked up to see Kagome standing at the doorframe with her hands on her hips. She was wearing blue pajamas that had cute little penguins printed all over them. On her feet were two fuzzy penguin slippers, the squeaked every time she moved.

"I just can't _believe_ you two." Kagome reached over and switched the lights back on. "I leave you two alone for three _minutes_ and you already tried to kill each other. This is it. My punishment for you two are these!" Kagome turned and left the doorframe only to return with two prayer beads. One of them had purple beads and a white fang after every five purple bead, and the other one had white beads and a purple fang after every five white beads. Kagome them muttered some words before she tossed the mostly purple prayer beads around Inuyasha's neck, and the mostly white prayer beads around Sesshoumaru's neck. "SIT! BEG!" Inuyasha plummeted face-flat into the ground with his arms spread out. In the meantime, Sesshoumaru landed prostrate onto the ground with his arms sticking up and his hands clasped together as if he were begging someone. "Now remember, if any of you cause a problem it will be _SIT_ for you, Inuyasha, and _BEG_ for you Sesshoumaru!" Humphing to herself, Kagome turned on her heels and stomped back into her room.

When the spell finally wore off, Inuyasha pulled himself out of the ground. "Hey! At least I don't have to look as if I'm begging someone!"

"Shut up…" Sesshoumaru growled as he managed to pull his hands out of their strange begging manner and push himself up to a sitting position. "BECAUSE I WILL KILL YOU!" Sesshoumaru leapt up to slam his fist into Inuyasha's face, when…

"BEG!"

BAM! Sesshoumaru landed into the ground again in his begging position. Inuyasha smirked and laughed very loudly only to annoy Sesshoumaru, but the consequences were…

"SIT!"

BAM!

"I cannot tolerate your disgusting bickering! How old are two?" Kagome paced angrily in front of the collapsed position of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Suddenly she stopped in front of Inuyasha's fallen form and glared down at him, "Inuyasha, how old are you? You are old enough _not_ to fight with your older brother, but look at you!" Inuyasha mumbled incoherently into the ground about women being annoying, but Kagome ignored it. She turned to face Sesshoumaru, who still had his hand up in the air as if begging for mercy. "As for _you_…" Kagome snarled down at the eldest, "_You_ are supposed to be responsible and care enough about your brother so that you will not create such accidents!"

Finally, the spell wore off Inuyasha first, because he was half human. Unfortunately for Sesshoumaru, he was full demon and thus had to stay longer in his thoroughly humiliating form. Inuyasha pulled his face off the ground and glared at Kagome, who was about to sit him again. Luckily, Inuyasha was faster: "Hey! I wasn't the one that broke everything in our apartment because I just found out that I was a hypocritical retard that is actually in—" Inuyasha was cut off by Sesshoumaru kicking him in his face. Kagome raised an eyebrow at Sesshoumaru, who had finally managed to get out of his mortifying situation. Rubbing his face with his hands, Inuyasha quickly, and angrily kicked Sesshoumaru back in the rear end. Sesshoumaru toppled over and landed back on his face. Soon the two got into a huge kicking fight, while Kagome clutched her head with one hand. Obviously Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru did not know about humiliation, only about self pride. "Well it's true! _You're_ the one that's in love with a human and embarrassed about it!"

"Hey! You're in love with a human too!"

"Well at least I don't bang my head on everything and anyone I see!"

"Oh, so you're saying that you do bang your head on other people and other things and it's just that you don't bang your head as frequently as I do! Okay, I see it now, but you're still embarrassed about being in love with a mere human and you know that this female human would very much rather be with me than be with you!"

"OY! That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life! At least I don't look like a girl unlike _someone!_ At least I don't bang my head and shout like a crazy person! _At least_ I'm not the one that's prescribed with some sort of mental distress!"

"Yeah, but _you're_ the one who has an obsession problem!"

"You too! Sesshoumaru loves a human! Sesshoumaru loves a human! Nanny, nanny, poo, poo!" Inuyasha sang very loudly. Sesshoumaru's face turned very red and before Inuyasha knew it he found himself being head-butted silly. By the time Kagome shouted out the subduing word to control Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha was already lying on the ground unconscious.

"Sesshoumaru… how could you do that to your own brother! BEG! BEG! BEG! BEG! BEG! BEG!" Howling in pain and in oaths that he would never harm Inuyasha again, Sesshoumaru found himself being hurtled into the ground several times, and there were no signs that Kagome was going to stop. By the time Kagome stopped her rounds of "Begging" Sesshoumaru to death, the Suzuki brothers were lying unconscious at her feet. "That ought to teach them! And now I am going to go to sleep! HUMPH!" With that, Kagome arrogantly turned her head away from the comatose pair and stormed back into her sleeping quarters to feel as fresh as possible for the next day's work.

* * *

A little note for a certain person who was not able to follow my story thanks to my grammatical mix-match: Yes, I know some of the grammar isn't the best in the whole world, and yes, I did screw up between AM and PM, but that is simply a type-o. Thank you for pointing out the fact that late _can_ man someone who's dead, but I've also read it in books from excellent classics where the word LATE was used on someone who was in fact alive. And I have also checked and it says: "Having _recently_ occupied a position or place". Thus, I can say "the _late_ Inutaisho", because Inutaisho is currently in Suzuki Corporations and he is the current and recent leader. And other thing on the word moron, it can be used in any ways. Most of the time it is used as how you explained it to be: stupid. But that is the literal translation. Moron can also be used as an epithet for someone who is also highly annoying. For example, someone's best friend cracks a practical joke, then that someone can laugh and say: "You moron!" And If that's not good enough for you, there are plenty of excellent writers that use contradictory statements. "The person was a ugly yet beautiful" or something like that. The statement I have given you doesn't necessarily mean that the person is aesthetically pleasing and displeasing at the same time, it can mean that the person was ugly in appearance but had a beautiful heart or vice-versa. The same goes with what I wrote: "Despite the fact that Inuyasha was highly moronic, he was actually quite intelligent." This means that Inuyasha acted like a complete idiot but he was not, in reality. Anyway, thank you for dropping off some constructive criticisms and having me double check on my grammar, I really appreciated it.

As for the word mistakes, yes, I have done plenty of type-os, but that doesn't mean that I did it on purpose. Everyone makes mistakes, and it's not like I'm going to sell this book or anything.


	9. Dates and Minahs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Takahashi Rumiko owns all the characters except for Minah, Kirara (it's not the Neko Youkai), and Penguin... they're all owned by me, me, me! And now for our little comedy show! (Drum roll and all readers and Inuyasha characters groan).

NARAKU: I'm the evilest man in the world! How dare you make me a meek old geek!

ME: That's your problem! Deal with it!

SESSHOUMARU: How dare you make this Sesshoumaru look after an annoying kid and fall for a foolish human? I cannot forgive you… DIE! _(Lashes out at the authoress with his Dokkasou, but the authoress cleverly dodges it)_ And you make that human be able to control me with some stupid prayer beads?In addition,I, Sesshoumaru, cannot be controlled by something so insignificant! CHANGE IT NOW OR ELSE I WILL STAB YOU WITH THE TOUKIJEN!

ME: How many times do I have to say it? This is my story, so that is why you're like that. Besides, Inuyasha's half human and you're full demon. So wouldn't it make sense if the spell lasted longer on you? I mean, how can you expect a human to be controlled by that?

INUYASHA: Aww… shaddup, you moron!

KAGOME: Inuyasha… you're pushing it…

INUYASHA: No…You wouldn't...

KAGURA: Hey! How come I have to besome dingy secretary?

MIROKU: Why do I show up so little?

SANGO: Me too!

SHIPPOU: I only come out twice!

EVERYONE: SHUT UP!

SHIPPOU: Okay…

* * *

**Chapter 9: Dates and Minahs**

Inuyasha had been running around his apartment in circles not really knowing what to do. He had been dressed and now all he really needed was to find his present, but could not find it anywhere. Finally he gave up and sat on the floor with a plop. He had also woken his brother up in the process of his frantic running and screaming. Sesshoumaru was leaning against the door frame with his arms across his chest and his mouth scrunched up in a look of disapproval. His usual neatly groomed hair stuck out in all directions, most of them clumping at the crown of his head in a humorous bulb. Several days had passed since their fateful "punishment" from Kagome thanks to their constant bickering, and neither of the two were willing to make the female CEO angry again. _She's gonna sit me the moment she realizes that I'm late!_ Inuyasha suddenly skidded to a halt by the kitchen and forgot that he left the Chanel bag in Sesshoumaru's room.

With a curt rude comment, Inuyasha pushed Sesshoumaru out of his way and began his incessant search for his gift. Finally, the male CEO found it under the bed. He opened the lid to make sure that Sesshoumaru had not switched the shoe and nodded in approval. Then he stood up and brushed the dust off his shirt. Sesshoumaru didn't move much from his position on the door except for turning his whole body around so that his back no longer faced Inuyasha. The older brother continued to stand there and stare at Inuyasha, but Sesshoumaru wasn't staring at Inuyasha, he was _glaring_ at him. Like Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru did not enjoy watching out for Minah even if she was always on her best behavior when she was with him.

The overly late Inuyasha quickly gave himself a once-over in front of the full-length mirror placed on the coat-room. He smoothed his hair out and even straightened his dog-ears. Then he flicked a speck of dust off the shoulder of his powder-blue collared button-up shirt. Next, he snatched his wallet off the hall-table and stuffed it in his butt-pocket and shoved the keys in his jean-pockets. Inuyasha stopped and turned around so that his back faced the mirror and made sure that his back was also spotless. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes; he too wished to be spruced up and well-groomed. Sesshoumaru sighed to himself and set himself down on the couch. He calmly pulled his laptop towards him and began to do the day's work. Within minutes, Minah was going to be here. The sound of the door slamming was heard, but Sesshoumaru was too preoccupied to do anything.

He found the day strange, usually, during this time the sounds of Inuyasha's snoring would drive him up the wall, but the morning was different from the rest in that the whole house was enveloped in silence. The sound of an early morning Hong Kongese soap opera trickled into the room driving Sesshoumaru mad. He tapped his claws on the arm-rest of the couch and sighed. The constant babbling of the stupid T.V from the next-door neighbors had finally taken its toll: Sesshoumaru was on the brink of madness. He ran his claws through his hair, and instead of his hand running smoothly down the side of his hair as usual, he found his hand stuck in the humorous bulb of hair that sat in a mess on his head.

Sesshoumaru tried to take his hand out of his hair and found that it was stuck, so he tugged harder on it until he tore out a few silvery strands. "OWWWWW!" He howled clutching the spot where he tore out some of his hair. He glared at the wall in front of him for no reason while rubbing the side of his head vigorously. The maddening rapid-fire Cantonese continued to irritate him. Finally frustrated with everything, Sesshoumaru saved his work and switched his laptop off. He reached into the pocket of his white pajamas and plucked out earplugs, which he usually wore when Inuyasha's snores became intolerable. Grumbling to himself about rude neighbors, Sesshoumaru turned his back to the wall and laid down on his side to fall asleep. But he couldn't sleep, so instead, he found himself staring at the couch in front of his face. Now _that_ was more maddening.

The earplugs may have worked for Inuyasha and his incessant snorings, but it proved to be futile in blocking out the stupid, sappy Chinese soap operas that always continued to aggravate him every morning. In addition to that, Sesshoumaru could not sleep even if he was sleepy because Minah was going to come very soon. It was hard to believe that he had spent all this time doing nothing for two solid hours. Sighing to himself for the umpteenth time, Sesshoumaru removed the earplugs from his ears and sat up in the couch. He reached up to scratch his head, then remembered that his hand got stuck before, so he hastily dropped his hands to his side. He stood up and glided into the bathroom to wash his face and take a quick shower. When he was done, he calmly got into a pair of ratty old jeans and a T-shirt he owned since he was in his teens that read: INUYASHA SUCKS. He had made the T-shirt himself and was very proud of it.

When he was done, he realized that Minah and Kirara had not come yet. Maybe it was a stoke of luck that made Kirara forget about Minah's trip to her uncles, or maybe they were supposed to come at nine. At any rate,Sesshoumaru hoped that they didn't come. If he had a choice between complete silence on his own and complete silence with an annoying kid, he would have rather chosen complete silence on his own. He had no idea what Inuyasha was talking about when he told him that Minah had melted half her Crayola set in the bathtub with very hot water so that when the water went down the drain it clogged the hot water system up. As far as Sesshoumaru was concerned, Minah was not the type to do such things. Furthermore, he actually would have preferred Minah to go crazy rather than watching a bunch of fictional cartoons based on himself and Inuyasha. There was nothing more exasperating and stupid than watching "Inuyasha" cut his arm off with a sword or nearly kill him with the "Kaze no Kizu".

Just as Sesshoumaru was thanking every single god in existence (including the twelve Olympian gods that were long extinct) for keeping Minah away from him the doorbell rang. Sesshoumaru stiffened. He knew this scent; it was none other than Minah and Kirara. Damn his luck. Sesshoumaru pushed himself off the couch and opened the door. Sure enough, just as he predicted, Minah was standing in front of Kirara, who was smiling. Minah had long brown hair, which she had tied into pigtails, and was tanned from running around in the sun all day. She had purple eyes and wore a powder-blue dress with a creamy-white sash around her waist. Kirara looked exactly like Minah, but unlike Minah, she had long blue hair. She wore a black business suit with a rose-pink blouse, and it was obvious, that like all feminists, that she was not wearing a bra. _Why did Kirara have to be born as a feminist?_ Sesshoumaru wondered grudgingly to himself as he rolled his eyes. The moment Minah saw Sesshoumaru, she giggled and hugged onto his leg, which was a very un-Minahish thing to do. Most of the time, whenever Sesshoumaru babysat Minah, she would have either hidden behind Kirara, or she would have cowered towards Kirara's leg. Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side, but not enough so that Minah and Kirara noticed. "So, where's Inuyasha?" Kirara asked, not bothering to look behind Sesshoumaru.

"He went out."

"He did? _This_ early?"

"Yes. He went to see Kagome… that human wretch." He added quickly.

"Kagome is not a wretch, she is very nice and Minah likes her very much, don't you, Minah?"

"Yup! Is Kagome going to be babysitting me with you?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, never in her life had Minah ever uttered a word in front of him. In fact, Minah had never said anything to the point where Sesshoumaru simply assumed she was mute. Nevertheless, Sesshoumaru said nothing. He simply turned around and went back into the house with Minah still clinging onto his leg. "No, that vile woman will not be babysitting you, she is with Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru made vain attempts to shake Minah off his leg, but Minah refused to let go. Sighing to himself, Sesshoumaru decided to find ways to pry the brat off his leg later. "Hopefully, you won't be coming late." Sesshoumaru turned back around to face his cousin, who was one of the selected few that did not fear him.

"Actually, much to your dismay, I will be late. After work I have a feminist gathering at my home and it is not suitable for children under the age of eighteen." This was something that Sesshoumaru definitely feared: being stuck with a boring kid for many hours.

"Very well, hopefully that half-breed fool doesn't stay out too long."

"Come off it, Sesshoumaru, give Inuyasha a break! It's not his fault that he was born as a half-breed. Besides, what's wrong with half-breeds?"

"They're annoying."

"You know what Sesshoumaru, _you're_ annoying." Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to retort, but Kirara ignored him and stepped into _his_ apartment and dropped to a crouch in front of Minah. "Now Minah, mummy expects you to behave with your uncle. Do you understand me?"

"Okay!"

"Good."

"Since when did Minah learn how to speak?"

Kirara glared at Sesshoumaru as she stood up, "Minah always spoke. Maybe if you weren't such a meanie then she wouldn't freeze up whenever you appear!"

"Get out."

"Now Minah take care, and I will leave. Geez! Such a mean cousin!" Kirara left the apartment shaking her head in disbelief. Sesshoumaru simply shrugged and waited until Kirara was out of sight. The moment Kirara was gone, Sesshoumaru slammed the door shut, then promptly reached over and yanked Minah off his leg with one swift tug. Minah giggled. He wondered if Inuyasha had given her specific instructions to annoy him by bribing her with a week of MacDonalds or candy. Sesshoumaru simply dropped Minah on the ground so that she ended up landing on her butt with a loud thud. Complaining to himself about annoying feminist cousins, Sesshoumaru shuffled into the kitchen to get himself a glass of milk.

"Uncle Fluffy-sama?"

"Don't call me that."

Alas, Minah ignored him and continued to call him by what was once Inuyasha's and Kagome's epithet for him when they were young. "Uncle Fluffy-sama, can Minah show you her latest permanent ink set?"

"Do whatever you wish."

"Really?"

"Yes. Just leave me alone."

"Then can Minah have some chocolate-chip cookies and a big glass of milk?"

"No."

"Uncle Fluffy-sama's ameanie! PUH-LEASE?"

"Very well. But you can get it yourself."

"Okay! Minah's a big girl!"

Ignoring Minah again, Sesshoumaru shut the refrigerator door and left to his study. On his way towards his study, he stopped by the living room to pick up his laptop. He warily opened the door to his study and began to place his laptop on his desk. Suddenly, the sound of glass exploding against the wooden floor of the kitchen made Sesshoumaru jump slightly, thus dropping his laptop so that it smashed into a thousand pieces all over the floor. Swearing to himself, Sesshoumaru decided to pick up the pieces of what used to be his laptop later and coldly made his way to the kitchen. The sight before him made him not know what to do. Minah was standing on a chair holding the milk carton in her hands. The milk continued to flow out from the carton so that it made a huge mess of milk all over the floor. On the floor lay the remnants of the glass cup Inuyasha had gotten straight from Venice.

For a second Sesshoumaru stood there with his lips thinned, then he angrily flew across the kitchen and snatched the milk carton out of Minah's hands and set it firmly down on the counter. "What do you think you are doing, you stupid little girl?"

"I'm sorry, the milk carton was too heavy to hold. Minah won't do it again."

"The milk carton is empty, you foolish thing!" Sesshoumaru hissed. Minah giggled then reached into her pocket and withdrew a black pen.

"Can I draw on you?"

"What? NO!" Much to Sesshoumaru's distaste, Minah reached over and latched herself to the back of Sesshoumaru's head. Sesshoumaru made a mental note to literally shove Minah into Inuyasha's arm when the half-breed returned. Ignoring the giggles of Minah, Sesshoumaru leaned over and began to pick up the glass on the floor. He tossed the remainders of Inuyasha's one-thousand-dollar cup into the garbage can, then he mopped the milk off the ground with a mop and vacuumed the kitchen to make sure there were no more glass shards. Next, he cleaned the counter off with a table cloth and washed his hands in the kitchen sink. When he was done, Sesshoumaru calmly reached behind him and caught Minah by the scruff of her dress. He proceeded to yank her off his head, but the sharp pain that shot up from his spine to his hairline made him stop.

Sesshoumaru stood there for a second, confused, then tried to yank the offending kid off his head, but felt the same sharp pain flash through the back of his head like thousands of tiny knives exploding on the back of his head and towards his eyes. Sesshoumaru tried to yank the kid off his head a third time, but Minah held fast to his hair. He would have gladly cut his hair off, but cutting his hair off would have been cutting off his pride and dignity. There was no way in his whole life that he was going to cut his hair off just because of some stupid kid. Thus, Sesshoumaru decided that it was best to swing his head around until Minah fell off his head hurt herself. It didn't matter if she got hurt, as long as she got the message. When Minah did not release his hair, Sesshoumaru began to swing his head around in wild circles, almost like a head-bang. Minah had not released his hair and just as Sesshoumaru was going to scream: "GET OFF MY HAIR!" Minah suddenly released his head, but not entirely. She _did_ release his hair, but she didn't let go of his head and shifted herself so that her body covered his vision. Minah wrapped her tiny legs around Sesshoumaru's neck and opened the marker. Much to his horror, Sesshoumaru found Minah drawing very ugly pictures on his face, most of them being stick people holding flowers, and the bit more advanced ones were ugly princesses with huge earrings that looked as if they were on the verge of ripping the princess' ear off (that was if she were alive).

"ARRGH! Get off my face! NO! GET IF OFF MY FACE YOU CRAZY KID!" Sesshoumaru immediately regretted opening his mouth because the moment he opened his mouth Minah's marker went into his mouth coloring half his teeth and his tongue. Sesshoumaru gagged and finally kicked the kid off his face. "YOU STUPID THING! YOU IMPUDENT FOOL! HOW DARE YOU DRAW ALL OVER THIS SESSHOUMARU'S TEETH!" With that, Sesshoumaru fell into fits of coughing and spitting from the nasty taste of permanent markers on his tongue. The smell of the marker was practically unbearable and made him see stars, provided his very keen sense of smell. Minah giggled and danced around the floor, as Sesshoumaru repeated the process of spitting, gagging and cursing. Sesshoumaru's face began to twitch uncontrollably as Minah continued to dance around him in wild circles.

"Uncle Fluffy-sama?"

"I SAID… DON'T CALL ME UNCLE FLUFFY-SAMA, DAMMIT! IT'S UNCLE SESSHOUMARU! GOT IT? SES-SHOU-MAR-U!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so!"

"But Inuyasha and Kagome always call you that!"

"SHUT UP!"

"No!"

"SO NOW I SEE YOU FOR WHO YOU REALLY ARE!" Sesshoumaru shouted almost in a triumphant manner while pointing his finger at the kid that pouted angrily at him, "YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN THE WORST KID IN THE WHOLE WORLD! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO IMPUDENT KIDS LIKE YOU?"

"No."

"YOU GO TO THE SESSHOUMARU JAIL! THAT'S WHERE YOU GO!"

"And what do you do in the Sesshoumaru Jail? Do you own it?"

"Yes. In fact, I will give you a taste of this Sesshoumaru's jail cell right now!" With that, Sesshoumaru bent down and picked Minah clear off the ground and hung her up on the coat peg near the door. Minah screamed and kicked wailing about her needing to be free. Sesshoumaru glared at the kid. Inuyasha was right all along! Who knew what the next accident she was going to cause? As far as Minah was hanging on the coat-peg, she was going to be clear out of his way. Sesshoumaru smirked and left while giving himself a pat on the back. Of course Inuyasha was stupid enough not to think of things he thought of! Sesshoumaru laughed manically, but his crazed laughter didn't last for long because he soon realized that he had dropped his laptop with all its important files in it. Sesshoumaru was ready to murder the kid.

"LEMME GO! LEMME GO! LEMME GO! LEMME GO! LEMME GO!" Sesshoumaru turned around to face his infuriating niece who lay hung up on the coat peg never ceasing her screams. He felt as if his head was going to explode. Oh how he regretted not believing Inuyasha. Minah had been with him for not even ten minutes and she was already making him go crazy. "MINAH WANT BATH! MINAH WANT TO DRAW!" Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red as he barred his sharp teeth at the kid. Minah didn't seem to notice him, because she continued to kick and scream and flail her arms senseless. However, Sesshoumaru made no attempts to take her off her prison. He let her hang there and scream her throat out.

"You will pay for making me destroy my laptop, you vile child!" Sesshoumaru spat.

Suddenly Minah stopped kicking her legs and screaming. She cocked her small head to the side and asked, "Uncle Fluffy-sama? What's vile?" Sesshoumaru drew in a huge mouthful of breath when she still continued to call him by that disgraceful name. He would have even preferred Uncle Sesshy than Fluffy, how he hated it when he was called Fluffy, it made no sense with his true manner. As for Fluffy, the one that young Inuyasha and young Kagome used often, it made him go crazy. It sounded as if he were some sort of softie that would always be nice and warm. Sesshoumaru definitely was not a softie warm type of guy.On the other hand, at least Sesshy was derived from his true name. And even if it was nearly as worse, Sesshy was like Sesshoumaru, and most kids did call him that, so it really didn't mean much to him.

"That is none of your business, you foolish child."

"I wanna know!"

"Well, you don't need to know!" Sesshoumaru crossed his arms across his chest, then suddenly an excellent idea began to formulate in his mind. Chuckling to himself, Sesshoumaru turned around and put on an evil grin. "I'll make a deal with you, Minah."

"No deal!"

"Just friggin' listen!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"FINE! IF YOU WANT TO GET STUCK ON THE CLOTHES PEG UNTIL THREE IN THE MORNING THEN BE MY GUEST!"

"Okay! What's your deal?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, now things were taking a turn, Inuyasha definitely was the half-wit he knew. "Well Minah, if you promise me that you won't go crazy and that you will listen to me, then I will tell you." Minah started to open her mouth, but Sesshoumaru quickly continued with: "I'm not finished yet! In return of me giving you the definition to the words I've used, I'll let you go. But you must behave yourself." Minah began to kick her legs and started to scream that she hated him. In the end, Sesshoumaru had no choice but to take her down. No sooner had Sesshoumaru released his niece, she ran all over the place shaking her head and screaming her head off. Before Sesshoumaru knew it, within moments the place was in shambles. Sesshoumaru stood there with his jaw on the floor. "I DIDN'T EVEN _SAY_ ANYTHING YET!" Minah ignored Sesshoumaru and ran into the bathroom.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru remembered the story that Inuyasha told him about Minah melting Crayola crayons in hot water. He remembered Inuyasha telling him about it, andthen, he never believed it. Now things were different. Hebelieved every single word Inuyasha told him aboutMinah, even his suit incident.The very idea of the tub being clogged againhorrified Sesshoumaru. Without thinking twice, he immediately rushed to grab the wild kid that danced into the bathroom. What Sesshoumaru saw made him freeze dead in his tracks, his face turned chalk white at the mess. The toilet lid had been taken off and there was a soggy box of Crayola, and Minah had already filled the tub with very hot water and was dumping the crayons in the tub. "Minah wants to make pretty colors!" She shouted happily as she reached for a bottle of bubble bath, which was inside her side bag she had with her. Minah unscrewed the cap and poured the whole content into the tub. As if in slow motion, the bubbles swelled and began to climb higher and higher, while Sesshoumaru moved his head up along with the rising bubbles. "pretty colors!" Minah screamed as she tossed some more crayons into the tub.

"You incompetent moron!" Sesshoumaru shouted without thinking much about Minah's age, "You freaking idiot! You're worse than Inuyasha! Turn the damn tap off! NOW!"

"NO!"

"WHAT? WHY YOU LITTLE… YOU… YOU…" Sesshoumaru was at loss with words. He did not know what else to tell his niece. "DO YOU EVEN COMPREHEND THE CIRCUMSTANCES BEHIND LETTING THE WATER RUN LIKE THAT?" Minah bounced around the bathroom never even bothering to turn the tap off. By this time, the bubbles had reached the ceiling and the water was slopping out from the sides of the tub and onto the floor. Not knowing what else to do, Sesshoumaru began to jump up and down on the floor screaming obscenities. "DAMN YOU! YOU SHIT! YOU WORTHLESS BRAT! GET OUT!" Minah danced around the room while Sesshoumaru quickly took the moment to turn the tap off. No sooner had Sesshoumaru stopped the water from running, Minah stopped dancing and started to wail waterfalls. Sesshoumaru sighed. He now knew the reason why Inuyasha didn't like looking after Minah, she was a complete nuisance and was extremely spoiled. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS SESSHOUMARU DOES TO SPOILED SHITHEADS LIKE YOU?" Minah frowned and shook her head still bawling her eyes out, "I KILL THEM!"

With that, Sesshoumaru leapt at Minah who dashed out of his way. Instead, Sesshoumaru went crashing into the tub, wetting his whole head in bubbles and crayon wax. Sesshoumaru pulled himself out of the bathtub frowning. His whole upper body was soaked. Cursing under his breath, Sesshoumaru quickly unplugged the water and started to dry himself. The sounds of Minah going into Inuyasha's bedroom made the dog demon freeze in terror. "Minah want to have fun!"

"YOU WILL NOT ENTER MY BROTHER'S ROOM! GET OUT NOW!" Sesshoumaru screamed, dropping the towel on the floor. He ran on all fours and rushed to rescue Inuyasha's room. The last thing he wanted was to get into a huge argument knowing that Inuyasha loved to get back on all the times he blamed the half-breed for all the accidents in the apartment. Sesshoumaru skidded to a halt, but it was too late. The curtain lay on the ground mangled and shredded into ribbons, while the bed had been striped of its blankets and bed sheets. The pillow lay on the ground with its feathers scattered all over the floor like a thin blanket of snow. The closet door had been torn off its hinges and most of Inuyasha's suits had been shredded into nothing more but rags. As Sesshoumaru stared he dropped to his knees. Although he did not fear Inuyasha, he did fear the long hours of arguments that cut through his sleeping time. "Oh no…" He moaned to himself as he clutched his throbbing head, "Oh god… Inuyasha won't be happy. ALRIGHT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! YOU WILL STAY ON THE COAT PEG FOR THE REST OF YOUR STAY HERE. I DON'T CARE IF YOU PEE AND SHIT IN YOUR PANTS, I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE HUNGRY, BUT YOU'RE STAYING THERE!" With that, Sesshoumaru lunged at Minah who tried to jump out of his way.

Finally, things were on the upper side for Sesshoumaru because he managed to catch Minah before she could do anything else. He caught her by her ankle and lifted her clear off the ground holding her upside-down. "Let me go!" Minah screamed, "Minah wants to play!" With that, Minah suddenly began to wail and wail. Sesshoumaru ignored Minah's cries and carried her back to the coat peg and hung her back on the peg. "Then can Minah watch Inuyasha?"

"No. I will not tolerate watching such childish things. End of discussion." Minah pouted and began to swing her legs in the air and shout over and over that she was not going to stop screaming until Sesshoumaru turned the television off. Suddenly, it occurred to him that several nights before, he had smashed the flat-screen television to pieces when he banged his head on practically all the household items. Sesshoumaru grinned showing all his sharp canines at Minah who still had not stopped crying. "I'm very sorry kid, but the television is broken, thanks to my _temper_." Sesshoumaru emphasized on the word temper hoping that it would frighten Minah, but she still did not crease her crying and continued to fill the room up with her annoying wails. He paused and repeated the word very slowly: "TEMP-PER!" Still, Minah was non-reactant.Sesshoumaru sighed then rolled his eyes; looking after Minah was definitely going to be very difficult.

* * *

Inuyasha dashed down the streets of Hong Kong after having jumped out from the taxi in a rush. When he stopped in front of the rendez-vous point, he realized that Kagome was not there. Letting out a sigh of relief, Inuyasha sat down on the front steps of the HSBC building. He checked his watch and realized that it read nine thirty. This meant only one thing: Kagome was hours late. Inuyasha thinned his lips and tapped his foot on the ground waiting for his co-CEO to appear. Finally, not too long after he had arrived, Inuyasha spotted Kagome rushing down the streets. Her long, blue-black locks swirled around her as she pushed past people. Inuyasha immediately noticed that she looked extremely nice. She had on a pair of dark-blue jean Capri pants along with a silk, hot-pink tank top and a lighter, rose-pink cardigan on. She wore pink high heels and was carrying a white hand bag.

By the time Kagome reached Inuyasha, he was standing. "Well, we're late, are we not?" He asked her raising one of his eyebrows. "No need to make an excuse, because I just came about two minutes ago." Now it was Kagome's turn to raise her eyebrow at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked away from her and held out the black carrier bag. Kagome blinked at the bag before him, making Inuyasha more nervous. He shifted from one foot to the other and bit his lower lip with his fangs. "Umm… that day… you uh… fell into the bay and ruined your shoes, so uh… I got you a… new pair of shoes. They aren't exactly the same pair that you had, but they're just as good." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, making him suck his breath in. It was the type of smile that made Inuyasha wonder if she was going to taunt him or if she was going to say those offending words. Inuyasha stiffened and waited for him to land prostrate on the ground. To his relief, Kagome reached over and took the bag out of his hand and gave him a friendly hug.

"Aww… how nice of you!" She pulled away from Inuyasha and asked him where he was going to take her.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to choose. I mean, we have the whole day to ourselves, so you can pick what you want to do. Shopping, walking, driving, talking, eating, you name it."

"Geez Inuyasha, how nice of you! I'm lucky I didn't over-dress myself because I really feel like going to Ocean Park right now."

"Okay then!" Inuyasha stood up and hailed a taxi. He opened the door for Kagome and ushered her into the taxi, then followed suit. "Ocean Park." The taxi zoomed off towards the direction of Ocean Park while Kagome smiled happily. They passed the major city parts of Hong Kong and soon found themselves passing right through the forests and the mountains until Ocean Park loomed ahead. The taxi stopped and Inuyasha paid the taxi-driver. "Keep the change." He said in Cantonese.

"I didn't know that you spoke Cantonese!" Kagome exclaimed in shock. Inuyasha just shrugged and led her to the ticket booth to buy the "All-day, all-rides" ticket. When they got their tickets, they went into the Amusement park. They walked around the place a bit before they really got into getting on the rides. The rides weren't half as exciting as the ones in Six Flags and Great America, but they were good enough to shout for fun. They bought pink cotton candies and ate them while waiting for the next ride, which had a very long line. As they were waiting, Kagome suddenly spotted the ocean arena and ran off towards it. "Ooh! Maybe they might have penguins there! Come on!" Inuyasha ran after Kagome without a problem and let her lead him to the ocean Arena.

Kagome stopped in front of the entrance panting. There she spotted a bunch of penguins doing several tricks onstage. Her eyes immediately began to sparkle with anticipation, and before he could stop her, Kagome dashed down the stairs and bounded all the way up front to see the penguins that swam and wiggled. With one great leap, Inuyasha jumped down the two-hundred flights of stairs and landed gracefully on the ground. "So, you must have a passion for penguins." Kagome stopped drooling on the tank and raised her eyes to look Inuyasha straight in the eyes. Inuyasha nervously cleared his throat then: "Well, the last time you had those fuzzy blue penguin slippers and the penguin-printed pajamas, so I figured that you loved penguins. Am I wrong?"

"No! Absolutely not! I love penguins! No, I adore them! They're my favorite animals!"

"So, you wanna see them right up close?" Inuyasha asked, not taking his eyes off a small black penguin that had come bouncing out of the it's pen and onto the platform with a loud plop!

"I'm seeing them right now…" Kagome breathed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, then pulled Kagome onto his back and jumped off the ground and over the fence on the other side. Then he lowered her to the ground.

"There you go. Now you can touch it."

"You're not supposed to do that!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha while pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What? I was only trying to help!"

"SIT!"

BAM!

"What was that for!"

"We aren't supposed to be here… no! I cannot resist touching that cute little thing! How dare you Inuyasha! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Inuyasha pushed his face off the ground only to feel the weight of some animal on his head.

"Ha-ya, ha-ya! Ha-ya, ha-ya! Ya got in trouble! Ya got hurt! Ha-ya, ha-ya! Ha-ya, ha-ya!" Inuyasha shook his head off and a penguin came sliding off his head. It hit the ground with another plop and continued to laugh manically, annoying him. But the penguin did not annoy Kagome, because she squealed in delight and grabbed the penguin and squeezed it calling it the cutest thing in the world. When the sit command finally wore off, Inuyasha pushed himself off the ground and stood up. He glowered down at the penguin who was now trying to pull itself out of Kagome's vise-like grasp, but was not succeeding. Although Kagome was hugging the living daylights out of the penguin, it still managed to laugh and kick its tiny black feet around. Finally it gave up and attached itself to Kagome's shirt calling out: "Mama!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the penguin who was laughing in Kagome's arm despite the fact that she was practically hugging him to the point where his eyes were literally bulging out.

Inuyasha mentally rubbed his temple then reached over and plucked the penguin out of Kagome's arms. "Get off Kagome. We have other things to do!" The penguin continued to wiggle and squirm in his grasp until he tossed it in the water. Instead of hearing upset cries, Inuyasha heard the penguin laughing its tiny head off in the water. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other then back at the penguin who was now swimming around and shoving other penguins out of his way. Taking Kagome's arm, Inuyasha stomped away from the crazed penguin and jumped over the water that surrounded the little island they were on. When he was sure that they were far from the offending penguin, Inuyasha quickly released Kagome's arm. "Why'd you have to squeeze and hug that stupid thing anyways?"

"Huh? What thing?"

"That stupid, annoying, berating, fucked up penguin! That's what I'm talking about!"

"Oh my goodness! I cannot believe the words that are pouring out from _your_ mouth!" Kagome shouted back, "How could you use such words on a harmless penguin that's done nothing to harm you?"

"Yeah it did, stupid!"

"WHAT?"

"I said it did! It sunk it's nasty feet in your arms, that's what's wrong!"

A look of comprehension dawned on Kagome's face as her eyes widened in obvious and what seemed like delight. Still, Inuyasha wasn't sure if she was giving a nasty grin to give him hell for harassing an annoying penguin. "… Oh I see it now…" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Kagome who had now taken to pointing at him with an ah-ha expression on her face. "You were jealous of that penguin weren't you?" Inuyasha immediately stiffened, but it didn't last long because he straightened his back and put the haughtiest expression he could muster on his face. In the meantime, Kagome was laughing and dancing around him chanting quite childishly, "Inuyasha's jealous! Inuyasha's jealous! Inuyasha's jealous!" He had to say something, anything offending that would make her shut up. So, he closed his eyes as if he was irritated then turned his head away with a loud, KEH! Then he added:

"Who the hell would be jealous of a fat woman like you? You need to go on a diet!"

"That again?" Kagome asked, looking tired. "How many times have you said that to me?"

"Oh yeah? You wanna hear a real insult you ugly old hag!"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A HAG, YOU OLD FART!"

"WHAAAAT? OLD FART? OY! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING THE OLD FART? YOU'RE THE OLD FART!" Kagome pressed her palm against her chest and let out a sputtered of disbelief. Now his plan was working! As long as he got the argument going then Kagome would forget all about her ridiculous idea of him being jealous of one dingy little penguin. _Wait a second, lets back up a bit here,_ Inuyasha thought, _maybe Kagome's right, no, she _is_ right! Oh my… by Sesshoumaru's fluffy pelt, I'm jealous of a penguin! A penguin!_ Inuyasha shook his head trying to rid the horrific thought of him being jealous of a penguin out of his mind.

"I am not an old fart… first of all, I'm a girl, and second of all, at least _I_ don't have silver hair!"

"Hey! That's a family trait!"

"So? It makes you look a million years older than you really are!"

"Really?" Inuyasha placed one hand on his head and patted his silver hair down. No, this was not going to go. Before he knew it, he grabbed Kagome's arm and ran away as fast as he could, not knowing exactly where he was going. Finally, when they were far away from the crowd and the mess, Inuyasha stopped. He kept his back facing Kagome, pleased with the fact that he had her completely baffled. He let the silence grow longer and more uncomfortable until he quickly turned around, making Kagome jump slightly. "Kagome," He started seriously, "I am asking you to be honest," Kagome nodded, her large brown eyes wider than the size of saucer plates. "Do I really look that old? I mean, what if other people are whispering about you being a gold digger and all just because I look like I'm a million years old!" Inuyasha clutched his hair and pulled it down so that his hair stuck to his face. Then he released his hair so that the volume returned once more into his hair. Next, he pulled his hair up into a ponytail with his fist and held it up. "Do I look younger now?"

Kagome suddenly burst out laughing, now confusing Inuyasha further. "Oh Inuyasha, you can be so cute sometimes! No, you don't look like a grandfather, and yes you do look younger with your hair tied up into a ponytail." With that, Kagome gently reached up and pried Inuyasha's fingers so that he released his hair, letting it fall back into it's usual position. "But I think you look better with your hair down. And I especially like your little puppy ears." The giggling woman reached up and yanked one of his ears irritating him a bit. But he made no move to swat Kagome's hands off his ear. In the end, Kagome willingly released his ear and it twitched slightly.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Before Inuyasha knew it, he found Kagome hugging him much like she would have hugged a teddy bear. For a moment he blushed, then his whole face turned tomato red, thanks to the loss of blood-circulation.

"Kagome… I can't breathe…" He rasped, but Kagome made no attempts to release him and continued to shake him back and forth, further worsening his condition. Not even a minute passed before Inuyasha lost his patience and screamed, "I CAN'T FRIGGIN' BREATHE WRETCH!" With that, he roughly wrenched himself out of the female CEO's grip and shouted as loudly as he possibly could: "KEH! Are you trying to kill me or something? No wonder all the kids run away from you, you hug them to death!"

"WHAT? Hey! At least Shippou, Rin, and Kohaku don't run away from me!"

"Yeah, but they're freakishly super-humanly kids that's why!"

"Oh, so you're saying that Rin has horns sprouting out of her head?"

"Yeah!"

"How dare you say that about Rin? She is a very sweet kid and may be slightly mischievous, but otherwise she is a lovely kid! SIT!" The word Inuyasha had recently gained phobia from forced him to land prostrate on the ground, and it definitely hurt, perhaps more than before. So maybe the magnitude of his punishment varied from Kagome's mood. From now on, he had to learn to be more cautious around Kagome, or else the magnitude of her sit would eventually create a fifty-kilometer deep and wide crater, thus killing him. How he wished he could take the stupid prayer beads off his neck. When the spell of his punishment wore off, Inuyasha sat up and tried his best to pull the beads off, but just as his many attempts before, it glowed pink and refused to come off.

"What the hell did you do to this?"

"I didn't do anything, it's something that Kaede made for me."

"Humph."

Kagome reached over and pulled Inuyasha up to his feet and dragged him away as if she were walking away with her baby blanket in her hand. Of course she really had no choice to do that, Inuyasha didn't blame her… partially… because the spell _still_ hadn't worn off. _I love my mom more than ever! At least because I'm half human the spell doesn't last as long as it does on Sesshoumaru._ Inuyasha snickered at the thought of Sesshoumaru's awkward and humiliating position. Finally, the full effects of the spell wore off and Inuyasha quickly straightened himself and planted his feet firmly into the ground, forcing Kagome to stop. "Why are you heading towards the rides?" He asked randomly as if forgetting about the situation at hand, "We're supposed to head towards the escalator so that we can go back and get changed for the dinner. I've made reservations at Hong Kong's best restaurant with the best seats."

"You did? When?"

"A three days ago."

"Why did you made reservations so long ago?"

"Because, the table I chose is the most wanted seat for everyone in Hong Kong, that's why…" Inuyasha didn't forget to add "stupid" at the end of his sentence as the two stepped on the elevator that led them down the steep mountain hills. He waited for Kagome to say the offending word, but much to his luck, she did not. In fact, she did not look frazzled at all; maybe it was because she was so used to him calling her stupid. _Hmmm… maybe I should start calling her dumb or retard, that should give the full effects of her anger. _Inuyasha let out a silent sigh, Kagome always looked best when she was angry.

"Oh. Okay then. What time are we supposed to be there by?"

"Be ready by six. I'll come pick you up in a taxi because Sesshoumaru made me break my car. Six o'clock, okay?" Inuyasha stuck his arm out to hail a taxi, and when the taxi came, shoved Kagome right into the car.

"Okay." But Inuyasha didn't hear her because he slammed the door shut and forced the taxi driver to go. Once the taxi was out of his sight, Inuyasha waved one hand to hail another taxi. The taxi came and stopped in front of him. Inuyasha jumped onto the cab and gave his address. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, he just got into a cab with a reckless driver that was nosier than even his own dad. The moment Inuyasha stepped into the cab, the driver turned right around and asked him where he was going, then he added his question of what his name was. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and just said that his name was "Dave." The taxi-driver nodded and started the engine up, and slammed his foot down on the accelerator. Inuyasha bounced right forward and bopped his head against the back of the passenger seat and fell backwards into an ungraceful heap. The driver didn't even bother to apologize and continued to ask annoying questions that were starting to get on Inuyasha's nerves.

"So, what you do in Ocean Park."

"It's none of your damn business." Inuyasha snapped grudgingly while rubbing his hand on his forehead. The driver shrugged as he suddenly turned the steering wheel so that the car went sailing to the side, also knocking Inuyasha over to the side so that his face squashed up against the window. The driver turned his steering wheel in the opposite direction as he did when he was turning the corner so that Inuyasha rolled over to the other side of the cab and somehow hit his shin against the car door. Cursing loudly, Inuyasha rolled back into his sitting position and this time put his seatbelt on. "What the hell are you trying to do? Get me killed?"

The driver ignored Inuyasha's last comment and continued to speak, "You name Dave right? Then why you look like Inuyasha?" Inuyasha grit his fangs together, this was what he hated most about being who he was. _Geez dad, thanks for making yourself so fucking famous!_ He thought to himself sarcastically.

"I'm an Inuyasha-wannabe." The driver raised one eyebrow at him through the rear-view mirror before he suddenly realized the light turned red and slammed his feet down on the brakes. Inuyasha went tumbling forward once more, but this time the seatbelt saved him from the painful ordeal. "Would you please learn how to drive properly? You're going to kill someone one of these… DAAAAAYS!" Inuyasha screamed the last word out when the driver slammed his foot down on the accelerator. And so by the time the driver pulled up to his apartment, Inuyasha's hair became spiky and funky-looking from all the crazy driving. Inuyasha immediately tossed the money at the driver and kicked the door open and ran out without asking for his change. The driver didn't seem to mind because he drove off in a frenzy the moment Inuyasha slammed the door shut. Muttering about crazy, inconsiderate cabs, Inuyasha wearily trudged up the stairs while pulling out his keys to unlock the door.

However, poor Inuyasha was completely perplexed the moment he saw the condition of the home. The tables were upturned by some strange neko-_slash_-inu claw marks, and some were unmistakably Sesshoumaru's poisonous hands judging by the glow of green puddles around the area where Sesshoumaru had slashed a table in half. Inuyasha, not aware of his surroundings because of his initial shock, absent-mindedly stepped into his apartment. There were crazy crayon patterns everywhere on the walls, desks, counters, and half the clothes (which were essentially Inuyasha's) were spilled out on the floors, all of them shredded beyond recognition. There were water tracks, mud-puddles, bubbles, and shaving cream thrown all over the furniture and the floors. Inuyasha knew that this was all from Minah and Sesshoumaru made no attempts to stop her. So, he threw his head back and screamed as loudly ask he could: "MINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The sound of a little girl giggling came from the room, but Inuyasha had no trouble tracking her scent down. He stomped across the room and tore Sesshoumaru's favorite plant out of his way, smashing the ceramic pot. Immediately, as fast as Inuyasha tossed the pot away, Sesshoumaru came flying out of one of the doors. He had been holding onto a scrubber and a bucket of soap water. His hair was tied up in a topknot so that his hair didn't get on the floor. The moment Sesshoumaru saw the plant in its ruined state; he narrowed his eyes at his brother who smirked. "What is the meaning of this? Is this the treatment I get for watching over some crazy kid?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his brother and the two stood there glaring each other down for a moment. Finally, Inuyasha broke eye contact with his brother and dropped Minah on the floor and picked up the remains of one of his suits. He silently, but angrily shook it at his brother, who had plonked the bucket down and had crossed his arms across his chest and was also leaning against the wall.

"Well? You can't even control the kid from getting into my room?"

"So? It's nothing but half-breed clothes, why should I care?"

"Oh really? So maybe _you're_ the one that did this!"

"WHO? ME?" Sesshoumaru asked, suddenly losing his calm demeanor. "Why are you blaming me? I don't even want to touch that!"

"So it was you! I should have known! And all this mess, the crayons, the mud puddles, the broken furniture was all instigated by you, wasn't it?" Sesshoumaru immediately placed his hands on his hips and began to stumble on his words, not knowing what else to say. Inuyasha, in the meantime, was still holding onto the giggling kid and had his hands crossed across his chest as well. He continued to wait while tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. "Okay then, how do you explain the green poison puddles everywhere? Huh? What the hell do you expect me to wear? I have to go see Kagome in about three hours from now and I highly doubt I'll find anything suitable to wear, thanks to your irresponsibility."

"My irresponsibility? Hey! Who the hell do you think you are, my older brother?"

"No. But at least I have more sense than you do. Oh, and you have some crayon wax in your hair." Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance before he finally sighed in defeat. There was no use in arguing. He had to agree that Minah had caused much more damage than he had anticipated. Inuyasha, in his part, was shocked beyond anything else. Out of all the most-feared people, Minah just did not know who was scary and who was not scary. He was even more surprised to see that Minah had somehow miraculously survived Sesshoumaru's wrath. Suddenly from out of nowhere, this strange song started to play. Inuyasha screamed and held his hands over his ears as the person screamed: "'INCH ALLAAAAAAAH!" Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru who sighed and rushed over to his room. For a while the place was silent, and just as Inuyasha was about to head towards his bedroom to find himself something suitable to wear, when he heard Sesshoumaru scream angrily.

Without further delay, Inuyasha dropped one of his clothes that had survived and rushed into Sesshoumaru's bedroom. When he saw the sight of the room, Inuyasha understood why Sesshoumaru had screamed angrily. The whole room was a mess, and Minah was in the center of the room with smashed CDs scattered all around her. She was grinning from ear-to-ear as Adamo continued to filter out from Sesshoumaru's stereo player. Secretly, Inuyasha was glad that Sesshoumaru's stupid collection of Adamo was destroyed, but he certainly did not enjoy the old man's voice that came quivering out from the stereo player. Sesshoumaru himself was hopping uncharacteristically up and down screaming at Minah with his index finger pointing accusingly at the little girl. Inuyasha smirked as he calmly bent over and picked up the remains of one of Adamo CDs. He grinned to himself for a while, but the very thought of his ruined room made Inuyasha's grin slip into a frown. With that, Inuyasha joined Sesshoumaru in casting a gargantuan shadow over Minah, who had now taken a liking to dancing along with Adamo's annoying song…

* * *

Kagome was grinning from ear to ear when she entered her hotel room. Inuyasha had been all but polite for the whole day, which made her feel happy. She supposed that all of Inuaysha's politeness came from the prayer beads she set around his neck. Hopefully, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would learn not to fight… at least in her presence. Kagome literally danced into the bathroom and gave herself an once-over. She was lucky to assume that there was going to be a glamorous cocktail party, because she at least had something to wear. When Kagome had learned that there was not going to be a cocktail party, she was highly disappointed, not because of the party that never existed, but because she had added several ounces of unnecessary weight to her luggage. But now she had found a reason for packing a glamorous dress. Kagome twirled around in front of the full-length mirror. The back of her dress was low-cut and so it showed her elegant back, and that was barely covered with long silken draw-strings that were tied up at the way top. The dress was unevenly cut, so that it was long in the back and shorter in the front. The back part of the dress was cut up into strips so that they flowed around her back quite easily.

Smiling happily to herself, Kagome did one last twirl before slipping into her black shoes and picking her small beaded clutch bag before floating out of the door in happiness. Little did she know that she was happier because she was finally having dinner with Inuyasha (alone) than about the weight of her bag. When Kagome came out of the hotel building, she noticed that dusk was coming soon, she had missed most of the spectacular colors of the sunset, but she was too happy to notice. Gripping her clutch bag in anticipation and nervousness, Kagome checked her watch and waited for Inuyasha to show up. The time read six ten, which meant that she was late and so was Inuyasha. Kagome sighed and wondered why he wasn't there. Usually, Inuyasha was there early or on the dot. Kagome quickly whipped her phone out and called Inuyasha's cell phone number. The dial tone kept on going, and finally after the twentieth ring, Inuyasha picked up.

"What?" He snapped into the phone.

"Inuyasha, it's me."

"Yeah, I know it's you… GET AWAY FROM MY ROOM… yeah, continue."

"It's six-ten and you're still not here! What happened?"

"What… SESSHOUMARU, GODDAMMIT, CONTROL MINAH FOR LIKE TEN SECONDS WILL YA?"

"Inuyasha? What the hell is going on? You told me that we're going to have dinner together and then..."

"MINAH WANTS DINNER TOO! CAN MINAH GO UNCLE INUYASHA?" Kagome furrowed her brow in confusion, who was this Minah girl and what was she doing in Inuyasha's house. Inuyasha must have told her that she couldn't because she began to scream: "MINAH WANT'S TO GO! PLEASE MAKE UNCLE YASHIE TAKE MINAH WITH HIM? PLEEEEASE UNCLE FLUFFY?" Kagome stifled a giggle.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome heard Inuyasha growl, "If you allow that ass… I mean, that kid to follow me, consider yourself dead!" Silence… "Who gives a shit if I'm younger than you are? You're the one who promised me that you're going to look after the friggin' kid!"

"INUYASHA! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON THERE?"

"Look… Kirara asked me to look after her kid because of her stupid feminist meetings, and then I already made dinner reservations on the day I was to watch her… which is today, by the way… and then I asked Sesshoumaru to look after her, since he has nothing better to do. And then… when I come home, I see that the whole place is A FUCKING PIG STY! DID YA HEAR THAT YOU SONUVABITCH? And now, when I'm trying to leave this kid grabs onto my legs and refuses to let go of me unless I take her with me!"

"IS UNCLE YASHIE TALKING TO AUNTIE KAGOME?"

"Shaddup! Sesshoumaru, get this fucking kid off me!"

"I'M TRYING GODDAMMIT!"

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru… SIT! BEG!" The sound of two figures hitting the floor was heard, which meant that Kagome's command went through nicely through the telephone. "I cannot _believe_ the two of you! Using such profane languages in front of a little girl!"

"SHIT!"

Kagome opened her mouth in shock stared at the phone. "Inuyasha…" She growled.

"NO! No! Wait! We can explain! Don't sit me yet!"

"Don't beg me either!" Sesshoumaru's voice tickled into the phone.

"Well?"

"You see, Kirara swears in front of Minah! She's been saying these words for ages!"

"Are you lying to me?"

"NO! We swear over our own graves."

"YES! I GOT HER OFF YOU… ARGH!"

"Look Kagome, I'm coming out right now… stay away! Stay on Sesshoumaru!"

"But Minah wanna see Kagome!"

"NO! This is… uh… not like Chucky Cheese! It's a boring adult restaurant where they play boring music. I'm sure you'll have so much more fun with Uncle Sesshoumaru, don't you think so?" Kagome impatiently tapped her feet on the floor waiting for Inuyasha to announce that he was out of hell. "Please… no! Get off of me! WHY ME?"

"Look Inuyasha, why don't you tell me your address and I'll come over there."

"That's a good idea, but you really don't want to be here."

"Why not?"

"Kagome… I'll give you my address, but you have to…" Inuyasha lowered his voice, "You have to wait outside the apartment complex or else Minah's going to latch herself onto you."

"MINAH HEARD! UNCLE FLUFFY? CAN I GO TOO?"

"Why the hell do you always have to cause trouble? You know what?" Inuyasha snarled, "If you keep on clinging onto me, I'm going to call your mom and stick you with the nursery! Is that what you want?" Silence, "Well, if you don't get off me in ten seconds, I'm really going to call your mom and tell her how misbehaved you were today, _and_ how you destroyed half our apartment and clogged our damn bathtub _again_ for the third time this year." The sound of wailing filled the phone up, so that Kagome had to pull her phone away from her ear. "KAGOME? YOU STLL THERE?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Good. Here's my address…"

"Wait! I need a piece of paper and pencil… shoot… oh right! The front desk! Hang on!" Kagome turned and ran back into the hotel. She breathlessly stopped in front of the front desk and asked the person there for a pencil and a piece of memo paper. "Okay, go ahead. Uh-huh… yeah… okay…" She scribbled the address down on the piece of paper and read it out to Inuyasha, who confirmed and then she thanked him and hung up. Just as she thanked the man at the front desk, she noticed that a taxi had come up and ran to catch it. Miraculously, Kagome managed to climb into the taxi and show the driver the address to Inuyasha's apartment and the car zoomed off and down the mountain where the hotel resided. Little did Kagome know the chaos and the horror that was in store for her…

A/N: Sorry peeps! I haven't updated in a while… I'm pretty busy nowadays since I have to study for Art History and it's friggin' long. So don't anticipate my next chapter in like six zillion years! I may never update again either… but don't worry, I wouldn't do that to you peeps! See yaz! Stay tuned for the next chapter: **"Chapter 10: Dinner Date with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Minah"** And Executive Entrepreneurs will be completely over after about fifteen to twenty chapters, so it's not fully over yet! Next chapter will be equally as chaotic and it may be even funnier!


	10. Dinner, Dinner, Dinner

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Takahashi Rumiko does, so yeah… you get the picture. The only thing I own in this story are: Kirara, Minah, LDD which you will find out about shortly, and some computer games. And now, to entertain you, more complaints! (Authoress groans while everyone else cheers) 

INUYASHA: Oy! Why the fuck did you stick a kid on my back? Well I'll be damned! First I _finally_ get away from Shippou the shitty squirrel and now I'm stuck with my feministic, annoying, antagonistic brother. Thank you very much!

ME: Why are you screaming at me for?

SESSHOUMARU: What do you think?

INUTAISHO: Yeah! I'm supposed to be dead!

IZAYOI: And Inutaisho is my husband! How dare you make me harass him! _(Turns to INUTAISHO and rubs his face)_ My poor baby!

SESSHOUMARU'S MOM: Yeah! And I don't even come out!

ME: That's coz you're dead!

KAGOME: Why are you making me be nice to Sesshoumaru?

SHIPPOU: I need more parts!

JAKEN: Me too!

MYOGA: What about me?

ME: sigh Why me?

A/N: Sorry for not updating earlier! Please don't be mad!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Dinner, Dinner, Dinner **

She had been waiting for Inuyasha to come out of his god-forsaken apartment for about ten minutes, and as of now, she saw nothing. Kagome glared up at the apartment and let out a frustrated snarl before she stomped into the apartment complex. The floors were filled with plush, red carpet as she stomped into the elevator and practically screamed the floor number to the operator. The operator flinched slightly and, tremblingly pushed the allotted number. The elevator rose and stopped on the floor Kagome wanted with an elegant _ting!_ Ignoring the rush of people trying to get into the elevator, she kicked her way through the crowd, too angry to think about anything else.

But she was not angry enough to notice weird shouting noising and the sounds of things breaking. The closer she got to Inuyasha's apartment, the more nervous she got, because the sound of the crashing and the thumping got louder and louder. She stopped in front of Inuyasha's apartment begging herself that the noise was not coming from inside his apartment. Unfortunately, Kagome was horribly wronged. The noise indeed _was_ coming from Inuyasha's apartment! There were no mistakes about it, because she could clearly make out Inuyasha screaming himself senseless. For a moment, she stood there hesitating to ring the bell, before she finally rang it. For a second, she had second thoughts for ringing the bell, but before she could make up her mind, the tiny drumming of feet was heard and the door was thrown open.

Kagome had not yet figured the noise out before a ball of hair and little girl clothes latched itself onto her neck. Inuyasha came running up from behind her swearing loudly and just behind him was Sesshoumaru who looked quite haggard. "Hey! Why'd you come up here, wretch? I told you to stay down at the lobby until I came down!"

"Kagome!" The ball of hair and clothes leaned back and sure enough, Kagome found herself staring at the two large eyes of Minah. "KAGOME! KAGOME! KAGOME!" She continued to shout.

"Uh, I don't remember you…"

"It's me! You babysat me with Uncle Yashie before!" Kagome thought for a second and then suddenly remembered.

Upon remembering, she let out a loud "Oh, of course!"

"So can Minah go to dinner with you?"

"Get off her! You ain't going to the damn restaurant, you little freak-of-a-kid!"

"SIT!"

"Why the hell don't you punish Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha snarled into the ground.

"Because he didn't do anything."

"Now you know why and where your bruises came from." Sesshoumaru stated coolly as he reached over to yank Minah off Kagome.

"Awww… shaddap! Once this stupid sit spell wears off, I'll kick you senseless."

"If you can beat me, little brother…" Sesshoumaru said with a shrug. He tried to yank Minah off, "If you can beat me…" Despite all the yanking and struggling, Minah refused to release Kagome's neck, and instead clinged onto Kagome's neck with all the strength she had. Kagome made gagging noises and she felt her face turn blue. "Minah, if you do not release Kagome's neck, then you're going to strangle her to death." He prodded calmly while Kagome made desperate hand motions to tell him to stop. Despite her desperate and silent pleas, Sesshoumaru continued to tug on Minah, who hugged Kagome's neck ever so tightly. Finally frustrated, Sesshoumaru grabbed a lock of Minah's hair and yanked her with all his might. That did the job in forcing Minah off Kagome, but definitely wasn't the best choice, because no sooner did Sesshoumaru strut in front of Inuyasha, Minah let out a piercing wail that made him drop her ungracefully on the floor. Kagome turned around at the noise and opened her mouth in shock.

"Sesshoumaru! I cannot _believe_ you! You pulled on Minah's hair and then threw her on the floor? Explain!" (A/N: Did anyone notice that Kagome had a similar personality to Izayoi in this story?)

"She was strangling you."

"No! Uncle Fluffy-sama did it to be a meanie! Uncle Fluffy-sama's a meanie!"

"What? Why you little liar! I'll dispose of you in this Sesshoumaru's style! And let me just tell you this, you ungraceful little ugly hump, it's not Uncle Fluffy-sama, it's Uncle _Sesshoumaru_ to you! Can't you even pronounce my name, you foolish retard?"

"What would that be? 'In the garbage bag with you?'" Inuyasha finally spoke up. He dusted the back of his head off with an arrogant shake and crossed his arms across his chest. "You know, I remember you used to do that to me when I was only three."

"How could you! BEG!" Inuyasha smirked as Sesshoumaru crashed into the ground with a loud, and unflattering, _smack!_ Minah wasted no time in jumping on Sesshoumaru's back and crawled into his hair creating knots and tangles that were completely foreign to Sesshoumaru's usual neatly groomed hair… of course with the exception of when he just woke up.

"Great! Now that Minah's preoccupied with Sesshoumaru's head, let's make a dash out the door!" Inuyasha shouted, grabbing Kagome's arm to make a rush at the door. But Kagome did not move. In fact, she moved in the opposite direction sweeping poor Inuyasha cleanly off his feet and onto his back with a loud: _thump!_ Inuyasha groaned in pain and tried to get up only to find that his hip was very sore. "What the fuck were you trying to do? Kill me?" The response he received from Kagome was only a smack in the face with her fist. "Ow."

"Minah?" Kagome said sweetly, "Don't you want to come to dinner with Inuyasha and me?" Minah, who had been chewing and drooling all over the still begged Sesshoumaru, looked up, her large eyes round with delight. The thick lock of what was supposed to be shiny, smooth hair (that belonged to Sesshoumaru) fell out of her mouth.

"OKAY!" She shouted so loudly, that both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru groaned. Inuyasha managed to cover his ears, but poor Sesshoumaru still had his hands clasped together and all he could do was cringe. Just as Minah jumped off Sesshoumaru's back, the spell finally wore off and he jumped up to his feet, his eyes flashing dangerously red. By this time, Inuyasha had gotten up and was screaming at Kagome for making such a mistake.

Kagome shot Inuyasha her death glare, but that did not stop him. "But… but… I only reserved a table for two! How could you…" Inuyasha made emphatic hand gestures while he continued to babble on, this time, incoherently. He made jabbing gestures at Minah who was now dancing in circles around an extremely aggravated Sesshoumaru. While she watched Inuyasha's little charade, Kagome crossed her arms across her chest and gave Inuyasha her knowing glare. Even if she knew that Inuyasha was on a rant and couldn't see her, she shot him a menacing look. While pretending to inspect her nails, Kagome tapped her foot impatiently onto the floor waiting for Inuyasha to calm down. "Hey Deaf-Wretch! Didn't you even hear me?" Inuyasha shouted, being finally coherent. _Alright, calm your nerves, sitting him senseless won't make anything better… it'll just get him angrier._ Kagome nodded her head and took a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm waiting for your response…" Inuyasha snapped. Now it was his turn to tap his foot on the floor impatiently. In the background, Sesshoumaru struggled with Minah who had tried to stuff a tuff of his silver locks in her mouth.

"Well then, ask for more seats!"

"Gah! We might as well not go!" Inuyasha complained as he grudgingly crossed his arms across his chest and turned his head away from her direction.

"Minah wanna go!" For a moment, the struggle between Sesshoumaru and Minah stopped. He was humorously grabbing onto her legs and shaking her around, while Minah grabbed onto his "INUYASHA SUCKS" T-shirt.

"Well too bad! If stupid little bitches like you go, then you end up ruining the whole restaurant and then guess who's gonna be the ones paying for all those goddamn repairs?"

"Us." Sesshoumaru said warily.

"Exactly. And do I want to pay for the mess _you_ made? NO! You know, I may have blown the twentieth floor of dad's office building off and pinned the blame on Sesshoumaru, but I did _not_, I repeat, I did _not_—that's N-O-T, not to you—I did not make my parents pay for the mess of someone else's property."

"Sounds the same to me…" Kagome huffed, but she was cut off by a loud roar of anger from Sesshoumaru.

"WHAT? SO IT WAS YOU AFTER ALL! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! IF I DID, THEN MAYBE YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW! SO NOW, MAYBE I CAN MAKE UP FOR BEING STUCK ONTO THE COAT PEG!" Sesshoumaru took a step forward to grab Inuyasha, but then…

"BEG!" Sesshoumaru, who had now flown at Inuyasha with his talons poised, collapsed into the ground for the umpteenth time. Inuyasha struggled to keep a laugh from escaping his lips, and luckily, he managed to stifle it, and straightened his back and pretended that he was coughing. "Well, you should call for more reservations, and if you really don't want Minah to come with us, then we might as well send you and Sesshoumaru out as a little time out for two brothers who really need to get along, while Minah and I stay here and order pizza or something. Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth. If he said fine, then he would find himself glaring across the table at Sesshoumaru… alone, and if he said no, then Kagome would bring the annoying kid with her and humiliate him beyond words. In addition, Sesshoumaru would definitely come along. Either way, Sesshoumaru was still going to be there. But Sesshoumaru plus Minah was a lot worse than Sesshoumaru plus himself. Inuyasha pounded his head with his fist trying to think properly. When suddenly, he caught a loophole to Kagome's proposition. He grinned evilly to himself as Kagome raised one eyebrow at him in annoyance and confusion. "Well?"

"I say fine… have it your way! In fact, I'm sure you will be devastated to find out that Sesshoumaru and I caused another _little_ accident in trying to slice each other's head off. Besides, Minah has to see her psychiatrist in a matter of minutes with Sesshoumaru, since he has to keep an eye on her."

"What? You slick little… grrr!" Kagome growled incoherently as she shook her fist in the air. Then she suddenly stopped, "Wait a minute, since when did Minah get a psychiatrist anyway?"

The sudden question alarmed the inu-brothers and Sesshoumaru, who had been silent up until now, joined Inuyasha, "Well, you see, she has LDS, so uh… she has to see a coo-coo doctor to clear her mind out every once and a while…" Inuyasha nodded and patted Sesshoumaru's back while he rotated his forefinger to his ear and made whistling noises. Those whistling noises indicated that Minah definitely _was_ a bit… well, fucked in the head, as Inuyasha would have colorfully put it. Suddenly, Inuyasha took his arm off Sesshoumaru's shoulder and frowned at him.

"No, you shithead!" Inuyasha snapped, "It's not LDS, it's LDD!" He gave Sesshoumaru a good hard smack across the back of his head. "LDS does not even exist, maybe LSD, but there is no such thing as LDS!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh! I saw it in my encyclopedia, you retard!"

"LDS!"

"LDD!"

"LDS!"

"LDD! LDD! LDD! LDD! ASSHOLE!"

"What… you dare rock-climb up my nervous system?" Sesshoumaru shouted, his right eye twitching insanely. "What exactly _does_ this LDD stand for, Mr. psychiatrist Inuyasha?"

"Language Differentiation Deficiency, and yes I am trying to climb up your nervous system so you can run right to the Ruri or Hari Mental Institution! Got a problem with that?"

Before Sesshoumaru could respond, Kagome spoke up, ignoring Inuyasha's previous comment, "How come Minah didn't have that before? Are you guys making it up?"

"Oh! No, no, no…" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru started in a babble, "No way… we… I mean, _WE_ mean Kirara just found out!" Inuyasha continued. Kagome narrowed her eyes and reached in her bag with her cell phone in it.

"Wait!" Sesshoumaru shouted, "Don't call Kirara… if you ask her about it, she will become… uh… uh… distressed about it! Yeah! She'll be distressed about it!" At the same time, Minah decided to choose Inuaysha as her monkey bar; Inuyasha, too worried about being found out, didn't notice it. "Kirara may be a feminist… but she uh… really, really does care about her children, especially since Minah is a girl! If Minah was a boy called err… then maybe she wouldn't have cared but Minah's a girl so, she does care very much about the current situation at hand." Inuyasha nodded vigorously, it was then when he noticed that Minah had latched onto his hair and was wildly swinging from it screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Leggo of my goddamn hair!" Minah only giggled and pulled on it harder, while Kagome ignored the brothers' pleas and called Kirara. Inuyasha forgot about Minah on his hair and began to chew on his claws along with Sesshoumaru.

"Hello? Kirara? This is Kagome, how are you doing? (…) Me? Oh, I'm just a bit stressed and all, so how's the family? (…) Oh? And how about your little group of Feminist friends, and your FT Feminist magazine? (…) That's absolutely wonderful! (…) Why'd I call? … Well, I just called, because I just heard the most bizarre fib from your cousins. (…) How did you know that one? (…) WHAT? Language Differentiation Deficiency? When? How? (…) Oh! I'm so sorry about that (…) was she born with it? (…) Really? How come she listens well to me? (…) oh (…) I see (…) that's LD! Sorry about that! (…) Well, you know, I don't mean to ask you this, because uh… you know… I'm a… (…) No? Oh, okay, well, I didn't feel too good about asking it anyway, it was just because I was curious, but you don't want to talk about it so… (…) NANI?" Kagome's face turned a bright shade of pink, "I don't want to talk about him either! He drives me nuts! (…) What do you mean by an, 'are you sure'? Of course I'm sure. (…) I am definitely _not_ going out with In—Intakomaru!"

"I told you, you piece of shit." Inuyasha snarled.

"Shut up! Just when did you learn that she had LDD?"

"I didn't, Minah was just jumping up and down on the couch and driving me nuts while she kept on screaming," Inuyasha made funny facial expressions and raised his voice so that a high-pitched squeaky voice came out from his throat with some difficulty: "'Minah has LDD! Minah has LDD! Minah has LDD!'" Inuyasha cleared his throat and his voice became normal, "Over, and over again! Of course I didn't really believe her but… dammit! She makes me sick!"

"She actually said that?"

"Well yeah… let go of my fucking hair, bitch!" By then Kagome hung up the phone, and Inuyasha gave up trying to get Minah of his hair with a gruff, "Fine! Clinge onto my hair all you want! I don't care!" Upon saying that, Minah immediately released Inuyasha's hair and slid down to the ground." For a while, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stared at each other flabbergasted.

"How did you do that?" Sesshoumaru asked Inuyasha, who had now averted his gaze to Minah. Inuyasha ignored his amazed brother as a look of comprehension suddenly dawned on him.

"Why didn't I even think of that? Of course! She had LDD!" He turned and grabbed Sesshoumaru by both his ears and yanked the now glaring brother towards his face, "SHE HAD LDD! WHAT AM I? STUPID OR WHAT?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you need a psychiatrist too?"

"Well, Inuyasha, you were right…"

"Minah!" Inuyasha suddenly shouted triumphantly, "YOU MAY GO!" Sesshoumaru and Kagome flinched in unison. Minah pouted, but clung to Sesshoumaru's leg sadly. Sesshoumaru and Kagome's jaws fell to the floor in shock. "Come on Kagome, no time to waste you know!" With that, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her away from the apartment. "Oh, and Minah?" Minah looked hopefully up at Inuyasha, "Do not listen to Sesshoumaru no matter what, because if you listen to him, you're gonna live! And _don't_ be good at the doctor's okay! I'm kidding!" Minah looked extremely bummed out as she shrunk down next to a bewildered and befuddled Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha, what was that all about? Do you want to kill Sesshoumaru, or even worse, Minah off? What the heck do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha had quickly dragged Kagome out of his apartment and was literally dragging her along with him. He pressed the down button on the elevator and got in when it came. Once they were in the elevator, he suddenly stopped and grabbed Kagome by the shoulders.

"Look Kagome, it's LDD! _LDD!_" Kagome furrowed her brow in confusion, "I read about it when I was only five. It stands for, like you shouted, Language Differentiation Deficiency! You see, I may not be a psychiatrist, but according to the encyclopedia, it's a small impediment in the brain where the person perceives commands. This small problem makes the command-center of the brain function in the opposite way." She blinked blankly at him, "It's when all the hearing-perception section in the brain scrambles! So if I tell her, 'don't bite my toes' she'll do it, and if I say 'bite my toes'—the opposite of the command before—she won't bite my toes! See pretty smart aren't I?" Inuyasha grandly held his arms out before her, freaking the elevator operator out. Kagome's eyes became the size of saucers and shone with admiration as Inuyasha coolly puffed his chest out with pride.

"So wait, you just told Minah that she _couldn't_ come with us, and to _listen_ to Sesshoumaru, and that if she _didn't_ listen to him… then you were going to _kill_ her? And then you told her to _be_ good at the doctors and that you _weren't_ kidding? Right?" Suddenly Kagome's admiring look melted off and was replaced with a glare, " Wait a minute, you threatened that you were going to _kill _her?" Inuyasha nodded vigorously, not comprehending why Kagome threw her hands up in the air in anger. "I can't believe you actually said that to her! She's only a child! How could you? Come on, we're going back to Minah and you are going to apologize."

"No way! You aren't part of the family, you have not witnessed Minah evil side! If you were me, then I'll bet you that you would be tossing half your heels into the garbage can right now!" Kagome opened her mouth to complain, but Inuyasha hailed a taxi and pulled her into the car. He gave the place to the driver and as they started to drive off, said: "So now, let's just enjoy ourselves for once in our lives! Besides, if we keeping on dawdling, then we're going to lose our reservation, and we'll have to wait for hours to get into the restaurant."

"Inuyasha… you are such an…"

"Look, just because I threatened to kill her for not listening to Sesshoumaru, doesn't mean that I'm really going to kill her you know! Besides, it'll be fun for me, Sesshoumaru being treated like shit for a change, and me knowing ways to control someone without him knowing for once in my life. It's phenomenal, you know!" The taxi driver wrinkled his brow at Inuyasha who had gone back to shaking his hands around in wild gestures. Then the driver shook his head sadly and continued to drive. "Come on, are you trying to tell me that you don't mind being stuck with the world's most annoying kid in the world? Come on! Don't tell me you're that boring!"

"Okay, fine." Inuyasha heaved a big sigh of relief and leaned back smoothly in his chair. This was not going to be too bad.

* * *

The usually low buzz around the Plaza was silent as a tomb except for one grumbling girl and another sheepish man rubbing his cheek in pain. Sango glared at Miroku with her hand posed and frozen in the follow-through of her slap. She wore a white dress suit with a silk, purple blouse. On her feet, she wore sleek, black heels, and the coat-man was just putting on her gray Salvador Ferragamo wool and cashmere coat. She had her coat unbuttoned and her brown eyes narrowed considerably. Miroku was wearing an iron-gray suit with no tie and wore a big smirk on his face. "That was definitely worth it." In the meantime, a short, pudgy man with a moustache immediately rushed past them. Sango gazed sorrowfully and angrily as the man ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. Miroku sighed dolefully; another one of their clients running away from him. He often wondered why he always lost his clients while the other workers (especially Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru) seemed to keep a firm grasp on their clients, making them like begging puppies. 

"You perverted sicko! You fool! You wormy piece of shit! I can't believe you did that in front of Mr. Fellows!" Miroku bowed his head in shame while Sango let out a scream of frustration and gave him one last smack across the back of his head with her handbag. "Why don't you just fix your…"

"Oh! Mr. Fellows is coming back!" Miroku lied loudly and ran as soon as Sango's head whipped around to see. Of course she saw nothing and Miroku's little white lie enraged her even more. Sango stomped after Miroku, since her heels were too high to run in. Of course the next time they came to speak to one of their clients, then Sango was definitely going to wear a pair of sneakers so she could run up and snag Miroku by his ear, or better yet, his stupid little rat-tail at the base of his neck. The lecherous man definitely deserved it, and this time, Sango was not going to let him get away with it.

Miroku ran into the men's bathroom knowing that Sango would never get him there, but he was quite wronged, because the door to the men's was roughly punched open by an angry Sango. Much to his surprise, Sango stepped quite easily into the bathroom as if it were the ladies room. Several men were taking a leak in the toilet immediately covered themselves up as Sango stomped into the room. The men continued to gawk in horror at Sango as she briskly made her way to the now shivering Miroku. "Got a problem?" Sango snapped moodily. The men shook their heads no, "Then take a hike!" The men immediately finished their businesses and ran out of the bathroom as fast as they possibly could. The door banged quite loudly against the wall and hit its frame with a crashing noise. "Do you think that running into the men's washroom would stop me from killing you?" Sango growled, her face becoming extremely horrific. "DIE!" Sango screamed.

People walked by the entrance of the men's washroom as the sounds of a woman screaming ugly words and bloody murder echoed towards them. Several men had quickly rushed out, their faces chalk-white as they quickly re-belted their pants. "Don't go in there, it's a tornado in there." They told the other men. Miroku was screaming for help on the inside as the bathroom shook and made loud crashing sounds. The people could definitely make out the sounds of someone shouting karate noises and even some begging. By this time, a considerable crowd had gathered around the bathroom entrance and was buzzing with excitement while the members of the hotel tried to cut through the crowd. Several women gasped when Miroku came flying out of the bathroom headfirst. He was badly bruised with an ugly gash at his temple. Behind him, Sango marched out huffing to herself. She had taken her coat off along with her heels. With one last humph, she flipped her hair and stormed away, leaving Miroku in an ugly heap on the ground.

"Sango, my dear, don't you think you need a ride home?"

"I'm fine, thank you very much, I can hail a taxi, you sick, perverted sonuvabitch." With that, Sango marched straight to the entrance of the hotel while the crowd around her parted to let her through. Scowling about annoying men, Sango stormed out of the hotel, hailed a taxi and went home. She definitely needed to get away from Miroku. It was just her luck that Kagome was all the way in Hong Kong, otherwise, she would have met her up at the nearest bar or in her home to have a nice girl chat, but she wasn't. Thus, Sango decided it was time to take out the ice cream or the champagne and take a nice long, hot, bubble bath. Once the taxi stopped at her apartment, Sango paid and then got out of the car.

She opened the door to her apartment and tossed her things on the chair as she called for Kohaku, her younger brother. The only sounds she was greeted with were the sounds of people kicking each other and Souta (Kagome's younger brother) shouting in triumph. This meant that Souta was here and the two were playing Playstation 2. Sango narrowed her eyes and flew past the centerpiece of her apartment with a large rose bouquet in the middle and threw open the mahogany and glass double doors to the living room. "Altright boys! That's enough! How long have you been playing that stupid game anyway?" On the floor in front of a large flat-screen television sat a boy around twelve with his hair tied back in a short ponytail and another one around the same age with short hair. Both turned around to see their intruder then as fast as they turned around, turned back to their games without even a hello. Sango sighed loudly and walked right in front of the boys, blotting the screen out.

"Hey! Come on sis! We're playing a game! You'll make us die!"

"What is it? Kick Boxing 2?"

"No! We're playing the Inuyasha game!"

"Well, Kohaku, now you can't." With that, Sango angrily reached over and unhooked the PS 2 from the back of the television screen.

"Aww man, I was beating you…" Souta complained.

"That's because you got to be Sesshoumaru, you dumb ass."

"Then why the hell did you choose to be Naraku?"

"Because Naraku's supposed to be stronger _and_ he has the Shikon Jewel with him!"

"Well I took it from you, so…"

"CHEATER! YOU USED THE CHEAT CODE DIDN'T YOU!"

"SHUT UP!" Sango screamed. "NOW GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Souta and Kohaku looked at each other and then back at Sango. They shook their heads sadly, shrugged, then left.

"Geez older sisters are so mean." Kohaku grumbled to Souta, who nodded in agreement. "You know, one time, I was watching MTV and then Sango came and changed the channel to CNN, then she kicked me off the couch and told me to get productive and do something."

"Hey, wasn't that the day you asked if we could go boarding in the park."

"Yeah."

"So mean, but your sister's an angel compared to mine. She screams at me with all her might and then she forces me to make my own lunch. One time, her computer broke down and she blamed it on me." The two boys shook their heads and walked away towards Kohaku's room. Neither of them noticed that Sango had heard what they had said and continued to grumble and complain until they disappeared into Kohaku's room. Letting out a scream of frustration, Sango immediately grabbed her phone to call up Kagome, but soon found that she was not answering it. Sighing, Sango decided to write Kagome an e-mail complaining about everyone, especially Miroku. She immediately made her way to her room and washed her make up off her face and got into a pair of pink trainers and a white tank-top with a pink "Von Dutch" logo on it. Then she got herself some orange juice and settled down in front of her laptop. Cracking her knuckles several times, Sango prepared to write a letter to her best friend.

To: From: Subject: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGH! MIROKU STRIKES AGAIN!  
Cc:  
Message:

KAGOME! I KNOW I'M WRITING A WHOLE BUNCH OF CAPLOCKS HERE, BUT I REALLY NEED SOME SORT OF CONSOLATION FROM YOU SINCE I CAN'T GO OUT AND TALK ABOUT IT OVER MARTINIS! TODAY, FOR THE 10,000TH TIME, MIROKU HAS STRUCK AGAIN, AND THIS TIME, HE SCARED A CLIENT AWAY! AND NOW I'M HOME, AND I FEEL REALLY LOW! ANYWAY, MIROKU ACTED LIKE A PERVERT TODAY (NO SURPRISE THERE) AND I BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF HIM! THE PERVERT ACTUALLY THOUGHT THAT I WOULDN'T CHASE HIM INTO THE MEN'S ROOM, BUT I DID!

Anyway, I'm less angry now. But now, I'm stressing over the fact that I keep on hitting him. What if he gets brain damage because of me? Can't you give me an advise on controlling Miroku in a non-violent way? Ooh, and I heard Inutaisho singing in his office about you having dinner with Inuyasha! Hehe, was he rude and hostile or was he nice and affable? Anyway, I gotta go now, I just heard some crashing noises in Kohaku's room. See ya! And good luck with Inuyasha… you know what I mean, wink, wink.

-Sango-

* * *

Kagome had to admit that the dinner party was indeed much better with a partner. Most of the people there were seated at tables for two. The restaurant also had a live show with a woman in a snaky, glittery cocktail dress singing jazz songs along with the piano, the bass, and several other instruments. Inuyasha sat across from her holding onto a menu with two clawed hands. She had to admit that he did look handsome in his cotton-blue collared shirt and his dress pants. His snowy white ears flicked and moved around by themselves. In front of them was a glass of water and plates along with chopsticks, and forks, knives, and spoons of different sizes. They were out near the stage where the singer was, but not too close. Also, their spot hung out right over a cliff with massive French windows. The scene of Hong Kong at night glimmered before them in different colors, their reflections dancing on the surface of the seawater. 

"So what do you want?" Well, things weren't too perfect… if only Inuyasha had a softer attitude, then maybe the date or dinner, or whatever it was, was perfect. But perhaps, today was her lucky day, because Inuyasha cleared his throat and said, "Sorry… so, what would you like?" Kagome smiled, but it must have been rare, because Inuyasha jumped slightly and cowered a bit. "Whoa… you aren't going to sit me are you?"

"No!" Kagome laughed, "No, I'm not. It's just that this was the first time you ever spoke decently to me, that's all." Inuyasha opened his mouth for a retort, but Kagome quickly added, "Umm… maybe the lamb chops course, they have Caesar's salad." Kagome needed not to add that Caesar's salad was her favorite after all those years she had spent with Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded calmly and looked back down into his menu, before he nodded again. The waiter, who had been hovering around them, immediately swooped down to take the order.

"The lady here would like to have the lamb chops course, and I'll take the steak." The waiter nodded and scribbled them down, "We're going to have desert…" Inuyasha looked up at Kagome who told him that it was fine with her. "Erm… Kagome, do you want ice cream?"

"I really don't mind, but I would prefer cake."

"Very well, I'll have green tea ice cream, and then Kagome would like the black forest cake." The waiter nodded and scribbled the list down. "Oh, and do make sure that our food, especially her Caesar's salad comes out as the best." The waiter quickly nodded. "If there shall be any problems with it… you'll pay the price." The waiter sweated slightly before he bowed to them and scurried away. Inuyasha calmly took the napkin and unfolded it, then he placed it on his lap. Kagome did the same.

"You know what's the best thing about eating dinner with your oldest friend is?" Inuyasha raised a questioning eyebrow, "They know exactly what you like and what you don't like."

"Well, you know, I've known you for over twenty years. I'm sure I would know practically everything about you, after even five years. Especially if they're so hotheaded and love to scream at me what they like and what they don't like."

"Oh shut up Inuyasha. That wasn't very nice of you."

"It's the awful truth, Kagome. Anyway, how's your family?"

"My family? Oh, they're just fine, Souta continues to wreck havoc with his friends, and grandpa's still in Japan trying to sell magical orbs where you can make wishes on." Kagome rolled her eyes, at the thought then continued, "And mom, she's too busy trying to get Grandpa out of the Shrine and move into New York with the rest. And yours?"

"Hectic as usual. I'm surprised you even bothered to ask me, when you see them everyday. But if you want me to repeat myself, then… okay. Well, mom and dad are still scrabbling over marriage, and other stupid stuff dad explodes around the office, Sesshoumaru is _still_ trying to bite my head off, and I'm just being me… oh right, no… I'm being tortured by Kirara and Minah. In fact, Minah wants to follow me back to the U.S., but I'm trying my best to keep her here. She already demolished half of my clothes today. Mom and Dad are also trying to convince me to… never mind that." Inuyasha said, his face suddenly blushing. "Just forget that one, it's not even worth talking about."

"Oh, you're mom's forcing you to choose between several girls to marry right?"

"Yeah, and dad keeps on telling me to go on vacation, when I've got a truckload of work. Speaking of work, Dad just called me not too long ago and told me that we're heading back to New York."

"We?" Kagome inquiringly raised her eyebrow, "As in you and me?"

"Yeah. And Sesshoumaru has some KTF stuff to deal with. It's just crazy…"

"You know Inuyasha, you really should tie your hair up more." Now it was Inuyasha's turn to raise his thick eyebrow at Kagome. "I mean, you look much nicer with your hair up. Why'd you do it? You hate putting your hair up!"

"I only put my hair up when I go out to have dinner with my friends or on formal occasions. Otherwise, mom will cut my throat."

"Huh? You've never done that before?"

"I know. It's a new rule made by mom this year. She told me she has her eyes on me, so I simply assumed that she has some spy or whatever watching my every move. Feh! The last time I caused accidents was when I was in eighth grade! You know, you look very nice in that dress of yours, it really brings out your skin color." Kagome blushed slightly while Inuyasha nodded in approval.

"Geez, thanks Inuyasha. You know, this makes one of the rarest events where you've actually been nice to me." Inuyasha shrugged. Just as he did, the waiter came with their appetizers.

"Well, enjoy your dinner. If you want, we can have some cocktail before we go home. How did you like those Chanel shoes I got for you?"

"Oh they're very nice, actually they're much nicer than the pair that I ruined! You sometimes surprise me. How can such a hotheaded, arrogant freak like you actually have a sense of taste?" Inuyasha who actually looked proud of himself immediately frowned upon hearing "arrogant", "hotheaded", and "Freak".

"Anyway, we leave Hong Kong the day after tomorrow, so…"

"Oh, so then I guess I won't miss out on Sesshoumaru's dinner…" Inuyasha immediately stiffened. He did not know if he did that because Kagome was actually _willing_ to have dinner with Sesshoumaru or if it was because he did have to look after Minah after all. Inuyasha felt sweat start to pour out from him face like sheets out of his printer. Of course he knew how to control Minah, but she really was up to no good. Suddenly, he wondered how he managed to forget or if Kirara even bothered to tell him about Minah's LDD. That was when he remembered that Kirara did tell him about some sort of deficiency about Minah, but he didn't even bother to listen. He just told her whatever and slammed the door in her face. And from then on he had to deal with Minah's annoying screaming and her "I'm-not-gonna-listen-to-you" attitude. Inuyasha mentally smacked his head for being so stupid and irresponsible.

"Well, that would be nice…" He just couldn't control the twitching of his eyebrow, "How very nice… NO! HOW VERY STRANGE!" Kagome jumped back at Inuyasha's sudden screaming. "Sesshoumaru actually asked _you_ out of all the people to have dinner with him? Why that stupid, arrogant, emotionless imbecile!" Inuyasha shook his fist in the air and openly scowled, forgetting that he was in a public area. When he realized that people were staring at him, he hastily put his fist down and apologized. "Let's start our appetizer, shall we?" Inuyasha gave his million-dollar smile to Kagome, who had actually backed away into the corner of her chair. Upon seeing Inuyasha's heart-melting smile, she couldn't resist a slight blush and settled into her old position. _At least that bastard isn't here… as long as he isn't here, I'm fine._ Inuyasha thought to himself, still smiling. The only difference was that he was smiling for so long that now, he sort of looked psycho. "So, does Souta reap through your underwear?"

"Inuyasha, your mind is still in the past," Kagome said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "I don't live with Souta and mom any more."

"Oh yeah!" SMACK! Inuyasha mentally smacked his head, "I forgot. Of course. How could I possibly forget that?"

"That's because all you ever do is work, work, work."

"Hey! I exercise, I go to parties, I meet my friends, and I… I… uh… work! But it's not all work though!" If nobody was there, then Inuyasha would have definitely punched himself in the face. He was babbling. He _never_ babbled, _ever!_

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said seriously, "Did you know that you work so hard that you had to buy a treadmill for your apartment so you could do work while exercising?" Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort, but Kagome put up one stern finger, "As your friend, Inuyasha, I honestly do not mean to tell you this, but you rarely even go out! In fact, because of your work, you don't even have very many friends!"

"Yeah I do! There's Miroku, then there's Sango, you, uh… uh… your grand-dad… and uh… uh…" Inuyasha raised his hand to his face to count off the number of friends he had, "Uh… not Kouga, that dumb ass… erm… not Shippou, he's too young… and uh… uh… no way with Sesshoumaru… uh…" Inuyasha looked down at his finger and realized that he only had four friends, actually, Kagome's grandfather was not even considered a friend, he just tossed him in anyway… that meant that he had only three friends? Then for over twenty years, who or what had he been doing? He met Miroku in college, and Kagome was an old friend, and Sango he met in his father's company. This was absolutely preposterous! Even Sesshoumaru had more friends than he did!

"I'm sure you have other friends that you can't remember, don't sweat it."

"DON'T sweat it? You expect me not to worry? I've made _three_ friends over the course of twenty years and you expect me not to worry?" Inuyasha hissed, suddenly, he realized that he came to take Kagome out to dinner not to scold her. "Of course. That I'll worry about later. KEH! Friends? Who needs them anyway?" With that, Inuyasha lifted his appetizer fork and savagely speared the asparagus, while Kagome started on her mashed sweet potatoes. The two sat in silence, chewing their food thoughtfully. In the meantime, the music trickled through the air with such romance and sweetness, Inuyasha was sure that he was going to choke to death. He, Inuyasha, was never used to very romantic dinners, especially since he usually (a) ate alone in complete silence or (b) went to fast food restaurants with either Kagome, Sango, Miroku, or all three of them. In addition to his discomfort, he had to be polite, which was definitely something he was not accustomed to. Inuyasha clutched his fork in his hands. _No, stay polite… stay polite…_

He had not noticed that he had been chanting that aloud, not until Kagome looked up and cocked her head at him in confusion. "Inuyasha… are you okay?" Inuyasha vigorously nodded, and loosened his grip on the fork and speared his asparagus as politely as he possibly could. Despite this demeanor, he knew all too well that his distain for romantic dinners (which was what Kagome liked) shone through his feeble mask of lies. Kagome shot him a look, wondering what was going through his head at the moment.

"Inuyasha, is there something that's bothering you?"

Inuyasha jerked back into reality and looked around. "Huh, what did you say? Is someone here?" She looked so beautiful in her plain yet elegant dress… he was tempted to reach out and lovingly cup his hand around her cheek. Inuyasha mentally shook his head. It was definitely not in his nature to do smoochy romantic crap.

"No, you look a bit… misty… and all this politeness crap, well, to be honest, it doesn't suit you. What's up?"

"Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all." Inuyasha said with a wave of his hand. When Kagome gave him a suspicious eye, he exploded. "God dammit! Don't give me 'the eye'! There's nothing wrong with me!" _Or is there?_ He silently added to his outburst. Kagome bit her lip in indignation.

"I was just worried about you!"

"Keh! Worried, schmoworried! I'm fine, now stop giving me that knowing look of yours, it's annoying."

"Whatever you say, Inuyasha, but if there's any problem, I'm open to listening."

"Okay, okay…" Inuyasha mumbled as he averted his gaze from Kagome's warm, brown eyes to a small spot on the tablecloth. Kagome could tell just by the look in his eyes that there was definitely something wrong with him. He was her friend, and she had known him for a very long time, so naturally, it would have been obvious that she saw that there _was_ something wrong with him. Then again, when Inuyasha exploded like that at her, she knew that it was best to keep her mouth firmly shut. Sneaking one last worried glance and an affectionate eye to her friend, Kagome continued with her appetizer.

She didn't notice that she had been staring longer than she had anticipated before Inuyasha's golden eyes peered cautiously at her. When their eyes met, they immediately looked away. Inuyasha loudly cleared his throat and in his attempts to look as casual as he possibly could, he tripped a waiter on accident. "KYAAAAAAAAA!" The waiter screamed before landing flat on his face. The waiter had been carrying a tray filled with hot soup and had accidentally dropped it on another person's lap. The said person jumped up and began to frantically wipe his lap off with his napkin muttering about incompetent waiters. Both Inuyasha and Kagome flew to their feet as the man who was complaining swore to himself and turned around.

When Inuyasha saw the man's face, he felt his blood run cold. The man who happened to be a part of an accident he had caused was none other than his father's archrival, Tatemaru Minimoto. The poor waiter had gotten off his feet and was bowing repetitively and apologizing about his blunder. "You foolish nitwit!" Tatemaru hissed, "I'll make sure that you get fired." In the background, the _maitre de maison_ was pushing through the throng of confused waiters and some customers who had stood up to see the problem. When the _maitre de maison_ arrived, Tatemaru pointed accusingly at the poor waiter at his foot. "I do not know how you choose your waiters, but that thing, which you bluntly call a waiter, just spilled hot soup on _my_ lap thanks to his clumsiness!" The _maitre de maison_ bowed apologetically and shot the waiter a glare. The waiter stiffened as he immediately stood up and followed the _maitre de maison's_ example in bowing repetitively. Inuyasha did not like what he saw and stepped forward. "I'm horrible sorry Mr. Minimoto," The _maitre de maison_ and the waiter turned around in alarm, "Please do not pin the blame on the waiter, it is entirely my fault. Mr. errr…" Inuyasha peaked a look at the waiter's nametag, "Mr. Chang has nothing to do with the current problem, had I not stuck my leg out, such problems would have never occurred."

Tatemaru gave Inuyasha a sadistic smirk. "Well if it isn't Inuyasha Suzuki, son of Inutaisho, eh?" Inuyasha did not like the way Tatemaru spat his father's name out like that, "What are you doing on this lovely evening? Hopefully you aren't working your brains out, now are you?"

"What I am doing here is none of your business." Inuyasha spat, his voice laced with iciness, "I am _sincerely_ apologetic about this whole incident." With that, Inuyasha reached for his suit jacket and withdrew his checkbook from the inside pocket. "I believe I should be paying for the cost of your suit and maybe the hospital bills for your legs, am I not?" Tatemaru's smirk did not leave his face, but his brown eyes narrowed considerably. The dry humor and the sly amusement vanished from his countenance altogether.

"Yes. But I do not think it is necessary for the hospital bills, just my ruined suit and my shoes." Inuyasha's gaze coolly rolled off the page of his checkbook to Tatemaru's shoe, which had not been harmed at all. Kagome half expected him to get angry and shout at him, but to her surprise, Inuyasha asked Tatemaru how much his suit and shoes were, then he wrote a check, tore it out, and handed it to Tatemaru. The sadistic amusement had returned to Tatemaru's eyes, but was quickly replaced with a look of shock when he read the check.

"I'm sure one million dollars would do the trick," Inuyasha said smoothly as he placed his pen back into his suit jacket along with his checkbook. "And again, many apologies." Inuyasha gave Tatemaru a curt and cold bow before sitting back down. The waiter (Mr. Chang), and the _maitre de maison_ both wore looks of complete astonishment.

"Thank you, and please give your father my _regards_." Inuyasha nodded while Kagome sat back down. Tatemaru gave an indignant tug on his suit jacket and sat back down.

Kagome immediately leaned over and whispered, "Was that who I thought it was?"

"There's no mistaking that we just ran into Tatemaru." Inuyasha whispered back. As a different waiter leaned over to clear their empty dishes, Inuyasha and Kagome immediately broke apart. "I wonder if Sesshoumaru is having a darn hard time with Minah." Kagome angrily kicked Inuyasha's shin, making the CEO wince and squirm. "What was _that_ for!"

"Inuyasha, can you stop wishing misfortunes on your brother?"

"_Half_, you forgot to add _half_."

"Half, full, same damn thing. And I think I do remember telling you about this."

"About what?" Inuyasha's left eyebrow twitched insanely.

"What the hell do you mean by _what?_ You know damn well what I'm talking about." Kagome hissed as the _maitre de maison_ poured them a glass of red wine, "The half and the full thing. You still share the same dad, which means that you are still brothers."

"Keh! Brothers my ass!" Upon seeing the look of murder on Kagome's face, Inuyasha decided it was best to shut up before she said the magic word. "Okay, okay. Fine whatever, but I don't think you lecture Sesshoumaru about brothers and all this cra—crazy stuff." Inuyasha angrily snatched his bread up and tore a piece off. Of course he had never really seen Kagome tell Sesshoumaru off, and if she did, _he_ was always there and the lecture was always directed to _him_, Inuyasha. Inuyasha scowled as he buttered his bread. _Damn half brothers…_ He thought to himself. He popped the bread quite rudely into his mouth and shot a glare across the table at Kagome who had done the same. She too was glaring across the table. The look on Kagome's face was priceless and immensely horrifying. It was so horrifying that Inuyasha wasted no time in grabbing his cup and downing his water. He should have known better than to get Kagome angry. How foolish of him. Inuyasha cleared his throat for the umpteenth time and said nervously, "Sorry." Kagome looked up from her salad, which had just arrived.

"About what?" She asked as she put her salad fork down.

"About… everything."

"Aww… how sweet," Kagome stood up and sat I the chair next to Inuyasha. He knew too well what she was going to do. "Let me give you a hug."

"H-h-hug?" Inuyasha asked nervously, edging towards the opposite end of his chair. "Couldn't you just… uh… no thank you! Erm, the how sweet part is okay, but not…" THUMP! Inuyasha fell out of his chair attracting stared from the people around him. "Okay, m-maybe you shouldn't hug me, I mean, you are really, what was that word? Strong, so uh… no… I DON'T WANT AN EFFING HUG!" Kagome's eyebrows arched, Inuyasha knew he had pushed it too far, and there was no going back. "Wait! Don't say—!" Inuyasha quickly added, waving his hands in front of him.

"Sit!"

"It." Inuyasha mumbled into the ground.

* * *

A pair of feet drummed on the ground along with the steel bottom of a tacky-looking razor scooter. "Hello my little butterflies!" A deep and cheerful voice boomed. Inutaisho brought his razor scooter to a halt in front of the elevator while the people at the front desk looked at him with their jaws on the floor. Inutaisho gave a friendly wave to the security and the women sitting at the front desk before he happily scooted into elevator, which did not have very many people in it. There were Ginta and Hakakku standing in one side of the corner (with Kouga in the middle) and then there were Sango and Miroku. Sango stood at one end, with a priceless look on her face and Miroku stood at the other end, sheepishly rubbing his cheek, where a fresh hand-mark formed on his left cheek. "Good morning!" Inutaisho sang to the four. 

"Good morning Mr. Suzuki…" Ginta, Kouga, Hakkaku, Sango, and Miroku chorused as Ginta slapped Hakkaku back on the arm, "Now you're it!"

"No, _you're _it!"

"You're it!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Will you two cut it out!" Kouga roared over the loud slapping noises. Ginta and Hakkaku froze in position where each at began to hit each other's head. Inutaisho beamed, he certainly had a good idea. Inutaisho's gaze shifted from the hilarious trio to Sango, who was holding something extremely large, which had been wrapped up in a mass bubble wrap and consequently a roll of clear masking tape rested around her wrist.

"Miroku," Miroku immediately stood up when Inutaisho called on him, "Do you have a pair of scissors on you?" Miroku cocked his head in confusion and then reached into his brief case. He rummaged through it before pulling out a pair of scissors. Why Miroku carried around a pair of scissors remained beyond Inutaisho's knowledge, but at the current state it didn't matter. Miroku handed Inutaisho the scissors and Inutaisho turned to Sango, who had a puzzled look on her face. "Sango, m'dear, you wouldn't mind if I borrowed your bubble wrap and your masking tape, now would you?"

"Umm… I don't mind, Mr. Suzuki."

"Thank you." Sango unwrapped her overly large package, which revealed an overly large boomerang. She handed it to Inutaisho who took it. The elevator operator was now staring intently at Inutaisho who was chuckling. "Ginta, Hakkaku?" The two wolf youkai looked up, and refrained their game tag to blink at Inutaisho. "Wouldn't you like to see if it would hurt if you punched Kouga on the head with this bubble wrap on?" Kouga, who had been coolly leaning against the elevator wall jerked up.

"Mr. Suzuki! I simply disagree!"

"Oh come off it! It won't hurt, I promise! Now, if the three of you would hold onto Kouga for a second…" Inutaisho didn't need to finish, because Miroku, Ginta, and Hakkaku jumped on Kouga, pinning the poor wolf man to the wall as Inutaisho advanced on him holding the bubble wrap up.

"No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Was all Kouga said before Inutaisho pounced on him with the bubble wrap and the masking tape. Sango simply stared at them, holding onto her overly large boomerang. When the screaming, kicking, cussing, soothing, and fussing stopped, Inutaisho and the rest released Kouga, who looked absolutely absurd. Kouga stood there with a mass of bubble around his whole head like a large, clear helmet. His suit was mangled and ruined as he blinked at nothing in particular.

"Now, let the testing commence." With that, Inutaisho reached out and gave Kouga a tentative knock on his head. Kouga looked furious. "Did that hurt?" Inutaisho asked. Kouga said nothing, and continued to glare at the elevator doors. Shrugging, Inutaisho hit Kouga's head even harder. "Did _that_ hurt?" Kouga still said nothing. Inutaisho grinned mischievously, "Maybe this one wouldn't hurt…" Inutaisho pulled his arm back and balled his hands into a fist. He wound his arm up like he was going to throw a baseball, then brought his fist down with all his strength (trust me, that is very strong)…

Kouga went flying out of the elevator and landed with a thud on the office floor. Workers stopped working and scrambled over towards the elevator to see who would have dared to punch Kouga. Slowly, Kouga picked himself off the floor and shook his head. He reached up and knocked on his hard shell of bubble wrap, masking tape, and god knew what. "Hey! That didn't even hurt!"

"It didn't?" Came an eager response. Inutaisho rushed over as Kouga began to knock a little harder onto his "helmet". "Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

"This is absolutely neat!" Kouga cried out.

"Yeah it is!" Inutaisho punched Kouga on the head. The two began to laugh happily as Inutaisho continued to punch Kouga on the head. Pretty soon, Miroku had rushed out of the elevator and joined the two in their small amusement. WHACK! Miroku punched Kouga's helmet. The force of his punch made Kouga's head jerk in the direction of Inutaisho, who punched Kouga's head back. "So, what do you think?" Sango stepped out of the elevator, still holding onto her boomerang. The befuddled looked was gone and replaced with a look of amazement.

"Yeah! It's good!" Kouga flashed a "thumbs up" sign while nodding like a content wolf. And so it repeated over and over, Kouga's head jerking in one direction then back to another direction.

"Miroku, Dad, what the hell are you doing?" Inutaisho and Miroku froze, their fists still poised to punch Kouga's strange helmet thing. Very slowly, Inutaisho turned around and found himself face to face with none other than Inuyasha himself. Inuyasha looked very cross and was leaning against the frame of the elevator door. He wore a white suit along with a crisp black shirt along with a white silk tie. He had his arms folded across his chest and was holding a manila folder in one clawed hand.

"Son!" Inutaisho cried aloud, "Why are you here?"

"I done with the toilet project in Hong Kong, they've agreed to the toilet seat thingies."

"Why that's wonderful news!" Inutaisho exclaimed, "What about Kagome?"

"Stop trying to avoid the topic, dad, what the heck are you doing?"

"Uh… nothing!" Inutaisho immediately hid Kouga from view. The last thing he wanted was to see a brawl in his office.

"Nothing?" Inuyasha straightened himself and came up to his father. "Well, if it was nothing, then I guess I'll just hand you my report on the toilet project in Hong Kong." Inutaisho let out a silent sigh of relief as Inuyasha handed him the much-needed files.

"Thank you son…" Before Inutaisho could do anything else, Inuyasha quickly peaked behind him and saw Miroku and Kouga smirking and tapping onto the bubble wrap helmet. Miroku was asking Kouga if it hurt and Kouga was shaking his head no. When Kouga shook his head, Miroku would hit his head even harder then ask the same question, and so the cycle continued. "Inuyasha, please do not tell your mother about this, I would hate to see her expression if she found out that I was _abusing_ my co-workers." Inutaisho gave Inuyasha a big grin. Inuyasha's solemn face changed to a big fat grin, which had been absent on his face since thirteen Christmases ago.

"Of course I won't! Sango, can I borrow your boomerang thing for a second?"

"Uh… sure. Why?" Before Inutaisho knew it, Inuyasha snatched the boomerang out of Sango's grasp and ran after her screaming bloody murder as Kouga screamed back and ran away from the now crazed CEO. Unfortunately, Kouga did not get very far, and Inuyasha whacked him across the head as hard as he could with the boomerang in his hands.

"Did that hurt? Did it? Did it?" Kouga was now unconscious and lay prostrate on the floor. Inuyasha smirked. "Now that has got to hurt." He coolly dusted himself off and handed Sango her boomerang. "Thanks."

"By the way, Son, what happened to Kagome?" Upon hearing the female CEO's name, Inutaisho did not need to use his nose to figure out that Inuyasha flinch. Something was definitely wrong. He wondered what it was.

"Uh… she still has some work to do. I assigned them to her." Inuyasha responded quickly and hurriedly made his way into the elevator…

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha! What's wrong?" With that, Inutaisho rushed into the elevator after his son, but the doors clanged shut before him. Inutaisho wasted no time in pressing another elevator button and rushed in. Hopefully, Inuyasha hadn't done anything stupid, for his son may have been intelligent when it came to work and studies, but with women and the topic of love and romance, his son was literally dementedwith the topic.

* * *

A/N: Yup! That's the end of the chapter, folks, I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to wait for the next one to pop up! Anyway… I decided to give you guys a bit of news on the story, so uh… yeah. Anyway, Remember a couple chapters back, I told you guys that Nina was going to come out to make everyone's life miserable? Well, yes, she WILL appear in the next chapter, which will also be the chapter where you find out what exactly went wrong between Kagome and Inuyasha in Hong Kong! And I won't miss out on Kagome and Sesshoumaru's dinner part. Next chapter, Kagome definitely comes back to New York, and well, Sesshoumaru? He won't be back in another three chapters or so. That's all people! 


End file.
